Les péripéties d'une Serpentard
by Temper4nce
Summary: Je me présente Eléanore McGrégor, sang-pur et en sixième année à Serpentard. Quoi de plus me direz-vous? Et bien, un frère jumeau à Gryffondor que je déteste et qui est ami avec Lily Evans et ces fichus Maraudeurs, une meilleure amie fouineuse, une petite sœur trop envahissante et je croise bien trop souvent Remus Lupin pour mon propre bien. Enfin, cela reste encore à confirmer!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,  
Voici enfin ma fiction longue sur Eléanore McGrégor :) J'avais trop hâte de la partager avec vous ^^  
Dans cette fiction, j'ai l'immense honneur d'y avoir pu intégrer Hélèna White. Personnage mythique créé par la célèbre Lily d'HPF (Rajhna sur ) et lui appartenant dans son intégralité ainsi que la famille White au grand complet et Tom Malefoy. Pour information, j'ai l'accord de Lily pour l'emprunt de son personnage et je m'emploie à respecter un maximum le caractère d'origine d'Hélèna White!

Chapitre 1 : La famille McGrégor

Eléanore McGrégor fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil traversant la fenêtre de sa chambre pour aller éclairer son visage.

_ Quel boulet ! murmura la jeune fille.

Encore une fois, sa petite sœur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir les rideaux de sa chambre pour qu'elle soit réveillée dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle repoussa rageusement ses draps et se leva à contre cœur pour aller réveiller sa petite sœur. Le petit monstre voulait jouer à cela et bien elle allait être servit !

Eléanore se dirigea vers la chambre de sa petite sœur Eveline à pas de loups et ouvrit tout doucement la porte de la chambre. Elle s'arrêta cependant dans son plan de vengeance quand elle vit sa petite sœur dormir comme un petit bébé. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle détestait toute sa famille mais elle ne pouvait jamais tenir rancœur très longtemps à Eveline.

Sa petite sœur était un vrai petit diable quand elle s'y mettait. Farceuse dans l'âme, elle ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de faire tourner son petit monde en bourrique mais quand elle était prise la main dans le sac, elle savait user de tout son talent de comédienne et de son charme pour ne pas se faire punir. Eveline était âgée de onze ans et à la prochaine rentrée du mois de septembre, elle allait faire ses premiers pas dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie qu'est Poudlard.

Eléanore avait hâte de savoir dans quelle maison allait aller sa petite sœur. Depuis que son frère jumeau Esteban avait brisé la tradition familiale, rien n'allait plus comme il fallait chez les McGrégor ! Au plus grand damne de sa grand-mère d'ailleurs. Cependant leurs parents n'y faisaient plus trop attention car ils se détachaient de plus en plus des traditions des sang-pur.

Eléanore referma donc doucement la porte de la chambre de sa sœur et se dirigea vers la cuisine de la villa familiale. Maintenant qu'elle était levée autant aller manger ! Cependant, elle y rencontra son frère jumeau Esteban et adressa un regard noir à ce dernier lorsqu'il leva les yeux de son bol de céréales pour la regarder.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi, Eléanore ! dit Esteban en soupirant d'exaspération. Les Serpentards ne sont vraiment pas des personnes bien élevées.

_ Abruti ! dit Eléanore en se servant un bol de céréales elle aussi. Ce sont les mêmes personnes qui nous ont éduqués et entre toi et moi, je pense plutôt que c'est ton éducation qu'ils ont ratée. Se retrouver à Gryffondor non mais quelle honte, vraiment !

Voilà le gros dilemme qui séparait Esteban et Eléanore depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, leur maison respective. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, les jumeaux étaient très proches et très complices. Il était d'ailleurs évident pour Eléanore qu'elle allait se retrouver à Serpentard avec son frère puisqu'il s'agissait de la maison dans laquelle tous les membres de leurs familles allaient. Mais Esteban avait décidé de briser la tradition. « Et tout ça pour les beaux yeux verts de cette foutue rousse ! » se dit Eléanore en plantant rageusement sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales.

Lors de leur premier voyage en train pour Poudlard, les jumeaux avaient rencontrés Lily Evans et Severus Rogue. Eléanore avait tout de suite sympathisé avec ce dernier car elle savait que les Rogue aussi allaient tout le temps à Serpentard mais Esteban avait plus vite était attirée par la douce personnalité de Lily. Eléanore en était malade de jalousie depuis le début, Esteban était à elle depuis leur existence dans le ventre de leur mère. Mais elle n'allait jamais l'avouer même sous la torture.

Durant leur premier voyage, elle vit donc son frère se détacher de plus en plus d'elle à cause de cette Lily Evans sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Et lors de leur répartition, tout se brisa entre les jumeaux. « Quand je pense à ce qu'il a osé me dire ! » pensa à nouveau Eléanore en lançant un regard plus que noir à son frère qui lavait son bol à présent.

 **Flashback**

Eléanore venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et lançait un regard béat d'admiration devant la réplique exacte du ciel étoilé qui servait de plafond à la Grande Salle. À côté d'elle Esteban continuait à parler avec animation avec Lily Evans. Merlin qu'elle détestait encore plus cette fille ! Derrière elle, elle sentait aussi Rogue lancer un regard colérique envers son jumeau. En voilà un de plus jaloux !

La jeune fille continua donc à avancer avec les autres premières années en suivant le professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière s'arrêta, après être monté sur une petite estrade, près d'un tabouret en bois où reposait le Choixpeau magique. Ce dernier allait répartir les élèves dans les quatre maisons respectives de Poudlard.

Le Choixpeau entama donc une chanson de sa composition et McGonagall commença à appeler les premières années pour la répartition.

_ Black Bellatrix, commença McGonagall.

Eléanore observa avec curiosité Bellatrix. Elle appartenait à une famille très réputée de Sang-pur et eux-mêmes allaient tous à Serpentard. Peut-être une future amie ?

_ Serpentard ! s'exclama sans surprise le Choixpeau à peine posé sur la tête de Bellatrix.

_ Black Sirius, appela cette fois-ci McGonagall.

« Evidemment ! » pensa ironiquement Eléanore. Qui ne connaissait pas Sirius Black ? L'enfant rebelle de la famille Black. On ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'un tel sorcier. Eléanore avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'il avait sympathisé avec James Potter dans le train. La jeune fille s'en fichait royalement mais elle n'en aimait aucun. Ils étaient turbulents et arrogants. Elle préférait les garçons calmes et posés, comme Esteban !

_ Gryffondor ! s'exclama le Choixpeau à la surprise général après un petit moment de réflexion.

Eléanore sentit l'étonnement et la surprise alors que derrière elle James Potter laissait éclater sa joie aux yeux de tous.

_ Evans Lily, appela McGonagall après avoir ramener le silence dans la Grande Salle devant la dernière nouvelle plus qu'étonnante.

_ Gryffondor ! proclama le Choixpeau.

Eléanore leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Evans aller se placer à la table des Gryffondors sous les applaudissements d'Esteban et le regard déçu de Severus Rogue.

_ Lupin Remus.

Eléanore lança un regard curieux à un jeune garçon blond au regard doré s'avancer timidement vers l'estrade. La jeune fille l'avait repéré directement dans le train car il lui faisait penser à Esteban. Elle l'appréciait déjà avant de le connaître. Avec un peu de chance, il sera à…

_ Gryffondor !

Eléanore sentit l'espoir la quitter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à être envoyé à Gryffondor cette année ?!

_ McGrégor Esteban.

Eléanore lança un regard encourageant à son frère alors que ce dernier avançait vers l'estrade envahit par l'anxiété. Esteban s'assit craintivement sur le tabouret alors que McGonagall lui posait le Choixpeau sur la tête. Eléanore vit son frère rester pas mal de temps avec le vieux chapeau sur la tête puis le drame se fit.

_ Gryffondor !

Eléanore sentit le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds alors que son frère se levait fièrement du tabouret sous les applaudissements des Gryffondors. Ce dernier se dirigea vers elle et lui adressa un regard d'excuse avec cependant un petit sourire.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Elie, lui dit-il. Cela ne change absolument rien entre nous ! Maintenant je vais rejoindre Lily.

Lily ! Toujours cette Lily Evans ! Elle était certaine que c'était à cause d'elle que son frère avait été envoyé chez ces maudits Gryffondors. Toute à sa colère, elle n'entendit pas McGonagall l'appeler. Elle ne réagit qu'après qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs lui ait tapoté l'épaule en la poussant vers l'estrade. Eléanore regarda cette dernière et crut la reconnaître.

_ Mademoiselle McGrégor, lui reprocha McGonagall. Nous n'avons pas toute la soirée.

Eléanore s'assit donc sur le tabouret en lançant un regard noir à son frère qui la regardait d'un air curieux. Soudainement la Grande Salle disparut de son champ de vision lorsque le vieux chapeau se retrouva devant ses yeux.

_ Intéressant, murmura une voie dans sa tête. Tu es donc la sœur du jeune homme que j'ai eu avant. J'ai longtemps hésité à l'envoyer à Serpentard mais face à sa demande pour être à Gryffondor, je l'ai envoyé là-bas. Il avait d'ailleurs toutes les qualités pour y aller. Et toi, où vais-je te mettre ?

_ Pas chez ces maudits Bouffondors ! répéta mentalement Eléanore. Si il pense pouvoir m'abandonner comme ça il se trompe lourdement. Mais je ne vais pas lui montrer comme je dépends de lui en allant moi aussi à Gryffondor.

_ L'esprit de vengeance, hein ! s'exclama le Choixpeau dans sa tête. Très bien, dans ce cas tu iras à SERPENTARD !

Eléanore se leva fièrement du tabouret en enlevant le Choixpeau de sa tête. Elle le rendit à McGonagall mais avant de se diriger vers la table des Serpentards qui l'applaudissait, elle se tourna vers son frère et lui adressa un regard remplit de haine et de colère à son encontre. Elle vit Esteban se saisir sous le regard étonné de Lily Evans. Elle leur tourna le dos et alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards.

La nouvelle Serpentard ne fit pas attention au reste de la répartition. Cependant, elle remarqua que James Potter était envoyé à Gryffondor ainsi que Peter Pettigrow. Severus Rogue la rejoignit sur les bancs de Serpentard et peu après ce fut le cas d'une certaine Hélèna White. La jeune fille qui l'avait ramené à la réalité alors qu'elle perdait pieds suite à l'envoi de son jumeau à Gryffondor. Elle se souviendrait d'ailleurs des mots qu'Hélèna lui dit à ce moment-là.

_ Ne lui montre pas ton désespoir, lui avait dit Hélèna. Ne montre pas à tout le monde que cela t'atteint. Joue la fille indifférente.

À partir de ce moment-là, Eléanore s'était forgé une carapace incassable. La seule personne à qui elle avait laissé voir sa fragilité et à qui elle confiait tout était Hélèna White. La fille qui avait prit la place qu'aurait dû occuper son frère le jour où il l'avait abandonné pour une rousse aux yeux verts.

 **Fin du flashback**

Depuis ce soir-là, Eléanore vouait une haine sans borne à son frère jumeau. Elle l'avait complètement ignoré dès le lendemain. Ce dernier ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas les raisons de sa sœur jumelle et lui avait couru après longtemps pour avoir des explications mais elle lui avait fait comprendre que pour elle, il n'était plus son frère. Par la suite, Lily Evans était venu la trouver à plusieurs reprises pour tenter d'arranger les choses mais Eléanore lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas s'en mêler en l'ayant envoyé promener. Elle s'était d'ailleurs retenue de lui jeter plusieurs sortilèges à la figure.

Elle avait ensuite compté sur ses parents pour faire passer un sale quart d'heure à son frère mais ces derniers l'avaient félicité pour son choix disant que Gryffondor était une aussi bonne maison que Serpentard et qu'ils étaient contents pour lui. Eléanore avait vu rouge à nouveau et s'était mise à détester ses parents pour soutenir son frère plutôt qu'elle.

Eléanore sortit de ses pensées et leva le regard vers sa mère qui entrait à l'instant dans la cuisine.

_ Bonjour mes trésors, fit Kateline McGrégor née Horner en posant un bisou sur la joue de son fils. Vous avez bien dormi ?

_ Moi oui, répondit Esteban en se détournant du mur où était accroché les photos de familles des cinq McGrégor. Cependant, il n'y en avait plus que quatre étant donné que la Eléanore des photos était sortie de tous les cadres photos. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, continua-t-il en lançant un regard de reproches à sa sœur.

_ Moi ? dit Eléanore en prenant un ton colérique. Bien puisque je fais encore chier mon monde même en adressant pas la première la parole aux personnes ici présente, je m'en vais.

Eléanore se leva de table et balança son bol de céréales à moitié vide dans l'évier.

_ Et puis-je savoir où tu vas ? demanda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils et en ne comprenant pas encore une fois de plus sa fille depuis ses onze ans.

_ Chez les White, répondit d'un ton énervé Eléanore alors qu'elle mentait. Hélèna m'attends.

Eléanore quitta donc la cuisine et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre tout en pensant à sa meilleure amie depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Hélèna White était une jeune fille de seize ans issue d'une famille de sang-pur très réputée dans le monde sorcier d'Angleterre. Elle était à Serpentard avec Eléanore et elles ne se quittaient jamais toutes les deux. Eléanore l'appréciait pour son franc parlé et son caractère fort. Hélèna était du genre à mettre son nez partout où il ne fallait pas et passait son temps à se disputer et à se battre en duel avec Sirius Black dans les couloirs de Poudlard. C'était quelque chose qu'Eléanore désapprouvait car elle n'aimait pas se faire remarquer mais elle ne disait rien et quittait donc Hélèna quand elle savait que cette dernière allait encore faire face à Sirius Black.

Eléanore passait tout son temps avec Hélèna et ne parlait que rarement avec les autres Serpentards. Hélèna était cependant un peu plus sociable qu'elle car elle s'entendait bien en particulier avec Rabastan Lestrange et entretenait des relations assez amicales avec les autres Serpentards. Il va sans dire qu'Eléanore savait parfaitement qu'elle faisait ça par intérêt. Être au courant des derniers potins de Poudlard ou encore avoir connaissance des problèmes des gens pour pouvoir s'en servir par la suite contre eux, était ce que recherchait Hélèna dans ses relations. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle faisait elle-même office d'exception. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Hélèna l'avait prise sous son aile et lui avait appris à ne pas se laisser faire. Eléanore s'était endurci grâce à elle.

La jeune Serpentard s'habilla donc pour se rendre chez sa meilleure amie et descendit au salon pour utiliser la cheminée. Malheureusement elle y rencontra son père, Edmund McGrégor.

_ Eléanore, lui dit-il. Il faut que l'on parle.

_ Je ne crois pas non, dit la jeune fille en s'engouffrant dans la cheminée. Je n'ai rien à te dire alors à plus tard.

Eléanore vit son père la regarder d'un air sévère alors que sa mère entrait dans le salon en tenant Eveline par la main.

_ Manoir White ! s'exclama-t-elle en lançant la poudre de cheminette à ses pieds.

La jeune sorcière tourbillonna donc pendant quelques instants avant d'atterrir dans un des salons du manoir White. Elle se releva rapidement et épousseta sa robe de sorcière avant de regarder autour d'elle. Son regard croisa celui étonné d'Eliane White, la sœur aîné d'Hélèna.

_ Oh ! Bonjour Eliane, s'empressa de dire Eléanore.

_ Bonjour, répondit Eliane avec un sourire aux lèvres. Hélèna est dans sa chambre.

_ Merci, dit Eléanore en prenant le chemin de la chambre d'Hélèna qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

Elle arriva donc rapidement au premier étage et toqua à une porte. C'est une Hélèna White étonnée qui ouvrit la porte.

_ Léna, dit Eléanore. J'ai besoin de te parler.

Hélèna lança un regard perdu à sa meilleure amie avant de s'effacer pour la laisser entrer et de refermer la porte derrière elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une mauvaise habitude annuelle

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hélèna à Eléanore une fois qu'elles furent toutes deux installer.

_ J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter ma famille, répondit Eléanore.

_ Bah, ce n'est pas vraiment le premier été où tu débarques chez moi à l'improviste pour me dire ça, répondit Hélèna un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Même si cette année c'est beaucoup plutôt. Rappelle-moi depuis combien de jours nous sommes en vacances ?

_ Trois, murmura Eléanore entre ses dents. Mais il n'empêche que quand je suis à Poudlard, je peux aisément éviter mon frère et que je n'ai pas mes parents en face de moi tous les jours.

_ Surtout que cette année, il y aura le petit monstre en plus, rétorqua Hélèna pour enfoncer le clou.

_ Oh ! fit d'un air fâché Eléanore. T'es vraiment pas sympa !

_ Tout ce que je veux dire, répliqua Hélèna. Est qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et que tu penses à autre chose.

_ Comme quoi ?

_ Ben, je sais pas moi, fit Hélèna. Trouve-toi un souffre-douleur et passe tes nerfs dessus pour te changer les idées.

Eléanore leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si cela allait l'aider à penser à autre chose… Quand elle ne passait pas à son temps à méditer sur ses relations familiales plus que conflictuelles, Remus Lupin occupait toutes ses pensées.

_ Moi cela marche très bien avec Sirius Black!

_ Mouais, fit Eléanore pas convaincu pour un galion. Il n'empêche que je suis certaine qu'il y a une autre raison là-dessous.

La jeune fille avait dit ça pour faire réagir Hélèna. Depuis quelques temps, elle soupçonnait quelque chose chez sa meilleure amie. Pourquoi Hélèna qui aimait pourrir la vie de toute la population de Poudlard, s'acharnait tout le temps et en particulier sur Sirius Black ? Une chose était certaine pour Eléanore, il y avait anguille sous roche !

_ Quoi ?! s'emporta Hélèna. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu insinues que je…

Hélèna ne put finir sa phrase car la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer Monsieur White. Aussitôt elle se leva et fut imitée directement par Eléanore.

_ Bonjour, monsieur White, fit cette dernière en ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser.

Eléanore n'était jamais très à l'aise en présence de Monsieur White. Mangemort dans l'âme, bien qu'il ne le proclamait pas haut et fort, il était difficile à cerner. Il était très froid et autoritaire avec Hélèna car il l'éduquait afin qu'elle devienne une parfaite épouse de Mangemort. Cependant, Hélèna n'adhérait pas vraiment aux idées de son père et était plutôt tout le contraire de ce qu'il attendait d'elle en parfaite épouse. Méchante avec la plupart des gens, manquant de manières et passant son temps à fourrer son nez partout ainsi qu'à lancer des sorts aux autres filles de Poudlard. « Non, Hélèna n'était vraiment pas prête pour le mariage », se dit Eléanore avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'elle cacha rapidement.

_ Bonjour Eléanore, répondit Monsieur White d'une voix profonde. Puis-je savoir la venue de ta visite ? Il me semble que mon elfe de maison ne t'a pas annoncé.

_ Je suis venue par la poudre de cheminette, répondit honteusement Eléanore. Je vous présente mes excuses. Et je venais rendre visite à Hélèna.

Monsieur White soupira d'exaspération avant de tourner les talons en marmonnant sur les bonnes manières. Eléanore se tourna vers Hélèna une fois que la porte de la chambre fut fermée.

_ Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit Eléanore tout en continuant pour tirer les vers du nez d'Hélèna. Merci de m'avoir écouté, cela m'a fait du bien de te parler. Cependant, je ne pense pas que passer mon temps à pourchasser un garçon va m'aider à régler mes problèmes.

_ Quoi ?! fit Hélèna totalement indignée. Je ne « pourchasse » pas Sirius Black ! Je m'applique à lui pourrir la vie ! Je te rappelle que c'est mon pire ennemi.

_ Je te crois, fit Eléanore en cachant cependant son sourire d'amusement. Mais je ne vais pas mettre ta méthode en pratique. Je suis certaine que je peux faire autre chose pour…

_ Tu savais que Morgane Vandera a jeté son dévolu sur Remus Lupin ?! fit Hélèna en regardant ses ongles et en lançant par la même occasion le plan qu'elle venait d'échafauder pour son amie.

Aussitôt Eléanore se tourna vivement vers Hélèna et la fusilla du regard.

_ Tu croyais franchement que je n'avais pas remarqué les petits regards que tu lançais à Lupin depuis le début de la quatrième année ?

_ Soit, concéda Eléanore qui avait hâte de savoir une chose avant toutes les autres. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que Vandera a jeté son dévolu sur Rem… euh… Lupin ?

_ Parce que chaque fois que je me battais avec Black et qu'il était avec ses amis dont Lupin, je voyais Vandera dans les parages. Même qu'elle s'est incrustée dans leur compartiment lors du voyage de retour.

Eléanore vit rouge en imaginant cette petite prétentieuse de Serdaigle courir après Lupin. Enfin, il méritait mieux que cette… cette… Elle ne trouvait vraiment aucun mot pour la définir.

_ Si tu veux éviter qu'elle s'approche un peu trop près de Lupin, fit Hélèna un grand sourire aux lèvres. Applique-toi à pourrir la vie de Lupin ! Faire comme moi est la meilleure façon pour te changer les idées et te distraire !

_ En harcelant un garçon innocent dans les couloirs de Poudlard ?! ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Eléanore pour se venger un petit peu d'Hélèna.

Cependant quand Eléanore vit le visage d'Hélèna, elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre de cette dernière en lançant un rapide « On se voit bientôt ! » et se dirigea vers le salon où elle était arrivé. La jeune Serpentard prit donc un peu de poudre de cheminette et s'engouffra dans la cheminée.

_ Villa McGrégor, s'exclama Eléanore en jetant la poudre à ses pieds.

La jeune fille se retrouva rapidement dans le salon de sa villa et se releva en époussetant encore une fois sa robe de sorcière.

_ Je pensais que tu allais rentrer plus tard, s'exclama une voix en provenance de sa droite.

Eléanore levant les yeux et fit face à sa petite sœur Eveline.

_ J'ai un petit peu énervé Hélèna et j'ai préféré rentrer, justifia Eléanore en commençant à sortir du salon.

_ Tu lui as parlé de Sirius Black ?!

_ Comment tu… commença Eléanore en se tournant vivement vers sa petite sœur qui agitait son journal intime devant ses yeux. Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ?!

_ Remus Lupin est si attirant que ça ? continua Eveline en ignora la question de sa grande sœur.

_ Tu l'as lu en plus ?! s'exclama Eléanore en voyant rouge et en s'approchant dangereusement de sa petite sœur.

Eveline commença à prendre en considération la dangerosité de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise en lisant le journal intime de sa grande sœur et partit en courant après avoir jeté le journal au visage de sa grande sœur pour qu'elle ne la poursuive pas.

Cependant, Eléanore ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Elle commença donc à pourchasser sa petite sœur dans la villa qui hurlait à s'en casser la voix.

_ Lily ! Aide moi ! s'exclama Eveline en passant devant sa chambre.

Lily ? se demanda Eléanore en ayant un temps d'arrêt alors que la porte de la chambre d'Eveline s'ouvrait et laissait sortir une Lily Evans encore plus jolie que d'habitude.

_ Eveline ! s'exclama la Gryffondor. Pourquoi tout ce boucan ?!

_ C'est ma sœur qui veut me tuer, fit Eveline en se cachant derrière Lily.

_ Et tu crois peut-être que c'est Evans qui va m'empêcher de le faire ?! fit Eléanore en s'approchant de sa petite sœur. D'ailleurs Evans, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Eléanore, fit Lily en lançant un regard exaspéré à la sœur de son meilleur ami.

_ Toujours aussi chiante, répliqua Eléanore en lançant un regard meurtrier à la fille qui lui avait volé son frère. Alors ?!

_ Je suis là pour la fête d'anniversaire de ton frère qui aura lieu demain soir, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules. C'est aussi la tienne par la même occasion mais Esteban m'a dit que tu fêtais toujours ton anniversaire avec tes amis de Serpentard à l'extérieur.

À l'annonce des « autres Serpentards » le visage d'Eléanore se ferma gravement et elle tourna les talons sans mot dire. Cependant, Eveline ne lui laissa aucun répit.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit le petit démon à Eléanore. Est-ce que Remus Lupin est si attirant que ça ?!

Eléanore se tourna vers sa sœur et lui lança un regard noir. Mais elle se rendit compte à nouveau qu'Evans était toujours dans le couloir et qu'elle venait d'entendre ce qu'Eveline avait dit. « Et merde ! Maintenant qu'elle le sait, elle va aller le répéter… » pensa Eléanore. Mais Evans se contenta d'un regard étonné en ne disant rien.

_ Eveline, fit Eléanore d'un ton froid. Parle encore de quoi que ce soit que tu as lu dans mon journal et je te promets de te le faire regretter. Il y a certaines choses dont tu ne dois absolument pas parler aux gens.

Eléanore se contrôla pour ne pas éclater en sanglots et rentra dans sa chambre alors qu'Eveline pâlissait à vue d'œil. La jeune Serpentard alla s'allonger sur son lit et laissa ses larmes couler abondamment en repensant à la fameuse soirée de fin d'année qui avait eu lieu dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Comme à son habitude, Eléanore s'était contenté de rester aux côtés d'Hélèna dans un coin de la salle commune qui bavardait joyeusement avec Rabastan en lui soutirant des informations sur les autres Serpentards mine de rien. Cependant, elle avait eu soif et s'était rendu à la table où on servait des boissons. Elle y avait rencontré Lucius Malefoy qui lui avait tendu gentiment un verre. Ne se méfiant pas, Eléanore avait tout bu d'une traite et peu de temps après elle avait eu sa tête qui tournait. Evidemment, Malefoy avait eu vite fait de l'embarquer discrètement dans son dortoir et profiter de la situation.

Hélèna était arrivé juste à temps pour éviter à Eléanore de se faire abuser. Cependant, la jeune White avait tellement eu peur pour son amie et était tellement en colère contre Malefoy qu'elle s'était déchaîné à coup de sortilèges sur ce dernier. Elle avait ensuite emmené Eléanore dans leur dortoir pour lui faire oublier cet horrible souvenir en la forçant à dormir à l'aide d'une potion sans rêve.

Cependant, quelques autres élèves avaient trouvé Malefoy totalement inconscient dans son dortoir et l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie. Le salop s'était vite empressé de raconter à tout le monde que c'était Eléanore qui l'avait agressé car il refusait de céder à ses avances. Ne voulant pas que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qu'elle avait subi et pour protéger Hélèna, elle n'avait pas raconté sa version de l'histoire et avait laissé les autres la calomnier et son directeur de maison de la punir en lui donnant toute une montagne de devoirs à faire pendant les vacances d'été. Depuis Eléanore était devenu la paria chez les Serpentards et tout le monde lui avait tourné le dos. Tout le monde sauf Hélèna, bien sûr ! La jeune fille n'était pas la cible des autres Serpentard car ils appréciaient sa manière de faire tant qu'elle ne s'en prenait pas à eux. Après tout, pourrir la vie des élèves des autres maisons était une très bonne chose pour eux !

Evidemment, toute cette histoire avait été consignée par ses soins dans son journal intime et Eveline l'avait lu. Il fallait absolument qu'elle évite d'aller raconter toute cette histoire. Elle ne voulait pas que les gens sachent la vérité. Elle se sentait trop honteuse et trop salie… Les pleurs d'Eléanore redoublèrent et elle les étouffa dans son oreiller quand elle sentit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir tout doucement. Quelqu'un était entré et venait de s'allonger à ses côtés sur son lit.

La jeune Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de sa petite sœur quand cette dernière lui caressa ses cheveux avec sa petite main.

_ Je suis désolée Elie, fit Eveline en prenant sa grande sœur dans ses bras. Je te promets de ne pas raconter ce que ce méchant garçon t'a fait même si je pense que tu devrais en parler à Papa.

_ Eveline, répliqua Eléanore en se relevant brusquement. Tu dois me promettre aussi une autre chose. Ne te laisse pas approcher par ce garçon. Jamais !

_ Je te le promets, fit Eveline alors que sa grande sœur la serrait dans ses bras.

Les deux sœurs ne remarquèrent pas une Lily Evans se tenir sur le pas de la porte en fronçant les sourcils. Elle venait d'entendre toute la conversation et se demandait ce qu'Eléanore McGrégor avait pu subir de si traumatisant.

Dans le salon de la villa McGrégor, Esteban discutait avec ses parents de la fête d'anniversaire qu'ils allaient organiser le lendemain. Il avait invité Lily à dormir à la maison car les parents de cette dernière partaient en vacances et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste seule chez elle vu la situation actuelle dans le monde des sorciers. Mais il comptait également inviter ses amis de dortoir à qui il avait déjà envoyé des invitations d'ailleurs. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à l'annoncer à ses parents avant qu'ils ne débarquent tous à la maison pour dormir également ici.

_ Au fait, j'ai invité quatre autres amis pour ma fête d'anniversaire, dit Esteban en pensant que c'était le bon moment. Ils devront arrivés dans la soirée.

_ Et qui est-ce ? demanda son père qui ne dit rien face à l'imposition de son fils.

_ Les Maraudeurs, répondit Esteban en se retenant de sourire face à l'expression exaspéré de Lily qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

_ Et bien c'est chouette, fit sa mère en souriant. Nous allons enfin pouvoir les rencontrer. Au fait que compte faire Eléanore cette année pour son anniversaire ?

Auparavant les jumeaux fêtaient leur anniversaire ensemble et invitaient leurs amis respectifs mais depuis leur onze ans Eléanore ne voulait plus fêter son anniversaire en même temps que son frère. Elle trouvait donc toujours une autre façon de fêter son anniversaire en compagnie d'Hélèna à l'extérieur.

Comme pour répondre à la question de Kateline, Hélèna White apparut par la cheminée dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

_ Bonjour Monsieur et Madame McGrégor, fit elle en sortant de la cheminée.

_ Bonjour Hélèna, fit Edmund. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Très bien merci, répondit poliment Hélèna en posant un petit sac de voyage à ses pieds. Désolée du dérangement mais je viens passer la nuit chez vous avec Eléanore. Nous allons fêter son anniversaire demain ici.

_ Mais c'est super, fit Kateline en tapant dans ses mains. Nous pourrons fêter l'anniversaire des jumeaux en même temps !

Hélèna retint une grimace et lança un regard peu amène à Esteban et à Lily quand elle se rendit compte de leur présence dans le salon. Elle n'y pouvait rien mais elle ne pouvait pas les voir en couleur. Depuis qu'elle savait à quel point ils faisaient souffrir Eléanore, elle ne les aimait pas même si ils ne lui avaient jamais rien fait personnellement. De toute manière, elle n'appréciait pas les gens. Eléanore faisait office d'exception aux yeux d'Hélèna.

_ Tu peux monter voir Eléanore, fit Edmund en se levant de son fauteuil. Je vais aller agrandir les chambres étant donné le nombre d'invités que nous allons avoir ce soir. Hélèna, tu dormiras avec Eléanore. Lily, tu t'installeras dans la chambre d'Eveline. Esteban, tu accueilleras tes quatre amis dans ta chambre.

Hélèna fronça les sourcils face aux quatre autres invités d'Esteban mais elle se dirigea plutôt vers la chambre d'Eléanore pour lui expliquer le fait qu'elles allaient fêter son anniversaire ici plutôt qu'au manoir de la famille White. Et cela n'allait pas du tout plaire à Eléanore !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Petites retrouvailles explosives mais habituelles!

Hélèna arriva rapidement devant la chambre d'Eléanore et toqua à la porte. Etrangement se fut Eveline qui vint lui ouvrir.

_ Bonjour Hélèna, lui dit la petite sœur de sa meilleure amie.

Hélèna soupira. Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement Eveline mais elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait bien les petites blagues que la gamine faisait subir à son entourage. En gros, elle l'aimait bien que quand elle faisait des conneries… Eléanore avait plusieurs fois recommandé à Hélèna de ne pas mettre de mauvaises idées dans la tête de sa petite sœur. Mais Hélèna ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la petite avait du potentiel.

_ Bonjour, répondit la Serpentard d'un ton neutre. Puis-je entrer ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Eveline. J'allais m'en aller de toute façon mais assure-toi de lui changer les idées. Elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment…

Hélèna fronça les sourcils et entra dans la chambre d'Eléanore. Son amie était allongée sur son lit et pleurait silencieusement. Mais que s'était-il encore passé, bon sang ? La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Eléanore comme cela, c'était suite à l'agression qu'elle avait subi à cause de cet insupportable Lucius Malefoy. Quelle pourriture celui-là d'ailleurs ! Elle se demandait bien ce que Narcissa Black pouvait lui trouver. Mais grand bien lui en fasse ! De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire ?! Mais Hélèna ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment réagirait Narcissa si elle apprenait « par mégarde » que son cher et tendre Lucius courait après les jupons derrière son dos ou pire encore les forçait ! Hélèna sourit machiavéliquement tout en rangeant cette idée dans le coin de sa tête « A méditer plus tard ».

_ Bon, fit la jeune Serpentard en se dirigeant vers son amie. Dit-moi ce qu'il se passe !

Eléanore sursauta à l'entente de la voix d'Hélèna. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Hélèna était sensé l'attendre chez elle pour sortir fêter son anniversaire dans un restaurant ou tout bonnement en sortant faire les boutiques avec elle. Eléanore ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en se rappelant le dernier fiasco qu'avait provoqué Hélèna à sa fête d'anniversaire de l'année passée.

Elles avaient croisé Sirius Black au restaurant l'année dernière. Le Maraudeur était en charmante compagnie à la table dos à elle. Sirius ne les avait pas vu et était totalement obnubilé par sa cavalière. Cette dernière parlait surtout fort et exaspérait plus qu'autre chose Hélèna. La jeune Serpentard n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un sort à l'assiette de la copine de Sirius pour que cette dernière lui explose à la figure. Cependant, Eléanore n'avait pas attendu pour admirer le spectacle car elle s'était dépêché d'emmener une Hélèna au sourire plus que satisfait à l'extérieur du restaurant.

Eléanore sourit derrière ses larmes et essuya son visage d'une main tout en se levant afin d'accueillir son amie.

_ Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Eléanore à titre d'information et en espérant faire diversion devant Hélèna.

_ Dit-moi d'abord ce qu'il se passe ! dit la Serpentard d'un ton catégorique.

Eléanore finit par capituler et expliqua toute l'histoire à Hélèna. La jeune fille l'écouta attentivement tout en restant impassible. Quand Eléanore finit d'expliquer son histoire, elle souffla un bon coup et se sentit soulager. Parler faisait tout de même du bien.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de penser à cet imbécile de Malefoy, répliqua Hélèna en installant ses affaires dans la chambre. D'ailleurs, voilà la cause de ce qui m'amène ici et qui me pousse à t'annoncer qu'on fêtera ton anniversaire avec ton frère et le reste de ta famille.

_ Quoi ?! fit Eléanore d'un ton scandalisé. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas…

_ Laisse-moi t'expliquer, intervint la jeune White. Eliane vient de se fiancer avec Tom Malefoy. De ce fait, Lucius et ses parents sont venus s'installer au manoir pour la fête de fiançailles de ma sœur avec Tom. Je suis certaine que tu n'aurais pas voulu croiser Malefoy au détour d'un couloir dans mon manoir…

_ Non, dit Eléanore. Evidemment que non mais je ne veux pas non plus fêter mon anniversaire avec ma famille, mon frère et cette imbécile d'Evans.

_ Et il y aura apparemment quatre autres invités, dit Hélèna. Mais je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit.

_ Peut-être des autres membres de ma famille ? suggéra Eléanore.

_ Non, répliqua Hélèna. Il s'agit de quatre amis de ton frère.

_ Du moment que ce n'est pas ces imbéciles de Maraudeurs, dit Eléanore. Je m'en fiche de qui il s'agit.

_ Bien, dit Hélèna en souriant face au dernier commentaire d'Eléanore. Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ?

_ Un petit tour au Chemin de Traverse ? proposa Eléanore.

_ Bonne idée !

Les deux Serpentard sortirent de la chambre afin de se rendre par la Poudre de Cheminette au Chemin de Traverse et tombèrent sur Eveline qui sautait joyeusement dans le couloir.

_ Pourquoi ce débordement de joie ? demanda Eléanore.

_ Les amis d'Esteban sont arrivés plus tôt que prévu, répondit Eveline. Et ils sont super marrant ! Je les aime déjà beaucoup. Ils s'installent en ce moment dans la chambre d'Esteban.

Eléanore échangea un regard horrifié avec Hélèna en ayant entendu le « super marrant ». Pourvu que ce ne soit pas les Maraudeurs ! Mais elles en eurent la confirmation quand elles virent toutes les deux les Maraudeurs sortirent de la chambre d'Esteban.

_ White ! s'étonna Black en premier. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ Et toi, Black ? attaqua aussitôt Hélèna. Ta famille t'a jeté à la rue ? Tu mendies déjà l'hospitalité de tes amis ?!

_ Toi, tu ne…

_ Sirius, dit Lupin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Nous sommes là pour l'anniversaire d'Esteban et non pas pour que tu te battes avec Hélèna.

_ White, s'il-te-plaît, dit Hélèna.

_ Pardon ? demanda Lupin en ne comprenant pas.

_ Appelle-moi par mon nom de famille et non pas par mon prénom, répondit Hélèna. Je ne veux pas de familiarité avec toi.

_ Arrête de te prendre pour plus haut que tu ne l'es White ! répliqua Black alors que Lupin clignait plusieurs fois des yeux.

_ Bon, ça suffit, intervint Potter en passant devant les deux jeunes filles. Descendons en bas ! Esteban m'a dit que Lily était là aussi. Elle doit être quelque part en bas à m'attendre impatiemment.

Potter descendit donc les escaliers à vive allure avec Peter Pettigrow sur les talons. Le seul Maraudeur à n'avoir rien dit. Aussitôt que ces deux derniers furent partit, Black réattaqua Hélèna alors qu'Eveline venait se joindre au groupe.

_ Alors White, dit Sirius. Tu prends les autres de haut maintenant ?

_ Avec toi, c'est certain, répliqua la Serpentard. Je vaux mille fois mieux que toi. Mais après tout la question ne se pose pas. Elie, je t'attends dans le salon.

Hélèna descendit donc à son tour en bas mais fut suivit par Black qui continuait de la provoquer.

_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu disais que c'est agaçant de voir ces deux là se disputer, dit Eveline en regardant Eléanore.

_ Quand est-ce que j'ai dis ça ? s'étonna Eléanore.

_ Dans ton journal, répondit le tout naturellement du monde Eveline. C'était juste après le moment où tu parlais de Rem…

Eléanore mit soudainement la main devant la bouche de sa sœur alors qu'elle voyait Lupin écouter sa petite sœur avec attention.

_ Eveline, dit Eléanore. J'ai entendu maman t'appeler depuis la cuisine. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de toi.

_ Et toi où tu vas ? demanda le petit démon en se débattant de la poigne de sa sœur.

_ Faire un tour avec Hélèna au Chemin de Traverse. Je pense que nous ne rentrerons pas trop tard.

_ Tu penses que c'est prudent ? intervint Lupin. Dans le contexte actuel, être à deux n'est peut-être pas si suffisant que ça.

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé Lupin, dit un peu trop sèchement Eléanore tout en partant rejoindre Hélèna.

_ Pourquoi est-elle si hargneuse ? demanda Remus en regardant Eléanore partir.

_ Elle fait ça pour cacher quelque chose, dit Eveline d'un ton mystérieux.

_ Quoi donc ? demanda curieusement Lupin.

_ Peut-être que je te le dirais un jour… répondit Eveline d'une manière énigmatique. Mais on peut en discuter le prix si tu veux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? demanda Lupin d'un ton amusé devant le sérieux de la petite.

_ On en rediscutera plus tard, répondit Eveline sur un ton de femme d'affaires tout en se rendant au salon.

Eléanore passait un agréable moment au Chemin de Traverse. Elle faisait du lèche vitrine avec Hélèna depuis bientôt une heure. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle le faisait et qu'Hélèna passait son temps à radoter sur les élèves de Poudlard qu'elle croisait. Cela se passait comme cela jusque quand Hélèna aperçut un certain slogan sur une vitrine d'un magasin de farces et attrapes : « Pour une chevelure idéal, venez acheter de l'original ! ». Hélèna tapota alors énergiquement l'épaule d'Eléanore et lui montra du doigt le slogan et le magasin qu'elle venait de voir.

_ Cela me donne une idée, dit Hélèna d'un ton machiavélique.

Eléanore regarda son amie en sentant le coup fourré venir. Quand Hélèna utilisait ce ton-là, ce n'était jamais bon signe pour une personne et surtout celles qu'elle détestait en particulier.

_ A quoi penses-tu exactement? se renseigna Eléanore alors qu'Hélèna venait de l'entraîner dans le magasin et parcourait déjà les rayons en cherchant le coin chevelure.

_ Voilà à quoi je pense, répondit Hélèna en montrant du doigt un produit qui était mis bien en évidence dans le rayon. En plus, il est en promotion!

Eléanore s'avança pour regarder l'article un peu plus attentivement. En fait, il s'agissait d'un produit qu'on appliquait sur les cheveux pour les rendre soyeux et doux mais qui jouait un petit tour quelques heures après son application. Les cheveux devenaient rouge et le restaient durant une bonne semaine. La jeune Serpentard commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir son amie.

_ Tu veux acheter cela pour Malefoy, c'est ça? demanda Eléanore tout bas.

_ Bingo! dit Hélèna dont les yeux commençaient déjà à briller d'excitation. On lui enverra ça sous forme de cadeau. Fan comme il est de ses cheveux, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de le tester. Si on lui envoi aujourd'hui et qu'il l'applique directement, il aura les cheveux rouges pour la photo de famille et la fête de fiançailles.

Eléanore passa quelques instants à méditer sur cette idée mais finit par se laisser convaincre. L'esprit de vengeance commença à faire surface.

_ D'accord, concéda-t-elle. On prend!

Les deux jeunes filles prirent donc un des produits et se dépêchèrent de passer à la caisse afin de l'acquérir.

_ Voilà, dit le vendeur en emballant le produit dans du papier kraft. Et vous avez également droit à l'animal se trouvant sur cette étagère si vous le voulez.

Les deux jeunes Serpentards se tournèrent dans la direction que leur indiquait le vendeur du doigt et se retrouvèrent à contempler un petit animal qui changeait régulièrement de couleurs. Il était rond et pelucheux avec de grands yeux violets.

_ Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement? demanda Hélèna alors que le petit animal faisait un regard de chien battu à Eléanore.

_ C'est une de mes inventions qui n'a pas très bien marché, avoua le vendeur. Je voulais à la base créer un animal pouvant faire des tours de magie à lui seul mais il n'est bon qu'à changer de couleur et à piailler pendant des heures. Personne n'en veut et je ne veux pas le garder alors je le propose à tous mes clients. Cependant, il grogne dès que quelqu'un décide de le prendre et s'approche de sa cage.

Durant les explications du vendeur, Eléanore s'était placé devant la cage du petit animal et le caressait. Chose bizarre, la petite créature venait de se mettre à ronronner.

_ Mais je pense qu'il vous aime bien, rajouta le vendeur en venant de voir la scène.

_ Je le prends, dit soudainement Eléanore en ouvrant la cage et en y mettant sa main alors que le petit animal venait s'y placer.

Hélèna roula des yeux alors qu'Eléanore venait de se mettre à câliner la petite créature.

_ Et que comptes-tu en faire exactement? Demanda Hélèna à son amie.

_ L'offrir à Eveline, répondit Eléanore en remettant la petite bestiole dans sa cage et en sortant du magasin en compagnie de son amie après avoir salué le vendeur. Au fait, nous rentrons maintenant?

_ D'accord, dit Hélèna en emmenant son amie vers la zone de transplanage autorisé.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Un cadeau d'anniversaire… pas comme les autres!

_ Vous revoilà enfin les filles! S'exclama joyeusement Kateline. Vous arrivez juste à temps car on va bientôt servir le repas. Allez donc vous débarrasser et laver vos mains.

Eléanore et Hélèna s'exécutèrent en se rendant dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient. En chemin, elles croisèrent Lily et Eveline qui descendaient au salon. Etrangement, Eveline cacha rapidement un paquet derrière son dos lorsqu'elle vit sa grande sœur. Eléanore fronça les sourcils face à ce geste mais ne dit rien et passa son chemin tout en cachant la cage de la petite bestiole qu'elle voulait offrir à Eveline.

_ Je me demande ce que trafique ta sœur, fit Hélèna alors qu'elle venait de se débarrasser de ses affaires et se lavait les mains dans la salle-de-bain attenante à la chambre.

_ On verra bien une fois en bas, répondit Eléanore. Hélèna, je descends déjà. Je vais donner le cadeau à Eveline maintenant.

_ D'accord, répondit simplement la Serpentard.

Quand Eléanore descendit au salon, elle y trouva Eveline en compagnie d'Evans tandis qu'elle entendait les maraudeurs mettre la table avec Esteban dans la salle-à-manger.

_ Eveline, dit Eléanore en allant s'asseoir à côté de sa petite sœur et en ignorant Lily. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Eléanore mit alors la cage de la petite bestiole entre les mains d'Eveline tandis que cette dernière souriait grandement à la petite bestiole qui avait commencé à ronronner. La petite le sortie de sa cage et aussitôt la petite créature alla se positionner dans le cou d'Eveline qui commençait à rire sous les chatouilles de la petite bestiole.

_ Il est adorable, dit Eveline alors que Lily commençait à caresser la petite bestiole à son tour.

_ Comment vas-tu l'appeler? Demanda Eléanore toute curieuse alors que sa sœur venait vers elle en lui tendant le paquet qu'elle avait caché plus tôt derrière son dos en la voyant.

_ Mumus, répondit Eveline en faisant un grand sourire à sa sœur.

_ Quoi?! S'étonna Eléanore. D'où ça vient ça?!

_ Du prénom Remus, dit Eveline avec un sourire innocent aux lèvres tandis que Lily éclatait de rire face au regard d'Eléanore.

Soudainement, Eveline fourra son paquet dans les mains d'Eléanore pour que cette dernière ne pique pas une crise de colère.

_ Je sais que c'est demain ton anniversaire, dit Eveline. Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre pour t'offrir ton cadeau.

Eléanore ne dit rien et se contenta d'ouvrir le paquet. La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux en y découvrant une écharpe en laine assez épaisse aux couleurs de Serpentard, c'est-à-dire vert et argent. A son plus grand étonnement, l'écharpe se déroula toute seule et vint se mettre autour de son cou après s'être entortillé autour de son bras(1).

_ C'est une écharpe que j'ai tricoté moi-même, dit fièrement Eveline. Cependant, il y a eu un petit accident pendant que je la faisais. Une potion lui ait tombé dessus et depuis elle semble avoir pris vie. Mais je t'assure qu'elle est très gentille! Elle avait d'ailleurs hâte de te rencontrer.

Eléanore ne sut pas quoi dire. Une écharpe vivante! Vraiment… Mais bon, elle ne devrait pas en être étonnée. Après tout, avec la magie tout était possible.

_ Merci beaucoup Eveline, dit Eléanore en caressant son écharpe. Je l'aime beaucoup!

Eléanore sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit l'écharpe lui caressé le cou suite à ses dernières paroles.

_ Elle est aussi très câline, dit Eveline avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Enfin, je suis certaine que vous allez super bien vous entendre toutes les deux. Tu comptes l'appeler comment?

_ Hein? Fit Eléanore en ne comprenant pas.

_ Comme c'est un être vivant tu dois lui trouver un nom, sourit Eveline.

_ Echarpe, proposa soudainement Hélèna qui avait suivit la conversation de loin depuis un petit bout de temps.

_ Quelle originalité, rit Eléanore. Mais non sûrement pas écharpe…

_ A table, les filles! Cria soudainement Kateline à partir de la salle-à-manger.

Eveline courut rejoindre sa mère à table, apparemment affamé, tandis que Mumus se détachait des bras de Lily Evans pour voler rejoindre Eveline.

_ Il sait voler? S'étonna Lily en suivant Eveline qui se retourna pour lui faire un grand sourire et attraper sa petite créature dans ses mains.

Eléanore haussa les épaules et emboita le pas à Hélèna se dirigeant vers la salle-à-manger. A son plus grand malheur, il ne restait que deux places de libres à une extrémité de table. Hélèna retint un soupir d'agacement pendant qu'elle prenait place à la droite de Lily et en face d'Eveline. Eléanore n'eut donc pas le choix de s'asseoir entre Hélèna et sa mère et face à Remus. Par Merlin! Elle allait devoir se concentrer pour garder son calme et ne pas se trahir. Fait qui ne promettait pas d'être facile vu le petit sourire de sa petite sœur.

Une fois tout le monde installé, Kateline permit de se servir et les conversations ne traînèrent pas à démarrer. Eléanore entendit donc son père commencer à parler Quidditch à l'autre bout de table entouré de James, Sirius, Esteban et Peter. Lily passait son temps à lancer des regards attendris à Eveline qui nourrissait Mumus. Remus s'amusait également de la petite créature. Seules Eléanore et Hélèna mangeaient en silence ainsi que Kateline.

A son plus grand soulagement, Eléanore vit le repas passer assez vite et sortit de table en même temps qu'Hélèna.

_ Que comptez-vous faire maintenant les filles? Demanda Kateline qui terminait son assiette en même temps que le reste de la tablée.

_ Passez la soirée dans ma chambre, répondit Eléanore en lançant un petit coup d'œil à Hélèna qui approuva d'un petit signe de tête.

Les deux jeunes filles s'en allèrent donc au premier étage. Mais Eléanore n'avait pas prévu qu'en passant non loin de Remus, son écharpe allait "se réveiller" et aller s'enrouler autour de Remus qui regardait l'écharpe d'un air complètement déconcerté.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? S'exclama Remus.

_ Euh désolé, dit Eléanore en tirant sur l'écharpe pour la récupérer mais la traîtresse ne voulait pas se dérouler. C'est le cadeau d'Eveline.

_ Une potion est tombé sur cette écharpe et la rendu vivante, informa Eveline alors que Remus tentait tant bien que mal d'enlever l'écharpe sous l'hilarité de ses amis.

_ Enlève vite cette écharpe Lunard, dit Sirius mort de rire. Les couleurs de Serpentard ne te vont vraiment pas!

Au plus Eléanore tirait sur l'écharpe, au plus l'écharpe s'accrochait à Remus.

_ J'abandonne, s'exclama Eléanore en laissant tomber son écharpe tandis qu'Hélèna affichait un petit sourire narquois.

_ Mais je ne vais pas rester avec cette écharpe autour du cou, fit Remus choqué par le fait que l'écharpe lui caressait le visage.

_ Elle te lâchera bien un jour, dit Eléanore en haussant les épaules et en partant en compagnie d'Hélèna.

_ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi cette saleté d'écharpe s'est enroulé autour de Lupin, s'indignait Eléanore une heure plus tard alors qu'Hélèna se préparait pour la nuit dans la salle-de-bain. En plus, tu as vu comment elle se collait à lui?! La traîtresse…

_ C'est qu'une écharpe après tout, dit Hélèna pas le moins du monde intéressé par le sujet.

Eléanore se retint de continuer à se plaindre et se leva pour aller prendre sa douche.

_ Je vais vite me préparer, dit elle en allant s'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain. Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux faire ce soir?

_ Non, répondit Hélèna en défaisant les couvertures de son lit de camp.

_ On verra quand j'ai terminé alors, fit Eléanore en fermant la porte de la salle-de-bain.

En attendant le retour de son amie, Hélèna s'allongea sur son lit tout en réfléchissant à la journée du lendemain. Elle soupira d'exaspération à l'avance. Devoir passer une journée entière avec ces maudits Gryffondors et surtout ce satané Sirius Black… Merlin! Elle voyait déjà l'horreur de la situation. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elles avaient le choix puisque les Malefoy se trouvait chez elle en ce moment. Et il était hors de question qu'Eléanore retombe si vite nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy. Ou bien elles pourraient tout simplement faire une sortie ensemble pour l'anniversaire d'Eléanore comme les autres années. Hélèna fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre et qu'elle se leva pour aller l'ouvrir.

_ Oui? Demanda Hélèna d'une voix froide. Black! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?! Tu viens encore me faire chier!

Hélèna vit rouge lorsqu'elle fit face à Sirius Black. Cet imbécile ne pouvait donc jamais lui foutre la paix?!

_ White! Dit Sirius d'un ton exaspéré. Je suis pas venu pour avoir le plaisir de te voir, crois-moi! C'est juste que l'on m'envoi te chercher ainsi que ta copine super aimable pour que vous nous rejoignez en bas. La mère des jumeaux a eu une idée pour qu'on passe la soirée tous ensemble.

Hélèna fronça des sourcils et fusilla encore plus du regard le Gryffondor. Hors de question qu'elle ait à se coltiner ces satanés Gryffondor une soirée de plus.

_ Bref, reprit Sirius en voyant que la Serpentard n'était pas prête de dire quelque chose avant longtemps. On vous attends en bas!

Hélèna ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Black était déjà en train de repartir au rez-de-chaussée.

_ Et sympa l'ouverture du pyjama, rajouta le Maraudeur sur un ton moqueur en descendant les escaliers.

Hélèna baissa les yeux sur son pyjama en soie aux couleurs de Serpentard, tout en remarquant qu'elle avait mal boutonné son chemiser, et se retint de hurler: "Va te faire voir Black! C'est ta tête qui va pas être sympa à voir quand j'aurais terminé de te refaire le portrait!". Après tout, il valait mieux qu'elle évite de se faire remarquer d'une telle manière par les parents d'Eléanore et d'ailleurs en parlant du loup…

_ C'était qui? Demanda Eléanore en sortant de la salle-de-bain vêtu de son pyjama.

Hélèna la regarda tout en bouillonnant encore de rage face à la dernière remarque de cet imbécile de Maraudeurs.

_ Tout va bien? S'inquiéta alors Eléanore.

_ Tout ira bien le jour où j'aurais mis fin à la vie de Black, pesta Hélèna.

_ J'en déduis donc que c'était lui tout à l'heure, dit Eléanore en sentant l'orage venir. Et que voulait-il?

_ Ta mère nous attends en bas, répondit Hélèna d'un ton exaspéré. Elle aurait eu une "idée" pour que l'on passe la soirée ensemble…

_ Oh non! Râla Eléanore. Hors de question que l'on y aille!

Hélèna sembla soulagée et allait proposer de passer la soirée à élaborer leur vengeance sur Malefoy lorsque la douce voix de la mère d'Eléanore se fit entendre depuis le salon.

_ Les filles! Hurla-t-elle. On vous attends toujours!

Eléanore grimaça et Hélèna fit de même. Il était rare que l'on puisse dire non à Kateline lorsque celle-ci avait décidé quelque chose.

_ Elle s'emballe, dit alors Eléanore en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre alors qu'Hélèna vérifiait que sa chemise était bien fermée cette fois-ci. Je suis certaine que c'est le fait qu'on passe mon anniversaire ici qu'elle croit que je vais de nouveau "intégrer" cette famille. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est resté ici par Merlin?!

_ A cause de Malefoy, précisa Hélèna alors que le visage d'Eléanore se fermait à cause des souvenirs qui lui revenaient alors en mémoire à l'évocation de son bourreau.

_ On envoi la coloration pour cheveux demain matin à la première heure, fit Eléanore le regard sombre.

_ Evidemment, répliqua Hélèna comme si que c'était une évidence même. J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il l'aura mis avant la fête de fiançailles de son frère et d'Eliane. Je sens que les photos de famille vont être belles…

Hélèna sourit tandis qu'Eléanore partit dans un grand éclat de rire alors que les mauvais souvenirs la quittaient. Et c'est donc ainsi que les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans le salon. Eléanore en rigolant et Hélèna en souriant. Elles virent alors les Gryffondor les regarder étrangement et elles reprirent un visage neutre. Ce n'était pas une image d'elles-mêmes qu'elles avaient pour habitude de montrer aux autres.

_ Cela fait plaisir de vous voir de si bonne humeur pour notre petite soirée, dit alors Kateline en se méprenant totalement. Je vais vite chercher notre petit jeu de ce soir.

Eléanore grimaça en même temps qu'Hélèna mais elles ne dirent rien. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'installer dans un canapé resté vacant alors qu'Eveline se précipitaient pour s'asseoir avec elles.

_ On va trop s'éclater, dit la jeune fille en sautillant sur Eléanore.

La jeune Serpentard soupira et regarda autour d'elle. Son père était en train de bouger certains meubles du salon à l'aide de sa baguette magique pour laisser un grand espace vacant dans la pièce. Et cela n'annonçait rien de bon d'ailleurs au vu du regard ultra méfiant d'Hélèna. Esteban était assis aux côtés d'Evans et tout deux se demandaient quel était ce mystérieux jeu. Potter et Pettigrow discutaient entre eux. Black regardait discrètement le chemisier d'Hélèna avec un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres tandis que la Serpentard l'assassinait du regard. Eléanore les regarda à tour de rôle tout en se demandant ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Puis le regard de la Serpentard fut attiré par Lupin qui venait dans sa direction, son écharpe à elle entre les mains.

_ Tiens, lui dit le Maraudeur sur un ton soulagé en lui rendant son écharpe. Elle a finit par lâcher prise.

Eléanore la prit sans un mot tandis que Lupin allait s'asseoir aux côtés de ses amis.

_ Traîtresse, lui dit Eléanore sur une pointe de jalousie. C'est à moi que tu appartiens et pas à lui!

L'écharpe remua soudainement entre ses mains et vint s'enrouler aussitôt autour de son cou tout en se plaquant sur son nez. Eléanore allait la retirer d'un coup sec avant qu'elle ne sente un discret parfum qui s'était imprégné sur son écharpe. Par Merlin! L'odeur de Remus Lupin. D'une certaine façon, Eléanore avait envie de croire que son écharpe lui avait fait un "cadeau d'anniversaire" à sa manière. Eléanore sourit alors tout en caressant son écharpe.

_ Coquine va, murmura la Serpentard alors que son écharpe semblait se rendormir.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kateline revint dans le salon, une boîte d'un jeu moldu entre les mains.

_ Et voilà, s'exclama la mère toute heureuse. Qui est partant pour un "Twister"?

1 L'idée de l'écharpe vivante m'a été inspirée par le livre "Les fiancés de l'hiver" de Christelle Dabos. J'ai trop adoré cette idée et donc je l'ai reprise ici. La seule différence c'est que d'après l'idée originale de l'auteur, l'écharpe est animée à partir d'un certain pouvoir de sa propriétaire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Vengeance postale

_ Arrête de rire, râlait Hélèna en assassinant Eléanore du regard.

Allongée sur son lit, Eléanore riait aux larmes et tentait tant bien que mal de calmer son fou rire.

_ Je… suis… déso… lée, tentait de dire Eléanore. Mais je… n'arri… rive… pas….

_ Tu penses que c'était si drôle pour moi? S'emporta Hélèna. J'ai eu difficile à faire accepter l'idée à ta mère que je ne jouais pas à son stupide jeu moldu, j'ai été forcé de regarder l'horrible partie de jeu pour finir avec Black écroulé à moitié sur moi!

_ Tu… aurais… dut… voir… ta tête, rit encore Eléanore en reprenant peu à peu son souffle. On aurait dit qu'une tarentule te faisait face.

_ C'est la soirée la plus horrible de toute ma vie, dit Hélèna en s'installant confortablement sous ses couvertures et en priant Merlin d'oublier cette horrible soirée. Maintenant je vais dormir et oublier cet horrible souvenir de Black à moitié allonger sur moi.

_ Bonne nuit Léna, dit Eléanore en se couchant à son tour et en soufflant la bougie sur sa table de chevet.

Confortablement installée, Eléanore repensait aux évènements marquants de la soirée. Face au jeu que proposait Kateline pour passer la soirée, Eléanore et Hélèna avait tout simplement refusé d'y participer. La mère de famille avait joué des pieds et des mains pour les faire participer mais rien n'y avait fait. Les deux Serpentard avaient donc passé la soirée à regarder les autres "s'amuser" avec ce jeu moldu. "C'est votre tante Sarah qui m'a fait découvrir ce jeu dernièrement, avait dit Kateline à ses trois enfants. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que les moldus puissent avoir des jeux aussi passionnants!". Eléanore avait alors levé les yeux au ciel en priant pour que sa tante moldue n'ait plus la bonne idée de montrer des nouveaux jeux "passionnants" à sa mère.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la soirée s'était déroulée aux rythmes des parties de "Twister" et avec les râlements d'Hélèna et Eléanore jusqu'à ce que se produise le "drame". Sirius Black était en train de jouer une partie contre Esteban et perdit tout à coup l'équilibre. Le Maraudeur tomba donc accidentellement sur une Hélèna White plus que répugnée et jouant des pieds et des mains pour se libérer du Gryffondor qui n'avait absolument pas l'air pressé de se dégager. Juste après, Hélèna avait décrété qu'elle allait se coucher tout en lançant un regard assassin à Black. Eléanore l'avait donc suivit tout en étouffant difficilement son fou rire alors que les autres personnes dans la pièce ne se gênaient pas pour rire de la situation. Cependant, avant de suivre les pas d'Hélèna, Eléanore s'était retournée pour voir un Sirius Black se frotter l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné sous les moqueries de Potter et Lupin.

_ Eléanore, s'exclama soudainement Hélèna à travers l'obscurité. On a oublié d'envoyer le "cadeau" à Malefoy.

_ Mais je croyais qu'on avait convenu qu'on lui enverrait demain matin à la première heure, fit Eléanore en se redressant.

_ Oui mais il n'aura pas appliqué le produit pour les photos de famille alors, répliqua Hélèna. Il faut absolument l'envoyer maintenant.

_ D'accord, marmonna Eléanore en tâtonnant sur sa table de chevet pour rallumer la bougie.

_ Je m'occupe d'écrire la lettre que l'on va envoyer avec le paquet, dit Hélèna. Tu t'occupes d'aller chercher un hibou?

_ Entendu, répondit Eléanore en sortant de sa chambre.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la véranda de la villa où étaient logés les différents hiboux et chouettes de la famille. Au total, il y en avait quatre. Eléanore se dirigea vers son hibou grand duc que sa grand-mère, Rose McGrégor, lui avait offert lors de son entrée à Serpentard. Son hibou était parfaitement réveillé et la regardait de ses grands yeux noirs.

_ Viens Owly, lui dit Eléanore en tendant son bras gauche. J'aurais besoin de toi.

Le hibou vola jusqu'à elle et vint prendre appui sur le bras tendu. Eléanore caressa son hibou tout en retournant à sa chambre à coucher.

_ Tu tombes bien, lui dit Hélèna en s'arrachant à la lettre qu'elle écrivait. Je viens de terminer d'écrire le courrier accompagnant la coloration. Veux-tu la lire?

_ Non, répondit Eléanore. Je te fais confiance. Mais comment t'es-tu prise pour faire en sorte de ne pas éveiller les soupçons?

_ J'ai trafiqué la lettre pour qu'elle ressemble à une publicité pour un nouveau soin pour cheveux, répondit Hélèna. Mais crois-tu que c'est une bonne idée d'utiliser ton hibou? Malefoy pourrait le reconnaître…

Eléanore se pinça les lèvres face à son manque de jugeote flagrant. Comment avait-il pu ne pas penser à ce léger détail?

_ Je redescend chercher celui de mon père, répondit Eléanore alors qu'Owly jacassait d'indignation. Tais-toi! Tu vas réveiller toute la maison.

Hélèna retint un petit sourire alors qu'Eléanore repartait changer d'hibou. La jeune Serpentard ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre la véranda et caressa son hibou qui la regardait d'un air indigné.

_ Je sais que tu n'es pas content, dit Eléanore à Owly d'un ton compatissant. Mais Malefoy risquerait de te reconnaître. N'oublie pas toutes les fois où il t'a aperçu chaque fois que tu m'apportais mon courrier à Poudlard…

Eléanore finit par s'éloigner de son hibou et alla prendre celui de son père qui se montra assez docile. La jeune fille remonta rapidement au premier étage pour retourner dans sa chambre mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Remus Lupin.

_ Lupin, s'exclama Eléanore plus que surprise et faisant tout pour garder son sang-froid. Qu'est-ce que tu traficotes à cette heure-ci?

_ Je pourrais te retourner la question, répondit Remus en lançant un regard curieux au hibou qui était perché sur le bras d'Eléanore.

_ Dois-je te rappeler que je suis chez moi? Dit Eléanore plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

_ Quel courrier as-tu donc à envoyer pour qu'il soit si urgent? Demanda Remus réellement curieux et scrutant Eléanore dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse affiché sur son visage.

_ Cela ne te regarde pas! Tempêta Eléanore en contournant le Gryffondor. Fiche-moi la paix maintenant! Et sache que la curiosité est un vilain défaut!

Alors qu'Eléanore se retenait de claquer la porte de sa chambre en rentrant, elle en profita pour cacher sa gêne. Quant à Remus, il fixait encore la porte de la chambre d'un air intrigué. Mais que pouvait bien trafiquer Eléanore à une heure si avancée de la nuit?!

Eléanore expira un bon coup afin de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Par Merlin! Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle avait fait pour garder son calme face à Remus… Mais la jeune fille sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Hélèna la regardait d'une étrange manière.

_ Quoi? S'enquit Eléanore en tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance.

_ Ma parole, dit Hélèna avec un léger sarcasme dans la voix. Mais tu fais des progrès avec Lupin! Continue sur ta lancée et tu ne pourras bientôt plus le voir.

Eléanore roula des yeux et ne répondit pas aux remarques d'Hélèna.

_ Alors, on l'envoi cette lettre oui ou non? S'impatienta Eléanore.

Hélèna sourit et alla attacher le paquet avec la lettre qu'elle venait de rédiger à la patte du hibou du père d'Eléanore. Elle alla ensuite ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre et le hibou ne tarda pas à prendre son envol et de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

_ Je suis épuisée, dit Eléanore en baillant longuement tandis qu'Hélèna refermait la fenêtre avant de se diriger vers son lit. J'ai hâte de dormir.

Les deux amies ne tardèrent pas à se coucher pour de bon finalement. L'une trouva rapidement le sommeil en ayant le sentiment d'avoir fait une bonne action aujourd'hui tandis que l'autre resta pleinement éveillée.

Allongée dans son lit et pleinement éveillée, Eléanore écoutait Remus Lupin remonter de la cuisine. Elle entendit le jeune homme passer devant sa chambre avant de rentrer dans la sienne. Eléanore était plus que perplexe. Pourquoi Remus Lupin qui n'avait jamais eu un quelconque intérêt à son encontre se mettait à être si intrigué par ses activités?

Eléanore se retourna un bon nombre de fois dans son lit tout en cherchant une réponse à sa question mais elle fit chou blanc. Alors que la jeune fille tombait enfin dans les bras de Morphée, elle sentit son écharpe ramper jusqu'à elle et s'enrouler autour de son cou. Eléanore ne tarda pas à s'endormir avec l'odeur de Remus Lupin emplissant tout ses narines.

Le lendemain matin, les deux Serpentard furent réveillées par une Eveline McGrégor en pleine forme.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, Eléanore! S'exclamait la petite boule d'énergie sautant et rebondissant dans le lit de sa sœur. Allez, debout! Hélèna, toi aussi!

Hélèna ouvrit un œil et lança un regard noir au petit démon avant de le maudire. Eléanore se contenta d'émerger doucement du sommeil tout en baillant et ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

_ Allez! Reprit Eveline. Tout le monde est déjà réveillé et en train de déjeuner. Sauf vous deux. Enfin, il y a Sirius qui n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt car il prend encore sa douche.

A la plus grande surprise d'Eléanore, Hélèna ouvrit soudainement les yeux et ne tarda pas à sortir de son lit.

_ Je reviens dans une minute, fit une Hélèna de bonne humeur.

Eléanore vit donc son amie attraper sa baguette au pied de son lit et quitter la chambre d'un pas vif.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte faire? Demanda Eveline en regardant sa grande sœur.

_ J'en sais rien, répondit Eléanore alors qu'un grand cri se faisait entendre dans toute la villa accompagné de certains "C'est brûlant! Pu****!".

Eléanore vit donc Hélèna revenir dans sa chambre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Allons-y Elie, dit Hélèna. Je sens que la journée va être super!

Eléanore éclata alors de rire. Oui Hélèna avait raison, la journée allait être super!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 Rose McGrégor

Eléanore descendit déjeuner en compagnie d'Hélèna et ne tarda pas à être emprisonné dans les bras de sa mère.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, Elie! S'exclama Kateline en serrant tendrement sa fille dans ses bras. Je savais que tu finirais par revenir vers nous! Tu ne sais pas combien cela me fait plaisir que tu fêtes ton anniversaire avec nous. Après tout, tu ne l'as plus fait depuis tant d'années.

Eléanore se dégagea assez brusquement des bras de sa mère et se contenta d'un merci très bref face au vœu de sa mère.

_ Eléanore, gronda une voix que la jeune fille connaissait très bien. Sois un peu plus respectueuse envers ta mère. On ne t'a pas élevé comme ça. Et ne te donnes pas ainsi en spectacle devant les invités! Tu me fais honte!

Eléanore sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines à la vue de sa grand-mère paternel; Rose McGrégor. Fière sang-pur tenant d'une main de fer la famille McGrégor "dans le droit chemin" comme elle le pouvait. Ne voulant pas désobéir à la seule femme avec qui elle ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes, Eléanore se tourna vers sa mère et lui adressa un signe de tête respectueux.

_ Je vous remercie pour vos vœux Mère, dit Eléanore d'une voix qu'elle voulait respectueuse. Cela me fait chaud au cœur.

Rose McGrégor eut un petit sourire suffisant en regardant sa belle-fille qu'elle trouvait trop laxiste dans l'éducation qu'elle donnait à ses enfants.

_ Voilà comment il faut les éduquer Kateline, dit Rose d'une voix hautaine.

Eléanore se pinça les lèvres alors que sa mère se retenait de dire sa façon de penser à sa belle-mère et que son père restait en retrait pour ne pas entrer dans le conflit. Comme d'habitude…

_ Hélèna, je suis heureuse de te revoir ! dit Rose en se tournant vers Hélèna.

Alors que sa grand-mère était occupée avec son amie, Eléanore regarda les personnes présentes dans la cuisine de la maison familiale et ne fut pas étonnée de voir les différentes réactions de chacun. James Potter et Peter Pettigrow regardaient sa grand-mère avec des yeux ronds, Lily Evans semblait ne pas du tout apprécier Rose, Esteban faisait tout pour paraître indifférent alors qu'Eveline fixait sa grand-mère d'un air mauvais en jurant contre elle à voix basse. Inutile de dire à quel point elle la détestait… Et Eléanore fut étonnée de voir le regard intrigué de Remus Lupin fixé sur elle. Mais qu'avait-il encore celui-là?!

Eléanore rompit rapidement le contact visuel et se tourna vers Hélèna qui terminait d'échanger des banalités avec sa grand-mère. Les deux amies échangèrent un petit regard équivoque tandis qu'Edmund prenait enfin la parole pour empêcher sa femme de foncer sur sa mère.

_ Vous restez avec nous toute la journée, Mère? S'enquit Edmund alors que Kateline s'occupait de ses invités pour dissimuler sa colère.

_ Non, non, répondit Rose avec un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Esteban et Eveline laissaient échapper un soupir de soulagement pas du tout discret. Je me rends ce soir à la fête de fiançailles de Tom Malefoy et Eliane White. J'ai plusieurs rendez-vous pour me préparer pour la soirée. Coiffeur, habilleur…

_ C'est en effet tout un programme, interrompit Kateline qui ne voulait pas entendre sa belle-mère raconter sa vie. Vous allez beaucoup nous manquer pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Quelle perte!

_ En effet, répliqua Rose en ne relevant pas l'ironie dans les paroles de sa belle-fille. Je passais simplement donner le cadeau d'Eléanore.

Il fallait avant tout préciser que Rose McGrégor avait répudié Esteban dès son entrée à Gryffondor. Il était une honte de la famille pour elle et elle n'accordait d'attention qu'à Eléanore. Elle fondait beaucoup d'espoirs sur la jeune fille pour relever le prestige de la famille McGrégor décadent depuis quelques temps à cause de quelques actions répréhensibles de certains membres de la famille. Rose McGrégor répudiait beaucoup de membres de sa famille ces derniers temps d'ailleurs…

Eléanore reçu alors une énorme boîte rouge entouré d'un horrible nœud rose. Elle ne tarda pas à l'ouvrir et la jeune fille en sortit une magnifique robe de soirée verte tout en satin.

_ Je compte sur toi pour la mettre demain soir lorsque tu viendras au manoir, dit Rose d'un ton qui clarifiait qu'elle n'accepterait aucun refus. J'ai une petite surprise pour toi! J'espère également te voir ce soir en compagnie d'Hélèna bien sûr!

Eléanore échangea un regard embarrassé avec Hélèna. Il est vrai que comme elles étaient amies, Rose s'attendait à la voir à la fête de fiançailles de la sœur d'Hélèna. Sauf que sa grand-mère n'était pas au courant de l'histoire avec Lucius Malefoy et il fallait qu'elle l'ignore jusqu'à sa mort sous peur de répudiation.

_ Eléanore ne sera pas présente ce soir, informa Hélèna en prenant l'initiative de la parole alors qu'elle voyait Eléanore complètement tétanisé de peur. En effet, mes parents ont jugés bon de faire cette petite fête en cercle restreint au manoir. Vous savez mon père s'est contenté d'inviter les personnes importantes sans leurs enfants. Et malheureusement, mon père n'a pas inclut Eléanore.

_ Je vois, répliqua Rose d'un ton pincé mais ne se risquant pas à contester une décision de Monsieur White devant sa fille et se sentant honoré de faire partie du "cercle restreint de personnes importantes" en question. Très bien alors. Eléanore, je t'attends demain soir au manoir!

Alors que Rose allait s'en aller, elle vit Sirius Black entrer dans la cuisine et elle se pinça les lèvres en jetant un regard furtif à son fils.

_ Puis-je savoir ce que cet indésirable fait ici?! Intervint Rose McGrégor. Dois-je te rappeler que si quelqu'un nous voit en compagnie de cet énergumène, notre réputation pourrait être compromise?

Black ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais Eveline lui écrasa violemment le pied pour qu'il se taise.

_ Il est un des amis d'Esteban…, commença Edmund en voulant se justifier.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas tiens! Fit Rose d'un air plus hautain que d'habitude. Et je dois supposer que les autres "invités" sont également les amis de ton rejeton de fils?! Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il y ait des sang-mêlés ou pire des sang-de-bourbes dans toute cette bande!

Eléanore se cacha les yeux derrière sa main alors qu'elle s'installait pour manger. Elle ne voulait pas laisser paraître la honte que lui inspirait sa grand-mère devant les autres. Elle devait avant tout donner l'image d'une fille d'accord avec la maîtresse de famille si elle voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Mais pourquoi sa grand-mère se sentait dans l'obligation d'insulter les autres? Ils n'étaient pas de sang-purs, d'accord! Mais franchement qu'est-ce que cela changeait? Rien du tout! Après tout, le regard de Remus Lupin était toujours aussi captivant qu'avant… Non mais attendez! Regard captivant?

Eléanore se rendit alors compte qu'elle s'était laissée entraîner par le fil de ses pensées et que son regard était allé se river sur celui de Remus qui la scrutait profondément. STOP! Eléanore rompit le contact visuel et revint à la réalité alors que son père faisait tout pour calmer sa grand-mère.

_ Mère, disait Edmund sur un ton diplomatique mais où perçait un certain agacement et en entraînant Rose de force en dehors de la cuisine. Laissez-moi donc vous raccompagner à la porte.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as empêché de dire ma façon de penser à cette vieille chouette? Pesta Sirius envers Eveline alors que Kateline sortait de la cuisine pour s'assurer que sa belle-mère partait au plus vite.

_ Elle est partie plus vite comme ça, répondit Eveline. Moins tu entres dans son jeu, mieux c'est!

_ Je t'adore petite sœur! S'exclama Esteban en attrapant Eveline au passage et en la faisant tournoyer dans ses bras. C'est toi la plus loquace!

_ Je sais! Répliqua Eveline en pouffant de contentement. On aura pas à supporter cette vieille sorcière! Aujourd'hui, c'est la fête!

Eléanore entendit alors un soupir de regrets à sa droite. En tournant la tête, elle vit son amie Hélèna l'air déçu.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Hélèna? S'enquit Eléanore en fronçant les sourcils.

_ J'aurais aimé que ta grand-mère reste pour encore pester sur Black, répondit la Serpentard les yeux rêveurs. Elle dit quand même des paroles très véridiques et sensées!

Eléanore ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire avant qu'Esteban ne l'interpelle.

_ Tu comptes aller la voir demain soir? S'enquit le jeune Gryffondor alors que ses amis commençaient à sortir de table.

_ Evidemment, répondit Eléanore en prenant son frère de haut et cherchant encore à le provoquer. JE ne suis pas répudiée de la famille, "moi"!

Esteban se retint de répliquer et suivit les autres Gryffondors qui se rendaient dans le jardin.

_ Attendez-moi! S'exclama Sirius en attrapant deux toasts au vol et suivant ses amis mais le jeune homme s'arrêta subitement. Au fait, White! Attends toi à avoir quelque chose en retour pour ton coup de la douche de ce matin!

_ Moi, Black? Fit Hélèna d'un ton "innocent". Enfin, tu ne vas quand même pas croire que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour que tu arrêtes de prendre une douche! Pour une fois que tu en prenais une, d'ailleurs…

Sirius fronça les sourcils et voulu répliquer quelque chose mais la voix de James l'appelait au loin.

_ Ton ami s'impatiente, dit Eveline qui était resté dans la cuisine auprès de sa sœur.

_ Je me demande quand même quelle est cette "surprise" qui m'attends demain, dit Eléanore alors qu'Hélèna savourait son triomphe face à Black.

_ Tu verras bien demain, dit Hélèna en haussant les épaules et en terminant son toast alors que les parents d'Eléanore revenaient dans la cuisine.

_ Dépêchez-vous de terminer de déjeuner les filles, dit Kateline d'une voix contrariée. La fête d'anniversaire va commencer dans quelques instants. J'ai préparé pleins de différentes activités pour aujourd'hui!

Eléanore ne répondit rien mais scruta ses parents. Sa mère s'activait dans la pièce, s'obligeant à faire quelque chose pour calmer ses nerfs semble-t-il. Quant à son père, il était appuyé contre un plan de travail de la cuisine et se frottait les yeux d'un air contrarié. Nul doute qu'ils s'étaient encore disputés à cause de la grand-mère.

_ Allez venez! Dit Eveline en sautant de son tabouret pour aller dans le jardin. La dernière arrivée devra embrasser Remus ou Sirius. Ça dépend de celle qui arrivera en dernière!

Eléanore et Hélèna se regardèrent subitement. Le petit démon serait capable d'aller répéter le défi qu'elle leur avait lancé aux autres… Cela incluait donc que celle qui arriverait dernière passerait pour une dégonflée. Aucune ne voulant embrasser un Gryffondor! Quoi que… commença à se dire Eléanore. Mais elle avait une fierté bon sang! Elle n'allait pas se mettre à embrasser Lupin! Elle serait capable de ne plus se décrocher de lui…

Les deux Serpentard se levèrent alors d'un bond et firent la course jusqu'au jardin. Et c'est Hélèna qui arriva dernière…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 Une journée d'été comme les autres… ou pas

_ Je vous ai bien eu! S'exclama Eveline en se retenant de pouffer de rire alors que les deux Serpentard débarquaient dans le jardin au pas de course.

Eléanore leva les yeux au ciel devant la facilité qu'avait eu Eveline de la faire marcher elle et Hélèna mais ne releva pas. Hélèna lança un regard noir à Eveline, complètement dégoûtée de s'être faite avoir si facilement.

_ Tu sais ce que ta mère a prévu pour aujourd'hui, Esteban? Demanda Peter alors que lui et tous les autres Gryffondor s'installaient sur l'herbe pour profiter du soleil d'été.

_ J'en sais rien, répondit Esteban. Bien que je pense qu'elle parlait de jeux moldus de "plein air".

_ Quoi?! Se scandalisa Eléanore. Elle ne va quand même pas faire ça?!

_ Les jeux moldus sont très bien, s'offusqua Lily. Ils ne sont peut-être pas assez bien pour toi?!

Eléanore vrilla son regard sur celui de Lily et les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard peu amène. Lily prenant très mal le fait qu'Eléanore prenne de haut les jeux moldus. Elle ne l'imaginait pas aussi ressemblante à son horrible grand-mère dont Esteban lui avait parlé en des termes pas du tout élogieux. Sauf que la Gryffondor se trompait lourdement, Eléanore s'offusquait plutôt du fait que sa mère avait organisé un anniversaire comme si ils avaient encore dix ans.

_ Pense ce que tu veux Evans, répliqua Eléanore en ne voyant pas du tout l'utilité de se justifier auprès de la fille qu'elle détestait le plus après Morgane Vandera. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à me justifier auprès de toi.

_ Eléanore, intervint Esteban. Ne sois pas si méchante avec Lily.

_ Commence pas toi, s'énerva Eléanore énervée que son frère prenne encore la défense d'Evans. Je me comporte comme je veux avec une Gryffondor.

Eléanore échangeait un regard haineux avec son frère sous le regard amusé d'Hélèna quand elle sentit quelqu'un venir entouré ses hanches. Eléanore baissa le regard et vit qu'Eveline l'entourait tendrement dans ses bras.

_ Tu es pleine de contradictions Eléanore, dit la petite sœur. Mais je t'aime comme tu es!

Eléanore rougit d'embarras face à une telle démonstration d'embarras devant les autres et détacha rapidement les bras d'Eveline de son corps.

_ Vous êtes prêts pour une belle journée? S'enquit joyeusement Kateline qui venait de faire son entrée dans le jardin.

Eléanore vécu alors la journée d'anniversaire la plus étrange de sa vie. Sa mère avait préparé plusieurs jeux moldus en plein air: tirage de corde entre deux équipes, course dans un sac à patates, etc. Eléanore n'avait bien entendu pas participé et était restée en retrait en compagnie d'Hélèna. Tandis qu'Eveline et les Gryffondors s'amusaient comme des gamins (sauf peut-être Lily qui tenait quand même à sa dignité), elle avait papoté pendant tout ce temps avec Hélèna.

_ Tu sais quand on doit recevoir nos résultats de nos BUSE? Demanda Eléanore alors qu'elle regardait les Gryffondor jouer au colin-maillard.

_ Dans la quinzaine de ce mois, répondit Hélèna. Au fait, tu as déjà commencé à faire ta punition pour Slughorn?

Eléanore grimaça en repensant à son directeur de maison. Après le faux témoignage de Lucius Malefoy, Eléanore avait été convoqué par Slughorn qui lui avait fait quelques remontrances. La jeune fille avait donc été punie comme il se doit… Elle avait l'obligation de faire une rédaction sur les propriétés de chaque ingrédient servant à la composition des Potions qu'elle allait voir tout au long de sa sixième année. Autrement dit, une moyenne de dix ingrédients pour les trente-six potions inclut dans le programme scolaire.

_ Non, répondit Eléanore en grimaçant. J'ai seulement acheté le livre de Potions pour la sixième hier pendant notre sortie au Chemin de Traverse. Je pense m'y mettre à partir de demain…

_ Tu vas avoir un fameux travail, compatit Hélèna. En plus que les Potions ne sont vraiment pas ton fort.

_ Trop aimable du rappel, ironisa Eléanore en se retenant de rire. Je serais d'ailleurs étonnée de ne pas avoir un T à mon BUSE en Potions.

_ Tu verras bien, répondit Hélèna alors qu'elle regardait Eveline s'avancer vers elles d'un air méfiant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?!

_ Maman vous invité à vous joindre à nous, répondit Eveline. C'est l'heure de dîner.

Eléanore se leva entendant son ventre gargouillé et Hélèna l'imita également. Edmund avait dressé magiquement un buffet froid dans le jardin et les deux Serpentard allèrent se servirent. Eléanore constata que les Gryffondor s'étaient déjà servit et étaient attablés tout en mangeant bruyamment. Ses parents étaient installés à leurs côtés et participaient activement à la conversation. Eveline alla les rejoindre rapidement.

_ On retourne s'asseoir au fond du jardin? Demanda Hélèna qui ne tenait pas spécialement à se mêler à l'assemblée.

_ Bonne idée, répondit Eléanore qui ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard furtif aux autres tout en scrutant Esteban qui ne lui accorda aucune attention.

Kateline regarda tristement l'aînée de ses filles aller s'isoler au fond de son jardin avec son amie.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, chérie? Demanda Edmund.

_ J'avais espéré que le fait qu'elle reste cette année avec nous pour son anniversaire soit bon signe, commença à répondre Kateline. Mais je me suis totalement trompée. Elle reste toujours aussi distante avec nous.

_ On ne peut pas savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête, répliqua Edmund. L'adolescence est un âge difficile. Tu verras que cela ira beaucoup mieux par la suite.

Eveline qui mangeait à côté de ses parents et en face de Remus avait arrêté de manger pour les écouter avec intérêt. Elle ne remarqua pas que Remus tendait également une oreille distraite.

_ J'espère bien, répliqua Kateline en se concentrant à nouveau sur les personnes attablées autour d'elle.

Assises beaucoup plus loin, Hélèna et Eléanore mangeaient avec appétit tout en discutant de ce qu'elles allaient faire cet été.

_ Je vais sans doute partir avec mes parents à l'île de Wight pour tout le mois d'août, disait Hélèna.

_ Moi, je pense que je vais passer tout l'été dans ma chambre avec mon livre de Potions pour arriver à faire tous les parchemins demandés, dit Eléanore.

_ Tes parents ne comptaient pas partir en vacances cette année? Demanda Hélèna.

_ Si mais je ne partirai pas avec eux, répondit Eléanore. Je resterai chez ma grand-mère. Tu pars déjà ce soir, au fait?

_ Oui, répondit Hélèna en faisant la grimace. Je m'en veux un peu de te laisser toute seule avec ces imbéciles de Gryffondor.

_ J'avoue que je préfère encore me les coltiner plutôt que cet imbécile de Lucius Malefoy, répliqua Eléanore en haussant les épaules. J'ai hâte de voir si il a utilisé le petit cadeau qu'on lui a envoyé.

_ J'en suis certaine, fit Hélèna en souriant diaboliquement. Et je compte bien m'assurer qu'il soit en gros plan sur les photos souvenirs. Peut-être même que la Gazette du sorcier recevra les photos des fiançailles en exclusivité.

Eléanore manqua de s'étouffer face à la dernière réplique d'Hélèna alors qu'elle mangeait et qu'elle s'était soudainement mise à rire.

_ En tout cas, tu auras ta photo demain matin à la première heure, dit Hélèna en tapotant le dos d'Eléanore.

Eléanore offrit un sourire de remerciements à Hélèna alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à avaler sa nourriture correctement.

_ Je pourrais même peut-être la laisser traîner quelque part dans la maison pour que les Maraudeurs tombent dessus, dit Eléanore toute souriante. Avec eux, je suis certaine que Lucius Malefoy n'oubliera pas cet épisode de si tôt.

_ Bonne idée, fit Hélèna en se disant que c'était une super idée. Ils pourront peut-être une fois être utile au final.

_ Utile pourquoi? Demanda soudainement la voix de Sirius Black qui venait de faire son apparition en face d'elles en compagnie de Remus Lupin.

_ Black! S'insurgea Hélèna en regardant son ennemi de toujours avec le plus grand dédain. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?!

_ Y'a pas noté propriété privée d'Hélèna White dans cette partie du jardin, répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules. Alors utile pourquoi?

Ne voulant pas être en plein milieu d'un conflit, Eléanore se leva afin d'aller se resservir au buffet. Cependant, Remus Lupin lui barra le chemin en la regardant avec curiosité.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lupin? Demanda sèchement Eléanore.

_ Je suis curieux, répondit Remus. Peux-tu répondre à la question de Sirius pour moi, s'il-te-plaît?

Eléanore haussa un sourcil surprit devant le ton poli de Lupin. Pourquoi était-il comme ça avec elle?! Cependant, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne s'était jamais comporté autrement avec elle. Pour le peu qu'ils se parlaient.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le savoir? Demanda Eléanore en contournant le Maraudeur qui ne l'empêcha pas de passer cette fois-ci.

_ J'ai l'impression que cela nous concerne directement, répondit Remus en emboitant le pas à Eléanore.

_ Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à me pourchasser pour ça! Répliqua Eléanore en stoppant pour faire face à Remus.

_ C'est juste que tu es plus accessible que ton amie, répliqua Remus. Et que j'ai de plus grandes chances d'obtenir ma réponse avec toi.

_ Et bien, tu te trompes lourdement! Dit Eléanore. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a mit en tête que j'étais accessible mais c'est tout à fait stupide!

_ Tu n'as jamais été en conflit avec qui que ce soit à l'école, énuméra Remus. Tu restes souvent dans ton coin mais tu ne rechignes pas quand quelqu'un vient vers toi, tu ne te moques pas de qui que ce soit, tu es…

_ C'est bon! L'interrompit Eléanore. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une analyse de mon comportement. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce que tu…

_ Laisse tomber, fit Remus en se rendant seulement compte qu'il mettait les pieds en terrain glissant. Ce n'est pas important.

Eléanore haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour pour cacher son rougissement. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Remus l'avait "observé"? La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de mûrir cette idée qu'elle entendit des cris venant du fond du jardin. Apparemment, le ton était encore monté entre Hélèna et Sirius. Faisant fi de cela, Eléanore se dirigea vers le buffet, mourant de faim, dans le but de se resservir. C'est alors qu'elle vit Esteban et Lily discuter en étant très proche sous l'œil jaloux de Potter. La jeune fille entendit également la discussion de ses parents qui observaient eux aussi les deux adolescents.

_ Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre Lily et Esteban? Demandait Kateline à son mari. C'est une jeune fille délicieuse.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Edmund d'un ton sceptique.

Eléanore se doutait bien que son père espérait que son fils ne s'acoquine pas avec une née-moldue. Bien qu'il tolérait les fréquentations de son fils, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à tolérer une relation amoureuse avec une née-moldue. Que dirait la maîtresse de famille d'ailleurs? Eléanore commença à lever les yeux au ciel devant la lâcheté de son père face à sa propre mère mais elle se ravisa rapidement. Qui était-elle pour le juger? Elle obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à sa grand-mère parce qu'elle ne voulait pas entrer en conflit ouvert avec elle. Cependant, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait si elle devait avouer à sa famille qu'elle était amoureuse d'un sang-mêlé? Sa mère s'en ficherait, sa grand-mère serait scandalisé et son père serait tout sauf enclin à une telle alliance.

Eléanore secoua alors la tête comme pour chasser une telle idée de ses pensées. Elle ne devait aucunement laisser transparaître ses sentiments. Elle n'aurait de toute façon pas le choix concernant son futur mari. Sa grand-mère choisirait pour elle afin de seller une "alliance" honorable et elle n'aurait le choix que de l'accepter avec un faux sourire aux lèvres. Elle se demanda également ce que dirait ses parents face au fait qu'ils ne pourraient pas le choisir eux-mêmes… Eléanore se mit alors à espérer de pouvoir un jour aimer son mari mais cela allait être dur. Après tout, Remus Lupin occupait ses pensées depuis ses quatorze ans et n'en avait pas délogé depuis. Elle doutait alors fortement pouvoir un jour l'oublier parce qu'elle était certaine que c'était beaucoup plus qu'un simple béguin.

Eléanore fut sortie de ses pensées par sa mère qui lui intima d'aller calmer les choses entre Sirius et Hélèna mais elle n'eut pas à le faire. Son amie venait vers elle et Black ne semblait pas l'avoir suivit.

_ Black est un véritable crétin, pesta Hélèna. J'ai hâte de ne plus voir sa tête à longueur de temps…

_ Plus que quelques heures à le supporter, dit Eléanore en souriant d'un air contrit.

Le reste de la journée fila alors à toute l'allure. Eléanore et Hélèna se contentèrent de rester dans leur coin à discuter tandis que les autres s'amusaient aux diverses activités qu'avait organisé Kateline. Eléanore avait d'ailleurs bien rigolé lorsqu'Hélèna avait sortit sa baguette pour ensorceler le sac en toile dans lequel Sirius Black faisait la course. Le Maraudeur se retrouva coincé dans le sac en toile une bonne partie de l'après-midi sans oublier sa part de gâteau qui lui explosa mystérieusement à la figure… Et rapidement, l'après-midi toucha à sa fin.

_ Je vous remercie de m'avoir accueilli chez vous Monsieur et Madame McGrégor, dit Hélèna alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner chez elle.

_ C'était avec plaisir, répondit Kateline. Tu es la bienvenue parmi nous quand tu le souhaites.

Kateline et Edmund quittèrent le salon après avoir salué Hélèna.

_ Bon courage pour ce soir, fit Eléanore en saluant son amie qui mettait les pieds dans la cheminée. Tente d'être une jeune fille bien élevée ce soir…

_ Je ferais de mon mieux, dit Hélèna.

_ On se tient au courant par hiboux!

_ Manoir White! S'exclama Hélèna après un dernier hochement de tête envers Eléanore.

Eléanore regarda son amie disparaître de sa cheminée et elle retourna vers le jardin en soupirant. Merlin, que le temps allait long cet été…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous J'espère que vous allez bien ;) Donc je fais une petite NDA pour répondre à une review anonyme du chapitre 2.

Guest: Ta review m'a bien fait rire du début à la fin. Ce qui m'a surtout fait rire, c'est que tes critiques ne sont pas constructives du tout et ne repose que sur des suppositions et des "Je doute" :D Alors, si tu avais poussé ta lecture plus loin qu'au chapitre 2, tu verrais que la moitié de tes critiques n'a même pas lieu d'être. Fic hyper cliché Gryffondor/Serpentard? Où as-tu vu que je mettais en avant la rivalité des lions et des serpents et du classique "Ciel! Je suis à Serpentard et toi à Gryffondor. Désolé, ce n'est pas possible entre nous!". Les Gryffondor plus en avant? As-tu poussé ta lecture plus loin? Non puisque tu n'auras pas pu constaté qu'elle est principalement axée sur la vie d'Eléanore qui ne passe pas spécialement son temps à courir après les Gryffondor et blablabla. Laisse peut-être le temps aux Serpentard d'arriver aussi ^^ Concernant Remus et les filles, chacun sa vision des choses. Je pars du principe qu'il a appris à accepter sa différence auprès de ses amis et que ce n'est pas un éternel dépressif. Il est bien mieux avec Tonks? Tu aimes ce couple et moi aussi. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de voir les choses autrement quand j'écris. C'est tout le plaisir de la fanfiction et des univers alternatifs que j'adore!

Eléanore est une nana typique qui déteste les Gryffondor et qui par hasard a un faible pour l'un deux? Alors, si tu as bien compris ce dont je parle dans le premier chapitre; elle ne déteste pas les Gryffondor mais juste la maison parce que son jumeau la lâché pour y aller. C'est avant tout un genre qu'elle se donne. Tu auras également pu constater qu'elle s'intéresse à Remus avant qu'il ne soit répartit. Pas élevé niveau psychologie? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Pousse ta lecture plus loin et tu verras que ce n'est le cas ;)

Bref, j'ai pris la peine de te répondre pour te faire remarquer qu'une review dans le genre de la tienne est inutile pour moi. Les critiques sont bien plus intéressantes quand elles sont émises par quelqu'un qui a lu une bonne partie de la fic et quand elles sont "constructives". La tienne ressemble plus à un coup de gueule et à un échappatoire pour ta frustration. Je te souhaite une bonne journée!

* * *

Chapitre 8 Un avenir qui s'annonce complexe…

Quand Eléanore remit les pieds au jardin, ses parents prenaient le thé avec Esteban et toute sa clique d'amis.

_ Viens avec nous Eléanore, s'exclama Eveline en venant vers sa sœur. Tu n'as passé pratiquement ton après-midi qu'avec Hélèna.

Eléanore rechigna un petit peu mais alla s'asseoir aux côtés de sa sœur.

_ Tu ne devineras jamais quoi, dit Eveline en se tournant vers sa soeur. Maman a eu une super idée! Elle a invité les amis d'Esteban à rester une nuit de plus à la maison!

Eléanore renversa la tasse de thé qu'elle était en train de se servir et fixa sa mère.

_ Quoi?!

_ C'est super, hein! Fit joyeusement Eveline. Malheureusement Sirius, Peter et James ne peuvent pas rester… Mais on va quand même bien s'amuser tous ensemble.

Eléanore se retint de soupirer et fit silence le reste de la journée. En début de soirée, Pettigrow, Black et Potter partirent. Eléanore ne fut pas étonné de trouver Evans faire une danse de la victoire. Potter n'était certainement pas prêt de lui manquer… Tout à coup, elle se demanda pourquoi Lupin n'était pas parti avec ses amis. Eux qui étaient tout le temps inséparable… Mais comme pour répondre à sa question, Esteban prit soudainement la parole.

_ C'est chouette que tu restes avec Lily et moi Remus, dit Esteban alors que le Maraudeur restant était confortablement installé dans un canapé aux côtés d'Eveline. Quand les autres sont là, c'est pas évident de passer du temps ensemble.

_ Surtout avec ce Potter dans les parages, pesta Lily en allant s'asseoir à son tour au salon. Il est de plus en plus insupportable…

_ C'est parce qu'il t'aime d'un amour passionnel, rigola Esteban. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre une fois que tu le connais.

_ Mais je n'ai pas envie de le connaître…

Eléanore n'écouta pas le reste de la conversation car elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Un drôle de sentiment commençait à la tirailler et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Pourquoi voir Esteban si insouciant lui apportait une certaine de forme de malaise? Tout comme le voir libre de toutes contraintes familiales alors qu'elle y était enlisé jusqu'au cou… Faisait fi de telles pensées, Eléanore se déshabilla et fila sous la douche dans l'espoir de se coucher tôt et de trouver le sommeil rapidement une fois allongée dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, Eléanore se leva de bonne heure puisqu'elle avait été se coucher tôt la veille. Lorsqu'elle descendit à la cuisine, seul ses parents étaient déjà levés. Edmund lisait la Gazette du sorcier en buvant une tasse de café et Kateline préparait la table.

_ Bonjour, dit poliment Eléanore en s'installant à table et en commençant à beurrer ses toasts.

_ Bonjour, répondit Kateline alors que son époux se contentait d'un signe de tête. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien aller réveiller ta sœur et ton frère ainsi que ses amis? Ils ont veillés tard hier mais il ne faut pas qu'il reste trop tard au lit.

N'étant absolument pas d'humeur à rechigner aujourd'hui, Eléanore se leva et remonta au premier étage pour réveiller les couche-tard. Elle alla tout d'abord réveiller Eveline et Evans. Eléanore eut un petit sourire satisfait lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la rousse avait la tête d'un épouvantail au réveil. Elle ne pouvait pas être Miss Parfaite en toute circonstance… La jeune Serpentard prit même un grand plaisir à élever la voix près de l'oreille d'Evans pour s'assurer qu'elle quittait bien les bras de Morphée. Eléanore alla ensuite réveiller Esteban et Lupin. Cependant, la jeune fille n'eut pas le cœur à réveiller trop brusquement les garçons. La vision que lui offrait Remus en dormant paisiblement lui mettait du baume au cœur et la jeune fille ne le réveilla pas directement. Elle se contenta de l'observer dormir pendant un moment.

Le Gryffondor était à moitié recouvert par son drap et son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Eléanore laissa son regard dériver sur le visage de Remus et admira ses cheveux légèrement blond doré lui tomber en mèche sur son visage, elle scruta longuement ses traits fins et anguleux. Qu'est-ce que Remus Lupin pouvait être attirant! Mais Eléanore était tellement absorbée par son observation qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son frère se réveiller suite à son intrusion et l'observer contempler son ami durant un long moment.

_ Tu vas l'admirer pendant longtemps? Demanda Esteban d'un ton rieur.

Eléanore rougit de honte d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit et tenta de reprendre une certaine contenance.

_ Dépêche-toi de te lever et de réveiller ton pote, rétorqua Eléanore. Mère vous attend en bas!

Eléanore tourna alors les talons et se rendit en cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner là où elle l'avait laissé plutôt.

_ Je vais chez Grand-Mère, rappela Eléanore alors que ses parents lézardaient au jardin avec Eveline et les Gryffondors. Je monte me préparer et je pars directement chez elle par la Poudre de Cheminette.

_ Tu lui passeras le bonjour, dit son père.

_ Passe une bonne soirée, fit sa mère d'un ton septique. N'oublie pas que tu reviens à la maison quand tu veux!

Eléanore tourna les talons et monta se préparer. Elle prit alors une douche et s'habilla de la robe que lui avait offert sa grand-mère la veille. Eléanore se dit alors que c'était le seul cadeau qu'elle avait daigné accepter avec celui d'Eveline. Le reste des cadeaux et des cartes de vœux s'amoncelait dans un coin de sa chambre depuis la veille alors que les différents hiboux ou chouettes venaient les apporter. Cependant, Eléanore n'était pas d'humeur à accorder de l'importance aux autres. Peut-être plus tard…

La jeune Serpentard se concentra alors sur sa coiffure et s'occupa de faire des boucles anglaises à l'aide d'un sortilège. Elle se maquilla ensuite légèrement en s'arrangeant pour que le maquillage soit assortit à sa robe. Eléanore alla ensuite se regarder dans le miroir. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Était-ce bien elle la jeune fille blonde qui la regardait anxieusement? Eléanore se détourna de son miroir et prit rapidement une cape dans sa garde-robe pour ne pas voyager habiller trop légèrement.

Eléanore descendit alors au salon pour partir mais elle croisa Lupin en chemin. Le Maraudeur eut un temps d'arrêt alors qu'il la détaillait de la tête au pied.

_ Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Eléanore en étant pas certaine de sa coiffure ou encore de sa tenue. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas?

_ Non, non, fit Remus d'un air confus. Passe une bonne soirée.

Eléanore rougit alors que Lupin continuait à l'observer à la dérobée. Se pourrait-il qu'il… Sûrement pas! Se dit la jeune fille en passant devant le jeune homme.

_ Passe également une bonne soirée, ne put s'empêcher de dire Eléanore avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée. Manoir McGrégor, s'exclama ensuite Eléanore en jetant une pincée de poudre à ses pieds et se sentant aspirer par les flammes.

La jeune fille ne resta pas assez longtemps pour voir que Remus resta encore quelques instants au même endroit observant la cheminée, où elle venait de disparaître, d'un air songeur.

Eléanore fit son apparition dans un des salons du hall du manoir familial des McGrégor. La jeune fille épousseta soigneusement sa robe et remis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Elle ne voulait pas paraître négliger devant sa grand-mère au risque d'une importante remontrance de sa part.

_ Eléanore, s'exclama soudainement sa grand-mère en faisant irruption dans la pièce et en la regardant d'un air satisfait. Que je suis contente de te voir, ma chérie!

La jeune fille alla saluer sa grand-mère en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras et confia sa cape à un elfe de maison qui attendait patiemment à côté d'elle. Rose McGrégor avait une vingtaine d'elfes de maison à son service. Au contraire de ses parents qui n'en voulait pas un seul chez eux au grand dame de la chef de famille.

_ Bien, commença Rose. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour l'avenir de la famille McGrégor. Sois une parfaite jeune fille modèle, Eléanore! Je compte aussi sur toi pour faire le bon choix! Un choix raisonnable!

_ Que se passe-t-il, Grand-mère? Demanda Eléanore en trouvant Rose de plus en plus bizarre.

_ Nous avons un invité prestigieux ce soir à notre table ainsi que son petit-fils, répondit évasivement Rose. Contente-toi de suivre le cours des évènements et de faire le bon choix, c'est tout!

Eléanore ne répondit rien et se laissa entraîner vers la salle-à-manger principale après une inspection minutieuse de sa tenue par sa grand-mère. La jeune fille se serait attendue à tout sauf à ça en arrivant dans la salle-à-manger. Gidéon McDowell, le Vice-Premier ministre du Ministère de la Magie, se trouvait dans la pièce en compagnie de son petit-fils Ethan McDowell, futur septième année de Serpentard, préfet et toujours major de sa promotion. Eléanore le connaissait simplement de vue.

_ Gidéon, s'exclama Rose d'un air ravi. Laissez-moi vous présenter ma petite-fille, Eléanore.

Eléanore s'avança poliment vers l'interlocuteur de sa grand-mère en lui tendant poliment la main qu'il s'empressa de serrer. Gidéon scruta Eléanore longuement du regard.

_ Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Eléanore. Je vous présente mon petit-fils, Ethan. Bien que je pense que vous vous connaissez déjà.

_ De vue seulement, intervint Ethan en s'avançant vers Eléanore. Je suis ravi de faire officiellement ta connaissance, Eléanore.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Eléanore en serrant la main de son camarade de maison.

Ethan lui lança un regard appréciateur et Eléanore se sentit gêné devant une telle intensité. Elle fixa Ethan dans les yeux durant un long moment, tentant de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Mais c'était peine perdue!

_ Et si nous passions à table? S'exclama Rose en tapant dans ses mains d'un air ravi.

Six elfes de maisons firent donc leur apparition dans la pièce afin de s'occuper du service. Eléanore fut placé à la droite d'Ethan alors que sa grand-mère se mettait aux côtés de son invité de marque. Eléanore se demandait toujours ce qu'elle faisait là alors que les plats commençaient à être servit et que sa grand-mère entamait une conversation politique avec Gidéon. Eléanore se retrouva à tenir la conversation avec Ethan.

_ Je me demande pourquoi nous n'avons pas fait connaissance plutôt, disait Ethan d'un ton désolé.

_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter beaucoup de personnes, répondit timidement Eléanore. Je reste souvent en compagnie de mon amie, Hélèna.

_ Oui Hélèna White, dit Ethan d'un ton approbateur. Une personne que j'estime beaucoup. Elle a un don pour défendre honorablement notre maison face à un certain Gryffondor.

_ En effet, acquiesça Eléanore en trouvant étrange l'analyse d'Ethan.

_ As-tu eu les résultats des tes BUSE, Eléanore? Demanda Ethan en sautant littéralement du cop à l'âne.

_ Je les attends toujours, dit Eléanore.

Le reste du repas, Eléanore eut une conversation des plus banales avec Ethan. Elle tourna essentiellement autour de Poudlard, ses cours, ses professeurs, ses élèves et ses maisons. Eléanore passait un agréable moment en discutant avec Ethan jusqu'à ce que Rose McGrégor se racle la gorge afin de les interrompre et que Gidéon porte un regard des plus explicites sur son petit-fils. Eléanore vit une certaine contrariété passer un instant dans le regard d'Ethan avant qu'il ne reprenne une expression neutre.

_ Je souhaiterai te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire Eléanore, dit Ethan en portant une main dans la poche de son pantalon. Et par conséquent t'offrir un certain cadeau.

Eléanore sentit une appréhension lui enserrer l'estomac alors qu'elle voyait Ethan sortir une petite boîte carré en velours et la poser devant elle. Eléanore fixa la petite boîte durant un moment avant de finalement la prendre dans ses mains tremblantes sous l'œil ravi de sa grand-mère. La jeune Serpentard ouvrit doucement la boîte et vit son appréhension se confirmer alors qu'elle pouvait y voir à l'intérieur une bague sertie d'un diamant et de petits émeraudes tout autour.

Eléanore vit Ethan ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut devancé par son grand-père.

_ En acceptant cette bague vous vous fiancez à mon petit-fils et ainsi une alliance entre nos deux familles sera faite, dit Gidéon d'un ton sûr de lui.

Eléanore sentit alors milles et une pensée tourbillonner dans sa tête. Voilà donc le choix raisonnable que sa grand-mère voulait qu'elle fasse. Accepter les fiançailles avec Ethan pour apporter un peu plus de prestige à sa famille. Cependant, elle le connaissait à peine et…

_ Qu'attends-tu pour mettre cette bague, Eléanore? Dit sa grand-mère d'un ton impatient.

Eléanore comprit alors qu'elle n'accepterait aucun refus. La jeune fille sortit alors la bague de sa boîte et la para alors à son annuaire gauche. Elle sentit alors Ethan lui prendre la main dans les siennes et la serrer chaudement.

_ Magnifique, s'exclama Gidéon. Il ne reste plus qu'à fêter cela!

_ En effet, approuva d'un air plus que satisfait Rose. Venez donc choisir une bonne bouteille dans ma réserve, Gidéon.

Eléanore resta alors seule avec Ethan qui s'empressa d'aller fermer toutes les portes de la pièce pour pouvoir discuter en toute liberté avec sa nouvelle fiancée. Eléanore était trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire pour bouger ne serait que d'un centimètre. Elle fut alors sortie de son état léthargique par Ethan qui l'appelait.

_ Je suis navré de t'imposer une telle situation ainsi, dit sincèrement Ethan. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'aurais aimé faire cela tout autrement. Je pense que nos grands-parents voulaient s'assurer que cela se fasse concrètement.

_ Pourrais-tu m'expliquer? Demanda Eléanore encore plus perdue qu'auparavant.

_ J'aurais dix-sept ans le mois prochain, commença à expliquer Ethan. Mon grand-père me parle de mes fiançailles depuis quelques mois et m'a demandé de me choisir une fiancée. J'ai donc passé ma sixième année à observer les partis potentiels et mon choix s'est très vite arrêté sur toi, Eléanore!

Eléanore scruta Ethan d'un air sceptique alors que ce dernier se mettait à genoux devant elle et lui prenait les mains.

_ Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à attirer mon attention, continua Ethan. Tu étais la fille la plus intéressante que j'ai pu observer! Et tu es celle qui répond à tous les critères que je recherche chez la femme qui partagera tout le reste de ma vie.

Eléanore était profondément mal à l'aise et ne savait pas où se mettre. Sincèrement, c'était beaucoup trop de choses qui lui tombaient dessus en une soirée.

_ Je vois bien que tu es mal à l'aise, reprit Ethan. Je sais que tu es une personne qui tient à respecter les traditions et que tu ne voudras pas décevoir ta grand-mère. En même temps, je n'ai pas envie de t'imposer une telle chose…

Eléanore voulut répliquer que c'était chose faite mais Ethan ne s'arrêta pas.

_ … et je souhaite te faciliter les choses au maximum. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que l'on apprenne à se connaître tout au long de l'année et que l'on apprenne surtout à s'aimer. Dans mon cas, c'est déjà chose faite d'ailleurs.

Eléanore rougit fortement sous l'intensité du regard d'Ethan.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose? Demanda Eléanore pour détourner Ethan de sa contemplation.

_ Hum… Oui, reprit le jeune Serpentard. Je vais dire à nos familles de ne pas ébruiter nos fiançailles afin que l'on puisse s'apprivoiser en toute tranquillité.

Eléanore était reconnaissante envers Ethan de prendre de telles dispositions seulement elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pourrait en rajouter une qui risquait de pouvoir lui être d'un grand secours à l'avenir.

_ Et si…, commença Eléanore alors qu'Ethan l'encourageait du regard. Et si je n'arrive pas à t'aimer et que je suis convaincue que tu n'es pas l'homme avec qui je veux faire ma vie? Qu'envisages-tu?

Eléanore vit une grande contrariété passer dans le regard d'Ethan. Apparemment, cela lui paraissait inconcevable qu'une telle chose puisse arriver.

_ Ton cœur est-il déjà prit? S'enquit Ethan en scrutant Eléanore.

_ Non! Bien sûr que non! Répondit Eléanore en rougissant mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à Remus Lupin.

_ Bien, fit Ethan. Dans ce cas, je te libérerai de ton engagement et je disparaîtrai de ta vie.

Eléanore se retint de soupirer de soulagement. Grand bien lui fasse car la dernière phrase d'Ethan lui prouva qu'il ne laisserait pas une telle chose se produire si facilement.

_ Mais sache que je compte bien faire de toi ma femme!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 Un été qui réserve bien des surprises

Quand Eléanore rentra chez elle, elle s'empressa de cacher sa bague de fiançailles dans une de ses poches ne voulant pas que tout le monde soit au courant de son nouveau statut. Il était plus d'une heure du matin et la villa était silencieuse. Tout le monde était profondément endormi et la jeune fille alla se réfugier silencieusement dans sa chambre ruminer de sombres pensées tout en arrachant rageusement sa robe de soirée.

Fiancée, elle était fiancée! À un garçon qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer. Seigneur! Comment avait-elle pu se faire avoir de la sorte?! Ce n'était pas possible! Voilà à présent qu'elle se retrouvait avec un fiancé sur les bras et toutes ses chances d'être un jour avec l'élu de son cœur étaient compromises. Cependant, elle s'accrochait à la promesse d'Ethan. Celle qu'il la libérerait de son engagement si elle se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas l'homme avec qui elle partagerait sa vie. Et elle en était certaine que cela ne serait jamais le cas. Un garçon avait élu domicile dans son cœur bien avant et n'était pas prêt d'en déloger…

Le lendemain, Eléanore se réveilla un peu plus sereine d'esprit. Bien qu'elle se doutait que les mois à venir allaient être très difficile, elle avait bien prit la résolution de ne pas se laisser abattre. Elle laisserait les choses suivre leur cours et elle improviserait au moment venu. Quand la jeune fille descendit déjeuner, elle apprit par sa sœur que Remus était partit la veille peu après elle et qu'Esteban était sortit en compagnie d'Evans au Chemin de Traverse.

_ Tu veux que l'on fasse quelque chose, toutes les deux? Demanda Eveline.

Eléanore s'apprêtait à répondre mais un hibou vint toquer à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Son père, qui était juste à côté, ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou grand-duc vint laisser tomber sa lettre devant Eléanore. La jeune fille ouvrit la lettre tandis que le hibou allait se poser sur une étagère de la cuisine.

"Chère Eléanore,

J'espère que tu te portes beaucoup mieux depuis hier. Je te trouvais assez chambouler… Quoi qu'il en soit, je souhaite que ce soit le cas.

Je me demandais éventuellement si nous pourrions passer plus de temps ensemble durant ces vacances d'été pour faire plus amples connaissances. Mon hibou repartira lorsqu'il aura eu ta réponse.

Tendrement,

Ethan."

Eléanore soupira lourdement. Elle qui comptait sur ces vacances d'été pour avoir un peu la paix et se tenir à l'écart de tout, elle se retrouvait avec Ethan qui lui collait déjà aux basques. Cependant, elle avait toujours l'excuse du long et fastidieux travail qu'elle devait rendre à Slughorn pour la fin des vacances. La jeune Serpentard prit donc un morceau de parchemin qui traînait sur un plan de travail de la cuisine ainsi qu'une plume qu'elle trempa dans la bouteille d'encre et commença à rédiger sa réponse.

"Ethan,

Je te remercie de prendre de mes nouvelles. Je me porte très bien. Cela aurait été avec plaisir de passer du temps avec toi mais malheureusement je me dois de refuser. Comme tu dois le savoir, j'ai eu une punition de la part du professeur Slughorn à rendre pour la rentrée. Elle consiste en fait à faire une rédaction sur les propriétés de chaque ingrédient servant à la composition des Potions que je vais voir tout au long de ma sixième année. Tu comprendras donc que je n'aurais aucunement l'occasion de profiter pleinement de mes vacances surtout que je ne suis pas une as en Potions.

Bien à toi,

Eléanore"

Eléanore alla accrocher sa lettre à la patte droite du hibou d'Ethan et ce dernier prit rapidement son envol.

_ Désolée Eveline, dit Eléanore en terminant rapidement son petit-déjeuner mais je dois travailler pour mon cours de Potions. Je n'aurais pas beaucoup l'occasion de profiter de ces vacances d'été.

Eléanore vit une petite moue triste s'afficher sur le visage de sa petite sœur et elle s'en sentit un peu coupable.

_ Mais je te promets de passer un maximum de temps avec toi à Poudlard, promit Eléanore.

_ J'y compte bien, répondit Eveline en retrouvant le sourire.

Eléanore remonta alors dans sa chambre et sortit le seul manuel de cours de son bureau qu'elle avait acheté lors de sa sortie avec Hélèna au Chemin de Traverse; son livre de Potions. Eléanore prit ensuite encres, plumes et parchemins et s'attela à son travail.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, la jeune fille avait seulement terminé la liste des ingrédients dont elle allait devoir parler des propriétés. Elle en avait trois cents septante-deux. Elle n'était donc pas encore sortie d'affaire... Eléanore décida alors de faire une pause et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Lily Evans.

_ Evans, soupira Eléanore avec mépris. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici?!

_ Je passe la semaine ici, répondit Lily vexée. Et si cela te dérange, va t'arranger avec Esteban.

_ Je me demande vraiment ce que mon idiot de frère te trouve, répliqua méchamment Eléanore en regardant Lily de haut.

Lily passa alors devant la Serpentard le nez en l'air et l'ignora royalement. Eléanore descendit au salon et s'installa de tout son long sur le plus grand canapé. Sa mère arriva à ce moment là et s'installa en face d'elle.

_ Alors cette soirée chez Grand-mère?

Eléanore ne répondit pas tout de suite et resta songeuse quelques instants. Elle avait prit la décision de ne rien dire à ses parents à propos de ses fiançailles. La jeune fille désirait avant tout garder cela secret pour avoir le temps d'apprendre à connaître son fiancé tout en sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Cependant, elle ne savait pas réellement si sa grand-mère allait tenir sa langue. Elle avait promit de ne rien dire à personne de ses fiançailles mais elle aimait beaucoup trop se vanter pour réussir à cacher que sa petite-fille avait la main mise sur un excellent parti. Eléanore décida alors de parler d'Ethan mais en omettant le détail de ses fiançailles.

_ Très bien, répondit Eléanore à sa mère. Il y avait le Vice-Premier ministre au dîner avec son petit-fils Ethan. C'est un de mes camarades de Serpentard.

Eléanore vit Kateline froncé les sourcils mais elle ne dit rien. C'est alors que l'on toqua à la porte d'entrée de la villa. Edmund se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir pour se retrouver face à un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, les cheveux bras bouclés et une silhouette bien bâtie.

_ Bonjour Monsieur McGrégor, salua Ethan. Je suis Ethan McDowell . Pourrais-je voir Eléanore, s'il-vous-plaît?

Eléanore vit du coin de l'œil sa mère lui jeter un regard curieux alors qu'elle tendait le cou afin d'apercevoir Ethan sur le perron de la porte qui faisait face à son père. Eléanore finit par se lever alors que son père s'effaçait pour laisser entrer Ethan.

_ Bonjour Eléanore, dit Ethan tout sourire et les yeux pétillant de malice.

_ Bonjour, répondit Eléanore plus qu'étonnée de le voir chez elle. Je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie mais que fais-tu ici?

_ Dès que j'ai reçu ta réponse à ma lettre de ce matin j'ai été cherché mes devoirs de Potions de ma sixième année, répondit Ethan. Je suis certain qu'ils pourront t'aider à faire tes rédactions sur les ingrédients. Et je viens également te proposer mon aide.

Eléanore ne savait pas quoi dire alors que ses deux parents la regardaient semblant attendre quelque chose.

_ Ah oui! fit Eléanore en se rappelant ses obligations. Père, Mère, laissez-moi vous présenter Ethan McDowell. Il est un de mes camarades de Serpentard. Ethan, voici mes parents Edmund et Kateline.

_ Ravi de vous rencontrer, Dit Ethan tout sourire aux parents d'Eléanore qui le saluèrent brièvement.

Un silence pesant vint rapidement s'installer entre les quatre personnes. Eléanore se sentait particulièrement gênée devant le regard scrutateur de son père envers Ethan.

_ Bien, commença Eléanore pour briser le silence. Et si nous montions dans ma chambre afin de travailler?

Ethan accepta encore une fois tout sourire et s'empressa de suivre Eléanore.

_ Laissez la porte de la chambre ouverte, dit Edmund d'un ton strict en adressant un regard appuyé à Ethan.

Eléanore leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle montait les escaliers en direction du premier étage.

_ Je te présente mes excuses pour mon père, dit Eléanore alors qu'elle pénétrait dans sa chambre en compagnie d'Ethan. Il a réellement tendance à être trop surprotecteur.

_ C'est tout à son honneur, répondit Ethan en regardant avec curiosité la chambre d'Eléanore. Et si nous commencions?

Eléanore apprécia grandement l'aide d'Ethan pour ses travaux en Potions et cela se fit durant tout le long des vacances d'été. Ethan venait dès qu'il le pouvait chez Eléanore et ses deux là passait toutes leurs journées ensembles. Ils commençaient toujours par travailler pour le cours de Potions avant de passer des heures à discuter de tout et de rien et de faire connaissance.

Eléanore ne l'aurait jamais cru mais elle aimait de plus en plus la présence d'Ethan. Elle apprenait à l'apprécier en toute amitié. La jeune fille savait parfaitement qu'il faisait cela dans le but de se faire aimer d'elle mais jamais il n'avait eu un comportement déplacé. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si la surveillance constante du père d'Eléanore lui laissait la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit de démonstratif. Cependant Eléanore ne pouvait ignorer les rapprochements d'Ethan lorsqu'ils n'étaient plus surveillés. Elle devenait de moins en moins indifférente à ses petits effleurements quotidiens ou bien au fait qu'il lui prenait la main lorsqu'ils se baladaient ensemble dans le jardin. Cependant, elle était si bien avec lui qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à le repousser. Eléanore en venait même à oublier Remus lorsqu'elle était en compagnie d'Ethan.

La jeune Serpentard vivait dans sa petite bulle avec son nouvel ami et ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait donc pas qu'Eveline voyait d'un très mauvais œil Ethan qui lui volait sa grande sœur et accaparait toute son attention. Elle n'apportait pas non plus d'attention à son jumeau qui scrutaient ses moindres faits et gestes lorsqu'elle était avec Ethan.

C'est donc ainsi que la jeune Serpentard passa tout son été avec en parallèle ses échanges réguliers avec son amie Hélèna par correspondance. Eléanore avait d'ailleurs bien rit quand elle avait reçu la toute première lettre de son amie avec une photo en pièce jointe. Leur petit coup pour Lucius Malefoy avait fonctionné à merveille. Le jeune homme avait eu les cheveux teints en rouge durant toute une semaine et notamment à la fête de fiançailles de son frère aîné. Sur la photo de famille, Lucius tentait de se dissimuler le plus possible mais c'était peine perdue car on ne voyait que ses cheveux rouges. A côté, Hélèna affichait un sourire resplendissant.

L'avant-dernière semaine du mois d'août, les parents d'Eléanore partirent en vacances durant une semaine avec Eveline et Esteban. Eléanore alla donc passer cette semaine là chez sa grand-mère comme elle l'avait prévu. Rose était contente d'accueillir sa petite-fille chez elle mais elle l'était encore plus en apprenant le rapprochement des dernières semaines d'Eléanore et d'Ethan. La séniore décida alors d'invita son futur beau petit-fils chez elle. Ethan s'empressa d'accepter l'invitation.

Eléanore fut prise au dépourvu lorsqu'elle sut qu'Ethan allait passer la semaine entière à ses côtés chez sa grand-mère. Certes, la jeune fille avait passé énormément de temps à ses côtés déjà mais toujours sous la surveillance de son père et cela la rassurait. Elle aimait passé du temps avec Ethan et ne repoussait pas ses petites avances mais elle avait peur des dispositions plus concrètes qu'il pourrait prendre à son encontre pour faire savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Eléanore pouvait dire qu'elle le connaissait bien à présent. Les plus grandes qualités qu'elle appréciait chez lui était sa droiture et son respect des conventions. Elle n'avait donc pas peur de se retrouver compromise à quoi que ce soit de fâcheux. Cependant, il allait avoir la liberté d'entreprendre quelque chose de plus concret avec elle et elle ne savait pas si elle allait l'accepter ou le refuser. Ethan avait su occulté quelque peu la présence de Remus dans ses pensées.

Tout cela avait poussé Eléanore à faire une remise en question totale de ses projets d'avenir. Elle aimait Remus depuis longtemps mais elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Elle avait également beaucoup de chance d'éprouver un amour à sens unique. De l'autre côté, il y avait Ethan et tout ce qu'il représentait. Avec lui, elle ferait honneur à sa famille et elle ferait plaisir à sa grand-mère. Il lui avait donné la garantie de se retirer si elle ne l'aimait pas. Bien que ses pensées étaient plus que confuses, Eléanore se disait qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre à laisser sa chance à Ethan.

Les deux nouveaux amis passèrent donc les premiers jours au manoir McGrégor a finalisé les rédactions d'Eléanore pour le cours de Potions. Ce jour-là, Eléanore était assisse sur son lit et terminait sa dernière rédaction en compagnie d'Ethan. La jeune fille n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle mit enfin le point final à son dernier parchemin.

_ Enfin! s'exclama Eléanore toute joyeuse à l'idée d'en avoir enfin terminé. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir terminer tout cela avant le dernier jour de vacances.

_ C'est chose faite à présent, dit Ethan tout en souriant. Tu es devenue une as en Potions!

_ Je l'espère, répliqua Eléanore. Avoir ma moyenne dans ce cours cette année me laissera un peu de répit face à mon stress quotidien pour les cours.

_ Si tu as besoin de n'importe quelle aide pour tes cours tu peux me la demander, dit Ethan.

Eléanore se crispa quelque peu. Ethan était assis au bord du lit et s'était rapproché d'elle en lui prenant la main. Il semblait quelque peu nerveux.

_ Eléanore, commença-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Depuis le début, je n'ai jamais caché mes sentiments pour toi. Entre temps, on a appris à se connaître et j'ai bien vu que tu m'appréciais beaucoup. J'ose donc espérer que mes sentiments sont partagés.

Eléanore était encore prise dans un tourbillon de pensées contradictoires alors qu'Ethan posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 Il ne faut jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué

Eléanore était encore prise dans un tourbillon de pensées contradictoires alors qu'Ethan posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Prise de court, la jeune fille ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Eléanore tenta de se retirer mais Ethan l'avait déjà emprisonné dans ses bras et l'embrassait tendrement. La jeune Serpentard finit donc par rendre les armes mais elle ne se cacha pas qu'elle attendait la fin du baiser avec une très légère impatience. Ethan finit donc par la relâcher et la scruta d'un air perplexe.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? s'inquiéta Ethan.

_ Je... Je suis désolée, répondit difficilement Eléanore. Je pense que c'est un peu trop tôt encore.

Eléanore commença à se sentir nerveuse lorsqu'elle vit une inquiétante lueur passer dans le regard d'Ethan. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce durant un long moment avant qu'Ethan ne se détourne d'Eléanore et ne s'apprête à quitter la pièce.

_ Très bien, dit le jeune homme en partant. J'attendrais encore un peu alors.

Par la suite, Eléanore se sentit mal en présence d'Ethan à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Le jeune homme partit même plus tôt que prévu du manoir McGrégor sous l'œil perplexe de la maîtresse de maison alors qu'Eléanore se tordait les mains d'appréhension.

_ Je vous assure que tout va parfaitement très bien madame McGrégor, disait Ethan pour rassurer Rose et ainsi éviter des "ennuis" à Eléanore.

_ Très bien, céda enfin Rose. Mais j'espérais que ces quelques jours passer définitivement "seuls" auraient eu l'occasion de vous rapprocher.

Eléanore ne comprit pas l'éclair victorieux qui passa dans le regard d'Ethan avant qu'il ne se dirige vers elle.

_ Mais c'est le cas, dit Ethan avec un grand sourire avant d'enlacer Eléanore. On se revoit sur la voix 9 3/4 Elie, rajouta Ethan avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Eléanore comprit donc à cet instant qu'Ethan ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. L'embrasser devant sa grand-mère équivalait à concrétiser leur relation devant une autre personne. Eléanore était donc dans l'incapacité de se défiler à l'avenir. A cet instant, elle le détesta de toutes ses forces.

Ethan finit par la lâcher et s'en alla sans un dernier regard en arrière tandis que Rose rayonnait littéralement de bonheur.

_ Je savais bien que c'était une très bonne idée de l'inviter à passer quelques jours au manoir en même temps que toi, dit Rose tandis qu'un elfe de maison refermait la porte d'entrée derrière Esteban. J'espère que ce jeune homme ne voudra plus cacher vos fiançailles à l'avenir.

Eléanore ne répondit pas à sa grand-mère et tourna les talons tout en pleurant de rage. Dire qu'elle avait pensé qu'Ethan était "réellement" quelqu'un de bien. Mais comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte une fois qu'il voulait quelque chose, il ne reculait devant rien pour l'obtenir. Et en l'occurrence, son ambition la contraignait à quelque chose qu'elle ne désirait clairement pas. Mais qui était-elle pour défier la volonté d'Ethan?

A la fin de la semaine, la famille d'Eléanore revint de vacances et la jeune fille retourna chez elle. Entre temps, elle avait informé Hélèna des derniers évènements et son amie l'avait clairement avertit de se méfier d'Ethan. Hélèna était une des seules qu'Eléanore avait mise au courant de ses fiançailles arrangés et elle était clairement désolé pour son amie. Cependant, elle lui avait rappelé qu'Ethan avait promis de se retirer si à terme Eléanore ne voulait pas de lui et il n'avait pas le droit à la contraindre à quoi que ce soit. La jeune Serpentard avait longuement réfléchit durant les derniers jours qu'elle avait passé chez sa grand-mère et une pensée s'était clairement démarquée des autres même si la jeune fille s'interdisait d'y penser à un seul instant. Celle de refuser publiquement ses fiançailles. Cependant, un tel acte était synonyme de disgrâce et de déshonneur...

_ Tu as passé de bonnes vacances chez Grand-mère, Eléanore? demanda Eveline alors que toute la famille était à table et prenait le souper trois jours avant la rentrée scolaire.

_ Mouais, répondit Eléanore en avalant sa salade. Ethan m'a aidé à terminer mes devoirs pour le cours de potions. Grâce à lui, j'ai tout terminé en avance.

_ Ethan était avec toi? s'étonna Edmund alors que Kateline scrutait sa fille d'un air inquiet.

_ Euh oui, dit rapidement Eléanore. Je lui avais demandé de venir m'aider pour mes devoirs. Grand-Mère n'y voyait pas d'objection donc j'en ai profité.

Eléanore vit ses parents la scruter d'un air perplexe durant un instant avant qu'ils ne se tournent vers Esteban.

_ Lily vient toujours à la maison pour le dernier jour de vacances, Esteban? demanda Kateline.

_ Ouais Man', répondit Esteban la bouche pleine alors qu'Eléanore faisait une grimace avant de comprendre ce qu'impliquait la question de son père.

_ Quoi?! s'offusqua Eléanore. Encore?!

_ Eléanore! la réprimanda Kateline. Il me semble que je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça...

_ Mais cette maison va bientôt devenir un nid de Gryffondor! s'énerva Eléanore alors qu'elle sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez en voyant ses parents tenir à nouveau avec son frère.

_ Il ne me semble pas que tu t'es plains la dernière fois que Lily était restée plus longtemps, rétorqua Esteban. Ah mais suis-je bête! Remus était resté lui aussi donc cela faisait une sacrée différence...

_ Grillée... murmura Eveline alors qu'Eléanore devenait rouge coquelicot.

_ C'est tout simplement n'importe quoi! fit Eléanore pas convaincante pour une mornille.

_ Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux mais je sais très bien que ce n'est pas Ethan que tu as en tête, répliqua Esteban.

Et les jumeaux se mirent à se disputer tandis qu'Eveline applaudissait aux répliques de chacun et comptait les points sous l'œil désespéré de leurs parents.

_ Au fait les enfants, intervint Edmund pour calmer la tension présente entre sa progéniture. Demain, nous nous rendrons au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter vos fournitures scolaires.

_ Trop génial! s'extasia Eveline. J'aurais enfin ma baguette magique!

Eléanore eut un sourire tendre en regardant sa sœur se rappelant l'excitation qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle avait été acheté sa baguette en compagnie de sa mère et d'Esteban. La famille termina son repas et Eléanore débarrassa la table en compagnie de sa mère et de son jumeau.

_ J'aimerais encore une fois vous dire à quel point je suis fière de vous deux, dit Kateline. Vos notes au BUSE sont plus que satisfaisantes!

Eléanore haussa simplement les épaules alors qu'Esteban affichait un petit sourire, content de lui. Le Gryffondor avait obtenu que des O, A ou encore des E. Eléanore avait obtenu que des A. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être fière... Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée d'avoir eu un A en Potions alors qu'elle s'attendait à un T en toutes circonstances. L'examinateur devait avoir eu la main très légère au moment de sa cotation. Enfin, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Son A lui permettait de continuer à suivre les Potions et la jeune fille s'en réjouissait. Ne sachant pas encore ce qu'elle voulait faire après Poudlard, Eléanore était satisfaite de pouvoir encore suivre toutes les matières principales l'école. Les portes de beaucoup de métiers ne se fermaient donc pas encore devant elle pour l'instant.

Le lendemain matin, Eléanore fut réveillé très tôt par une Eveline surexcitée.

_ Debout, Elie! dit Eveline en sautant comme les autres fois sur le lit de sa sœur. Il est l'heure de se lever! On va au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui.

_ Bon sang, Eveline! s'énerva Eléanore. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on va au Chemin de Traverse que tu es obligée de me réveiller à l'heure des poules. Laisse-moi dormir!

_ Non! répliqua Eveline d'un ton ferme en descendant du lit et en arrachant soudainement la couverture. Tu te lèves, maintenant!

Eléanore frissonna de froid lorsque la fraîcheur de sa chambre se répandit sur son corps. Elle finit donc par se lever subitement afin de pourchasser sa petite sœur qui était partie avec sa couverture. Eléanore finit par la retrouver dans la chambre de son jumeau à qui elle sembla faire le même numéro qu'à elle. Alors qu'Eveline sautait sur le lit de son frère pour le réveiller, Eléanore se jeta sur la petite pour récupérer sa couverture qu'elle avait mis sur elle. Les deux sœurs s'étalèrent donc sur le lit d'Esteban et accessoirement sur leur frère, saucissonné dans l'édredon d'Eléanore.

_ Non mais c'est quoi tout ce raffut?! pesta Esteban en se redressant soudainement sur son lit.

Eléanore ne fit pas attention à son jumeau. Elle était trop occupée à chatouiller Eveline pour se venger de son réveil brutal du matin.

_ Esteban, aide-moi! dit péniblement Eveline entre deux éclats de rire.

Esteban se mit donc à chatouiller sa jumelle pour libérer Eveline de son emprise. Cependant, la jeune fille n'en profita pas pour s'enfuir mais elle se mit chatouiller Eléanore avec son grand frère.

Prise dans l'amusement du moment, Eléanore ne pensait plus à la rancoeur qu'elle était sensée tenir à son jumeau, ni à l'apparence d'une fille détestant sa famille qu'elle était sensée projeter. Cet instant lui rappelait ses jeux avec son frère quand ils étaient petits et elle adorait ça. C'est pourquoi, elle prit goût au jeu.

_ Deux contre un, ce n'est pas juste! répliqua Eléanore. Vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir!

La jeune Serpentard prit donc un oreiller d'Esteban et le lança à la tête de son frère. Il s'en suivit donc une bataille mémorable de polochons et de chatouillis entre la fratrie. A la porte de la chambre, Edmund et Kateline regardaient leurs enfants d'un air attendri. A cet instant, on aurait put croire que la tension qu'il y avait eu au sein de la famille n'avait jamais existé et ils étaient bien loin de se douter que cela allait durer toute la journée...

_ Et tu as vu à ce moment-là comment j'ai esquivé le coup d'Eléanore? fit Esteban pour la dixième fois de la journée alors que la famille McGrégor arrivait sur le Chemin de Traverse.

_ Oui! répondit Eveline, ravie. On aurait dit une de tes techniques d'esquives du Quidditch. Tu es tellement doué pour ce sport!

Eléanore lança un regard amusé à son frère. Esteban était en fait le gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor à Poudlard et elle devait reconnaître qu'Eveline avait bien raison.

_ Tu as surtout eu de la chance, rétorqua Eléanore en tirant la langue d'amusement à Esteban. Je suis juste meilleure que toi pour frapper au bon endroit!

_ Absolument pas, rit Esteban. Mais je me demande pourquoi tu n'as jamais tenté ta chance dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Tu ferais une bonne batteuse!

_ Priorité à la gent masculine dans notre équipe, répondit Eléanore en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai de plus en plus envie de m'essayer à ce sport.

A part pour les cours de vol durant sa première année, Eléanore n'était pratiquement jamais montée sur un balai. Le Quidditch était un sport qui l'intéressait mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'y essayer ou encore d'apprendre à y jouer.

_ Laisse-moi t'apprendre! s'exclama Esteban ravi de pouvoir avoir une activité qui le rapproche de sa jumelle. Je te montrerais comment y jouer et tout!

_ Oh oui! s'exclama Eveline. Je veux apprendre aussi!

_ Mais tu n'as que ton balai de Quidditch à la maison et les autres sont tous très vieux, répondit Eléanore sceptique mais sur le point de se laisser tenter.

_ On a qu'à demander aux parents de nous acheter un balai à toi et moi, fit Eveline en se tournant vers Edmund et Kateline avec un regard de chien battu.

La famille McGrégor était une famille aux moyens assez aisés. Acheter deux nouveaux balais d'un coup ne lui posait donc aucun problème.

_ Très bien, répondit Edmund ravi que ses filles se mettent au Quidditch car après tout il était bien l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard en son temps à Poudlard. Allez donc au magasin de Quidditch les acheter pendant que votre mère et moi allons retirer de l'argent à Gringotts.

_ Soyez prudent! fit Kateline alors que son mari donnait sa bourse à ses enfants.

La fratrie s'en alla donc en direction du magasin de Quidditch sous l'œil ravi de leurs parents.

_ Je suis vraiment contente de les voir comme ça, dit Kateline en prenant la direction de la banque des sorciers.

_ Et moi donc! répliqua Edmund en emboîtant le pas à sa femme. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive exactement à Eléanore mais je suis bien content de la voir ainsi.

Alors qu'Eléanore suivait Esteban et Eveline qui marchaient d'un pas pressé en direction du magasin de Quidditch, la jeune fille méditait sur les évènements du matin. Pourquoi était-elle donc aussi agréable avec Esteban? Elle qui était sensée le détester de tout son être. Eléanore porta alors son regard sur son frère et sa sœur qui riaient aux éclats dans un réel moment de complicité. La jeune fille se rendit alors compte que le moment de complicité qu'elle avait partagé avec son jumeau le matin même lui avait montré une évidence... Esteban lui manquait. C'était aussi simple que cela. Retrouver soudainement la complicité qu'ils avaient eu durant toute leur enfance lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'elle avait raté durant toutes ses années.

_ On y est! s'exclama Eveline, heureuse, en sortant Eléanore de ses pensées.

Eléanore observa donc le magasin de Quidditch devant lequel elle se trouvait. Le nouveau balai dernier cri était exposé en vitrine. Le tout nouveau Nimbus 1980!

_ Je veux celui-là, dit Eveline en pointant le Nimbus 1980 du doigt.

_ On va d'abord voir son potentiel, répliqua Esteban d'un ton professionnel.

_ Son potentiel est incroyable, dit une voix derrière Eléanore en réponse à Esteban. J'aimerais bien l'acheter mais mes parent m'ont rétorqué qu'il ne me paierait pas un nouveau balai chaque fois qu'il en sortait un.

_ Oh, salut James! s'exclama Esteban en se retournant pour faire face à son compagnon de dortoir. Sirius! Peter! Content de vous voir aussi!

"Et m****, se dit Eléanore. Je vais devoir me coltiner les Maraudeurs maintenant".

_ Remus! s'exclama alors Esteban quelques secondes après. Content de te voir, vieux!

Eléanore vira alors au rouge coquelicot tandis qu'elle voyait Remus Lupin se rapprocher de l'endroit où elle était en voyant son reflet dans la vitrine. Merlin! Que devait-elle faire?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 Des choses qui commencent à être bien différentes

 __ Remus! s'exclama alors Esteban quelques secondes après. Content de te voir, vieux!_

 _Eléanore vira alors au rouge coquelicot tandis qu'elle voyait Remus Lupin se rapprocher de l'endroit où elle était en voyant son reflet dans la vitrine. Merlin! Que devait-elle faire?_

Eléanore se mit alors à contempler la vitrine du magasin d'un air très intéressé. Elle continua cependant à écouter et à suivre la scène qui se déroulait derrière elle en observant les reflets dans la vitrine.

_ Remus! s'exclama Eveline en allant enlacer son Maraudeur préféré. Je suis contente de te revoir!

_ Moi aussi, répondit Remus avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Eléanore grinça des dents lorsqu'elle vit sa petite sœur rester coller à Remus et la narguer du regard en fixant la vitrine. Cette petite était tout simplement insupportable quand elle s'y mettait.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin? demanda Peter qui venait de serrer la main d'Esteban. Tu n'avais pas reçu un nouveau balai pour ton anniversaire?

_ Si, répondit Esteban tout sourire alors qu'il terminait de saluer Sirius. Mais je viens acheter des balais pour mes sœurs. Elles ont enfin décidé de se mettre au Quidditch.

_ Tes sœurs? s'étonna James alors qu'il ne voyait qu'Eveline toujours dans les bras de Remus.

_ Eléanore est juste derrière toi, répondit Esteban tout sourire.

Eléanore vit donc toutes les têtes se tourner vers elle y compris celle de Lupin qui étrangement fut la plus rapide. Ne pouvant plus feindre de ne pas être là, la jeune fille se retourna en s'assurant de prendre un air hautain et salua les amis de son frère d'un simple signe de tête.

_ Ton insupportable copine n'est pas là avec toi? demanda Black en signe de salutation et en regardant autour de lui.

_ Non, répondit simplement Eléanore en s'étonnant que Black demande après Hélèna. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle devait voir Rabastan Lestrange aujourd'hui, rajouta Eléanore en mentant effrontément.

Eléanore se demandait quel résultat elle obtiendrait en rendant Black jaloux et elle ne fut pas déçu. Le jeune homme se renfrogna et ne dit plus un mot.

_ Alors comme ça tu vas te mettre au Quidditch? s'étonna Potter en la jugeant du regard. Tu entraînes l'ennemi maintenant, Esteban?

_ Eléanore est ma sœur avant d'être une Serpentard James, répondit Esteban en soupirant. Et si nous allions admirer le dernier Nimbus, hein?

Eléanore observa son frère entrer dans le magasin en compagnie de Potter, Pettigrow et d'un Black grincheux.

_ Tu joues aussi au Quidditch Remus? demanda Eveline qui était toujours dans les bras du Maraudeur.

Eléanore roula des yeux en voyant sa petite sœur minauder devant Lupin.

_ De temps en temps, répondit joyeusement Remus. Je joue occasionnellement des parties avec James et Sirius.

_ C'est pour ça que tu es si musclé, dit alors Eveline en tapotant les abdominaux de Remus de sa petite main.

_ Eveline! s'indigna Eléanore en entendant de telles choses sortir de la bouche de sa petite sœur de onze ans. Refait un truc comme ça et je vais te coller la fessée du siècle!

_ Fais pas ta jalouse, fit Eveline en tirant la langue à sa sœur. Je vous attends à l'intérieur!

Eléanore lança un regard polaire à Eveline qui s'empressa d'entrer dans le magasin. Non mais! Quelle petite effrontée!

_ Je tiens à m'excuser du comportement irrespectueux d'Eveline, dit Eléanore à Remus. Elle dépasse les limites quelques fois sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit Remus. Elle me fait bien rire ta petite sœur.

Eléanore et Remus échangèrent alors un regard gêné. Aucun des deux n'avait l'habitude d'entretenir une conversation où ne perçait pas une légère tension.

_ Et bien il faut que j'aille rejoindre Esteban, dit Eléanore au bout d'un moment et pour briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre elle et Remus.

_ Je vais avec toi, répliqua Remus. Je dois aussi rejoindre mes amis.

_ Au oui! C'est juste, dit Eléanore en rougissant d'embarras.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Esteban poussa ses sœurs à acheter un Nimbus 1980 chacune sous l'œil envieux de James Potter. D'ailleurs la fratrie ne resta pas longtemps avec les Maraudeurs ce jour-là car elle devait aller rejoindre Edmund et Kateline pour leurs emplettes scolaires.

Eléanore roula d'ailleurs des yeux lorsqu'Eveline fit des au revoir larmoyants à Remus lui disant qu'il allait plus que lui manquer jusqu'au premier septembre. D'ailleurs, Eveline fit un dernier câlin à Remus en partant et elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Eléanore eut la désagréable impression que cela la concernait car quand Remus se détacha d'Eveline, il lui lança un regard curieux. Bien sûr, la jeune Serpentard se dépêcha d'éviter son regard et d'emboîter le pas à son frère qui s'en allait déjà. Elle s'assura également d'embarquer Eveline au passage qui s'accrochait à Remus comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_ Remus ne m'oublie pas, dit Eveline d'un ton théâtrale alors qu'Eléanore la portait comme un sac de pommes de terre sur son épaule droite.

_ Arrête maintenant Eveline! dit Eléanore furieuse. Tout le monde nous regarde.

_ Ce garçon est tout simplement génial! soupira Eveline de béatitude en ignorant sa sœur. Si seulement j'avais cinq ans de plus...

_ Il ne voudrait pas de toi comme petite-amie! sourit Eléanore

_ Arrête de t'inquiéter, dit Eveline sur un ton mystérieux. Je ne fais que surveiller ta chasse-gardée jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes compte que c'est le gars qu'il te faut. Seulement, tu es trop insensible face à lui et il ne se doute de rien. Il faut donc bien montrer aux autres qu'il est réservé. Surtout si cette Morgane Vandera est dans les parages.

_ Comment est-ce que tu...

_ J'ai lu ton journal intime pour rappel, dit Eveline en coupant sa soeur. Et tu as tellement tout bien détaillé que je connais toute ta vie comme si je l'avais vécu. Ne t'inquiète pas! Maintenant que je suis là, je vais m'assurer que tu mènes correctement ta vie! Tu me diras merci à la fin de l'année! J'ai déjà tout prévu!

Eléanore ne répondit pas aux fantaisies de sa soeur mais elle se demanda si c'était bien une petite gamine de onze ans qui lui parlait... Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'inquiéter face aux idées de sa soeur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait exactement?

La famille McGrégor fit, en compagnie de Lily Evans, son apparition sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4. Nous étions le premier septembre et il était dix et demi du matin.

_ Je vous remercie de votre accueil tout au long de l'été, dit Lily aux parents McGrégor. J'ai beaucoup apprécié tous ces moments passés en votre compagnie.

_ C'est la même chose pour nous Lily, sourit Kateline. Tu es la bienvenue à la maison quand tu veux.

Eléanore soupira lourdement devant l'invitation de sa mère. Comme si qu'elle ne voyait pas assez Lily Evans à Poudlard! Esteban lui lança un regard de reproches et Eléanore répliqua par un regard de défi. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait décidé de faire une trêve avec son frère qu'elle devait se mettre à aimer Lily Evans et les autres Gryffondor. Peut-être à l'exception de Remus...

_ J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard! s'enthousiasma Eveline. Je me demande bien dans quelle maison je serais répartie.

_ Serpentard évidemment, dit Eléanore.

_ Non Gryffondor, dit Esteban.

_ Serdaigle éventuellement, dit Kateline. Après tout, j'y ai bien fait mes études.

_ Tout ce que je veux c'est ne pas aller à Poufsouffle, dit Eveline en faisant la moue. Mais j'hésite entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

_ Tu verras bien de toute façon, dit Edmund en prenant Eveline dans ses bras. Ne fait pas de bêtises en tout cas.

_ Venez là, dit Kateline en prenant les jumeaux dans ses bras. Je suis extrêmement contente des efforts que vous avez mis en œuvre pour faire la paix. Et vous avez intérêt à surveiller votre petite soeur!

Eléanore leva les yeux au ciel et s'empressa de se dégager de la poigne de sa mère afin de dire au revoir à son père. La fratrie fit donc ses adieux aux parents et Lily Evans leur dit également au revoir. Alors qu'Eléanore s'avançait vers le Poudlard Express avant tout le monde, elle fut happée par une paire de bras puissante avant que des lèvres se posent sur les siennes.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué Elie, dit Ethan en desserrant un peu son étreinte. Le temps m'a paru si long loin de toi.

Eléanore comptait remettre Ethan à sa place mais elle vit le grand-père d'Ethan au loin qui la jugea du regard. Elle décida donc de se défiler face à ses récentes résolutions.

_ Je suis contente de te revoir moi aussi, répondit simplement Eléanore.

Ethan se tourna alors vers la famille d'Eléanore afin de les saluer. La jeune Serpentard aurait préféré éviter le regard scrutateur de ses parents et ceux de reproches d'Eveline et d'Esteban qui ne cachaient pas leur animosité envers le Serpentard. Elle vit même Lily Evans haussé un sourcil étonné.

_ Ravi de vous revoir tous, dit Ethan le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis désolé que vous l'appreniez ainsi pour Eléanore et moi mais je pensais qu'elle vous avait mit au courant.

_ Elle n'a pas eu le temps, répondit Eveline alors qu'Eléanore ouvrait la bouche pour se justifier. C'est donc normal qu'elle ait oublié ce léger détail...

_ Un détail? fit Ethan du bout des lèvres en coulant un drôle de regard à Eléanore.

_ Ne l'écoute pas, dit Eléanore d'un ton où feignait l'indifférence. Elle ne dit que des bêtises.

Eléanore fit donc les gros yeux à sa soeur en lui intimant de se taire. Elle ne voulait absolument pas se mettre Ethan à dos.

_ Je suis donc ravi pour vous, dit Edmund d'un ton un peu trop forcé. Ethan, je compte sur toi pour avoir une attitude digne avec ma fille!

Eléanore fut heureuse de sentir Ethan avoir un bref mouvement de recul alors que son père lui adressait un regard menaçant. "Oh que je t'aime Papa!", fit Eléanore dans ses pensées.

_ Je serais là pour veiller au grain, dit Esteban en adressant un sourire hypocrite à son nouveau beau-frère. Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux!

_ J'en serais ravi, répliqua Ethan d'un ton encore plus hypocrite qu'Esteban.

_ Ils seraient peut-être temps de monter vous installer les enfants, dit soudainement Kateline afin de faire redescendre la tension palpable qui s'était installé. Le train part dans quinze minutes.

Cependant, personne ne put bouger puisque les Maraudeurs arrivèrent à ce moment-là et que Potter se jetait littéralement sur Evans.

_ Lily, mon amour!

Lily fit un pas de côté pour éviter Potter qui alla s'étaler sur le sol. Black éclata d'un grand rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement de chien et Pettigrow leva les yeux au ciel. Seul Remus n'eut aucune réaction. Comme Eveline le remarqua, il était trop occupé à fixer d'un air étonné le bras possessif d'Ethan passé autour des épaules d'Eléanore.

_ Ravi de vous revoir, les gars! dit Ethan en saluant ses amis avec des poignées de mains chaleureuses.

_ Remus, fit Eveline d'un ton ravi en allant se jeter dans les bras de son Maraudeur préféré.

Remus mit quelques secondes à revenir sur terre et il serra brièvement Eveline dans ses bras.

_ Bien, dit Ethan à l'adresse d'Eléanore. Et si nous laissions les Gryffondor à leurs joyeuses retrouvailles et que nous y allions?

Sauf qu'Eléanore n'avait aucune envie de suivre Ethan. Elle fut d'ailleurs sauvée par Hélèna qui arriva à ce moment-là.

_ Eléanore! s'exclama Hélèna. Contente de te revoir! Ethan, le chauffeur du Poudlard Express te demande de le rejoindre!

_ Pourquoi moi?

_ Tu es bien le nouveau Préfet-en-chef, non? dit Hélèna d'un ton sarcastique. Il a une tâche urgente à te confier.

Tenant à cœur ses responsabilités, Ethan vola un dernier baiser à Eléanore avant de s'en aller à l'avant du train.

_ Quel chance que le chauffeur avait besoin de lui! dit Eléanore.

_ C'est que j'ai été assez convaincante alors, se réjouit Hélèna.

_ Quoi, c'était pas vrai?! s'étonna Eléanore.

_ Bien sûr que non, répondit Hélèna. Mais le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, nous aurons eu le temps de nous cacher quelque part dans le train!

Eléanore sentit une immense joie l'envahir alors qu'elle se jetait dans les bras d'Hélèna.

_ Je ne te dirais jamais assez merci!

_ Doucement les débordements de joie! s'exclama Hélèna en étant pas très tactile. Allons-y avant que l'on fasse une allergie à ces Gryffondor.

Eléanore se rendit alors compte que tous les autres étaient encore là et les regardaient.

_ Bon je vais y aller, dit Eléanore à l'adresse d'Eveline et d'Esteban. Bon voyage!

Hélèna tournait déjà les talons mais Black la retint.

_ Alors White on ne salue plus ses ennemis?

_ Black, dit Hélèna d'un ton indifférent. Tu te crois assez intéressant pour que je pose les yeux sur toi?

_ Laisse-moi rire White, répliqua Sirius. C'est toujours toi qui me court après d'habitude...

_ Alors tu n'as pas supporté que je ne le fasse pas cette fois?

_ Tu ne..., commença Sirius mais il ne trouva pas ses mots. Alors comme ça, tu as vu Lestrange, il y a quelques jours?

Eléanore se ratatina soudainement sur elle-même en se rappelant son mensonge.

_ Bon allons-y maintenant! s'exclama Eléanore en embarquant Hélèna et leurs malles pendant que son amie lançait un regard étrange à Black.

L'année commençait vraiment bien là...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Dans le Poudlard Express

Eléanore traîna sa lourde valise dans un des compartiments du dernier wagon du train et se jeta sur l'une des banquettes. Hélèna, qui l'avait suivit, s'installa juste en face d'elle.

_ Pourquoi as-tu choisi le tout dernier wagon?! pesta Hélèna qui avait super mal aux bras.

_ Ethan restera à l'avant du train, expliqua simplement Eléanore. Il restera avec les autres Serpentard et ne s'aventura jamais aussi loin.

_ C'est déjà ça, dit Hélèna. Bon maintenant, il va falloir mettre ces stupides valises dans les filets à bagages.

Les deux amies passèrent donc les dix bonnes minutes suivantes à ranger leurs valises. Le Poudlard Express finit par démarrer et les filles s'installèrent confortablement pour discuter en toute tranquillité. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de filles de sixième année de Poufsouffle ne fasse son entrée.

_ Dégagez! dit aussitôt Hélèna en les incendiant du regard.

Les deux premières filles du groupe eurent la bonne idée de ressortir et Eléanore eut un petit sourire. L'avantage avec Hélèna, c'est que jamais personne ne lui tenait tête. Sauf Sirius Black peut être... Mais une autre jeune Poufsouffle téméraire entra dans le compartiment en poussant ses camarades et lança un regard noir à Hélèna. Eléanore la jugea du regard. Brune, les yeux bruns, peau très pâle et de taille moyenne. Elle ne ferait pas le poids face à Hélèna. D'ailleurs, cette dernière sembla la connaître.

_ Tiens Jennifer Darcol, dit Hélèna d'un ton moqueur.

_ Laisse-nous nous installer, dit la dénommée Jennifer. Ce compartiment ne t'est pas réservé.

_ Figure-toi que si! répliqua Hélèna. Alors maintenant dégage avant que je ne m'énerve définitivement.

Voyant qu'Hélèna commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, Eléanore intervint.

_ Tire-toi Darcol, dit simplement Eléanore. Je tiens pas à ce qu'elle s'énerve réellement.

Eléanore n'avait jamais vu cette Poufsouffle auparavant mais elle, elle semblait la connaître.

_ McGrégor, fit Jennifer en la dévisageant de la tête aux pieds. Tu es beaucoup moins aimable que ton frère...

Eléanore se redressa aussitôt. Qui était donc cette petite garce pour parler de son frère?! Hélèna sembla lire l'étonnement sur son visage car elle répondit à sa question.

_ Darcol est une éternelle groupie de ton frère, l'informa Hélèna.

Eléanore vit rouge aussitôt. Aucune fille n'avait le droit d'approcher Esteban de trop près. Sauf Evans mais c'est bien parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui faire quoi que ce soit sans s'attirer les foudres d'Esteban. Son frère était à elle et elle ne laisserait pas n'importe quelle fille se l'approprier.

La jeune Poufsouffle eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit les yeux d'Eléanore lancer des éclairs. Comment pouvait-elle passer du calme à la plus grande colère en moins d'une demi seconde? Hélèna souriait. Elle adorait voir Eléanore s'énerver plus que d'habitude...

_ Tu te prends pour qui pour parler de mon frère, Darcol?! dit Eléanore laissant son côté sombre prendre le dessus. Maintenant, je ne vais pas me répéter. Tu dégages de ce compartiment avant que je ne sorte ma baguette et que je te refasse le portrait à un tel point que même ta mère ne pourra pas te reconnaître!

Hélèna se retint d'applaudir Eléanore. Elle pouvait être encore pire qu'elle lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Jennifer Darcol eut l'intelligence de ne pas en rajouter et partit le plus vite possible en compagnie de ses copines. Sauf une qui resta encore quelques secondes pour regarder curieusement Eléanore.

_ Tu veux ma photo?! demanda rageusement Eléanore.

_ Non non, répondit la jeune Poufsouffle d'un ton timide et en partant. Je suis désolée!

Eléanore se calma lorsque la porte du compartiment se referma et elle interrogea Hélèna du regard.

_ Quoi? demanda la jeune White.

_ C'était qui la dernière à partir? interrogea Eléanore.

_ Emilie Gleeson, l'informa Hélèna. Une petite timide qui aime jouer les filles invisibles et raser les murs à Poudlard. Sans grand intérêt.

Eléanore haussa les épaules et Hélèna sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

_ On a pas vu tes deux cousins au fait, dit Hélèna.

_ Je sais, dit Eléanore. Je n'ai pas non plus aperçu mes oncles et tantes sur le quai ou alors ils nous évitent. Enfin, c'est tellement tendu dans la famille en ce moment... Même ma mère n'a pas voulu inviter la famille lors de notre anniversaire à Esteban et moi afin d'éviter de grosses disputes.

Eléanore avait plusieurs membres de sa famille à Poudlard. Cela allait des cousins proches à des cousins germains ou à d'autres élèves dont certains membres de leurs familles étaient liés de près ou de loin aux McGrégor. Dans sa famille proche, Eléanore avait son cousin Alexander qui se trouvait à Serpentard et qui entamait sa quatrième année. C'était LE sang-pur par excellence. Son père William était le frère aîné du père d'Eléanore. La jeune fille n'appréciait pas réellement son cousin qui prenait toujours les gens de haut. Le pire de tous d'ailleurs était Lowell, le frère aîné d'Alexander. Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait récemment eu des problèmes avec la justice magique pour pratique de magie noire. Inutile de dire que c'était les membres préférés de la famille aux yeux de Rose McGrégor. Mais le plus drôle dans l'histoire était que la mère de Lowell et Alexander avait un frère qui avait épousé une née-moldue qui avait été également renié. Alexander avait donc une cousine de sang-mêlé nommé Glory qui était en cinquième année à Poufsouffle.

Ensuite, il y avait Ayden. Son cousin de onze ans qui faisait cette année son entrée à Poudlard. Ayden était le fils de Jonathan, le frère cadet du père d'Eléanore. Ce dernier avait été renié pour avoir épousé une moldue. Eléanore aimait beaucoup Ayden et sa petite sœur Laura qui était âgé de trois ans et demi. Malheureusement, elle ne les voyait pas souvent puisque son père avait coupé tout contact avec son oncle par peur de se mettre à dos Rose. Cependant, Kateline emmenait souvent ses enfants voir en douce leurs cousins car elle aimait beaucoup sa belle-sœur moldue. Ayden avait deux de ses cousines de sa famille maternelle qui étaient également des sorcières. Il s'agissait des fausses jumelles Ysaline et Valéry. Toutes les deux également en sixième année respectivement à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

_ Je m'ennuie, dit Hélèna en sortant Eléanore de ses pensées.

_ Et cela ne fait que trente minutes que nous avons quitté Londres, fit remarquer Eléanore le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est à ce moment-là que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit laissant entendre un brouhaha venant du couloir. Aussitôt, Hélèna se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants pour leur dire de dégager mais ils s'installaient déjà.

_ Contente de vous revoir, dit joyeusement Eveline en prenant place à côté d'Eléanore et en étant suivit d'Esteban et des Maraudeurs hormis Remus. On a fait tout le train mais il n'y avait plus aucun compartiment avec assez de place pour nous accueillir tous.

Eléanore soupira déjà exténuée d'avoir à supporter les Maraudeurs hormis Remus bien sûr... Hélèna n'en menait pas large non plus.

_ Vous allez quand même pas vous installer, ici! s'énerva Hélèna.

_ Et si White, répondit joyeusement Black. Je savais bien que je t'avais manqué.

Black alla ensuite s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hélèna et la nargua du regard.

_ Et que vas-tu faire maintenant, White? demanda Black, moqueur en prenant ses aises sur la banquette.

Eléanore leva les yeux au ciel. C'était de la pure et simple provocation. Ces deux là ne pouvaient absolument pas s'empêcher de se chercher dès qu'ils étaient à moins de cinq mètres l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'Hélèna se mettait à hurler sur Black. Eléanore se leva, prête à partir. Elle était prête à faire des efforts avec Esteban et Eveline mais supporter les autres étaient au dessus de ses forces.

_ Viens Hélèna, dit Eléanore. On s'en va!

_ Et leur laisser "notre" compartiment? fit Hélèna, choquée.

_ C'est ça ou supporter Black toute la journée, dit Eléanore. Et puis, Rabastan t'attends!

Hélèna scruta Eléanore mais elle ne répliqua rien. Elle se contenta de se lever la tête haute et de sortir du compartiment. Eléanore coula un regard discret vers un Black qui commençait à devenir rouge de fureur avant de se tourner vers Esteban et Eveline.

_ Vous avez vu Ayden, au fait? leur demanda Eléanore.

_ Oui mais de loin, bouda Eveline. Alexander ne le lâchait pas. Il m'énerve!

_ J'espère qu'il arrivera à s'en dépêtrer, soupira Eléanore avant de sortir du compartiment.

Hélèna l'attendait dans le couloir et lui lança un regard furieux. Finalement, les deux jeunes filles attendirent d'être dans un endroit plus tranquille avant de discuter. Elles finirent donc par aller s'installer dans les toilettes des filles pour être certaines de ne pas tomber sur Ethan.

Dans un autre compartiment du train, Emilie Gleeson avait la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre et regardait le paysage défiler. Elle tentait de faire abstraction des jérémiades de Jennifer Darcol qui criait vengeance contre Eléanore McGrégor devant ses copines qui l'encourageait. Emilie finit par sortir de sa contemplation pour échanger un regard exaspéré avec Glory Sarandon, cousine d'Alexander McGrégor, et les fausses jumelles Valéry et Ysaline, les cousines d'Ayden McGrégor.

_ Cette sale Serpentard, pestait Jennifer. Comment a-t-elle osé me parler sur ce ton?! Comme si qu'Esteban lui appartenait. Elle n'est que sa sœur!

_ Sa sœur jumelle, corrigea timidement Emilie.

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça change?! s'emporta Jennifer.

_ Tout, répondit Glory.

_ Elle a raison, renchérit Valéry. Eléanore aura toujours la priorité aux yeux d'Esteban et crois-moi qu'il ne laissera aucune fille s'immiscer dans sa relation fusionnelle avec Eléanore.

_ Relation fusionnelle? rigola Sandra Alper, une amie de Jennifer. Ils se bouffent le nez depuis leur première année à Poudlard.

_ Ils se sont réconciliés au cours de l'été, informa Ysaline. C'est Ayden qui le tient d'Eveline, la petite sœur des jumeaux. Et elle semble également très attachée à son grand frère.

Jennifer soupira doublement. Esteban McGrégor était, au même titre que les Maraudeurs, un parti très recherché par les filles. Cependant dès qu'une fille s'approchait d'un peu trop "près" d'Esteban, il lui arrivait d'étranges choses telles qu'une poussée soudaine de furoncles. Personne ne le disait mais tout le monde savait que c'était Eléanore la responsable. Mais avec une deuxième sœur à Poudlard, Esteban allait encore être plus difficile à approcher.

_ Esteban va être vraiment inapprochable à présent, soupira Sandra en disant tout haut la pensée de Jennifer qui eut une soudaine illumination.

_ Pas si on mets la petite sœur dans notre poche! sourit Jennifer. Elle a l'air beaucoup plus commode que la grande!

Emilie sentit une petite panique soudainement l'envahir. En temps normal, elle ne se serait pas inquiétée du fait que Jennifer cours après Esteban. Mais son plan avait l'air de tenir la route cette fois-ci... Elle espérait qu'Eléanore interviendrait encore une fois juste à temps!

Remus se retint de bailler longuement. Il était actuellement dans un des compartiments du train en compagnie de Lily et de tous les autres préfets de Poudlard. Ethan McDowell, nouvellement préfet-en-chef, leur faisait un exposé sur toutes les tâches qu'ils auraient à faire. "Comme si que l'on ne connaissait pas notre travail!", se dit Remus. Le Maraudeur regarda Lily à sa droite et vit qu'elle était exaspérée. Apparemment, tous les deux étaient du même avis.

_ Voilà donc ce que vous aurez à faire, conclut enfin Ethan. Vous pouvez retourner vaquer à vos occupations mais n'oubliez pas de faire régner la discipline dans le train.

Tout le monde se leva mais Ethan retint Lucius Malefoy, préfet de Serpentard. Apparemment, il avait deux mots à lui dire. Remus ne traîna cependant pas et emboîta rapidement le pas à Lily qui sortait dans le couloir mais ne partit pas tout de suite car elle resta devant le compartiment.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu..., commença Remus.

Cependant Lily l'interrompit et lui fit signe de se taire. Elle attendit que le dernier préfet sorte et ne soit plus présent dans le couloir du wagon avant d'ouvrir légèrement la porte du compartiment pour entendre la discussion d'Ethan et Malefoy. Leurs voix furent bien distinctes d'ailleurs.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Ethan? demanda Lucius d'une voix hargneuse.

_ Te mettre en garde Malefoy, répondit Ethan d'une voix menaçante. Ne t'approche plus d'Eléanore!

_ Ah oui? fit Malefoy d'une voix amusé. Tu sais donc ce qu'elle m'a fait à la fin de l'année dernière?

_ Je sais ce que tu lui as fait pourriture, répliqua Ethan en ayant semble-t-il empoigné Malefoy à l'entente du bruit. Mais je te préviens, ne t'approche plus d'elle! Eléanore est à moi!

_ C'est ce qu'on verra McDowell, défia Lucius.

_ C'est mon dernier avertissement Malefoy, dit encore une fois Ethan. Si tu ne veux pas que ta famille ait à subir les conséquences de tes actes, garde tes distances! Mon grand-père apprécie beaucoup Eléanore.

Cette ultime menace sembla faire son effet car Malefoy ne la ramena plus et des pas venant du compartiment se firent entendre. Lily tira un Remus choqué dans des toilettes vides du train afin qu'ils ne tombent pas sur Malefoy. Cependant, les toilettes étaient très étroites et les deux préfets se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Eléanore? s'inquiéta Remus.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit Lily.

La jeune Gryffondor se mit donc à expliquer à Remus les évènements du début de l'été lorsqu'Eveline avait lu le journal de sa sœur qui l'avait mise en garde de ne pas révéler ce qu'elle avait lu et de se méfier d'un certain garçon.

_ Mais on ne peut rien faire tant que l'on ne sait pas plus, conclut Lily.

Remus se rangea à l'idée de Lily bien que l'idée de ne rien faire lui semblait insoutenable. Il n'aimait pas savoir Eléanore dans une situation délicate.

_ En tout cas Ethan et Eléanore semblent très attachés l'un à l'autre, dit Remus en scrutant Lily.

_ Quoi? s'étonna Lily. Tu as eu l'impression qu'elle l'ai...

Lily ne put terminer sa phrase car la porte de la cabine de la toilette s'ouvrit. Les deux Gryffondor avaient complètement oublié de la verrouiller. Et pas de chance pour eux car ce fut Morgane Vandera qui les trouva.

_ Je peux savoir quelle est cette histoire avec Rabastan? s'énerva Hélèna en pointant Eléanore du doigt. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé?!

Eléanore avala difficilement sa salive. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à subir les foudres d'Hélèna si elle lui avouait qu'elle avait voulu rendre Black jaloux.

_ Il nous fallait une excuse valable pour leur avoir cédé si facilement notre compartiment, répondit Eléanore en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

Mais Hélèna n'était pas dupe car elle haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras.

_ Et pourquoi Black faisait déjà référence à Rab sur le quai de la gare à Londres? demanda Hélèna.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Eléanore en improvisant au fur et à mesure. J'ai fais référence à Rabastan dans le compartiment car il avait justement parlé de lui à Londres.

Eléanore retint son souffle pour qu'Hélèna ne mette pas le doigt sur son mensonge. Elle avait un peu honte de mentir à son amie mais c'était le mieux pour le moment.

_ Très bien, conclut Hélèna. Au moins, on sera partie la tête haute.

Eléanore allait répliquer quelque chose quand deux Serdaigle de sixième année entrèrent en trombe dans les toilettes. Une des deux pleurait bruyamment.

_ Et je les ai trouvé tous les deux enfermés dans une cabine de toilettes, dit la pleureuse entre deux sanglots.

_ Mais qui bon sang?! s'impatienta son amie.

Alors qu'Eléanore identifiait la jeune fille pleureuse en tant que Morgane Vandera, la détestée Serdaigle, cette dernière répondit à son amie en hurlant de rage:

_ Lily Evans et Remus Lupin!

C'est alors qu'Eléanore sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 Le médisant a le diable sur la langue, et l'écoutant l'a dans l'oreille

La rumeur s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le Poudlard Express et certaines personnes s'en délectaient déjà tandis que d'autres devaient y faire face malgré tout... Par Merlin! Lily Evans et Remus Lupin découverts enfermés à deux dans des toilettes. Ce n'était pas rien tout de même!

Après que Lily ait été découverte avec Remus par Morgane Vandera, la pire groupie du Maraudeur en plus, et que cette dernière se soit enfuie, les deux amis s'étaient séparés. Ils avaient convenu qu'il était mieux qu'on ne les voit pas ensemble pour éviter d'alimenter la rumeur qui suivra. Car il ne faisait aucun doute que tout Poudlard serait bientôt au courant de tout cela. Lily avait donc été rejoindre Mary McDonald et Marlène McKinnon, ses deux amies de Gryffondor avec qui elle restait lorsqu'elle n'était pas en compagnie d'Esteban.

_ Toi et Remus, ça alors! dit Mary les yeux ronds. Je savais que vous vous entendiez bien mais je t'aurais plus vu avec Esteban.

_ Il n'y a rien entre Remus et moi, se contenta de répondre Lily qui réfléchissait à une excuse assez valable pour justifier le fait qu'elle était enfermée avec Remus dans des toilettes.

_ A nous tu peux le dire, sourit Marlène. Ne sois donc pas timide. On ne va pas te jeter la pierre.

_ Je vous dis la vérité, répliqua seulement Lily en s'enfonçant dans le fond de la banquette du compartiment.

Lily n'échangea plus un mot avec Mary et Marlène qui discutait des cours qu'elles auront cette année. Lily leur fut reconnaissante de parler d'un tout autre sujet. Après tout, elle était déjà bien embarrassée par les jalouses qui passaient et repassaient dans le couloir en lui jetant des regards noirs lorsqu'elles étaient devant le compartiment qu'elle occupait avec ses deux amies.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Remus ait autant d'admiratrices, dit soudainement Mary qui faisait référence aux passeuses dans le couloir.

_ Je pense qu'il y a aussi les fans de James, dit Marlène. Après tout, certaines sont en train de se dire que Lily a brisé le cœur de James.

_ Pauvre Remus quand même, rajouta Mary. Je me demande comment il va faire face à James...

Justement, Remus n'en menait pas large face aux regards noirs que James lui lançait depuis tout à l'heure. Quand il était venu rejoindre ses amis, la rumeur leur était déjà parvenue aux oreilles. Et Remus avait été accueilli par un regard polaire de la part de James. Sirius et Peter l'avaient regardé avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'Esteban s'était contenté d'un regard compatissant. Seule Eveline semblait trouver la situation très amusante. Remus lui lançait des regards de reproches à chacun de ses éclats de rire d'ailleurs. Il ne se doutait même pas de ce que tramait la petite...

_ Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? dit soudainement James. Tu connais bien mes sentiments pour Lily enfin!

Alors que Remus ouvrait la bouche pour se justifier, Eveline lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en prenant les devants.

_ Enfin James, dit Eveline en rigolant. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à cette stupide rumeur! C'est Morgane Vandera qui les a soit disant surpris comme ça. Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut lui accorder du crédit? Je suis certaine qu'elle a lancé cette rumeur pour faire du mal à Lily parce qu'elle était jalouse de sa proximité avec Remus. Après tout, ils s'entendent très bien comme "amis"!

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment cette petite gamine de onze ans pouvait retourner une telle situation à leur avantage?! Il n'y avait rien à dire hormis le fait qu'elle était véritablement machiavélique.

_ Je suis désolé Remus, dit alors James. Mais tu sais comment je suis quand il est question de Lily.

_ Ce n'est rien James, dit Remus tout heureux que la situation redevienne paisible.

_ Bon j'y vais, dit soudainement Eveline en sortant du compartiment.

_ Et puis-je savoir où? demanda Esteban qui voulait garder sa sœur sous les yeux.

_ J'ai deux personnes à aller voir, répondit la petite chipie en partant avant que son grand frère ne lui dise de revenir.

Eveline passa d'abord voir Lily pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait inventé pour justifier la rumeur. Lily lui en fut si reconnaissante qu'elle la serra longuement dans ses bras. Mary et Marlène furent étonnées d'une telle version mais elles s'engagèrent à faire courir la justification d'Eveline. Après tout, elles sauraient bien un jour ce que traficotait Lily avec Remus dans des toilettes.

_ Je vais aller voir Eléanore, expliqua Eveline en sortant du compartiment des filles de Gryffondor.

_ Tu as raison, dit Lily en comprenant pourquoi. Dis-lui bien de ne pas m'assassiner quand elle tombera sur moi.

Eveline rit et s'employa à rechercher sa grande sœur.

Hélèna White soupira d'exaspération. Voilà bientôt une heure qu'Eléanore faisait une crise de larmes et qu'Hélèna s'appliquait à lui donner des mouchoirs au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'essuyait les larmes et se mouchait.

_ J'arr... pas... ça, dit difficilement Eléanore entre deux sanglots. C... im...pos...i...ble

Hélèna tendis l'oreille pour comprendre ce que disait Eléanore. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle parlait la langue des Gobelins. Cependant, à force d'efforts, Hélèna put traduire: "J'arrive... pas ça. C'est impossible".

_ Mais arrêtes de chialer, dit Hélèna dans une veine tentative de consoler son amie.

Il était inutile de préciser qu'Hélèna était plus douée pour faire pleurer les gens que pour les consoler. Cependant, elle faisait un effort pour le faire avec Eléanore mais à sa façon...

_ Dès qu'on descendra du Poudlard Express on s'attaquera à Evans, dit Hélèna avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Et je m'occuperai de Lupin aussi! Tu verras que ce sera très drôle. Mais je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient dans des toilettes. Un rendez-vous secret, peut-être? Tu en penses quoi, Eléanore?

Les pleurs d'Eléanore redoublèrent et Hélèna fit la grimace. Elle était complètement démunie lorsqu'Eveline fit son apparition.

_ Eléanore, commença Eveline. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

La petite s'apprêtait à expliquer la situation (selon sa version) à sa grande sœur mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Ethan fit son entrée à son tour et se jeta sur Eléanore comme un rapace sur sa proie.

_ Que lui arrive-t-il? demanda Ethan en regardant Hélèna. Je la cherche depuis tout à l'heure mais sans la trouver. Je suis venue ici parce qu'une certaine Poufsouffle expliquait à son amie que la "bonne nouvelle" du jour était d'avoir vu Eléanore pleurer dans les toilettes. Je l'ai collée en retenue évidemment.

Hélèna ne savait pas quoi répondre et Eveline était trop occupée à lancer des regards noirs à Ethan pour dire quelque chose. Le silence des deux jeunes filles encouragea Ethan à croire que c'était en rapport avec lui.

_ Elie, dit Ethan d'un ton désolé en se tournant vers Eléanore. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je t'ai délaissée. Mais j'ai dû m'occuper de briefer les autres préfets. Mais je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi!

Eléanore était trop désemparée pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Tout ce dont elle était consciente était qu'une paire de bras puissants la soulevait et qu'elle se retrouvait dans une étreinte amoureuse. Peut-être que Remus avait enfin compris qu'elle... Mais non, ce n'était pas Remus! Ethan la serrait amoureusement contre lui et l'emmenait. Eléanore lança un regard horrifié à Hélèna et Eveline qui voulurent dire quelque chose mais Ethan prit les devants.

_ J'emmène Elie avec moi, dit Ethan d'un ton possessif. Je pense que nous avons besoin de nous retrouver seuls.

Hélèna n'apprécia pas du tout le ton avec lequel Ethan lui parla. Elle le détestait de plus en plus.

_ Espèce d'abruti! dit Eveline une fois que la porte des toilettes se fut refermée. Non mais il se prend pour qui celui là!

_ Bien d'accord avec toi, renchérit Hélèna qui n'aimait pas qu'on la prive de son amie. Il pense qu'elle n'est qu'à lui...

_ Il va falloir qu'on se débarrasse de lui, fit Eveline. Il est en train de contrarier mes plans!

_ Quels plans? demanda Hélèna plus que curieuse.

_ Rien de bien important, dit Eveline d'un ton léger. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu pour toi aussi!

Hélèna était de plus en plus intriguée. Elle voulut forcer la petite à lui donner plus de précisions mais Eveline reprit la parole.

_ Il va falloir qu'on se débarrasse de lui, expliqua Eveline. Je ne sais pas encore comment mais est-ce que je peux compter sur toi?

_ Evidemment, sourit Hélèna, machiavélique. Je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'action cette année! Au fait, que comptais-tu dire à Eléanore?

Eveline se mit donc à expliquer la situation à Hélèna qui, elle en était certaine, allait tout raconter à Eléanore.

_ Quel garce! dit Hélèna en parlant de Vandera. N'empêche que j'aurais pu apprécier grandement la situation si Eléanore ne s'était pas retrouvée dans cet état.

_ Je m'en doute bien, sourit Eveline. J'ai hâte du jour où les choses seront véritablement différentes!

_ De quoi tu parles? demanda Hélèna en ne comprenant rien à ce que disais Eveline.

Eveline haussa les épaules et la Serpentard vit bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune information pour l'instant. Cependant, elle avait bien l'intention de découvrir ce que tramait Eveline. C'était sa spécialité après tout!

_ Bien, je vais rejoindre Rabastan, dit Hélèna. Je pense qu'avec Ethan, rejoindre Eléanore n'est pas possible pour le moment.

_ Ouais, fit Eveline boudeuse. Amuses-toi bien!

Eveline retourna auprès d'Esteban et des Maraudeurs. En chemin, elle tomba sur des filles de Poufsouffle qui l'invitèrent quelques instants à se joindre à elles. Eveline n'accepta que parce qu'elle reconnu Valéry et Ysaline qu'elle avait rencontrées à plusieurs reprises chez sa tante moldue. La petite sauta dans les bras de ses cousines. Bien qu'elles ne soient pas liées par le lien du sang, Eveline les considérait comme ses cousines.

_ Je suis trop heureuse de vous revoir! dit Eveline toute heureuse. Vous êtes mes cousines préférées!

_ Ravie de te revoir, dirent les fausses jumelles en cœur.

_ Laisses-moi te présenter Glory, dit Valéry. Elle est la cousine d'Alexander.

Eléanore se tourna vers la Poufsouffle et la salua chaleureusement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Glory fut décontenancée devant tant de spontanéité et de familiarité.

_ Tu n'as pas les meilleurs McGrégor comme cousins, dit Eveline en faisant référence à Alexander et Lowell. Je vais donc rectifier le tir en t'adoptant comme cousine officielle comme Ysaline et Valéry.

_ Je suis contente de te rencontrer, rit Glory en aimant tout de suite Eveline. J'accepte donc d'être ta cousine!

Eveline rit à son tour tandis que les jumelles souriaient.

_ Viens par là petite crapule, dit Valéry en serrant très fort Eveline dans ses bras.

Eveline fut étonnée de ce geste si soudain mais elle se rendit compte que Valéry lui parlait tout bas à l'oreille. Le câlin n'était qu'une mise en scène.

_ Je veux que tu fasses attention aux deux autres Poufsouffle qui sont dans ce compartiment, murmura Valéry. Il s'agit de Jennifer Darcol et de Sandra Alper. Elles veulent se rapprocher de toi pour atteindre Esteban. Elles en sont folles et aimeraient sortir avec lui.

_ A mon tour maintenant, dit Ysaline en arrachant Eveline des bras de sa sœur pour la câliner à son tour et lui dire deux, trois mots.

_ Je sais ce que Valéry t'a dit, dit Ysaline. Méfies-toi donc des autres. Cependant, il y a une troisième personne, Emilie Gleeson. Elle est très gentille et tu peux lui faire confiance à elle.

Eveline se retira de l'étreinte d'Ysaline et se tourna vers les trois autres Poufsouffle le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je suis Jennifer Darcol, dit une des Poufsouffle en lui tendant la main. Et voici mon amie Sandra Alper.

Eveline salua brièvement Jennifer et Sandra avant de se retourner vers Emilie Gleeson.

_ Je suis Emilie Gleeson, dit la jeune fille en question en rougissant fortement. Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

_ Moi aussi je suis ravie, dit Eveline en allant serrer Emilie dans ses bras. Je t'aime bien toi!

Inutile de dire que Jennifer et Sandra ne se sentirent pas du tout appréciées par Eveline. Emilie était rouge écrevisse lorsqu'Eveline la libéra de son étreinte. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et qu'Esteban fit son apparition.

_ Eveline, dit Esteban. Cela fait une heure que je te cherche! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ Je faisais connaissance, répondit Eveline en montrant les filles du compartiment d'un signe de la main. Tu connais déjà Ysaline et Valéry, je crois.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Esteban en allant faire la bise aux jumelles. Content de vous revoir les filles!

Esteban avait également souvent croisé les jumelles lorsqu'il allait voir Ayden et Laura.

_ Et tu connais Glory? demanda Eveline. Elle est la cousine d'Alexander et de Lowell.

_ J'avais entendu parler de toi, dit Esteban en faisant face à Glory. Ravi de t'être officiellement présenté.

_ Moi aussi, dit Glory en serrant la main qu'Esteban lui tendait et en lui souriant.

_ J'ai dis à Glory qu'elle faisait partie de nos cousines au même titre qu'Ysaline et Valéry, dit Eveline tout sourire.

Esteban sourit à Glory avant de se tourner vers les trois dernières filles.

_ Bonjour, les salua Esteban en reconnaissant Sandra et Jennifer.

_ Salut, minaudèrent les deux filles ravies.

Esteban se détourna ensuite d'elles pour faire face à Emilie. La jeune fille s'était ratatinée sur elle-même et était à présent rouge pivoine.

_ Je pense qu'on ne se connaît pas encore, dit Esteban avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et en tendant la main. Je suis Esteban McGrégor, sixième année à Gryffondor.

_ En... enchanté, dit Emilie. Je suis Emilie Gleeson, sixième année à Poufsouffle.

Eveline regardait alternativement Esteban et Emilie. Eveline connaissait assez bien son grand frère pour savoir qu'Emilie lui avait tapée dans l'œil. Esteban finit par se détourner d'Emilie.

_ On y va, Eveline, dit Esteban en sortant du compartiment et en saluant les occupantes d'un signe de tête.

Eveline suivit Esteban tout sourire et ils retournèrent auprès des Maraudeurs.

Eléanore était coincée dans un compartiment réservé aux préfets. Plus précisément, elle était assise sur une banquette piégée entre Ethan et la fenêtre. Ethan avait viré les précédents occupants à coup de menaces et Eléanore se retrouvait donc seule avec lui.

_ Tu ne dois pas te mettre dans des états pareils Eléanore, disait Ethan en lui caressant les cheveux. Je te promets de ne plus te laisser sans attention aussi longtemps à l'avenir.

Et là, c'était le pompon! Ethan pensait qu'Eléanore pleurait parce qu'il n'était pas avec elle durant les dernières heures. Enfin, il valait mieux qu'elle le laisse croire ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle avait pleuré parce qu'elle savait que Remus sortait avec Evans.

_ Enfin, repris Ethan. Je suis content que tu te sois calmée! Je n'aime pas voir des larmes dans tes jolis yeux. Tiens, j'ai un drôle de truc à te raconter pour te remonter le moral. J'ai entendu Vandera marmonner que si tu pleurais dans les toilettes, c'était parce que tu l'avais entendu dire que Lupin et Evans étaient en couple. Elle avait l'air de dire que tu en pinçais pour Lupin. Tout à fait ridicule!

Eléanore se tendit. Elle sentait bien qu'Ethan le disait sur le ton de la rigolade mais qu'il voulait être rassuré par elle que ce n'était pas le cas. Cependant, elle aurait voulu lui dire que c'était vrai mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Il devait absolument croire que ce n'était pas le cas et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour cela.

_ Bien sûr que non, répliqua Eléanore en se forçant à sourire. Ne va surtout pas croire ça!

Eléanore fit donc une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru faire. Elle posa sa main gauche sur la joue droite d'Ethan et l'attira à elle pour un baiser. Ethan ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à son baiser et la jeune fille s'empêcha d'avoir un mouvement de recul. "Imagines que c'est Remus!", se dit la jeune fille en se laissant aller.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 Poudlard, nous voilà

Hélèna était dans un compartiment en compagnie d'autres Serpentard mais surtout avec Rabastan Lestrange avec qui elle discutait de tout et de rien depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures. Le Poudlard Express arriverait à la gare de Pré-au-Lard dans environ une heure et la jeune fille s'inquiétait pour Eléanore. Elle ne l'avait plus revue depuis un certain temps et elle était coincée avec Ethan. Elle n'avait pas osé aller les déranger pour éviter à Eléanore d'avoir des problèmes avec Ethan. Cependant, elle était d'accord avec la petite peste. Il était impératif qu'Ethan McDowell dégage de l'entourage d'Eléanore.

Le jeune Serpentard ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes auparavant. Il était toujours dans son coin à travailler ou bien à exécuter ses devoirs de préfet et passant son temps à protéger les jeunes Serpentard contre les blagues des Maraudeurs. Il était très respecté au sein de la maison de Serpentard pour son prestige, son statut, etc. Bref! Ethan avait tout pour lui. Mais depuis qu'il était fiancé à Eléanore, Hélèna trouvait qu'Ethan avait changé. Et elle était loin d'être la seule. Elle avait entendu d'autres Serpentard dirent qu'Ethan devenait violent, agressif et perdait souvent patience. Apparemment, quelque chose mettait le jeune Serpentard sur les dents. Et Hélèna ne serait pas étonnée que tout cela ait un rapport avec Eléanore. La jeune fille ne s'impliquait pas dans sa relation avec lui et le jeune homme le supportait très mal puisqu'il la voulait à tout prix, semble-t-il.

Hélèna n'appréciait plus du tout Ethan. Il était d'une nature abjecte aux premiers abords et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de le côtoyer plus que cela. Elle savait bien que si Eléanore n'avait pas le cœur qui battait déjà ailleurs, Ethan l'aurait eue facilement. Seulement voilà, Hélèna était bien d'avis qu'Eléanore méritait beaucoup mieux qu'Ethan et que c'était bien qu'elle lui résistait. Cependant sa résistance ne tenait qu'en le nom de Remus Lupin et c'était bien problématique qu'Eléanore pense qu'il sortait avec Evans. Après tout, même Lupin ne méritait pas Eléanore et Hélèna l'aurait bien laissé croire qu'il sortait avec Evans juste pour lui faire oublier Lupin. Cependant, à choisir entre Ethan et Lupin, le choix d'Hélèna était déjà tout fait. A son plus grand damne d'ailleurs.

_ Je vais rejoindre Eléanore, dit Hélèna en se levant subitement. A tout à l'heure!

_ Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas ça, dit Rabastan. Ethan a viré des élèves du compartiment des préfets à coup de menace pour être seul avec Eléanore.

_ McDowell ne me fait pas peur, dit Hélèna le regard noir.

Hélèna sortit donc du compartiment alors que Rabastan murmurait sans qu'elle puisse l'entendre :

_ C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète...

Eléanore était coincée dans les bras d'Ethan depuis un très très long moment. Pourquoi avait-elle pris l'initiative de l'embrasser déjà? Ah oui! Pour lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas le béguin pour Remus Lupin. Et bien, c'était la plus grosse erreur de sa vie! Ethan ne lui avait plus lâché la jambe après ça. Entre câlins et baisers langoureux, Eléanore avait des crampes partout. Surtout à ses lèvres qui étaient salement gonflées... En plus, Ethan avait tendance à être beaucoup trop passionné et à vouloir la dominer! Cependant, la jeune fille avait pris la décision de ne plus se laisser faire!

_ J'ai adoré ces moments avec toi, dit Ethan en resserrant son étreinte et en recherchant ses lèvres à nouveau.

Eléanore prit les devants cette fois-ci et repoussa Ethan loin d'elle.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? demanda rageusement Ethan.

Eléanore avait également découvert qu'Ethan n'aimait pas du tout être contrarié et remis à sa place. Pour avoir la paix, Eléanore n'avait pas le choix que de jouer dans son jeu.

_ Ne pourrais-je pas faire à ma façon pour une fois? demanda Eléanore en se dégoûtant elle-même.

Ethan eut un fin sourire alors qu'Eléanore se mettait à l'embrasser mais du bout des lèvres seulement. Finalement, le préfet-en-chef ne sembla pas en être satisfait car il passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'Eléanore pour la rapprocher de lui et approfondir le baiser. Un raclement de gorge les interrompit cependant. Eléanore profita de l'occasion pour se libérer d'Ethan et faire face à Hélèna.

_ Contente de te revoir Léna! dit Eléanore soulagée.

_ Désolée de vous interrompre, dit Hélèna en ne l'étant pas du tout. Mais nous arrivons à Pré-au-Lard dans pas longtemps. Elie, nous devons aller mettre nos uniformes. Ethan, il me semble que tu as des devoirs de préfets, non?

Ethan lança un regard noir à Hélèna et cette dernière emmena Eléanore.

_ Merci! dit Eléanore alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'arrière du train en compagnie d'Hélèna. Je pensais ne jamais m'en débarrasser.

_ Je sais, dit Hélèna en souriant. C'est pire qu'une sangsue ce type.

En chemin, les deux Serpentard croisèrent Lily Evans et Hélèna sentit Eléanore se crisper. Cependant, Eléanore ne fit rien et Evans passa son chemin.

_ Eléanore, fit soudainement Hélèna en se rappelant de sa discussion avec Eveline. Je dois te dire quelque chose.

Hélèna raconta donc la vrai raison de la rumeur sur Evans et Lupin.

_ Donc il n'y a rien entre eux, conclut Hélèna à contre cœur.

_ Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça? demanda Eléanore. J'étais persuadé que tu désapprouvais pour Lupin.

_ A choisir entre lui et McDowell, je le préfère, dit Hélèna en faisant la grimace. Mais cela ne te dispense pas de trouver encore quelqu'un de mieux!

Eléanore rigola, soulagée. Un énorme poids s'était envolé de sa poitrine.

_ Bon, dit Hélèna complètement dégoûtée. Il va falloir que l'on passe récupérer nos valises chez ses abrutis de Gryffondor.

En abandonnant leur compartiment aux Maraudeurs plutôt dans la journée, les jeunes filles avaient laissé leurs valises aussi. Et comme elles avaient besoin de leurs uniformes, elles devaient retourner là-bas. D'ailleurs lorsque les deux Serpentard arrivèrent devant le compartiment et ouvrirent la porte, elles firent face à une bonne ambiance. Potter et Black faisaient un bras de fer, Pettigrow mangeait des chocogrenouilles, Lupin lisait un livre sur les potions, Esteban avait le regard rêveur et Eveline semblait lire un petit carnet. Quand Eléanore vit ce qu'Eveline lisait, elle lui arracha rapidement des mains.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu le lis encore?! s'énerva Eléanore alors que tous les occupants du compartiment la regardaient entrer en compagnie d'Hélèna.

_ Alors je t'ai manqué White? demanda Sirius un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Mais Hélèna l'ignora royalement.

_ Je m'ennuyais et je l'ai pris dans ta valise pour m'occuper, répondit Eveline en faisant un sourire innocent à sa grande sœur. Promis, j'ai lancé un sort pour qu'il n'y ait que toi et moi qui sachions le lire! Maman m'a montré comment faire!

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Hélèna alors qu'Eléanore faisait tout pour dissimuler le petit carnet.

_ Son journal intime, répondit Eveline le tout naturellement du monde.

Eléanore lança un regard polaire à sa sœur alors que tout le monde regardait le petit carnet d'un air intéressé. Eveline remarqua surtout que Remus lança un regard d'envie au journal au même titre que Sirius. Mais Sirius ne se contenta pas d'un regard d'envie envers le journal car il l'arracha aussitôt des mains d'Eléanore.

_ Rends-lui ça! s'exclamèrent Remus et Hélèna d'une même voix.

_ C'était juste pour...

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hélèna s'était jeté sur lui pour récupérer le journal. La jeune Serpentard récupéra bien le petit cahier mais se retrouva allongée sur Black. Eléanore arracha aussitôt des mains de son amie son journal et lança un regard incendiaire à Black. Eléanore se tourna ensuite vers Esteban.

_ Tu peux m'aider à descendre ma valise et celle d'Hélèna?

Esteban s'exécuta donc pendant que Sirius et Hélèna se disputaient.

_ Je sais que tu désirais plus que tout toucher mon corps de rêve White mais dégages de là, dit Sirius.

_ Black, répliqua Hélèna en se relevant. Jamais, je n'oserais toucher quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant que toi. C'était un pur accident!

_ Bon, fit Eléanore en interrompant la dispute. Hélèna, prends ta valise. Nous allons aller nous changer et mettre nos uniformes ailleurs.

Eveline ouvrit la porte du compartiment, pour permettre à sa sœur et Hélèna de sortir, mais elle la referma aussitôt au nez d'Ethan qui se la prit en plein dans la figure. On put entendre un "Aïe" tonitruant venant du couloir.

_ Encore lui! râla Eveline alors qu'Hélèna soupira.

_ Désolée, dit Eveline à Ethan en ne l'étant pas du tout. Je l'ai pas fait exprès. Mais tu ne peux pas rentrer parce qu'on va se changer!

Eveline avait ouvert et refermé la porte du compartiment rapidement. Ethan avait donc juste eu le temps de voir les filles qui se trouvaient au milieu et non pas les garçons. Eveline fit donc signe aux garçons de se taire.

_ D'accord, dit Ethan d'une voix polaire. Mais Eléanore, je t'attendrai dans la Grande Salle. Je dois m'occuper des premières années avec Hagrid.

_ Entendu, dit simplement Eléanore alors qu'elle entendait les pas d'Ethan s'éloigner dans le couloir.

_ Bien joué! dit Hélèna en tapant dans la main d'Eveline. Tu as du potentiel, petite!

_ Je sais, dit Eveline en souriant.

_ J'ai encore raté un épisode? demanda Esteban à Eléanore.

_ Non, non, dit évasivement Eléanore. Bon les garçons, sortez maintenant! On va se changer.

Les Gryffondor se levèrent pour sortir bon gré mal gré mais Eveline les arrêta. Elle venait d'ouvrir la porte et de constater qu'Ethan était toujours dans le couloir et discutait avec la préfète-en-chef.

_ Ethan fait le pied de grue dans le couloir, dit Eveline. Personne ne sort avant qu'il ne soit parti! Je ne veux pas qu'il rapplique s'installer ici.

_ Mais on doit se changer! protesta James Potter.

_ Je sais, dit Eveline. Chacun fermera les yeux à son tour.

_ Ah non! dit Hélèna alors qu'elle voyait déjà le regard de Black se poser sur elle.

_ C'est ça ou Ethan, fit Eveline.

Hélèna adressa un regard à Eléanore qui n'était pas plus ravie qu'elle mais bon! A la guerre comme à la guerre.

_ Très bien, dit Esteban pas du tout ravi. Les filles vous fermez d'abord les yeux pendant qu'on se change.

Eveline, Eléanore et Hélèna s'exécutèrent en allant se mettre au fond du compartiment. Avant de fermer les yeux, Eléanore croisa le regard de Remus et rougit. Elle ne vit pas le Maraudeur avoir un air gêné en se détournant d'elle.

_ White! scanda la voix de Black alors que les filles avaient les yeux fermés. Tu n'as pas intérêt à regarder hein!

_ Je ne tiens pas à faire de cauchemars Black, répondit hargneusement Hélèna.

James et Peter ainsi qu'Esteban furent rapidement prêts mais Remus et Sirius traînaient. Remus avait un problème avec un bouton de sa chemise et sa cravate n'était pas encore nouée. Sirius prenait son temps et se rapprochait petit à petit d'Hélèna. Il alla jusqu'à s'installer à côté d'elle. Hélèna sentant une présence leva la main pour la repousser mais Sirius s'arrangea pour que la main d'Hélèna se retrouve sur son torse à moitié découvert.

_ White, s'exclama alors Sirius faussement choqué. Comment peux-tu avoir les mains baladeuses?!

Hélèna ouvrit soudainement les yeux et vit rouge devant le regard moqueur de Sirius. Elle se jeta alors sur lui et commença à lui mettre des gifles. Sirius perdit l'équilibre et bouscula Remus qui tomba sur Eléanore.

_ Sirius! s'offusqua Remus alors que James et Esteban tentaient de séparer Sirius et Hélèna sous les rires d'Eveline.

Eléanore ouvrit soudainement les yeux alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui tomber dessus. Quelle ne fut pas sa confusion en découvrant Remus, qui avait du mal à se relever, à moitié allongé sur elle et lui offrant une belle vue sur son torse.

_ Excuse-moi, dit Remus le regard gêné. C'est Sirius qui m'a bousculé.

_ Non... c'est rien, balbutia Eléanore en aidant Remus à se relever.

Remus la remercia avant de se tourner vers Sirius et de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête. Eléanore vit qu'Hélèna était retourné s'asseoir et incendiait Black du regard. Ce dernier était en train de se frotter le visage. Hélèna lui avait laissé une magistrale marque de main sur ses deux joues. Potter ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rigoler en lui disant qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait lorsque Lily le giflait.

_ Bon c'est à nous maintenant, dit Eléanore. Et tâche de bien te tenir, Black!

Black haussa les épaules et les garçons allèrent s'asseoir au fond du compartiment. Hélèna fixait Sirius tout en se changeant. Au moindre geste, elle comptait lui crever les yeux. Les filles ne traînèrent pas à se changer et elles s'installèrent à leurs aises sur les banquettes. Les Maraudeurs commencèrent à parler entre eux de leurs nouvelles blagues pour cette année. Esteban parla avec Eléanore des fausses jumelles et de Glory qu'il avait rencontré. Eveline et Hélèna parlèrent entre elles à voix basses.

_ J'ai une bonne idée d'une blague à faire à Ethan, riait Eveline.

_ C'est quoi? demanda Hélèna curieuse.

_ Tu verras, répondit Eveline énigmatique.

Bientôt le Poudlard Express arriva en gare et les élèves en descendirent. Les plus vieux se dirigèrent vers les calèches pour se rendre au château et les premières années suivirent Hagrid et Ethan qui les appelaient au loin. Eveline se sépara donc de ses aînés. Eléanore et Hélèna se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Rabastan Lestrange qui les attendait. Eléanore coula un discret regard vers Sirius qui suivait Hélèna avec un intérêt non feint. Quand son regard tomba sur Lestrange, il s'obscurcit.

Eveline se précipita avec les autres premières années et ne manqua pas de saluer son cousin Ayden au passage. Le petit garçon blond semblait perdu et Eveline passa un bras affectueux autour de ses épaules.

_ Comment tu vas? demanda Eveline alors qu'Ayden lui souriait. Je regrette que l'on n'ait pas fait le chemin ensembles.

_ Je vais bien merci, répondit Ayden. Je sais! Mais Alexander ne m'a pas lâché la jambe durant tout le trajet. J'aurais aimé voir Esteban, Eléanore et les jumelles.

_ Tu en auras l'occasion tout au long de l'année, dit Eveline tout sourire. Allez viens, on doit trouver quelqu'un pour le trajet en barque.

Esteban avait informé Eveline sur la manière dont les premières années arrivaient à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, les barques furent bientôt en vue et Hagrid donna les instructions. Pas plus de quatre élèves par barque et bla bla bla. Eveline haussa les épaules et se rapprocha d'Ethan en tirant Ayden.

_ Ethan! l'interpella la petite en prenant une petite voix effrayée.

Le concerné se retourna et Eveline vit qu'il avait saigné du nez. Elle avait bien visé en refermant la porte!

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Ethan avec une pointe de reproches dans la voix.

_ Est-ce que cela ne te dérangerait pas de monter dans une barque avec Ayden et moi? demanda Eveline en faisant les yeux doux. On a un peu peur de la traversée.

"Mais pas du tout" voulut dire Ayden avant qu'Eveline ne lui pince le bras très fortement. Ethan finit par accepter en voyant là une occasion de se faire bien voir par sa future belle-sœur. Il dit donc aux petits de s'installer pendant qu'il allait voir que tous les autres l'étaient bien.

_ Ecoutes-moi bien, dit Eveline en parlant à l'oreille d'Ayden. Quand on sera au milieu du lac, on va faire...

Ayden ouvrit de grands yeux face à la demande d'Eveline. Sa cousine était folle!

Eléanore était installée à la table des Serpentard en compagnie d'Hélèna et de Rabastan. Elle s'était évertuée à se tenir loin de Malefoy et ce dernier semblait en faire de même avec elle. Bizarre... A présent, elle attendait la répartition avec hâte! D'ailleurs, McGonagall revint dans la Grande Salle après avoir fait son discours d'accueil aux premières années. Hagrid la talonnait de près et alla s'installer à la table des professeurs. Eléanore regardait son professeur de Métamorphose installer un tabouret et le Choixpeau lorsqu'un étrange murmure parcourut la table des Serpentard. Ethan McDowell venait de faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Eléanore ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés alors qu'Hélèna plongeait sous la table pour cacher son fou rire. Slughorn vint rapidement voir ce qui s'était passé.

_ Monsieur McDowell, dit Slughorn choqué tout en séchant son élève d'un coup de baguette magique. Mais que s'est-il passé?

_ Rien du tout professeur, répondit Ethan. J'ai perdu l'équilibre sur la barque et je suis tombé dans le lac.

Slughorn passa l'éponge en retournant à la table des professeurs alors que les premières années faisaient leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Eveline était à leur tête en compagnie d'Ayden et tous les deux semblaient avoir été éclaboussé. C'était vraiment bizarre... Eléanore observa plus attentivement sa petite sœur et vit qu'elle respirait la joie de vivre. Eléanore se revit cinq ans en arrière alors qu'elle était toute timide. Eveline ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde. Elle lui fit même de grands signes.

Eléanore resta concentrer sur sa petite sœur et son cousin Ayden alors que la répartition commençait après les explications du professeur de Métamorphose. Eléanore ne fit donc pas attention à Ethan qui s'installait aux côtés d'Alexander en lui lançant des regards insistants. Hélèna était toujours sous la table en train de tenter de cacher son rire. Après tout, il ne fallait pas que tout le monde la voit ainsi. Eléanore trouva le temps long jusqu'à ce que McGonagall arrive aux M dans sa liste.

_ McGrégor Ayden, appela McGonagall.

Eléanore se releva sur sa chaise en même temps qu'Alexander. Où irait-il? A Serpentard comme sa famille paternelle où à Poufsouffle ou encore Serdaigle comme sa famille maternelle? Ayden s'avança timidement sur son tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

_ SERDAIGLE! hurla le Choixpeau au bout de quelques instants.

Eléanore se retint d'applaudir en même temps que la table des Serdaigle. Elle était contente qu'Ayden ne soit pas à Serpentard. Il échappait au joug d'Alexander! Eléanore vit même Ysaline aller enlacer son cousin et l'installer de force à côté d'elle.

_ McGrégor Eveline, fit McGonagall.

Eléanore retint son souffle alors que sa petite sœur s'avançait d'un pas conquérant vers la petite estrade et posait le Choixpeau sur sa tête.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 Chapeauflou et faim de loup

Eveline s'installa confortablement sur le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Aussitôt, la Grande Salle disparut de son champ de vision et elle se retrouva dans le noir.

_ Encore une McGrégor, dit une voix grave dans sa tête. Mhmmm! Je vois beaucoup d'ambitions en toi. Tu es rusée, très rusée même!

_ Parfait, dit alors Eveline dans sa tête. C'est réglé! Envoyez-moi à Serpentard!

_ Pourquoi veux-tu y aller? demanda le Choixpeau.

_ Eléanore y est et pour moi c'est suffisant, répondit Eveline.

_ Oui mais je vois que tu es une fille très courageuse également...

_ Gryffondor alors, fit Eveline en s'en fichant un petit peu tant qu'elle était avec Eléanore ou Esteban.

_ Non je vois une intelligence hors du commun chez toi avant les autres, répliqua le Choixpeau. Serdaigle t'aidera à exploiter ton potentiel au maximum!

_ Non! dit sèchement Eveline. Serpentard ou Gryffondor mais rien d'autre!

_ SERDAIGLE! hurla alors le Choixpeau après un long débat interminable.

La table des Serdaigle se mit à applaudir. Eveline enleva rageusement le Choixpeau et le jeta par terre.

_ Saleté de truc rapiécé! dit Eveline en lançant un regard haineux au Choixpeau. Je n'irai pas à Serdaigle!

_ Miss McGrégor! s'offusqua McGonagall en ramassant le Choixpeau. Jamais... De toute ma vie ici, je n'ai vu autant d'insolence!

_ Je n'irai pas à Serdaigle, répéta Eveline.

_ J'ai fait mon choix et je le maintiens, dit le Choixpeau qui venait d'être reposé sur le tabouret. Tu seras très bien à Serdaigle.

_ Non! fit Eveline. Serpentard ou Gryffondor mais pas Serdaigle! Je te préviens que si tu ne changes pas d'avis, je viendrai te voler et je te brûlerai!

_ Miss McGrégor, intervint Albus Dumbledore qui venait de se lever pour mettre fin à l'esclandre. Veuillez aller vous asseoir à la table des Serdaigle.

_ Non, répondit Eveline d'un ton froid. Je tiens à repasser sous le Choixpeau!

_ Je t'enverrai à Poufsouffle alors! dit le Choixpeau qui n'avait pas apprécié d'être traité comme un bout de chiffon.

_ Vous voyez bien qu'il a déjà le parti pris, dit Eveline en montrant le Choixpeau du doigt.

_ Je ne vais pas me répéter Miss McGrégor, dit Dumbledore en commençant à perdre patience. Allez-vous asseoir immédiatement à la table des Serdaigle. Et vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau à la première heure demain matin.

Eveline eut quand même la décence de ne plus contredire le directeur et tourna les talons après avoir jeté un dernier regard noir au Choixpeau. Elle avait bien l'intention de mettre sa menace à exécution. La petite marcha la tête haute sous les regards de reproches de certains et de moqueries d'autres. Eveline s'installa ensuite en bout de table chez les Serdaigle et les ignora. Ysaline et Ayden avaient beau l'appelée, elle continuait à faire la sourde oreille.

A la table des Serpentard, Eléanore regardait sa petite sœur tristement. Voir Eveline comme ça lui faisait énormément de peine.

_ Elle a un de ces caractères, dit Hélèna à côté d'elle. Même moi, je n'aurais pas osé faire un tel esclandre. Mais je l'aime bien!

_ C'est encore une McGrégor ratée, dit la voix d'Alexander quelques sièges plus loin tandis que quelques-uns de ses camarades approuvaient d'un signe de tête.

Eléanore vit rouge. Elle attrapa son gobelet vide et le jeta amèrement sur Alexander. Ce dernier se baissa juste à temps pour ne pas le recevoir en pleine tête.

_ Fermes-là Alex, ragea Eléanore. Encore un mot sur Eveline et je te jure que ça va aller très mal pour toi!

Tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Au grand jamais, Eléanore n'avait agit de cette manière. Elle qui était si discrète et respectueuse d'habitude.

_ Ah ouais? fit Alexander. On verra bien ce que...

_ Elle ne verra rien du tout, l'interrompit Ethan qui était assis à ses côtés. Alexander, je te colle en retenue pour toute la semaine.

_ Et pour quelle raison? demanda Alexander qui commençait à voir rouge lui aussi.

_ Incitation à la bagarre, répondit Ethan le plus naturellement du monde.

La table des Serpentard plongea dans un lourd silence et Eléanore ignora Ethan qui lui lançait un regard énamouré.

_ Je pense que tu n'auras rien à craindre cette année, dit Hélèna dans l'oreille d'Eléanore. Ethan a la manie de coller tous ceux qui te contrarient en retenue.

_ Je m'en fiche, répondit Eléanore en fixant Eveline qui semblait retenir ses larmes. Le prochain qui s'en prendra encore à ma sœur ne s'en tirera pas aussi bien qu'Alexander.

Eléanore ne vit pas que Conrad Bride la regardait d'un air très intéressé. Sa façon de viser ne lui avait pas échappé. Mais Eléanore pouvait s'estimer heureuse qu'aucun professeur n'ait fait attention à ce qui venait de se passer à la table des Serpentard.

Après s'être remise émotionnellement de l'esclandre de la petite McGrégor, McGonagall avait clôturé la répartition. Elle allait ranger le tabouret et le Choixpeau tandis que le directeur commençait son discours de bienvenue. Le professeur de Métamorphose aurait juré que le Choixpeau s'était crispé en longeant la table des Serdaigle.

A la table des Gryffondor, Esteban était partagé entre l'envie de rire devant ce qui s'était passé entre Eléanore et Alexander et l'envie d'aller consoler Eveline tout de suite.

_ Elles ont un de ces caractères tes sœurs, dit Lily en désapprouvant leur comportement ouvertement. Elles n'ont donc aucune retenue...

_ Ne t'en prends pas à elles, dit Esteban sèchement. Alexander a eut ce qu'il méritait et Eveline est fortement déçue.

Lily et les Maraudeurs regardèrent Esteban avec les yeux ronds. Jamais, il n'avait parlé sur ce ton à qui que ce soit. Inutile de dire que la fratrie pouvait devenir méchante et violente lorsqu'il était question de se protéger mutuellement.

_ Je suis désolée, fit Lily en posant une main sur le bras d'Esteban.

Esteban accepta ses excuses et concentra son attention à nouveau sur Eveline alors que Dumbledore clôturait son discours et que les plats faisaient leurs apparitions.

_ Je me demande quel sera notre horaire cette année, dit Remus afin d'entamer la conversation.

La soirée se déroula sans aucun incident notoire après tout cela et Dumbledore finit par inviter les élèves à aller se coucher. Les préfets appelèrent les premières années à les suivre. Eveline ne bougea pas d'un pouce de la table et les jumeaux, qui l'avaient vue, se précipitèrent vers elle. D'autres personnes allèrent également la rejoindre : les Maraudeurs, Lily, Ysaline, Ayden, Glory et Valéry. Même Hélèna se joignit au groupe.

_ Je voulais tant être avec un de vous deux, dit Eveline en boudant.

_ Dis-toi que tu n'auras pas à supporter Alexander en étant pas à Serpentard, dit Eléanore pour consoler sa petite sœur.

_ Et ne pas être à Gryffondor te permettra de ne pas m'avoir comme chaperon, rit Esteban.

_ Même s'il le fera quand même, plaisanta Lily.

_ Et tu es avec moi à Serdaigle! dit Ayden. Ysaline aussi!

_ C'est vrai, répliqua Eveline en souriant à tout le monde.

_ Le seul regret que tu as à avoir est de ne pas être avec les célèbres Maraudeurs, sourit Sirius Black.

_ Estime-toi surtout heureuse de ne pas être dans la même maison que lui, répliqua aussitôt Hélèna en montrant Black du doigt.

Aussitôt les deux ennemis de toujours commencèrent à se disputer mais personne ne leur prêta attention.

_ Bon on va se coucher, dit Valéry en serrant Eveline dans ses bras. Bonne nuit!

_ Bonne nuit! rajouta Glory en suivant Valéry chez les Poufsouffle.

_ On y va aussi, dit James Potter en tirant Sirius avec lui et en étant suivit de Peter. Bonne nuit!

Remus resta un peu plus longtemps et alla faire un câlin à Eveline.

_ Tu viens me voir quand tu veux! proposa Remus. Je suis disponible à toute heure.

_ J'y manquerai pas, répliqua Eveline en profitant de son Maraudeur préféré. Bonne nuit, Rem'!

_ On t'attend devant la porte de la Grande Salle, dit Ysaline en partant avec Ayden.

Il ne resta donc plus que les jumeaux ainsi que Lily et Hélèna. Les jumeaux firent un câlin collectif à la petite et lui murmurèrent qu'ils lui passeraient les mots de passe de leur salle commune dès que possible. Eveline était aux anges!

_ Mais c'est en cas d'extrême urgence, dit Esteban. Normalement, aucun élève n'est autorisé à entrer dans la salle commune d'une autre maison que la sienne.

_ Bien sûr, dit Eveline d'un ton rassurant. Bonne nuit tout le monde!

Eveline partit rejoindre Ayden et Ysaline qui l'attendaient à l'entrée. Eléanore finit par saluer Esteban et partit en compagnie d'Hélèna. La jeune Serpentard sentit une boule d'angoisse au creux de son estomac alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la salle commune des Serpentard. Eléanore finit par s'arrêter au milieu des cachots.

_ Arrête de stresser, dit Hélèna tandis qu'elle faisait face à son amie. Que veux-tu qu'il t'arrive?

_ Malefoy, répondit Eléanore dans un souffle. Je suis certaine qu'il a monté tous les Serpentard contre moi. J'ai pu leur échapper la dernière fois car nous étions à la fin de l'année. Mais ils ne manqueront pas de me faire payer ma faute quand...

_ Ce n'était pas ta faute Elie, l'interrompit Hélèna d'un ton sec. Rentres-toi bien ça dans ta tête! C'est cette pourriture qui t'a fait ça. Tu n'y es pour rien!

Eléanore accorda un petit sourire triste à Hélèna et se remit à avancer.

_ Et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un osera s'en prendre à toi cette année, continua Hélèna. Dans ton malheur avec Ethan, tu auras au moins obtenu un avantage.

_ Quoi donc? demanda Eléanore.

_ Sa protection, répondit Hélèna alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant l'entrée de la salle commune. Maintenant ne laisse plus rien transparaître. Gardes un visage neutre, ne prêtes aucunement attention aux autres et tout ira bien.

Eléanore se prépara mentalement à faire face aux autres alors qu'Hélèna donnait le mot de passe et que le mur de pierre pivotait pour les laisser entrer. Eléanore eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la salle commune que Conrad Bride lui tombait déjà dessus.

Eveline était allongée dans son lit chez les Serdaigle et n'arrêtait pas de se retourner plusieurs fois. Elle mourrait de faim! Elle avait été tellement occupé à râler au précédant dîner qu'elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de manger. Mais elle se rappelait avoir vu des cookies dans un plat sur une table de la salle commune. Ne perdant plus une seule seconde, Eveline se leva et descendit à pas de loup dans la salle commune ovale. La jeune fille repéra rapidement les cookies et en prit une poignée.

Eveline se dirigea ensuite vers une grande fenêtre de la salle commune en mordant à pleine dent dans son ravitaillement. Elle eut le souffle coupé par la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à elle. Au dehors, la lune était à son quart et une myriade d'étoiles plus brillantes que jamais l'entourait. Elle avait une vue incroyable sur le lac, le parc, le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard, la Forêt interdite et le jardin botanique.

_ C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas? demanda soudainement une voix derrière Eveline.

Eveline se retourna après avoir sursauté et fit soudainement face au fantôme de Serdaigle : la Dame Grise.

Esteban tentait tant bien que mal de trouver son sommeil mais c'était peine perdue avec tout le tapage nocturne que faisaient à eux seuls les Maraudeurs.

_ Sérieux les gars, vous voulez pas aller vous coucher maintenant? demanda Esteban en écartant les rideaux de son lit.

_ On met au point notre blague de demain pour les Serpentard, dit Sirius en lui adressant un immense sourire.

_ Ah oui? demanda Esteban en se redressant dans son lit. Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu exactement?

_ Secret professionnel, décréta James en riant. Tu verras demain matin!

_ Je suis quand même votre pote, non? demanda Esteban en souriant.

_ Mais t'es pas un Maraudeur, répliqua Peter ironique.

_ Très bien, abdiqua Esteban en riant. Mais laissez Eléanore tranquille et foutez une raclée à McDowell pour moi!

Esteban allait refermer le rideau quand Remus l'interpella.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement entre ta sœur et Ethan? demanda Remus mine de rien.

_ Je pense qu'ils sortent ensemble, répondit Esteban. Mais c'est bizarre parce qu'elle fait tout pour essayer de l'éviter. Enfin, pourquoi tu me poses cette question? T'es intéressé?!

_ Non, non, bafouilla Remus. Je suis juste curieux voilà tout.

Esteban scruta Remus alors que Sirius se mettait à le charrier.

_ Mumus, t'es amoureux ou quoi? demanda Sirius avec sarcasme.

_ Je te retourne la question Sirius, répliqua Remus en ne se laissant pas impressionner. Est-ce que tu serais pas un peu trop accroc à Hélèna White?

_ Hé! Mais c'est vrai, intervint James. T'es à fond sur elle en ce moment...

_ Mais non! fit Sirius en voyant rouge. Je le suis absolument pas! J'aime l'emmerder et c'est tout. D'ailleurs, je vais sortir avec Glory Sarandon. Une cinquième année de Poufsouffle très mignonne.

_ Pas touche! répliqua Esteban. C'est une de mes cousines alors tu l'oublies!

_ Ce que tu es protecteur! répliqua Sirius. Pourtant tu dis rien à McDowell qui sort avec ta sœur...

_ Je vais bientôt m'occuper de son cas, fit Esteban. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça! Personne ne touche à Eléanore sans mon accord.

Esteban referma les rideaux de son lit et n'eut donc pas l'occasion de voir une certaine ombre passé sur le visage de Remus.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 La fierté d'une Serdaigle

Eléanore se leva le lendemain matin la bouche pâteuse et les yeux gonflés. Elle n'avait pas eu énormément d'heures de sommeil. La veille au soir, elle avait eu à peine le temps de rentrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard que le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch venait lui parler. Conrad Bride avait vu son excellente visée lorsqu'elle avait jeté son gobelet à la tête de son cousin Alexander et venait aux nouvelles. Eléanore lui avait alors dit qu'elle avait commencé à s'entraîner au Quidditch avec son frère à la fin de l'été et que cela ne lui déplairait pas de jouer dans l'équipe si elle passait les sélections. Bride lui avait alors dit de postuler pour le poste de batteuse et qu'il comptait la préparer aux sélections. Il avait également sauté de joie lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait le tout dernier modèle de balai.

_ Hélèna, dit Eléanore en réveillant son amie. Debout, il est sept heures.

_ Fiches-moi la paix, répliqua Hélèna d'une voix endormie. Réveilles-moi quand tu seras sortie de la douche et pas avant.

Eléanore sourit devant la mauvaise humeur matinale de son amie et fila se préparer pour la première journée de cours. Quand elle ressortit, Hélèna était déjà debout au même titre que Narcissa Black. Cette dernière fit un mouvement pour aller vers la salle-de-bain mais Hélèna la doubla en lui jetant un regard triomphant. Ne voulant pas rester seule dans la chambre avec la fiancée de Lucius Malefoy, Eléanore prit son sac et descendit attendre Hélèna dans la salle commune. C'était la pire idée qu'elle aurait pu avoir aujourd'hui car Ethan lui tombait déjà dessus.

_ Bonjour mon amour, dit Ethan d'une voix chantante et en allant embrasser Eléanore légèrement. Bien dormi?

_ Oui mais pas assez, répondit Eléanore d'une voix ensommeillée et en se retenant de se retirer des bras d'Ethan.

_ Je m'en doutais, fit Ethan d'une voix boudeuse. Bride ne t'a pas lâchée de la soirée. Que te voulait-il?

Eléanore avait bien vu qu'Ethan incendiait le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch du regard hier soir pendant qu'il lui parlait. Cependant, Ethan avait ses responsabilités envers les premières années à tenir et il n'avait pas pu rejoindre Eléanore.

_ Il m'a proposé de passer les sélections de Quidditch pour le poste de batteuse, dit Eléanore. Il va également me préparer aux sélections.

_ Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu jouais au Quidditch, fit Ethan d'une voix sombre.

_ J'ai commencé à y jouer cet été avec Esteban, répliqua Eléanore. Eveline aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai hâte de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

_ On y va Eléanore, intervint Hélèna qui venait de faire son apparition dans la salle commune avec les cheveux légèrement humides.

Alors qu'Eléanore se tournait vers Ethan pour lui dire au revoir, ce dernier la suivait déjà pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Hélèna levait déjà les yeux au ciel. Eléanore lui fit donc signe de ne rien faire d'autre et laissa Ethan la prendre par la taille.

_ On ne pourra pas souvent se voir durant la semaine malheureusement, disait Ethan. Nous n'avons vraiment pas les mêmes horaires et j'ai mes responsabilités en tant que Préfet-en-chef à respecter. Et puis, si tu te mets à jouer au Quidditch à présent...

_ Je sais, dit Eléanore d'une voix pas du tout contrariée. On fera comme on peut.

_ Je vais devoir te laisser d'ailleurs, fit Ethan en s'arrêtant devant la Grande Salle. On se verra juste à la fin du petit-déjeuner. Je dois distribuer les emplois du temps.

Eléanore se laissa donc embrasser par Ethan alors qu'Hélèna l'attendait un peu plus loin. Elle attendit qu'il disparaisse de sa vue pour se tourner vers son amie.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant, fit remarquer Hélèna. Je suis contente de savoir qu'on ne le verra pas souvent.

Eléanore sourit et entra dans la Grande Salle avec son amie. Au passage, elle croisa Esteban.

_ Ne manges pas les toasts qu'il y a sur la table des Serpentard, lui souffla son jumeau en la saluant.

_ Tes imbéciles de camarades de dortoir, je suppose? demanda Hélèna en ayant entendu.

_ Effectivement, répondit Esteban le sourire aux lèvres. Au fait, tu n'as pas vu Eveline, Elie?

_ Non, répondit Eléanore. Mais je me demande bien où elle est. Au fait, je vais passer les sélections de Quidditch pour l'équipe de Serpentard!

_ C'est cool! sourit Esteban. Il faudra qu'on s'organise des entraînements. Je continuerais bien à t'entraîner pour t'assurer d'être sélectionnée.

Eléanore remercia son jumeau et partit prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Hélèna.

Eveline faisait le pied de grue devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle n'avait évidemment pas oublié qu'elle était convoquée chez le directeur et McGonagall semblait vouloir s'en assurer. La directrice de la maison Gryffondor était venue la chercher à la première heure le matin même pour l'amener devant le bureau directorial. Elle l'avait ensuite abandonnée devant une vieille gargouille toute moche qui la regardait avec méfiance. Eveline faisait donc les cent pas en attendant que le directeur veuille bien la laisser entrer car le professeur McGonagall avait bien sûr omis de lui donner le mot de passe.

_ Fizwibiz, dit soudainement une voix derrière Eveline.

La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. La petite perdit soudainement de son assurance. Qu'est-ce que le directeur pouvait être intimidant vu de plus près.

_ Bien le bonjour Miss McGrégor, dit Dumbledore en souriant et en s'avançant vers la gargouille qui avait bougé pour laisser apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît.

Eveline ne répondit rien à Dumbledore et le suivit donc simplement dans l'escalier qu'elle gravit difficilement. Son sac de cours pesait une tonne et elle avait peu de force en cette heure si matinale. Elle arriva cependant rapidement au bout et suivit Dumbledore dans son bureau. Eveline fut aussitôt émerveillée par tous les portraits, les instruments étranges posés sur des tables et le phénix qui salua l'arrivée de son maître. Eveline fut obnubilée par l'animal et s'approcha aussitôt de lui.

_ C'est Fumseck, lui expliqua Dumbledore qui caressait l'animal.

_ Il est magnifique, souffla Eveline avant de caresser également le phénix.

Mais Eveline était trop petite pour arriver à la hauteur du phénix qui était sur un trépied. L'animal prit donc son envol et vint se poser sur l'épaule de la petite. Eveline se mit aussitôt à le câliner sous l'œil attendri du directeur.

_ Vous prendrez bien un rapide petit-déjeuner, Miss McGrégor? demanda le directeur en se dirigeant vers une pièce attenante au bureau. Vous n'aurez pas le temps de passer par la Grande Salle ce matin.

_ Oui merci, répondit Eveline alors que Fumseck la quittait pour retourner sur son trépied.

Eveline se retrouva alors seule dans le bureau directorial. Elle laissa son regard errer pour observer un peu plus attentivement la pièce. Son regard fut rapidement attiré par le Choixpeau qui était posé au somment d'une étagère. Un sourire diabolique apparut sur les lèvres d'Eveline. Elle alla chercher une chaise et la poussa jusqu'à l'étagère où reposait le Choixpeau. La Serdaigle monta alors sur la chaise et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre le sommet de l'étagère. Ses doigts frôlaient alors le Choixpeau quand Dumbledore refit son apparition dans le bureau.

_ Laissez donc ce pauvre Choixpeau en paix Miss McGrégor, dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire et en revenant avec un plateau repas en main. Il n'a fait que son travail hier soir.

_ Pas correctement en tout cas, répondit Eveline en descendant de la chaise et en la repoussant jusqu'au bureau afin de s'asseoir dessus.

_ Pourquoi vouliez-vous tant rejoindre Gryffondor ou Serpentard? demanda Dumbledore alors qu'il commençait à prendre le petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Eveline.

_ Eléanore et Esteban y sont, répondit Eveline boudeuse. J'aurais aimé être avec l'un d'eux.

_ Et vous ne désirez pas pouvoir voler de vos propres ailes et vous démarquer d'eux? dit Dumbledore. Vous affirmer en tant que personne indépendante de votre frère et votre sœur ne vous éloignera pas d'eux!

Eveline plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Dumbledore et sembla réfléchir aux paroles de son directeur.

Eléanore était assisse à la table des Serpentard et prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie d'Hélèna tout en évitant de manger des toasts. Cependant, elles avaient vu d'autres Serpentard en manger et ils ne semblaient pas avoir d'effets secondaires pour l'instant. Hélèna avait alors suggéré que la petite blague des Maraudeurs avait des effets ultérieurs.

_ On commence par quel cours aujourd'hui? demanda soudainement Hélèna.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Eléanore. Regardes sur mon emploi du temps.

Hélèna prit alors l'emploi du temps de son amie qu'elle avait laissé sur la table et afficha aussitôt une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'elle ouvrit le parchemin.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda soudainement Eléanore. On commence par Potions ou quoi?

_ C'est pas ça, expliqua Hélèna. Enfin, regardes plutôt par toi-même.

Eléanore prit alors le parchemin des mains d'Hélèna et y jeta un coup d'œil. Ethan s'était apparemment appliqué à remplir des cases à l'aide de petits cœurs là où elle avait des moments de libre afin qu'ils puissent se voir tout les deux. Apparemment, il ne supportait pas l'idée de ne la voir qu'en fin de semaine.

_ Moi qui espérais ne pas le voir souvent, soupira Eléanore. J'espère vraiment être sélectionnée pour le Quidditch! De toute manière, avant que la saison ne commence, j'ai l'excuse des séances d'entraînement avec Esteban.

Hélèna approuva d'un vigoureux signe de tête et se replongea dans l'emploi du temps de son amie. Elles commençaient par Botanique avec les Poufsouffle.

_ C'est vraiment trop naze! pestait Sirius à la table des Gryffondor. White n'a pas mangé un seul toast...

_ Tu vas pas me dire que tu l'observes attentivement depuis plus d'une demi-heure?! s'étonna Remus.

_ J'observais les Serpentard afin de m'assurer qu'ils mangent bien tous des toasts, répliqua Sirius afin de détourner le sujet principal.

_ Mouais, fit Remus pas convaincu pour une mornille. Et quand bien même...

_ J'ai hâte de voir ce que les résultats vont donner, les interrompit James. Surtout qu'on a mis plus de doses que d'habitude.

_ Oui, s'enthousiasma Sirius. Au fait, j'ai déjà pensé à notre prochaine blague!

Les Maraudeurs se penchèrent les uns vers les autres afin d'entendre la nouvelle idée de Sirius.

_ Je me demande ce qu'ils traficotent encore, dit Lily Evans assisse quelques sièges plus loin des Maraudeurs. Ils ne peuvent décidément pas se tenir tranquille!

_ Mhmmmm, fit Esteban en guise de réponse alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine.

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais faire quelque chose afin qu'ils se tiennent à carreau cette année? demanda Lily.

_ Certainement pas, sourit Esteban. On se marre tellement bien quand ils font leurs blagues!

_ Oui mais elles visent souvent les Serpentard et Eléanore est...

_ Ils ne toucheront pas Eléanore parce que je l'avertirai à chaque fois avant, devança Esteban.

_ Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'ils vont faire à l'avance? demanda Lily toute curieuse.

_ Disons que j'ai réussi à convaincre un certain Maraudeur du bienfait de protéger Eléanore de leurs mauvaises blagues en faisant appel à sa bonne conscience, répondit évasivement Esteban.

_ Et qui est? tenta Lily.

_ Mystère, mystère, répondit Esteban les yeux rieurs. Enfin, dépêche-toi de finir de manger! Le cours de Sortilèges commence dans dix minutes. Ysaline doit déjà y être.

Lily n'insista plus et se dépêcha de finir son petit-déjeuner avant de se rendre en cours en compagnie d'Esteban.

Eveline se rendait avec des pieds de plomb en cours de Métamorphose. Sa discussion avec son directeur lui avait fait voir les choses autrement et la petite se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie coupable. Elle devait, sur demande du directeur, présenter ses excuses au professeur McGonagall pour ce qui s'était passé la vielle au soir. Cependant, elle n'était pas prête de le faire...

_ Eveline! cria Ayden en rejoignant sa cousine à bout de souffle. Je suis content de te voir! Je t'ai cherchée partout dans la salle commune et la Grande Salle mais je t'ai trouvé nulle part.

_ J'étais chez Dumbledore, répondit simplement Eveline.

_ Ah! fit Ayden. Et comment cela s'est passé?

_ Relativement bien, répondit Eveline. Il m'a fait voir les choses d'une autre manière. Je pense bien qu'il avait raison. Après tout, la Dame Grise m'a fait comprendre la même chose hier soir en quelque sorte...

Eveline se replongea dans ses souvenirs et les derniers mots du fantôme de Serdaigle raisonnèrent dans sa tête : "Sois fière d'être Serdaigle, sois fière d'être toi-même!".

_ Enfin bref, repris Eveline. Le plus dur aujourd'hui sera de faire face à...

_ Ne serait-ce donc pas la Serpentard ratée?! interpela une voix mesquine derrière Eveline.

Eveline se retourna et fit face à un petit garçon de son âge qui était à la tête d'une petite bande. Il avait des cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux vert brillants et un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il semblait appartenir à la maison de Serpentard tout comme les autres enfants de sa bande. Le nouvel arrivé regardait également Eveline de haut. La petite sentit son cousin reculer. Ayden semblait être intimidé.

_ T'es qui toi? demanda Eveline en haussant un sourcil et pas du tout impressionnée.

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce qu'Eveline ne le connaisse pas.

_ Je suis Aaron Lewis Green, répondit le petit avec une certaine fierté. Je suis issue de l'illustre famille Green qui est de sang-pur depuis le début des temps.

Eveline fouilla dans sa mémoire et se rappela d'une certaine famille Green qui faisait partie de l'élite. Elle se souvenait d'avoir entendue sa grand-mère pester très souvent contre cette famille. Elle était apparemment en totale ascension depuis un certain temps au détriment d'autre famille de sang-pur.

_ Cela ne me dit rien, répliqua Eveline pour faire enrager Aaron Green qui semblait ne pas aimé être inconnu de ses camarades.

_ Comment ça? s'insurgea Aaron. Ma famille est à l'origine du sortilège de...

Eveline n'écouta plus son camarade et lui tourna complètement le dos en tirant Ayden avec elle.

_ Ne me tournes pas le dos McGrégor! rouspéta Aaron.

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi Green, répondit simplement Eveline en haussant les épaules.

Aaron n'aimant pas se faire ignorer emboîta le pas à Eveline. Il posa sa main sur son épaule avec force et l'obligea à se retourner.

_ Ne me manques pas de respect ainsi petite fille insignifiante! pesta Aaron. Tu es tellement banale que tu n'as même pas su entrer dans la maison de l'illustre Salazar Serpen...

Aaron n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il se prit un crochet du droit en plein dans le nez. Un rapide crac se fit entendre par la suite. Eveline venait de lui casser le nez.

_ Miss McGrégor! vociféra la voix du professeur McGonagall à l'autre bout du couloir.

Eveline grimaça alors qu'elle voyait la directrice des Gryffondor approcher. Elle se sortait à peine d'un esclandre qu'elle sautait déjà les pieds joints dans une nouvelle position délicate. Elle allait avoir de sérieux ennuis!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 Apprécie-moi et je t'apprécierai ou pas

Eléanore et Hélèna arrivèrent ensemble devant les serres de Poudlard, cinq minutes à l'avance. La majorité des Poufsouffle étaient déjà présents. Eléanore reconnu Valéry, la cousine d'Ayden, en compagnie d'Emilie Gleeson. Plus loin, Jennifer Darcol lui lançait un regard menaçant alors que son amie Sandra Alper lui intimait de se calmer.

_ Je déteste les cours de Botanique, pesta Hélèna. Pourquoi ai-je donc choisi de continuer à suivre cette matière déjà?

_ Je me le demande aussi, dit Eléanore alors qu'elle voyait Valéry s'approcher d'elle.

Eléanore avait toujours été distante avant avec Valéry et Ysaline. Elle les avait souvent croisé en allant voir Ayden et sa petite sœur Laura mais elle ne leur accordait pas plus d'importance que ça. Alors pourquoi venait-elle subitement la voir? D'ailleurs, tout le monde semblait se poser la même question parce que les Poufsouffle regardaient leur homologue avec des yeux ronds.

_ Bonjour Eléanore, dit Valéry avec un petit sourire. Comment vas-tu?

Eléanore resta complètement interdite durant un certain temps alors qu'elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adoptée. Hélèna à ses côtés semblait s'amuser de la situation mais ne dit pas un mot.

_ Bien, finit par répondre Eléanore sans pour autant retourner la question. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_ Juste savoir si tu avais des nouvelles d'Eveline car je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, répondit Valéry sans s'offusquer de la froideur d'Eléanore. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

_ Et bien je présume que oui, répliqua Eléanore. Je suppose que tu la verras tout à l'heure au dîner.

Valéry resta planter là en ne trouvant plus rien à dire. Eléanore trouva la situation fortement embarrassante et finit par se sentir obliger de combler le blanc.

_ Est-ce que tu as vu Laura récemment? demanda Eléanore.

_ Oui ma mère l'a prit durant tout un week-end à la fin du mois d'août, répondit Valéry contente qu'Eléanore ait pris l'initiative de poursuivre la discussion. C'est une petite adorable. Je l'adore!

_ Effectivement, repris Eléanore en sentant venir un nouveau blanc.

Heureusement pour les deux jeunes filles, le professeur Chourave arriva à ce moment-là et Eléanore s'éloigna rapidement de Valéry.

_ Pourquoi vient-elle me parler comme ça du jour au lendemain? fit Eléanore plus pour elle-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Je suppose qu'ils voient tous ton rapprochement avec ton jumeau comme une ouverture au copinage, répondit Hélèna en allant s'installer dans la serre avec Eléanore. Il doit être noté "gentille Serpentard" sur ton front.

_ Très drôle vraiment, rétorqua Eléanore en prenant place à un banc en face d'un pot de plante. Je ne suis pas une Poufsouffle!

_ Si on ne peut plus te taquiner, dit Hélèna d'un ton ironique en s'installant à son tour.

_ Mais je me demande quand même bien où est passé Eveline, fit Eléanore à mi-voix. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait de bêtise...

_ Avec un caractère comme le sien cela ne m'étonnerai pas qu'elle en ait faite déjà une nouvelle, sourit Hélèna.

Eléanore ne dit plus rien et s'inquiéta intérieurement pour sa petite soeur. "Pourvu qu'elle n'ait pas d'ennuis!", pensa la jeune Serpentard. Alors qu'Eléanore était plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'Emilie Gleeson lui lançait un regard curieux tandis que Valéry s'installait à côté d'elle et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu la fixes comme ça? ria Valéry en sortant Emilie de son observation.

_ Est-elle si redoutable que le prétendent Jennifer et Sandra? demanda Emilie.

_ Je pense bien, répondit Valéry. Mais Eléanore est une fille complexe. Elle peut être très méchante comme très gentille. Tout dépend de si elle t'aime bien ou pas. Mais pourquoi cette question?!

_ Non pour rien, répliqua Emilie d'un ton évasif alors que le professeur Chourave débutait son premier cours de l'année scolaire.

_ Bonjour à tous, commença le professeur. Je vois que seulement deux Serpentard ont décidé de se joindre à nous aujourd'hui. Puis-je savoir où sont vos camarades de maison, mesdemoiselles?

Hélèna et Eléanore se regardèrent alors que le professeur Chourave les fixait. Elles regardèrent ensuite autour d'elle pour voir qu'elles étaient bien les seuls membres de leur maison. Il manquait plus ou moins sept autres Serpentard.

_ Nous ne savons pas madame, répondit alors Eléanore.

_ Je les ai vu se diriger vers l'infirmerie, intervint une Poufsouffle assisse au fond de la serre.

_ Sûrement le coup des toasts de la part des Maraudeurs, murmura Eléanore à l'oreille d'Hélèna alors que le reste de la classe commençait à parler sur ce fait divers.

_ Silence! intervint le professeur de Botanique. Nous ferons donc sans eux. Aujourd'hui, le cours portera sur...

Eléanore décrocha aussitôt et laissa son regard dériver vers l'extérieur de la serre. A travers la vitre, elle pouvait voir le parc de Poudlard et le vent soufflant dans les arbres. Elle laissa donc son esprit s'envoler et rêvassa durant tout le reste du cours.

Eveline se tordait les doigts d'appréhension. McGonagall venait de lui passer un savon mémorable tout en retirant trente points à sa maison. La petite fille ne savait tout simplement plus où se mettre. Le plus horrible dans l'histoire n'était pas le fait de s'être fait enguirlander mais plutôt d'avoir déjà fait perdre des points à ses camarades. Elle débutait très mal l'année en tout cas.

A ses côtés, Ayden s'appliquait à prendre les notes les plus complètes possibles pour le cours. Sa cousine n'étant pas motivée pour un Gallion, Ayden devait bien travailler pour deux.

_ Mes chers enfants, dit McGonagall. Après avoir exposé la théorie, nous allons à présent travailler par équipe de deux.

Eveline se tourna aussitôt vers Ayden avec un petit sourire mais McGonagall semblait l'attendre au tournant.

_ Je vais former les groupes moi-même, ajouta le professeur d'un ton sec. Miss McGrégor vous pouvez donc aller vous installer auprès de Monsieur Green.

Eveline se retint de soupirer bruyamment et se leva malgré elle tandis que McGonagall terminait de répartir les groupes. Ayden se retrouva avec une Serpentard ne semblant pas très enjouée à l'idée de faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre que son amie. "Pauvre Ayden", pensa Eveline tandis que son cousin regardait avec effroi sa camarade s'installer auprès de lui.

De son côté, la jeune Serdaigle n'eut pas très bon accueil lorsqu'elle s'installa auprès d'Aaron. Les yeux du Serpentard lançaient de véritables éclairs. Sentant son esprit combattif, Eveline s'amusa à le provoquer en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ose seulement être impertinente McGrégor, fit Aaron. Il n'empêche que tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il t'attends après ce...

_ Il ne lui arrivera rien du tout Monsieur Green, intervint le professeur McGonagall. Je vois que les hostilités ne sont pas prêtes de disparaître malgré mes remontrances. Je vous colle donc tout deux en retenue dès ce soir et ce jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Je pense que Monsieur Rusard aura de quoi vous occuper en matière de nettoyage.

Le professeur McGonagall partit voir d'autres élèves mais elle revint sur ses pas.

_ Et je tiens à vous préciser Monsieur Green que je vous tiendrai pour personnellement responsable au moindre petit incident qui arrivera à Miss McGrégor, dit McGonagall. Suis-je assez claire?

_ Oui professeur, répondit Aaron en se ratatinant sur sa chaise.

Eveline se sentit soudainement soulagée et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élément de sympathie envers le professeur de Métamorphose. Par cette initiative, McGonagall l'informait qu'elle avait compris qu'Eveline avait été provoqué.

Se sentant d'humeur plus légère, Eveline s'appliqua à transformer son cure-dent en aiguille. La Métamorphose des petits objets n'avait jamais été aussi intéressante que fuir le nouveau regard inquisiteur d'Aaron.

_ Je suis FA-TI-GUE, répéta pour la dixième fois Sirius alors qu'il se prélassait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en compagnie de ses amis. Cette première journée était sans fin.

_ C'est vrai que c'était ennuyeux, confirma James. Après tout, on a pas eu le temps d'admirer la blague que l'on a fait à nos chers amis de Serpentard comme ils n'étaient pas en cours avec nous aujourd'hui.

_ Je me demande si White a passé sa matinée à l'infirmerie, rigola Sirius.

_ Apparemment pas, dit Peter. Je l'ai vu aux alentours de dix heures du matin et elle n'avait rien.

_ Comment tu sais ça? s'étonna Sirius.

_ Je l'ai croisé dans un couloir, fit Peter en haussant les épaules. Elle était avec Eléanore et le Préfet-en-chef.

Plongé dans son horaire depuis tout à l'heure, Remus releva soudainement la tête et s'intéressa enfin à la conversation. Tandis que Sirius avait un air déçu qui se dessinait sur son visage.

_ Je compatis quand même pour Esteban, grimaça James. C'est horrible d'avoir ce McDowell comme futur beau-frère... Sa sœur doit avoir reçu un coup sur la tête pour sortir avec cet idiot.

_ D'après ce que j'ai entendu la situation est beaucoup plus complexe que ça, intervint Lily qui fit son apparition auprès des Maraudeurs.

_ Lily, fit James les étoiles plein les yeux. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi?!

_ Arrête avec tes blagues douteuses Potter, répondit Lily. Je peux savoir qui est le petit rigolo qui a fait cette blague débile aux Serpentard?! Je dois dire que je suis tout sauf contente!

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est nous, Evans? questionna Sirius avec un air innocent plaqué sur le visage.

_ Je n'ai pas de preuves comme d'habitude mais je sais que c'est vous! répliqua Lily. De plus, le Préfet-en-Chef est venu me trouver et me dire, je cite; " qu'il allait faire une enquête approfondie pour trouver les petits plaisantins ayant fait cette blague de mauvais goût aux Serpentard et qu'ils allaient le regretter!". Et en passant, l'emploi du pluriel indique qu'il pense déjà à vous!

_ Et alors? demanda James en haussant un sourcil.

_ Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous ternissiez la réputation des Gryffondor encore une fois! fit Lily. Et cela arrivera si Ethan trouve des preuves!

_ Ah, Lily! plaisanta James. En imaginant, et je dis bien en imaginant, que c'était nous les autres fois; tu n'as jamais trouvé de preuves! Et McDowell n'en trouvera pas! Mais si cela te fait si peur, rien ne t'empêche de prendre notre défense...

_ Potter! se fâcha Lily. Je n'ai jamais cautionné vos blagues débiles et ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, compris?! Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour couvrir tes fesses!

_ Mais si tu veux, tu peux couvrir autre chose, fit James d'un ton suggestif et en bougeant ses sourcils de haut en bas.

_ Cela suffit James, intervint Remus. Tu manques de respect envers Lily!

_ Si on ne peut plus plaisanter, fit James tout en se rasseyant. Je te présente mes excuses, Evans.

Lily fut étonner de voir Potter si conciliant face à l'intervention de Remus mais elle ne releva pas.

_ Pouvons-nous t'être utile pour autre chose, Lily? demanda Remus.

_ Je me demandais si vous saviez où était Esteban? questionna la rousse. Je ne le trouve nulle part dans Poudlard.

_ Tu peux aller voir dans notre dortoir si il n'y est pas, fit James se sentant toujours coupable de sa blague de mauvais goût. Je vais essayer de me renseigner pour savoir où il est.

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit la direction du dortoir des garçons. Elle eut à peine le dos tourné que James sortait déjà discrètement la carte des Maraudeurs.

_ Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura James en agitant sa baguette alors que la carte commençait à se dessiner sous ses yeux.

James passa quelques minutes à chercher son ami et il finit par le trouver. Il replia tout juste la carte pour la dissimuler aux yeux de Lily qui revenait bredouille du dortoir.

_ Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, dit-elle.

_ Je m'en doute, fit James. J'ai appris de source sûr que tu le trouveras au terrain de Quidditch en compagnie de ses sœurs et de White.

_ Merci, répliqua Lily en tournant les talons.

_ Que diriez-vous d'une petite visite à Esteban? proposa James en se levant tandis que Sirius emboîtait déjà le pas à Lily.

Peter se leva tout sourire pour suivre James tandis que Remus émettait plus de réserves face à l'idée de son ami. Il pressentait que les choses n'allaient pas vraiment bien se dérouler. Enfin, pour ne pas changer des autres fois...


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous,

Voilà plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas updaté cette fic sur ce site mais c'est parce que j'ai tout simplement oublié. Veuillez donc m'en excuser. En fait, je publie également cette histoire sur un autre site (HPF). La publication y est également plus avancé donc je vais remettre cette fic-ci au même niveau. Attendez-vous donc à un bombardement de chapitres xD

Enfin, je remercie les personnes laissant des reviews. Cela fait toujours plaisir de lire des avis extérieurs Je prendrai le temps dans les jours à venir afin d'y répondre à celles déjà laissées et aux éventuelles futures reviews Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 18 Un étau qui se resserre

Faisant tout pour garder un équilibre impeccable sur son balai, Eléanore tentait de ne pas regarder vers le bas. Quand elle avait commencé à s'entraîner avec son frère, elle n'avait jamais dépassé les dix mètres du sol. A présent, l'entraînement avait lieu sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard et elle était à plus de vingt-cinq mètres de hauteur.

_ Eléanore, l'appela Esteban. Regarde-moi.

Eléanore posa son regard sur son frère et le vit lui adresser un regard et un sourire rassurant.

_ Il ne faut pas que tu te soucies de la hauteur, expliqua Esteban. Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai déjà expliqué; il faut que tu apprennes à ne faire qu'un avec ton balai. Concentre-toi donc sur ton équilibre et ton confort. Quand tu auras appris à maîtriser cela, tu n'auras aucun soucis à concentrer ton attention sur ce qui se passe autour de toi.

Eléanore allait parler à son tour quand Eveline passa comme une flèche entre elle et Esteban et alla faire des loopings un peu plus loin dans les airs. Inutile de préciser qu'elle se sentait plus qu'à l'aise sur un balai.

_ Cette petite m'étonnera toujours, sourit Esteban en regardant sa sœur répété les figures qu'il lui avait appris un peu plus tôt.

_ Elle est totalement insouciante, répliqua Eléanore. Elle doit être dégourdie grâce à cela.

_ Prends exemple sur elle dans ce cas, dit Esteban. Prends d'abord plaisir à voler sur ton balai et ne sois pas aussi crispée.

Eléanore écouta donc son jumeau. Elle prit une grande inspiration et lança son balai à toute vitesse. Elle sentit le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux et elle y prit immédiatement plaisir quand une sensation de légèreté vint l'entourer. La jeune Serpentard ferma donc les yeux et prit plaisir à tournoyer au dessus du terrain de Quidditch.

Esteban laissa donc sa sœur jumelle prendre du plaisir au vol et redescendit jusqu'à une des tribunes où était installé Hélèna White et son éternelle bonne humeur.

_ Elle se débrouille pas mal, dit Esteban pour entamer la conversation.

_ Mouais, fit Hélèna en regardant Eléanore. Elle apprends vite.

Esteban sentit le blanc s'installer entre lui et l'amie de sa sœur. Il redoutait déjà le silence pesant qui allait s'installer quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

_ Esteban! cria Lily Evans qui venait d'apparaître dans la tribune en compagnie des Maraudeurs.

_ C'est pas vrai! pesta Hélèna. Ma tranquillité est fichue!

_ White! dit aussitôt Sirius. Tu m'attendais?!

_ Black, répliqua Hélèna. Ton absence était une véritable bénédiction pour moi jusqu'à ce que tu ramènes ta sale tête ici! De toutes les tribunes du terrain, tu n'aurais pas pu aller dans une autre?!

_ Les autres n'ont aucun intérêt si tu n'y es pas White, sourit Sirius.

Il y a eu un grand blanc autour de lui et Sirius vit ses amis lui jeter un drôle de regard. Il fut encore plus surpris quand White le regarda de haut en bas comme si qu'il lui aurait poussé des poils de chien en un instant sur tout le visage. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa que sa phrase pouvait avoir un double sens.

_ Cela n'a aucun intérêt si tu n'y es pas pour que je puisse t'emmerder, corrigea aussitôt Sirius.

_ Pas si sûr, répliqua Remus à voix basse et en toussotant.

_ Je ne t'ai rien demandé, répliqua Sirius en fusillant son ami du regard. Tu veux peut-être qu'on parle de toi et de...

_ De Remus et de qui? demanda Eveline qui venait juste d'arriver en compagnie d'Eléanore.

_ De personne, répliqua le principal concerné un peu trop précipitamment.

_ Bon, intervint Hélèna qui commençait à en avoir marre de la présence des Gryffondor. Pouvons-nous savoir ce que vous venez faire ici?! Ce n'est pas comme si votre présence nous dérangeait mais c'est tout comme.

_ C'est plutôt toi qui est de trop White! fit Sirius.

Et les deux compères repartirent dans une énième dispute. Eléanore détourna son attention de son ami pour la focaliser sur les nouveaux arrivés. Lily venait de convaincre Esteban de la suivre car elle devait lui parler.

_ La leçon est finie pour aujourd'hui les filles, dit Esteban en s'adressant à ces sœurs et en descendant de son balai.

_ Quoi?! fit Eléanore en sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez. Miss Evans débarque et tu me laisses en plan?!

La jeune Serpentard venait à peine de reprendre goût à sa relation proche avec son jumeau qu'il s'éloignait à nouveau d'elle pour Evans. Elle ne comptait pas laisser passer cela facilement une deuxième fois.

_ Mais non Elie, tenta de la convaincre Esteban. Lily a besoin de mon aide pour élucider la mauvaise blague que les Serpentard ont subi ce matin.

Eléanore compris alors ce que les Maraudeurs trafiquaient là aussi. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'Esteban vende la mèche à sa meilleure amie pour leur implication dans cette affaire. Car bien sûr, tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient impliqués. Mais là, Evans aurait un témoin. Mais sérieusement, Eléanore s'en fichait totalement que les Maraudeurs se fassent attraper pour cela. Elle passait un moment agréable avec Esteban et Eveline et on venait lui gâcher ce moment-là. Surtout qu'Eveline semblait penser la même chose qu'elle.

_ Je ne fais que te l'emprunter, dit Lily à Eléanore.

_ Tu me fais chier Evans, dit Eléanore en toute franchise. Qu'est-ce que l'on en a à faire de savoir qui a fait cette blague?! On passait un chouette moment entre nous et il a fallu que tu te ramènes encore une fois... Tu crois que j'en ai pas assez de t'avoir tout le temps dans les parages comme un parasite?!

_ Eléanore! fit Esteban, choqué.

_ Laisse-moi parler! s'énerva Eléanore. Je ne vais pas te cacher le fait que je suis contente d'avoir retrouvé notre proximité mais il est hors de question que j'ai à supporter les autres quand je suis avec toi. Quand on passe du temps Eveline, toi et moi, c'est entre nous et personne d'autre alors...

_ Je ne dis rien pour ta copine Hélèna, la coupa Esteban.

_ Mais Hélèna ne fait pas chier son monde à essayer de nous séparer, répliqua Eléanore. Alors je vais être claire maintenant quand on passera du temps ensemble, il n'y aura personne d'autre!

Eléanore s'élança alors dans les airs et s'éloigna le plus possible des nouveaux arrivés avant de balancer son balai dans la figure d'Evans.

_ Je pense que je peux vous dire merci pour l'avoir fichu en rogne, râla Hélèna en lançant un regard noir aux Gryffondor. Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir!

Hélèna partit alors en direction du château dans le but de retourner dans sa salle commune. Elle savait que cela ne servait à rien de tenter de parler avec Eléanore. Son amie avait besoin de temps pour se calmer. Elle ne vit pas que Sirius venait de lui emboîter le pas. James s'éclipsa discrètement en compagnie de Peter pour tenter d'éviter à Sirius des ennuis.

Esteban resta sur place à fixer Eléanore durant un certain moment. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Pourquoi Eléanore venait de lui faire une telle crise alors qu'Eveline n'avait strictement rien dit? Il finit par détourner son regard alors que Lily tentait de l'entraîner au loin. Son amie ressentait le besoin pressent de lui parler.

_ Tu veux bien prêter ton balai à Remus, Esteban? demanda Eveline alors qu'elle voyait son Maraudeur préféré planté à ne rien faire. J'aimerais bien un peu voler avec lui.

Esteban alla donner de bon cœur son balai à son ami et se laissa entraîner par Lily. Remus prit le balai en main et lança un regard curieux à Eveline.

_ Tu m'as dis que tu savais un peu jouer au Quidditch, expliqua la petite fille. Viens donc nous donner quelques conseils à Eléanore et moi.

_ Je ne suis pas un grand expert, fit Remus. Je pense même être un peu rouillé.

_ Mais non, insista Eveline. Je suis certaine que tu vas très bien t'en sortir.

Remus enfourcha donc son balai et donna un bon coup de pied par terre pour s'envoler. Il rejoignit le milieu du terrain sans aucun soucis et attendit qu'Eveline le rejoigne.

_ Et si on faisait le jeu du chat? proposa Eveline. Cela nous aidera à développer notre agilité sur le balai.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait totalement entourloupé par Eveline. N'avait-elle pas besoin de quelques conseils pour le Quidditch?!

_ Eléanore! appela alors Eveline. Viens, s'il-te-plaît!

Eléanore rejoignit sa petite sœur et lança un regard curieux à Remus. Cependant, elle sentait son cœur faire des petits bonds de joie dans sa poitrine face à la présence de son Maraudeur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Eléanore.

_ Jouer au jeu du chat, répondit Eveline. Tu vas pouvoir développer ton agilité sur ton balai. Remus s'est même proposé comme volontaire pour jouer avec nous.

_ Ah bon? fit une Eléanore totalement étonnée.

Remus fixait d'un air embarrassé Eléanore car il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Derrière elle, il voyait Eveline lui faire de grands yeux et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Alors, il se contenta de répondre un "effectivement" du bout des lèvres.

_ Bien, fit Eveline. On commence! Remus comme tu es en minorité masculine, c'est toi le chat!

Eveline partit soudainement en éclatant de rire bientôt suivit d'Eléanore qui semblait moins prompt à se donner à fond. Remus s'élança alors à la poursuite des sœurs McGrégor.

Eléanore se demandait encore pourquoi Eveline avait eu une telle idée. Le jeu du chat sur balai avec Remus Lupin, non mais franchement! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir une idée encore plus idiote, non?! Enfin, Eléanore ne devait pas vraiment se plaindre car Remus passait le plus clair de son temps à courser Eveline et non elle. Et puis, si elle s'en plaignait tant pourquoi y jouait-elle? Sûrement parce que c'était Remus...

Eveline rageait. Son plan pour rapprocher Remus et Eléanore tombait à l'eau. Le Maraudeur passait le plus clair de son temps à la pourchasser plutôt qu'Eléanore. Vite! Il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement une alternative. Cependant, la jeune fille n'en eut pas l'occasion car...

_ Je ne vous dérange pas trop, j'espère? fit une voix froide.

Eléanore s'arrêta en plein vol pour se retourner et faire face à un Ethan au sourire froid qui la scrutait profondément. Mais Remus, qui la poursuivait pour la toute première fois, ne s'attendait pas à un arrêt total d'Eléanore en plein vol. Il fonça donc dans la jeune fille et les deux allèrent s'écraser sur le gazon du terrain. Eléanore se retrouva donc par terre avec un Remus Lupin totalement sonné qui se retrouvait allongé de tout son long sur elle.

La jeune Serpentard sentit alors l'inquiétude l'envahir lorsqu'elle vit Remus inconscient et elle ne prêta aucune attention au regard meurtrier d'Ethan ni au fait qu'il était à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette magique.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 Un baiser légal ne vaut jamais un baiser volé

Eléanore regardait avec effarement Remus qui ne reprenait pas connaissance.

_ Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, dit Eveline qui venait juste d'atterrir auprès de sa sœur.

Eléanore repoussa doucement Remus et tenta de se relever tant bien que mal. Cependant, elle avait complètement oublié Ethan qui lui lançait un regard fâché. La jeune fille s'attendait, évidemment, à recevoir sa crise d'énervement mais...

_ Ce n'est pas le moment Ethan! dit Eléanore d'un ton ferme. Aide-nous à l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

_ Très bien! s'emporta le Serpentard. Mais nous aurons une discussion une bonne fois pour toute après!

_ Tout ce que tu veux, répondit Eléanore pour le faire taire et l'encourager à se dépêcher. Eveline, prends les balais!

Eveline fit donc ce que sa sœur lui demanda tandis que cette dernière transportait Remus à l'aide d'Ethan en prenant le blessé chacun d'un côté.

_ Peux-tu me dire ce que tu faisais exactement? demanda alors Ethan tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans le château sous les regards curieux des élèves présent dans le hall d'entrée.

_ Nous avons convenu d'en discuter après, s'emporta Eléanore qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter les frasques de son fiancé et qui commençait à sentir un lancinant mal de tête.

Ethan fronça les sourcils devant le fort caractère d'Eléanore. Que lui prenait-il tout à coup?! Elle qui d'habitude était si calme et si docile... Il se promit de tirer les choses au clair rapidement.

Ils finirent par arriver, non sans peine, à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh se jeta littéralement sur eux.

_ Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-elle en leur faisant signe d'allonger Remus sur un lit.

_ Une chute au Quidditch, expliqua Eveline qui posa les balais contre le mur et vint s'installer au chevet de son Maraudeur préféré.

_ Combien de mètres? demanda encore l'infirmière.

_ Trois, répondit à son tour Eléanore.

Il s'en suivit alors toute une série de questions pour que l'infirmière puisse prononcer un diagnostic. Eléanore y répondit tant bien que mal car elle commençait à voir trouble et à avoir quelques pertes d'équilibre. Ethan la rattrapa d'ailleurs de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'écroule par terre.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Miss McGrégor? s'inquiéta l'infirmière alors qu'elle finissait de ramener des potions de soins pour Remus.

_ J'ai un mal de tête horrible, répondit Eléanore.

_ Elle est également tombée, informa Eveline en lançant un regard inquiet à sa sœur.

_ Pardi! s'emporta l'infirmière. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt! Si cela se trouve, vous avez une commotion.

Pomfresh força Eléanore à s'allonger dans le lit voisin à Remus afin de l'examiner. Quelques heures plus tard, Eléanore se retrouva à devoir rester en observation une nuit à l'infirmerie au même titre que Remus qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. A son plus grand malheur, Ethan, grâce à son statut de Préfet-en-chef avait pu rester un peu plus longtemps à son chevet après la fermeture de l'infirmerie. Eléanore s'était même retenue de rire devant la colère qu'avait piqué Eveline en voulant rester elle-aussi.

Eléanore faisait donc face à un Ethan en colère qui la regardait d'un air plus que mécontent.

_ Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu faisais? questionna alors Ethan en veillant à parler en murmurant pour ne pas alerter l'infirmière.

_ Je m'entraînais au Quidditch, répondit simplement Eléanore en ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son fiancé et ainsi des ennuis supplémentaires.

_ Et pourquoi avec Lupin?! s'emporta d'avantage Ethan.

_ Esteban n'étant plus disponible, il a donc demandé à son ami Lupin de nous entraîner Eveline et moi, mentit Eléanore.

_ Depuis quand Lupin est un expert en Quidditch?!

Eléanore voyait bien que la colère d'Ethan n'était pas prête de se calmer. Alors elle décida d'adopter la stratégie qui fonctionnait toujours; ramener le problème à Ethan et elle pour le calmer et surtout pour lui faire oublier Lupin.

_ Je pense que le problème est que tu ne me fais pas confiance, fit Eléanore en regardant Ethan dans les yeux.

Cependant, la jeune fille ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'il allait lui répliquer et surtout pas au fait que cela allait changer pas mal de choses pour les évènements à venir.

_ Le problème ne se situe absolument pas là, répliqua Ethan en lui adressant un regard dur. L'année dernière encore, tu étais une pure Serpentard et fière de l'être. Tu ne te souciais pas des autres maisons et c'était très bien comme ça. Mais depuis ton rapprochement avec ton frère, tu as fais copinage avec pas mal de monde et perdue pas mal de crédibilité.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? demanda Eléanore.

_ Pour les autres Serpentard, tu deviens une traître-à-ton-sang, expliqua Ethan. Tu deviens exactement comme le reste de ta famille. Même ton amie Hélèna commence à pâtir de ta mauvaise réputation...

_ Tu n'as qu'à rompre notre engagement si je te fais honte, répliqua Eléanore.

_ Je croirais presque que tu n'attends que cela, dit Ethan d'un ton désapprobateur. Cependant, cela ne va pas se passer comme ça. Tu as beau m'avoir prit pour un idiot dès le début avec Hélèna mais c'est fini tout ça. Tâche de te souvenir envers qui vont tes engagements si tu ne veux pas que d'autres personnes pâtissent de ton infidélité. Et je compte également sur toi pour que je sois le seul garçon dans tes pensées.

Eléanore regardait avec effarement Ethan montré son vrai visage. Celui d'un vrai Serpentard... Il semblait vouloir encore ajouter quelque chose mais l'infirmière l'appela pour qu'il parte. Il se leva donc de sa chaise et alla embrasser Eléanore pour lui dire au revoir. Ne voulant plus avoir d'histoire, la jeune fille se laissa faire.

_ Je vois que tu as pris la bonne décision Elie, sourit Ethan totalement satisfait. A demain, mon amour!

Eléanore eut des larmes de rage tandis qu'Ethan s'en allait rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard. Alors qu'elle commençait à goûter à la liberté en prenant de la distance face aux diverses contraintes, pressions et traditions tout la rattrapait au galop. Ethan ne se doutait pas à quel point il venait de réussir à l'enchaîner.

_ Tout va bien, Miss McGrégor? demanda l'infirmière en la voyant pleurer.

Eléanore lui lança un regard curieux et constata qu'elle était venu prodiguer encore quelques soins à Remus.

_ J'ai horriblement mal à la tête, mentit Eléanore.

_ Votre commotion cérébrale doit être plus importante que je ne le pensais, fit l'infirmière. Je vais vous garder en observation toute la journée de demain alors. Prenez cette potion! Elle calmera votre mal de tête.

Eléanore bu alors la potion tout en observant l'infirmière soigner Remus.

_ Il va s'en sortir? demanda Eléanore avec inquiétude.

_ Mais bien sûr, sourit l'infirmière. Vous avez eu de la chance d'avoir un traumatisme léger. Cependant, Monsieur Lupin a ce que l'on appelle un traumatisme moyen. La perte de connaissance aurait dû être que de quelques minutes mais je le maintiens dans un profond sommeil pour qu'il puisse se remettre de sa commotion plus facilement. Il devrait se réveiller naturellement dans une heure ou deux. Dormez à présent.

Eléanore feint alors de se coucher tandis que l'infirmière éteignait toutes les torches de l'infirmerie et tirait les rideaux pour que chacun ait un peu plus d'intimité. Dès qu'elle fut à nouveau seule, Eléanore sentit ses problèmes revenir l'accaparer et la jeune fille retint à nouveau difficilement ses larmes.

Accepter de jouer le jeu d'Ethan la forçait à dire "Adieu" à pas mal de choses et de personnes dont Remus. Dire qu'elle commençait à pouvoir développer une certaine proximité avec lui. La jeune fille se leva alors soudainement et passa de l'autre côté du rideau pour se retrouver avec Remus. La jeune fille sentit à nouveau son cœur fondre lorsqu'elle vit le Maraudeur paisiblement endormi. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle craquait littéralement pour lui. C'est alors que les mots "profond sommeil" et "se réveiller dans une heure ou deux" lui revinrent à l'esprit. Peut-être pourrait-elle... Juste une fois et à titre d'au revoir... Il n'en saurait jamais rien après tout.

Eléanore s'approcha alors du lit de Remus et se pencha vers lui. Elle put entendre sa calme respiration et sentir son doux parfum. Elle laissa son regard dérivé vers ses lèvres qui semblaient l'attirer plus que jamais et la jeune fille ne résista pas. Eléanore posa ses lèvres sur celles de Remus et sentit une explosion de papillons dans le bas de son ventre. Jamais un baiser avec Ethan ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Eléanore profita de l'inconscience de Remus pour prolonger le baiser au maximum. Ce n'est que quand Remus commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil qu'Eléanore se retira et courut rapidement rejoindre son lit.

La jeune Serpentard fit aussitôt semblant de dormir et ne bougea plus d'un poil. Elle était littéralement aux aguets. Cependant, elle n'entendit aucun bruit venant du côté de Remus et en déduisit qu'il était encore profondément endormi. Elle s'endormit donc avec plénitude en sentant encore la sensation des lèvres de Remus sur les siennes.

Eléanore ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que de l'autre côté du rideau, Remus avait les yeux grands ouvert et se caressait les lèvres du bout des doigts. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de l'embrasser mais cela venait sans aucun doute du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Celui où une certaine jeune fille remarquait enfin son existence et comprenait les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard alors qu'il se mettait à soudainement l'embrasser. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui se disait que la sensation était trop réelle pour être lié à son rêve. "Et puis après tout, ce n'est qu'un détail...", se dit alors le Maraudeur en se rendormant paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, Eléanore se réveilla lorsque l'infirmière lui apporta son petit-déjeuner. La jeune fille constata qu'elle avait ouvert les rideaux et apercevoir Remus Lupin la fit rougir. Le Maraudeur était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner avec une petite ride de contrariété sur le visage.

_ Vous resterez toute la journée à l'infirmerie tous les deux, ordonna l'infirmière. Je vous tiens en observation pour être certaine que vous vous rétablissiez rapidement. Souhaitez-vous recevoir de la visite aujourd'hui?

_ Je veux bien, répondit Remus en adressant un sourire de remerciement à l'infirmière.

_ Et vous Miss McGrégor? insista l'infirmière tandis qu'Eléanore faisait la grimace.

_ Je ne veux voir personne aujourd'hui, l'informa Eléanore. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien et je pense que je vais dormir tout le restant de la journée.

_ Très bien, fit l'infirmière. Je viendrais reprendre vos plateau-repas quand vous aurez terminé.

Eléanore posa le regard sur le petit-déjeuner mais sentit une boule la prendre au ventre. Elle n'avait pas du tout faim mais elle se força à avaler quelque chose.

_ Que s'est-il passé hier? demanda alors Remus en sortant Eléanore de ses mauvaises pensées.

Eléanore fut incapable de regarder Remus sans rougir mais elle le fit tant bien que mal.

_ J'ai été surprise par l'arrivée d'Ethan et je me suis arrêtée en plein vol, expliqua la Serpentard. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de ralentir et tu m'as foncé dedans. On a fait une chute de trois mètres avec pour résultat une commotion cérébrale chacun.

_ Ah, fit Remus pour qui la situation devint soudainement plus claire. Je te présente mes excuses dans ce cas.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, lui sourit Eléanore en profitant d'une de ces dernières conversations avec son Maraudeur. C'est la faute d'Ethan. Ce crétin n'avait qu'à pas...

_ Bonjour mon amour! scanda la voix d'Ethan qui fit son apparition au pied du lit d'Eléanore.

Eléanore sentit l'énervement la prendre mais elle ne voulait pas entrer en conflit ouvert avec ce dernier. Aussi, elle se contenta d'un bonjour bougon et continua à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ethan ne s'en formalisa pas et vint quérir son baiser du matin. Remus s'étonna de voir qu'Eléanore n'était pas plus heureuse que ça de voir son petit-ami et qu'elle se força même à l'embrasser.

_ Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux, continua Ethan en s'installant auprès d'Eléanore sur le lit.

_ Comment as-tu réussi à passer le contrôle de l'infirmière? demanda Eléanore en ignorant le commentaire d'Ethan.

_ Elle ne peut pas refuser de laisser passer le Préfet-en-Chef tout de même, sourit Ethan. Je venais quérir de tes nouvelles. J'espère que notre conversation d'hier soir t'a ouvert les yeux.

Eléanore sentit une tension faire son apparition dans l'air. Ethan avait durci le ton et elle s'était incroyablement tendue. Elle vit même Remus les observer curieusement.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Eléanore. Que vas-tu imaginer là?!

_ Je l'espère, sourit froidement Ethan. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas ce matin.

Eléanore rougit d'énervement en comprenant qu'il l'avait vu totalement décontractée lors de sa conversation avec Remus.

_ C'est bel et bien le cas, répliqua Eléanore en s'énervant quelque peu.

_ Pas la peine de t'énerver, dit Ethan d'un ton victorieux. Je me réjouis d'être le seul garçon dans ton cœur et tes pensées.

Eléanore s'étonna de voir Ethan couler un discret regard envers Remus et d'y voir une lueur de défi. Remus ne le vit pas car trop absorbé par son petit-déjeuner mais Eléanore aurait mis sa main au feu qu'il tendait attentivement l'oreille.

_ Le temps de la visite est écoulé Monsieur McDowell, dit l'infirmière qui venait le chercher.

_ Très bien, concéda le principal concerné en se levant du lit. On se voit ce soir Elie.

Et Ethan se pencha pour voler un énième baiser à Eléanore. La jeune fille se retint de soupirer de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit Ethan s'éloigner pour de bon.

_ Tout va bien? lui demanda alors Remus qui lui adressa un regard emplit d'inquiétude.

Eléanore fut toucher par le fait qu'il semblait s'inquiéter pour elle alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que cela.

_ Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit Eléanore en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui sourire.

Remus fut singulièrement étonné de constater qu'Eléanore lui adressait deux sourires en moins de deux phrases échangées alors qu'il avait pu constater qu'Ethan en dix minutes n'en avait pas obtenu un seul.

Eléanore se sentait bien à l'instant même. Ethan était loin d'elle et elle se trouvait à proximité de son Maraudeur. Quoi qu'Ethan puisse en dire, elle était bien décidée à profiter de cette dernière journée de liberté. Enfin, si aucun nuage noir voulait bien ne pas se faire voir à l'horizon... Ce dont elle doutait fortement.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 Pas le choix

Eléanore s'ennuyait ferme à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait absolument rien pour s'occuper et elle ne pouvait pas passer son temps à contempler Remus pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle se serait fait grillée rapidement. D'ailleurs, le Maraudeur semblait dans le même cas qu'elle car il passait son temps à contempler le plafond en soupirant. Aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à entamer la conversation étant donné le silence gêné qui régnait entre eux depuis un certain temps. Ce silence gêné était dû à une certaine Morgane Vandera. Mais Eléanore n'allait pas se plaindre de la nouvelle proximité qu'elle avait eu avec Remus grâce à Vandera.

Flashback

Etant donné que la veille, plusieurs personnes avaient vu Remus être conduit à l'infirmerie, la nouvelle avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école. Cependant, les visites à l'infirmerie n'étaient pas autorisées avant quatorze heures de l'après-midi et une certaine groupie répondant au nom de Morgane Vandera n'avait pas pu attendre cette heure pour rendre visite à son idole répondant au nom de Remus Lupin. Vers les dix heures du matin, la jeune fille s'était fait porter malade et s'était présenté à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière l'avait admise et une fois qu'elle eut le dos tourné, Morgane allait aussitôt se coller à Remus en lançant un regard assassin à Eléanore.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un secret d'état que les deux jeunes filles se vouaient une haine sans limites. Cependant, elles seules savaient la raison et cette raison concernait un certain Maraudeur.

_ Remus, minauda Morgane en se collant à ce dernier qui tentait tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de cette jeune fille entreprenante. Je m'inquiétai pour toi, tu sais!

_ Et bien, c'est très gentil Morgane, dit Remus en la repoussant gentiment. Mais je...

_ Pauvre de toi, continua la jeune fille en interrompant Remus et en commençant à le border.

Eléanore sentait la jalousie lui brûler les entrailles. D'où cette petite peste se permettait-elle de s'approcher de Remus comme ça?! Eléanore ne put alors s'empêcher de prendre discrètement sa baguette de sa tenue d'entraînement de la veille, posée sur une chaise à côté de son lit. S'étant largement entraîner aux sortilèges informulés, Eléanore agita discrètement sa baguette et visa Morgane. C'est alors que de gros boutons rouges firent leur apparition sur le visage de la jeune fille.

_ Madame Pomfresh, s'écria alors Eléanore en ne perdant pas de temps.

Morgane adressa un regard interrogateur à Eléanore tandis que Remus sortait de son lit pour s'éloigner de la jeune fille.

_ Que se passe-t-il? demanda précipitamment l'infirmière qui venait d'arriver.

Eléanore pointa alors du doigt Morgane.

_ Dieu du ciel, s'exclama l'infirmière. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous étiez sujette à la Galle, Miss Vandera?! Venez par ici, tout de suite! Il faut que je vous mette en quarantaine. Est-ce que l'un de vous deux a été en contact rapproché avec elle? questionna l'infirmière en se tournant vers ses deux autres patients.

_ Moi, répondit Remus en étant affreusement gêné.

_ Miss McGrégor, fit alors l'infirmière. Je vais vous demander de vous occuper de Monsieur Lupin car je me dois d'absolument traiter Miss Vandera dans les plus brefs délais. Allez dans mon bureau et prenez un désinfectant. Il faut que vous l'appliquiez sur les parties du corps où Monsieur Lupin a été touché. Et ne vous remettez pas dans votre lit, Monsieur Lupin! Mettez également des gants, Miss McGrégor!

L'infirmière entraîna Morgane dans son sillage à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie pour la mettre en quarantaine. La jeune fille lança alors un regard meurtrier à Eléanore qui lui répondit par un petit sourire innocent.

_ C'est fou comme cette maladie de la peau peut surgir rapidement, dit alors Remus qui n'y avait vu que du feu.

_ C'est sûr, renchérit Eléanore. Mais elle est surtout très imprudente. J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne t'a pas contaminé.

_ J'espère aussi, fit Remus qui ne voulait pas encore passer un jour supplémentaire à l'infirmerie.

_ Installe-toi en attendant sur mon lit le temps que j'aille chercher le désinfectant et les gants, dit Eléanore en se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'infirmière.

Eléanore s'était alors occupée de désinfecter le visage de Remus et ses mains. Tous les deux avaient alors rougit devant cette nouvelle proximité.

Fin du flashback

Depuis lors, un silence gênant s'était installé entre eux et chacun regardait ailleurs plutôt que dans la direction de l'autre.

Lorsque vint enfin l'heure des visites, l'infirmière dut faire face à une avalanche de demandes de visites pour Remus. Les Maraudeurs demandaient à voir leur ami.

_ Très bien, céda l'infirmière en soupirant. Mais je ne veux pas de tapage dans mon infirmerie! Au moindre boucan, je vous mets à la porte!

Les Maraudeurs offrirent un sourire d'ange à Madame Pomfresh et se précipitèrent au chevet de leur ami. L'infirmière allait fermer la porte de son bureau quand une nouvelle arrivante fit irruption devant elle.

_ Bonjour, dit Hélèna White. Je viens voir Eléanore McGrégor.

_ Je suis désolée mais elle ne souhaite recevoir aucune visite aujourd'hui, répliqua l'infirmière.

Hélèna sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis elle changea de stratégie.

_ Pourrais-je voir Remus Lupin dans ce cas?

L'infirmière lança un regard soupçonneux à la jeune Serpentard, lui signifiant qu'elle ne la croyait pas d'être une intime du Gryffondor. Cependant, elle n'avait aucun motif pour lui refuser la visite et elle accepta mais elle tint quand même à l'accompagner au chevet du Gryffondor.

Hélèna grinça alors des dents tandis que l'infirmière la suivait. Elle devrait se débrouiller pour être convaincante. Que ne devait-elle pas faire pour pouvoir voir Eléanore.

_ Monsieur Lupin, interpella l'infirmière une fois au chevet du malade. Vous avez encore de la visite.

Hélèna vit à quel point les Maraudeurs étaient étonnés de la voir là mais une lueur de compréhension sembla passer dans les yeux du malade.

_ Bonjour Hélèna, la salua Remus.

_ Bonjour Lu... Remus, répondit Hélèna en s'écorchant la gorge tandis qu'elle prononçait le nom du Maraudeur.

Cependant, l'infirmière n'était toujours pas convaincue et resta planter derrière Hélèna. Remus eut alors une autre idée qu'il s'empressa de mettre à exécution.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Pomfresh, dit Remus en lui offrant un petit sourire. Hélèna est la petite-amie de Sirius et vient prendre de mes nouvelles en toute amitié.

Hélèna eut une expression de dégoût tandis que Sirius fixait Remus en le menaçant des pires tortures. James eut tout le mal du monde de ne pas exploser de rire tandis que Peter se laissait aller à un grand sourire.

_ Je vois, sourit l'infirmière. Je suis heureuse de constater que certaines personnes n'accordent plus de crédit à cette stupide guerre inter-maison Miss White et Monsieur Black. C'est très bien de passer au-dessus de ses différences.

Et l'infirmière finit par tourner les talons. Hélèna entendit alors un grand éclat de rire à sa droite. Le rideau était tiré et elle se douta qu'Eléanore était installé dans le lit juste derrière. La jeune Serpentard s'empressa d'aller voir son amie.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit alors Remus.

Hélèna se tourna pour le regarder de travers mais le Maraudeur avait cessé de s'intéresser à elle. James devait séparer Sirius et Remus qui avaient commencé à se battre.

_ Je te déteste Eléanore, dit alors Hélèna en passant derrière le rideau.

Son amie avait la tête littéralement enfoui dans l'oreiller et tentait tant bien que mal d'étouffer son rire.

_ Cela m'apprendra à consacrer du temps à notre amitié, se plaint Hélèna.

Eléanore se redressa et offrit un beau sourire à son amie.

_ Je suis contente de te voir, dit Eléanore.

_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne voulais pas recevoir de visites?

_ C'était pour ne pas voir Ethan mais cela n'a servit à rien, répondit Eléanore totalement dépitée.

_ On en parlera tantôt, dit Hélèna faisant un signe de tête vers les Maraudeurs qui pouvaient les entendre sans soucis. Tu peux quitter l'infirmerie?

_ Je vais le demander.

Eléanore alla donc demander à l'infirmière si elle pouvait quitter l'infirmerie et elle en reçut l'autorisation. La jeune Serpentard s'en alla donc à regret après un bref regard à l'adresse de Remus tandis qu'Hélèna roulait des yeux.

_ C'est trop évident que tu craques pour lui, fit remarquer Hélèna en quittant l'infirmerie sous le regard inquisiteur de l'infirmière qui jura qu'elle ne se ferait plus avoir.

_ Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, rougit Eléanore.

_ Lui non plus à ce que j'ai vu, répliqua Hélèna en pensant au long regard qu'avait adressé Remus à Eléanore.

_ De quoi parles-tu? demanda Eléanore sans comprendre.

_ De rien, râla Hélèna devant la naïveté d'Eléanore tout en se jurant que ce n'était pas elle qui allait la précipiter dans les bras du Maraudeur. Trouvons-nous un endroit tranquille où nous pourrons parler sans être dérangé.

Eléanore et son amie se dirigèrent donc vers l'extérieur de Poudlard et se mirent à faire le tour du lac sous les derniers rayons du soleil.

_ Que voulais-tu me dire, Léna? s'enquit Eléanore.

_ C'est plutôt toi qui as des choses à me dire, répliqua Hélèna. Ethan s'est pointé dans la salle commune hier soir en m'annonçant que tu venais d'être admise à l'infirmerie au même titre que Lupin. Je ne te cache pas la rage qui le tenaillait. La salle commune en porte encore les traces... Sa démonstration de force a semble-t-il impressionner grand nombre de Serpentard...

Eléanore tressaillit face aux derniers commentaires d'Hélèna mais elle fit ce qu'elle put pour le cacher. Elle expliqua donc à son amie ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et les conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Ethan la veille au soir et le matin même.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il est gavant ce type! fit Hélèna. D'où il pense que tes agissements ont une répercussion sur ma réputation?! Il a pas encore vu de quel bois je me chauffe cette année celui-là! Même si je ne te cache pas le fait que ton copinage avec les Gryffondor devient trop expansif!

_ Je ne peux pas me rapprocher d'Esteban sans que ses potes et cette Evans se ramènent! râla Eléanore. Ce n'est donc pas ma faute.

_ Mais tes sentiments pour cet imbécile de Lupin t'attendrissent à leur égard!

_ Pas du tout, rougit Eléanore. Depuis ma conversation avec Ethan, j'ai dû faire un choix et je dois m'y plier.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu vas te laisser faire?! se scandalisa Hélèna.

_ Mais non, répliqua Eléanore.

Ce qu'Eléanore ne dit pas à Hélèna à cet instant est qu'elle avait décidé de lutter. Elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait s'y prendre mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Il était hors de question qu'elle recommence à pleurer sur son sort à cause d'Ethan. C'était tout décidé... Elle ne laisserait pas cet imbécile gagner!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21 Une petite altercation de rien du tout ou presque

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Eléanore passa le plus clair de son temps à éviter tout le monde. Elle en avait plus qu'assez et la seule personne qu'elle tolérait à ses côtés était Hélèna. Eléanore avait commencé par mettre de la distance entre elle et les autres afin d'avoir le temps nécessaire pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. En effet, en moins d'un été beaucoup de choses avaient changés dans sa vie et la jeune fille avait du mal à y faire face. Et si elle n'avait pas les idées claires, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour remettre le navire à flot. Eléanore détestait faire du sur place.

Tout d'abord, elle en avait assez de vivre sous la coupe de la vieille mégère qui lui servait de grand-mère. Cette dernière avait réussi à l'influencer ces dernières années en alimentant sa rancune envers son jumeau. Mais depuis qu'elle s'était rapproché d'Esteban, Eléanore avait l'impression que certaines chaînes avaient été brisées. Quoi qu'il en soit, continuer à vivre en se laissant mener par le bout du nez par Rose McGrégor était hors de question. Elle atteignait l'âge où elle pouvait savoir ce qui était bon pour elle et ce qui ne l'était pas. Et avoir une personne qui vous tient en estime parce que vous servez bien son intérêt, n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il lui fallait.

Deuxièmement, la jeune fille commençait à assumer le fait que les idées sur la supériorité des sang-purs et tout le reste n'était pas pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était de réussir dans la vie et de pouvoir être pleinement libre et heureuse. Alors ce n'était pas les convictions d'origines de sa famille qui allaient la contraindre à vivre contrairement à ce qu'elle souhaitait. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de crier cela sur tous les toits. Dans le contexte actuel de la guerre où un certain mage noir tentait de faire instaurer la supériorité des sang-purs et faisant partie de la maison de Serpentard qui ne cachait pas son affiliation envers ce dernier, elle ne pouvait clairement pas se le permettre. Mieux valait pour l'instant faire profil bas et jouer le jeu... Ce qui incluait donc de prendre de la distance avec Esteban qui était vu par les Serpentard comme un traître-à-son-sang et avec tous les autres élèves de Poudlard qui commençaient à la trouver trop gentille. Elle se doutait bien qu'Esteban ne la laisserait pas s'en tirer et qu'elle aurait des comptes à lui rendre un jour prochain. Une bonne chose à faire également aurait été de prendre de la distance avec Eveline mais elle doutait que cela soit possible. Sa petite sœur était plus que tenace du haut de ses onze ans et ne se laisserait faire en aucun cas. Eléanore l'admirait beaucoup!

Troisièmement, le plus gros problème d'Eléanore répondait au nom d'Ethan... La jeune Serpentard en avait assez de lui et de sa possessivité maladive. Il l'étouffait et tentait d'avoir le contrôle sur ses moindres faits et gestes. Eléanore prévoyait de s'en débarrasser mais elle ne pourrait pas le faire du jour au lendemain. Reprendre son indépendance lui demanderait un travail au jour le jour. De plus, Ethan pouvait bien lui servir de couverture pour jouer à la petite parfaite Serpentard mais elle ne pouvait pas trop compter dessus. La jeune fille avait choisi de jouer le jeu avec le jeune homme tout en tentant de garder un maximum de distance avec lui. Elle improviserait bien au jour le jour...

Et dernièrement, il y avait Remus Lupin. Remus Lupin auquel Eléanore était toujours aussi accro et qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier. Ses dernières proximités avec le jeune homme l'avait encouragé à penser qu'il l'appréciait mais c'était un espoir vain. De toute manière, prendre de la distance avec tous les autres élèves de Poudlard y incluait Remus Lupin. Eléanore avait eu dur à accepter cette idée mais elle s'était juré de veiller au grain avec lui. Elle n'allait surtout pas laisser Morgane Vandera se l'accaparer!

Forte de ses nouvelles résolutions, Eléanore s'empressa de s'y tenir mais elle ne se doutait pas que plusieurs péripéties allaient en découler. Cela commença lorsqu'Ethan lui tomba dessus dans la Grande Salle. Eléanore était en train de dîner en compagnie d'Hélèna lorsque Narcissa et Bellatrix Black se joignirent à elles en compagnie de Lucius Malefoy et Rabastan Lestrange. Eléanore s'était aussitôt crispée à la vue de Lucius mais ce dernier se contenta de faire un signe de tête poli que les autres interprétèrent comme un enterrement de la hache de guerre. Eléanore ne savait pas pourquoi mais Lucius Malefoy ne lui avait plus jamais rien fait et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Même si elle ne portait pas le Serpentard dans son coeur après ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ethan débarqua.

_ Je suis content de voir que la paix est revenu au sein de la maison Serpentard, dit Ethan en fixant Lucius du regard et s'installant à côté d'Eléanore. Cela aurait été d'hommage qu'il y ait des divergences.

Eléanore vit Lucius se crisper face à la remarque d'Ethan. Depuis le début de l'année, le jeune homme s'était instauré comme leader des Serpentard. Beaucoup en avait d'ailleurs été étonné, lui qui se faisait discret les années précédentes affirmait son autorité parmi ses condisciples d'une main de fer. Eléanore soupçonnait quelque chose de louche.

_ En effet, répliqua Narcissa avec un sourire aux lèvres. Eléanore, je voulais m'excuser de ma froideur envers toi depuis le début de l'année. Mais j'ai toujours eu peur que tu ne me prennes Lucius. Après tout, il s'est toujours intéressé à toi. Cela dit, comme je suis sa fiancée à présent, je me sens plus en paix.

_ Ce n'est rien Narcissa, répondit Eléanore avec un sourire crispé. Toutes mes félicitations, au fait!

_ Merci, fit Lucius avec raideur. As-tu un fiancé en vue pour ta part?

_ C'est là toute la question, sourit Ethan en entourant un bras possessif autour des épaules d'Eléanore. Figure-toi que nous nous sommes fiancés cet été également. Elie est enfin à moi!

Eléanore serra les poings sous la table tandis qu'Ethan l'embrassait sur la joue. C'est alors que la jeune fille comprit tout! Ethan avait abusé de sa position pour pousser les Serpentard à la réintégrer parmi eux, il venait d'annoncer publiquement leurs fiançailles alors qu'ils devaient tout deux garder cela secret encore un certain temps. A son insu, Ethan œuvrait dans le but de l'enfermer dans une cage invisible afin d'avoir plus de contrôle sur elle! Il commençait à se douter qu'elle voulait prendre la poudre d'escampette mais il faisait tout pour l'en empêcher.

_ Vraiment? s'enquit Rabastan alors qu'il discutait jusqu'à présent avec Hélèna. Félicitations!

_ Merci, sourit grandement Ethan alors qu'ils recevaient les félicitations de Narcissa, Bellatrix et d'un Lucius rembrunit. Et toi, Hélèna? Tu ne sembles pas surprise...

Hélèna se retourna donc vers Ethan en le regardant de haut. Depuis qu'il était là, elle s'évertuait à l'ignorer pour se retenir de lui jeter un sort à la figure. Il n'y avait rien à faire, elle ne le supportait pas! Eléanore se fit toute petite tandis que son amie et son fiancé se fusillaient du regard.

_ A moins que tu ne le saches pas encore, je suis sa meilleure amie, fit Hélèna d'une voix sèche qu'elle réservait habituellement pour Sirius Black. Il n'est donc pas étonnent que j'ai été la première au courant et ce depuis plusieurs mois.

Ethan fut décontenancé quelques temps alors qu'il resserrait sa poigne sur l'épaule d'Eléanore. La jeune fille commençait d'ailleurs à avoir très mal.

_ Très bien, fit Ethan d'une voix éteinte. Et tu ne nous félicites pas?

_ C'est obligatoire maintenant? demanda Hélèna d'un ton désinvolte et prenant plaisir à tenir tête à Ethan.

Eléanore vit plusieurs têtes se tourner vers leur groupe tandis que le ton de la dispute montait.

_ Tu n'es pas contente pour ton amie?! fit Ethan avec hargne.

_ Je réitère ma question, sourit Hélèna d'un air sadique. Est-ce une obligation?

_ Fais attention White, commença Ethan.

Eléanore se leva soudainement et repoussa la poigne d'Ethan. Elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie fasse une esclandre en plein dans la Grande Salle tandis qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention de beaucoup de personnes.

_ Vous nous excuserez mais il se fait tard, interrompit Eléanore en faisant un signe de tête à Hélèna. Léna et moi avons un travail à terminer. Nous nous reverrons plus tard.

Les autres Serpentard se contentèrent d'un signe de tête comme salut alors qu'Ethan se levait déjà en leur emboîtant le pas.

Esteban était attablé à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie des Maraudeurs tandis que Lily mangeait avec Mary et Marlène. James et Sirius expliquait encore un de leurs nombreux déboires avec le concierge lorsqu'Eveline fit irruption à ses côtés. Etant à la table des Serdaigle, situé juste à côté de celle des Serpentard, Eveline avait tout entendu à propos de l'altercation entre Hélèna et Ethan. Elle avait donc couru vers son grand frère.

_ Esteban, fit d'un ton alarmé Eveline. Il faut que tu viennes, vite!

_ Hey! protesta James. J'étais en plein récit!

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Esteban inquiet en ignorant James.

_ C'est Eléanore, répondit Eveline. Je pense qu'elle va avoir des ennuis...

Esteban ne demanda pas plus d'explications et se leva précipitamment pour suivre Eveline. Il ne vit pas que les Maraudeurs se levèrent également pour lui emboîter le pas mais qu'ils furent stopper par une Lily en colère. Esteban et Eveline retrouvèrent donc les trois Serpentard dans les cachots. Les éclats de voix étaient assez vifs.

_ Je peux savoir quel est ton problème, White?! vociférait Ethan.

_ Calme-toi Ethan, disait Eléanore en tentant d'empêcher Ethan d'empoigner Hélèna car il pouvait être très violent quand il le voulait. Hélèna n'a absolument aucun problème avec toi!

Eléanore faisait un regard suppliant à Hélèna pour qu'elle ne réponde pas aux provocations d'Ethan. C'était une chose très dure pour la jeune fille mais elle ne voulait pas causer plus de soucis encore à Eléanore. Cependant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Eléanore subir les lubies d'Ethan et de cette vieille mégère de Rose McGrégor.

_ Bien sûr qu'elle en a un! cria Ethan qui était pris d'une vive colère. Elle ne te souhaite même pas le bonheur! Cela veut dire qu'elle ne veut pas te voir avec moi!

_ Mais non, tenta Eléanore afin de le calmer. Ce n'est pas du tout ça!

_ Cela veut clairement dire ça, dit Hélèna d'un ton hautain. Tu penses peut-être pouvoir t'accaparer entièrement Eléanore, McDowell? Tu es tout simplement jaloux! Le problème ne vient pas de moi mais de toi! Tu ne supportes pas mon amitié avec Eléanore...

Eléanore lâcha Ethan tandis qu'elle réalisait la justesse des paroles d'Hélèna. Si cela était comme ça, elle n'allait pas tout faire pour le calmer. Au contraire, elle ferait front commun avec son amie. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse quelqu'un remettre en cause son amitié avec Hélèna! Alors qu'Eléanore se plaçait aux côtés d'Hélèna pour tenir tête à Ethan, ils furent interrompu par l'arrivée d'Esteban et d'Eveline.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?! fit soudainement Esteban en lançant un regard inquiet à sa jumelle.

_ Rien du tout, répondit sèchement Ethan faisant tout pour retrouver son calme car il ne voulait pas se montrer en spectacle. Il n'y a rien à voir, circulez!

_ Pour qui tu te prends? fit Eveline totalement énervée en allant se mettre entre lui et Eléanore. Tu hurles sur notre sœur et son amie et tu penses que l'on va t'obéir sagement tout en te laissant faire?

Ethan lança un regard mauvais à Eveline et fit comme si qu'il allait lever la main sur elle. Esteban n'attendit pas de voir ce qu'il allait se passer car il se jetait déjà sur Ethan tandis qu'Eléanore poussait sa petite sœur sur le côté avant d'aller aider Esteban qui se bagarrait violemment avec Ethan. Elle vit son frère lui donner plusieurs coups avant d'en recevoir. Au final, Eléanore les sépara à l'aide d'un sortilège. Ethan avait sa main devant son œil droit et Eléanore soupçonnait l'apparition prochaine d'un œil au beurre noir. Esteban avait l'air salement amoché aussi car il saignait abondamment du nez.

_ Je te colle en retenue McGrégor! dit Ethan en s'adressant à Esteban. Pour tout le reste de la semaine!

Alors qu'Ethan partait sans demander son reste, Esteban lui adressa un beau doigt d'honneur et se releva tant bien que mal.

_ Bien joué! se réjouit Hélèna en regardant Ethan partir en boitant. Tu l'as bien amoché!

_ Merci! sourit tristement Esteban en se retournant vers Eveline. Dit-moi que tu n'as rien?!

_ Je vais bien, répondit Eveline alors qu'Eléanore la serrait dans ses bras et qu'Esteban les rejoignit.

_ Aïe, fit soudainement Esteban en mettant une main sur son flanc droit. Je pense que ce "$ùµ^ù$^µ m'a cassé une côte.

_ Viens on va te conduire à l'infirmerie, dit Eléanore tandis qu'elle aidait Esteban à marcher puisque ce dernier pliait sous la douleur. Aide-moi Léna, s'il-te-plaît.

_ Ce qu'il faut pas faire, râla Hélèna en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je le fais parce que tu as bien amoché l'autre crétin.

Eléanore sourit alors qu'elle se doutait qu'Hélèna faisait sa petite scène plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. La jeune Serpentard offrit un sourire à sa petite sœur qui les précédait.

_ S'il tente de toucher à nouveau Eve, il est fini! assura Esteban alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall d'entrée.

_ Tâche d'abord de te remettre, fit remarquer Eléanore en réajustant sa prise sur son frère tandis qu'Eveline regardait admirativement son grand frère. Qu'est-ce que tu es lourd!

_ C'est vrai que tu pèses bien ton poids, soupira Hélèna.

Les deux jeunes filles se concertèrent du regard et se firent la même réflexion. Elles ne pourraient jamais le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

_ Eve va chercher l'infirmière s'il-te-plaît, demanda Eléanore.

_ Non! fit soudainement Esteban. Je peux aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

_ Mais on arrivera jamais à te porter jusque là, répliqua Hélèna.

_ Mais que s'est-il passé enfin?! fit la voix de Lily Evans en les interrompant dans leur débat.

Eléanore se tourna pour lui faire face et la vit en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Manquait plus qu'eux!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22: Une nouvelle choquante

Alors qu'Evans venait vers elle d'un pas conquérant, Eléanore se tourna rapidement vers Hélèna, Esteban et Eveline et leur intima de garder le silence sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Esteban fit la grimace mais promis dans un murmure de ne rien dire.

_ Esteban, fit Lily en le regardant d'un air inquiet. Que s'est-il passé?!

_ Rien du tout Lily, répondit évasivement le Gryffondor. Je suis juste tombée dans les escaliers et je me suis cassé le nez et une côte.

_ Tu es certain que l'on ne t'y a pas aidé? demanda Sirius qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de ses amis et lançant un regard soupçonneux à Hélèna.

_ Celui que j'aiderais bien à tomber dans les escaliers, c'est toi Black! fit Hélèna d'un ton catégorique.

_ Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que tu ne rates jamais une occasion de molester un Gryffondor! répliqua Sirius.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs regardèrent étrangement Sirius.

_ Quoi?! fit ce dernier.

_ Molester? répéta Remus tandis que Peter et James se mettaient à rire. Tu es sûr que tu es le véritable Sirius Black?!

_ Très drôle, soupira Sirius en ignorant les moqueries de ses amis.

_ Allons à l'infirmerie maintenant, dit Hélèna en se tournant vers Eléanore. Je ne veux plus voir Black faire de l'esprit, c'est trop bizarre!

Esteban fut pris d'un véritable fou rire mais il se crispa rapidement de douleur lorsque la côte cassé le rappela à l'ordre.

_ Allons-y, dit Eléanore alors que Lily s'avançait pour supporter Esteban de l'autre côté en poussant Hélèna. Vite, Léna!

Hélèna soupira mais aida Eléanore. Eveline leur emboîta le pas en compagnie de Lily et les Maraudeurs les suivirent aussi. Eléanore vit Hélèna faire la grimace mais ne dit rien. Elle était trop occupée à se demander qui pouvait bien la fixer du regard. La jeune fille sentait un regard brûlant sur elle depuis un certain moment...

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! demanda l'infirmière en voyant l'état dans lequel arrivait Esteban. Installé-le vite sur ce lit.

Hélèna et Eléanore se déchargèrent d'Esteban sur le lit d'infirmerie et se reculèrent tandis que l'infirmière commençait à l'examiner. Cependant, l'infirmière mit tout le monde dehors tandis qu'elle soignait Esteban. Hélèna alla donc s'appuyer contre un mur tandis que Evans faisait les cents pas devant la porte et que les Maraudeurs se mirent à discuter entre eux. Eveline alla serrer Eléanore dans ses bras car elle voyait sa sœur légèrement inquiète.

_ Tout va bien aller, la rassura Eveline.

_ Je sais Eve, dit Eléanore en resserrant sa prise autour de sa petite sœur. Je suis juste inquiète pour la suite des évènements.

_ Ce n'était donc pas une chute dans les escaliers! fit remarquer Sirius en se tournant vers Eléanore.

_ Quel esprit de déduction, Black! trancha Hélèna.

_ Léna! l'avertit Eléanore d'un ton de reproches.

Elle leur avait bien spécifié qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'histoire se sache et son amie encourageait Black à fouiner. Hélèna haussa les épaules dans un signe d'apaisement.

_ Que s'est-il réellement passé? insista Evans en fixant Eléanore.

_ N'insiste pas Evans, dit Eléanore d'un ton las. Si tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'Esteban n'ait pas d'ennuis, tu ne dois pas chercher à savoir. Si cela peut soulager ta conscience de préfète, son comportement a déjà été puni par des retenues pour le restant de la semaine.

Lily pris une expression choquée alors qu'elle fixait Eléanore.

_ Tu crois donc que je ne vois que ça, Eléanore? demanda Lily. Tu penses peut-être que je ne m'inquiète pas d'abord en tant qu'amie pour Esteban?! Et bien, figure-toi que c'est le cas! Je tiens autant à lui que toi!

_ Non Evans, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup! répliqua Eléanore.

_ Dit celle qui a bafoué ses sentiments durant ces cinq dernières années, dit Lily avec hargne. Tu ne t'ais jamais demandé quel mal tu faisais à ton frère en l'ignorant et le snobant?!

_ Si tu n'étais pas venue nous séparer cela ne serait jamais arrivé! hurla Eléanore sentant toute sa rancune sortir.

_ Temps mort, les filles! fit soudainement Sirius Black en se mettant entre elles. On a compris que vous l'aimiez autant l'une que l'autre et que vous étiez inquiète pour lui. Mais cela ne sert à rien de se battre! Vous n'aiderez pas Esteban à se remettre tranquillement si vous vous disputez comme des chiffonnières.

_ Arrête de prendre le rôle du garçon plein d'esprit Black, dit soudainement Hélèna. C'est tout à fait écœurant!

Eléanore fixa Lily d'un mauvais œil alors qu'elle tournait les talons. Potter se jeta littéralement sur sa belle en lui demandant de l'aimer aussi passionnément. Black et Hélèna se mirent à se disputer comme à leur habitude. Eveline eut mal au coeur en voyant sa sœur partir comme ça et elle se tourna vers Remus.

_ Quoi?! demanda soudainement Remus pris en flagrant délit d'observation d'Eléanore.

_ Le couvre-feu est passé, prétexta Eveline. Si Eléanore se balade seule dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, elle va avoir droit à une retenue. Comme tu es préfet, va donc la chercher pour la faire revenir ici!

Remus lança un regard soupçonneux à Eveline mais il reconnut qu'elle avait quand même raison. C'est pourquoi, il se lança à la recherche de la jeune fille. Le Gryffondor n'eut pas à la chercher longtemps. Eléanore n'avait parcouru que quelques couloirs avant de s'écrouler contre un mur. La jeune fille était ravagée par les larmes.

Le Gryffondor se sentait dépassé par les évènements. Consoler les filles n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Peut-être devait-il signaler sa présence. Remus se prépara à toussoter quand...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Eléanore en regardant le Maraudeur entre ses larmes. Défendre cette maudite Evans comme le fait tout le temps Esteban?!

_ Non, répondit simplement Remus totalement étonné de tant de rancunes. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire une leçon de morale. Ce serait bien que tu sois aux côtés de ton frère lorsque Madame Pomfresh nous laissera le voir, non? Je pense que cela lui fera plaisir.

Eléanore sentit un nouveau torrent de larmes faire son apparition à l'évocation de son frère. Les mots d'Evans la blessait plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Elle avait réellement joué les égoïstes durant les cinq dernières années. Elle avait tellement été aveuglé par sa rancune qu'elle ne s'était jamais inquiété des ressentis de son frère.

Remus se pinça les lèvres alors qu'Eléanore se remettait à pleurer. Il avait pensé la consoler avec ces paroles réconfortantes à propos d'Esteban mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Que pouvait-il bien faire? Il s'approcha alors de la jeune fille et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Cependant, cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Au lieu qu'elle calme lentement sa crise de larmes en sentant son soutien, elle lui sauta littéralement dans les bras et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Le jeune Gryffondor se crispa encore plus face à une telle proximité. Première fois de sa vie qu'une fille se jetait sur lui. Il aurait tout de même préféré que cela soit dans d'autres circonstances. Mais oubliant sa gêne, Remus finit par se relaxer et entoura Eléanore de ses bras.

_ Je... je suis dés... désolée, tentait de dire Eléanore. Mais j'ai besoin que cela sorte.

Remus resserra son emprise sur Eléanore et la jeune fille posa sa tête sur son épaule. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Eléanore finit par se calmer et releva la tête pour regarder Remus dans les yeux. Le Maraudeur scruta les yeux d'Eléanore tandis que cette dernière laissait son regard dérivé vers ses lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?!

Eléanore se revoyait quelques semaines avant à l'infirmerie alors qu'elle fixait à son encontre les lèvres de Remus. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle fichait mais elle était incroyablement aimanté par lui. Ses lèvres semblaient l'attirer comme une invitation au désir de se laisser aller. Remus ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il semblait se demander ce qu'elle traficotait.

_ Tu te sens mieux? s'enquit Remus.

_ Beaucoup mieux merci, répondit précipitamment Eléanore tout en se retirant des bras de Remus. Je suis désolée!

_ Ce n'est rien, la rassura Remus tout en prenant le chemin de l'infirmerie en compagnie d'Eléanore. Le principal est que tu ailles mieux.

Eléanore ne répondit pas, trop embarrassée par la situation qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle abaissait trop la garde et cela n'était absolument pas une bonne chose. Elle prit inconsciemment une grande avance sur Remus en marchant et arriva devant l'infirmerie en avance. Les Gryffondor et Eveline ne se trouvaient plus devant l'infirmerie.

_ Où sont-ils? demanda Eléanore à Hélèna qui l'attendait depuis tout à l'heure.

_ L'infirmière a terminé de soigner ton frère, l'informa son amie. Les Bouffons d'or ont été le voir en compagnie de ta petite sœur. Ils ont eu droit à quinze minutes de visite et ils viennent de rentrer.

Remus venant d'arriver et entendant cela alla rejoindre ses amis. En passant, il jeta un drôle de regard à Eléanore qui fuit le contact visuel. La jeune fille se sentait honteuse et elle sentait qu'elle devait stopper son rapprochement avec Remus sinon ses belles résolutions volaient littéralement en éclats.

_ J'irai le voir après, fit simplement Eléanore.

Les quinze minutes passèrent rapidement et Eléanore alla voir son frère tandis que ses amis de Gryffondor le quittaient. Eveline resta et l'accueillit par un petit sourire. Esteban était allongé dans le lit et semblait au mieux de sa forme.

_ Tu te sens mieux? s'enquit Eléanore en s'asseyant au bord de lit imitée rapidement par Eveline.

_ Oui, répondit Ethan en souriant. Pomfresh m'a rabiboché en un tour de main. Elle tient cependant à me garder en observation pour cette nuit.

_ Tant mieux alors, répondit Eléanore alors qu'elle se relevait déjà pour partir.

_ Elie, l'interpella son frère en saisissant son bras dans le but de s'arrêter. Dit-moi ce qui ne va pas avec Ethan!

Eléanore se pinça les lèvres tandis qu'elle cherchait une excuse à donner à son frère concernant les derniers évènements. Cependant, Eveline lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied directement.

_ Elle est fiancée à lui, dit Eveline catégorique.

_ Quoi?! s'étonna Ethan.

Eléanore lança un regard de reproches à Eveline mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière à présent. Elle entreprit donc d'expliquer ses dernières péripéties de l'été dernier qu'elle devait à leur grand-mère.

_ Mais dans quoi cette vieille pie t'a encore embarqué?! s'indigna Esteban.

_ Il faut prévenir les parents! dit aussitôt Eveline.

_ Non! l'arrêta soudainement Eléanore. Maman pourrait bien s'y opposer mais Papa tiendra avec Grand-mère.

_ Comme toujours, râla Esteban. Mais tu ne peux pas rester dans cette situation!

_ Je ne veux pas semer la zizanie au sein de la famille, expliqua Eléanore. Je pense même avoir une petite idée de comment m'y prendre.

Eveline et Esteban regardèrent alors leur sœur avec plus d'attention que jamais et lui prêtèrent une oreille très attentive.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : Comme chien et chat

Eléanore s'était bien douté que son frère et sa sœur ne seraient pas forcément d'accord avec son plan d'action mais elle avait dû s'affirmer plus que d'habitude pour qu'ils ne mettent pas leur grain de sel suite à leur opposition. Alors qu'Eléanore avait opté pour un plan rationnel où elle prenait petit à petit de la distance avec Ethan, Eveline envisageait un plan d'action beaucoup plus musclé avec des idées d'éloignement plus louche les unes que les autres. Esteban avait un plan encore plus radical, le lynchage public d'Ethan.

La jeune Serpentard avait continué à écouter leur opposition pendant encore un certain temps avant de leur adresser un non catégorique. Elle avait ensuite rejoint son amie Hélèna et toutes deux s'étaient rendus à la salle commune des Serpentard.

Mais Eléanore n'avait pas du tout prévu la réaction d'Ethan à leurs retrouvailles. Le jeune homme lui était tombé dessus directement et l'avait entraîné dans un coin isolé de la salle commune. Hélèna les observait de loin tout en restant sur ses gardes. Ethan s'était tout bonnement excusé de son comportement des dernières semaines. Il lui avait dit qu'étant totalement fou d'elle, cette histoire de fiançailles lui était complètement monté à la tête. Il lui demandait de lui pardonner tout en lui promettant de ne plus empiéter sur sa liberté. Il serait un fiancé irréprochable pour elle.

La jeune fille avait totalement été prise au dépourvu. Cependant, les nouvelles résolutions d'Ethan ne compromettaient aucunement ses projets d'éloignement. Elle se contenterait de le laisser faire et de lui expliquer à la fin qu'elle n'envisageait aucunement de faire sa vie avec lui. Il lui avait de toute façon laissé cette possibilité d'échappatoire lors de leurs fiançailles. Cela lui permettait d'éviter un scandale public en le quittant avec honneur.

Hélèna ne lui avait fait aucuns reproches par rapport à sa décision mais lui avait chaudement recommandé de se méfier d'Ethan. En effet, elle ne le portait définitivement pas dans son cœur et les excuses que le jeune homme lui avait adressées n'avaient strictement rien changé.

Eléanore se retrouva alors comme quelques semaines en arrière avec deux seules différences notoires d'abord les Serpentard étaient au courant de ses fiançailles avec Ethan et la voyait comme revenue dans le droit chemin, ensuite Ethan ne passait plus son temps à la harceler. La jeune fille sentit alors la pression la quitter et elle retrouva le quotidien de ses années précédentes.

Eléanore vivait sa petite vie tranquille loin d'histoire et de remue-ménage intempestif. Elle passait ses journées en compagnie d'Hélèna et c'était très bien comme ça. Son amie ne cachait pas sa joie de ne plus avoir Ethan et les Gryffondor constamment dans les pattes. Mais Eléanore se rendit compte que son amie s'ennuyait ferme par moments. Et elle ne tarda pas à comprendre pourquoi. L'ennui de son amie pouvait se résumer en un seul nom : « Sirius Black ».

Le jeune homme passait son temps à courir après une jeune Poufsouffle de cinquième année qui passait son temps à le snober. Eléanore fut étonnée de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de Glory Sarandon, la cousine d'Alexander. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son frère Esteban fusillait Sirius du regard dès qu'il le croisait. Tout cela avait donc pour conséquence que Sirius était trop occupé pour accorder du temps à Hélèna et leurs petits duels quotidien. Eléanore avait remarqué qu'Hélèna était ennuyée et agacée par toute cette histoire. Ennuyée car elle n'avait plus droit à son passe-temps favori et agacée car elle détestait être ignorée pour les beaux yeux d'une Poufsouffle.

Eléanore s'arrangea donc pour créer une situation propice aux retrouvailles d'Hélèna et Sirius. Tout se passa dans le couloir de la salle de classe des Sortilèges. Eléanore vit Black sortir en compagnie des Maraudeurs et d'Esteban. Eléanore se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle en compagnie d'Hélèna après le cours de Métamorphoses. Les deux jeunes filles étaient juste derrière les Gryffondor. Eléanore sortit alors discrètement sa baguette et visa Black avec un sortilège informulé. Rapidement, le sortilège fit effet la cravate de Black se leva dans les airs pour s'entortiller en une grosse boule qui alla le frapper au visage.

La jeune Serpentard se dépêcha de ranger sa baguette alors que Black tournait déjà sur lui-même pour voir qui était le coupable tandis que ses amis s'inquiétaient de son état. Le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Hélèna et se jeta littéralement sur elle.

_ White ! s'exclama Black. Je peux savoir quel est ton problème ?!

Eléanore dût se retourner pour cacher son fou rire et alla s'écrouler contre un mur du couloir. Hélèna ne lui accorda aucune attention, trop occupée à se chamailler avec Sirius. Le petit divertissement commençait.

_ Black, pesta Hélèna. Pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps à te lancer un sortilège informulé?! Je te signale que j'aime ma tranquillité et que ne pas t'avoir dans les pattes fait partie de sa garantie. Alors fiche-moi la paix et va chercher le responsable ailleurs.

_ Tu veux savoir quel est ton problème, White? fit Sirius avec un sourire sarcastique. Tu es en manque d'attention de ma part en ce moment!

Eléanore vit son amie être surprise durant quelques secondes avant de plisser les yeux de rage. Hélèna allait être redoutable.

_ Moi en manque d'attention, Black?! fit Hélèna d'un ton acide. Parce qu'être ignorée par un type comme toi est sensé être frustrant? Je t'informe qu'il n'y a aucun déshonneur à ne pas avoir ton attention. En même temps, qui se soucie d'un gigolo?

Eléanore ouvrit de grands yeux. Hélèna allait super loin dans ses attaques! Pour toute réponse à cette attaque, Black se contentait de rester la bouche ouverte et les yeux dans le vide. L'insulte semblait lui avoir fait un véritable choc. Hélèna en sourit de satisfaction et s'éloigna de lui.

_ Allons-y Elie, fit la jeune Serpentard en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle.

Eléanore sortit de son étonnement et emboîta le pas de son amie. En chemin, elle passa à côté des trois autres Maraudeurs qui ne savaient tout simplement pas quoi faire. La jeune fille croisa le regard de Remus. Ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes avant de détourner le regard et cela s'arrêta là. Eléanore en fut nettement déçu mais elle se consola en se disant que cela était pour le mieux.

Durant tout le reste de la journée, Hélèna irradia de bonheur et alla même jusqu'à saluer Ethan qui s'asseyait à leurs côtés au dîner du soir, au grand étonnement de ce dernier. Eléanore en rit de bon coeur et mangea avec grand appétit.

_ Que se passe-t-il? s'informa Ethan.

Depuis qu'il lui avait fait part de ses résolutions, la relation d'Eléanore s'était incroyablement adoucie avec ce dernier. Cependant, la jeune fille faisait tout pour garder un maximum de distance dans leur proximité et intimité. Mais Eléanore était tellement contente qu'elle se sentait d'humeur légère aujourd'hui et ne s'empêcha pas d'être proche d'Ethan.

_ Hélèna a remis Black à sa place aujourd'hui d'une manière incroyable, répondit Eléanore.

Hélèna se contenta de sourire et se retourna pour narguer Black du regard à l'autre bout de la salle qui lui lançait un regard assassin.

_ Il a apparemment repris ses esprits, fit remarquer Eléanore qui regardait également Black.

_ On dit toujours qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, sourit Hélèna.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans le calme absolue et Rabastan se joignit même à eux. Il s'empressa d'interroger l'origine de la bonne humeur d'Hélèna et cette dernière lui répondit avec plaisir.

_ J'aimerais que l'on se voit juste toi et moi après le dîner, glissa discrètement Ethan à l'oreille d'Eléanore.

_ Pourquoi donc? se crispa Eléanore.

_ J'ai des choses à rattraper et à me faire pardonner, répondit Ethan. Je t'en supplie, Elie! Laisse-moi me racheter.

Eléanore sentait une telle détresse dans la voix d'Ethan qu'elle en éprouva de la pitié et accepta.

_ Merci chérie, la remercia Ethan en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

A la table des Serdaigle, Eveline se retenait de vomir en voyant sa sœur encore si proche d'Ethan. Que lui fallait-il de plus après tout ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux sur lui?!

_ Tout va bien Eveline? lui demanda Ayden assit à ses côtés.

_ Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, soupira Eveline en râlant contre sa grande sœur. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle peut trouver à ce crétin!

_ Tu comprendras quand tu seras en âge de vivre une relation amoureuse, lui dit Ysaline avec sagesse. Parfois on se sent attiré vers une personne que l'on aurait jamais soupçonnée le moins du monde.

A ce moment-là, Eveline croisa le regard d'Aaron Green mais n'en fit pas grand cas.

_ Oui mais quand tu vois ce qu'elle pourrait avoir à la place de ce crétin! fit Eveline. Elle n'a qu'à tendre les mains pour...

_ Je ne pense pas, dit alors soudainement Ayden qui partageait toutes les pensées de sa cousine.

Eveline se retourna pour suivre le regard de son cousin. Ce dernier s'arrêta à la table des Gryffondor où Sirius Black avait semble-t-il arrêté Glory. Mais la jeune fille n'en avait pas grand chose à faire de Sirius puisqu'elle semblait en grande discussion avec Remus.

_ Manquait plus que ça, soupira Eveline qui à son grand damne avait beaucoup d'affection pour Glory.

_ Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te mêler des affaires de ta sœur, conseilla Ysaline à Eveline en ne comprenant pas tout ce qui venait de se passer. Profite de tes années à Poudlard pour les vivre à fond. Elles passent tellement vite...

_ Mon année se résume à mes cours, Ayden et ce crétin de Serpentard, répliqua Eveline. Elle n'est absolument pas palpitante. Je ne m'amuse que quand je joue au Quidditch et que je provoque ce Serpentard de malheur pour faire passer le temps.

_ Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire pour ne plus t'ennuyer dans ce cas, sourit Ysaline avec un clin d'œil en prime. Vous m'excuserez mais il faut que j'aille retrouver Valéry et Emilie.

_ D'accord, dit Eveline. Passe leur le bonjour de ma part.

Ysaline se dépêcha d'aller retrouver Valéry et Emilie à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers la bibliothèque. Ysaline allant aider sa jumelle et son amie pour leur devoir de Botanique.

_ Vous allez bien? s'enquit Ysaline sur le chemin de la bibliothèque.

_ Oui, répondit Valéry tout sourire. Je m'amuse comme une folle à admirer Glory repousser Sirius Black.

_ J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire, sourit Ysaline. Apparemment, Hélèna White n'est pas très contente. Elle a fait une de ces scènes à Sirius. Mais Glory n'est pas flattée de l'attention que lui porte un célèbre Maraudeur?

_ Je ne pense pas, fit Valéry. Je crois que son coeur bat ailleurs en ce moment.

_ Qui donc? s'enquit Ysaline toujours encline envers les potins.

_ Elle n'a rien voulu me dire, soupira Valéry.

_ Et toi, comment vas-tu Emilie? questionna la Serdaigle pour changer de conversation.

_ Bien, répondit Emilie. Mais je m'inquiète un petit peu pour ma petite sœur Holly. Elle n'a pas réussi à se faire beaucoup d'amis. Il faut dire qu'elle est aussi timide que moi...

_ Tu as une petite sœur à Poudlard?! s'étonna Valéry.

En effet, Emilie n'était pas très ouverte envers les autres même envers ses amies. Elle ne parlait donc pas souvent d'elle.

_ Oui elle est en première année à Serdaigle, fit la Poufsouffle.

_ Mais il fallait me le dire plutôt! dit aussitôt Ysaline. Elle est dans la même année qu'Eveline et son cousin. Je la leur présenterai, ne t'inquiètes pas!

Emilie adressa un regard reconnaissant à ses amies. Puis les jeunes filles se turent car venant d'arriver à la bibliothèque.

La fin du repas arriva rapidement à la Grande Salle. Eléanore se leva en même temps qu'Ethan après un dernier regard se voulant rassurant à l'adresse d'Hélèna. Les deux Serpentard se dirigèrent vers le hall où ils y croisèrent des Gryffondor. Esteban était en compagnie de ses compagnons de dortoir qui semblaient en dispute.

_ Cela fait des semaines que je lui fais des avances et je n'ai encore eu aucun encouragement de sa part, râlait Sirius Black. Puis, il lui faut à peine cinq minutes pour remarquer Remus et elle lui accorde toute son attention.

_ C'est qu'elle craque pour Remus et pas pour toi vieux, dit James.

_ Esteban, fit soudainement Sirius. Toi qui est son cousin, tu dois bien connaître son genre, non?!

Eléanore se crispa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils parlaient de Glory. Aussitôt, elle sentit Ethan s'agripper à elle. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il faisait le rapprochement entre Glory et surtout Remus. Elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il lui adressait un regard inquiet. Elle remarqua qu'une grande bataille faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui mais que ses dernières résolutions lui intimaient le plus grand calme.

_ Allons ailleurs veux-tu? lui proposa Ethan en l'éloignant des Gryffondor.

_ Elie! l'interpella Esteban qui venait de la remarquer.

Eléanore s'arrêta et se retourna pour face au regard inquisiteur de son frère.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? lui demanda Esteban en montrant Ethan d'un signe de tête.

_ Je..., commença la Serpentard avant d'être interrompue.

_ De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis notre dernière rencontre, dit Ethan en référence à leur bagarre. Les choses ont changées entre nous et je tenais à m'excuser.

Esteban regarda avec dédain Ethan lui tendre la main en signe d'enterrement de la hache de guerre. Eléanore regardait avec inquiétude son jumeau. Il était important que son frère n'interfère pas dans ses affaires pour que les choses se déroulent au mieux pour elle et comme elle l'avait prévu.

_ Je t'en prie Esteban, le supplia Eléanore tandis que son jumeau n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

_ Non, répondit catégoriquement Esteban après un petit moment. Il me semblait que tu avais retrouvé tous tes esprits ces derniers temps mais je vois que je me suis trompé. Tu es toujours aussi idiote!

Eléanore sentit son coeur se déchirer en voyant Esteban lui tourner le dos.

_ Esteban, cria Eléanore d'une voix brisée. Laisse-moi t'expliquer!

_ Je ne veux plus rien savoir, répliqua son frère en ayant rejoint ses amis. Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à cautionner et participer à ces fiançailles.

Eléanore avait les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue à présent. Ethan la serra dans ses bras dans un geste réconfortant et lança un regard noir à Esteban en emmenant sa fiancée ailleurs.

Esteban serra les poings de rage et n'accorda plus une seule attention aux deux Serpentard. James, Sirius et Peter lui adressait un regard de soutien. Remus lui fixait Eléanore en train de pleurer dans les bras d'Ethan. Il se revit alors avec elle la fois où c'était lui qui la tenait dans ses bras et qui la consolait. Cela lui fit un pincement au coeur et il n'accorda pas la moindre attention à Glory qui sortait de la Grande Salle en lui faisant un grand sourire. Le mot "fiançailles" résonnait comme un coup de grâce dans son esprit.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24: Les liens du sang

Esteban était installé dans son lit et tentait de faire fi de ses compagnons de dortoir en pleine discussion. Nul doute qu'ils étaient encore occupés à préparer un coup foireux. Le partage du dortoir avec les Maraudeurs durant ces cinq années lui avait appris une chose; il était rare que ses amis perdent leur temps avec des choses inutiles. D'habitude, il aimait bien les embêter en tentant de deviner leur prochain coup mais il n'était pas d'humeur en ce moment.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis sa dispute avec sa sœur et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir affreusement coupable. Il se sentait mal d'avoir de nouveau créer des tensions avec Eléanore alors qu'ils venaient d'à peine se retrouver depuis quelques semaines. Mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa sœur continuait à fréquenter Ethan alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle tenait à le quitter. Bon d'accord, il s'était peut-être emporté trop vite la dernière fois face à elle... Il devrait peut-être aller la trouver et lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Mais il était hors de question qu'il enterre la hache de guerre avec ce crétin d'Ethan.

Fort de ses nouvelles résolutions, Esteban se leva dans le but d'aller trouver Eléanore. Alors qu'il ouvrait les rideaux de son lit et le quittait, il trouva les Maraudeurs consultant une carte étrange. James agita rapidement sa baguette au dessus de la carte qui s'effaça tout simplement. Il aurait juré avoir vu des choses bougés sur le vieux parchemin.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Esteban, curieux.

_ Rien d'important, lui sourit James.

_ Pourquoi la cacher dans ce cas? insista le Gryffondor.

_ Tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux, fit remarquer Remus pour changer de sujet.

En effet, Esteban avait été plus que renfermé sur lui-même ces derniers jours. James avait eu dur à le motiver pour qu'il continue ses entraînements de Quidditch dans le but de passer les sélections qui étaient prévues pour dans quelques jours.

_ Je me suis emporté trop vite face à Eléanore, expliqua Esteban. Je compte aller la voir pour demander des explications.

_ Tu comptes cautionner ces fiançailles? demanda Sirius dégoûté face à ces vieilles traditions de mariages arrangés.

Esteban remarqua que le regard de Remus s'assombrit et qu'il partit s'asseoir sur son lit comme pour s'éloigner de cette conversation.

_ On va dire que c'est plus compliqué que ça, soupira Esteban. J'y vais les gars!

_ Tu vas où? lui demanda Peter. Le dîner va bientôt avoir lieu.

_ Je vais voir Eléanore et m'excuser, expliqua Esteban. Si je m'excuse, elle sera plus prompte à me donner des explications.

_ Tu ne vas pas aller en territoire ennemi quand même! se scandalisa James.

_ Je ne risque rien, rigola le jeune homme.

_ Jette un sort à Hélèna White de ma part! lui dit Sirius qui ne se remettait toujours pas de l'insulte qu'Hélèna lui avait adressée.

_ Tu n'auras qu'à le faire toi-même quand tu la verras, sourit Esteban. Je ne tiens pas à avoir ma sœur sur le dos et surtout pas White avec! Cette fille n'a vraiment pas un caractère facile.

Esteban quitta la Tour des Gryffondor et prit la direction des cachots.

Eléanore regardait d'un œil critique Conrad Bride, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, s'apprêtant à libérer les cognards de la malle. Le jeune homme s'était mis en tête de l'entraîner lui-même afin de lui faire intégrer l'équipe. Cependant, Eléanore était prête à parier qu'Ethan était dans le coup afin qu'elle n'ait plus à côtoyer son frère. Elle avait tout de même été trouvé le Préfet-en-Chef afin de lui dire sa façon de penser mais il avait tout nié en bloc.

_ Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses ça ma chérie, avait-il dit. Comme je savais que tu étais en froid avec ton frère, je ne voulais pas que tu n'ais plus d'entraînements de Quidditch. Je sais combien cela te tient à coeur après tout.

Eléanore avait levé les yeux au ciel mais n'avait plus rien trouvé pour argumenter. Ethan en avait profité pour clore la conversation par un long baiser et l'avait planté au milieu de la salle commune des Serpentard. Elle avait ensuite fait part de cette conversation à son amie Hélèna qui n'en avait bien sûr pas crû un seul mot. Elle l'avait mise en garde une nouvelle fois de ne pas laisser Ethan l'isoler.

_ Tu es prête, McGrégor? lui demanda Bride. Je vais lâcher les cognards.

Eléanore revint à l'instant présent et resserra son emprise sur sa batte. Elle approuva ensuite d'un signe de tête signifiant à Bride qu'elle était prête.

_ 3... 2... 1!

Eléanore vit les deux cognards s'élancer dans les airs et venir dans sa direction. Elle lança alors son balai à pleine vitesse et traversa le terrain de Quidditch de long en large afin d'éviter les cognards.

_ C'est bien McGrégor, lui cria Bride depuis son balai. Maintenant, il faut que tu puisses prendre un des cognards à revers afin de le dégager d'un coup de batte.

Eléanore s'exécuta en faisant une demi-volte et frappa le cognard de toutes ses forces qui arrivait avec une vitesse fulgurante. La jeune Serpentard venait de repousser un cognard que l'autre fonçait déjà sur elle. Eléanore l'esquiva de justesse et repartit à vive allure. Elle refit la même chose avec ce dernier et parvint à le dégager.

Bride continua à l'entraîner de cette manière durant deux longues heures et la jeune fille fut heureuse de reposer enfin les pieds sur la terre ferme.

_ T'as bien bossé McGrégor, lui dit Bride qui venait de remettre les cognards en place dans la malle. Continue à ce rythme-là tous les jours et tu seras sélectionné sans problèmes.

_ Je devrais maintenir ce rythme d'entraînement jusque quand? demanda Eléanore.

_ Jusqu'aux sélections de Quidditch qui sont dans une semaine, l'informa Conrad. Ensuite, si tu es sélectionnée et que tu intègres l'équipe, l'entraînement aura lieu deux fois par semaine; le mardi et le jeudi.

_ Entendu, répondit Eléanore qui tenait à intégrer l'équipe.

_ On se retrouve demain à dix-sept heures trente, sourit Conrad. Passe une bonne soirée et repose-toi bien.

Eléanore lui retourna ses salutations et le regarda partir avec la malle de Quidditch. Elle prit ensuite la direction des vestiaires afin de prendre une douche et de se changer. La jeune fille prit la direction du château une demi-heure plus tard. Le mois d'octobre commençait à peine que déjà plusieurs arbres perdaient leurs feuilles.

_ Eléanore! l'appela soudainement quelqu'un qui sortait justement de l'école.

La Serpentard fut étonnée de voir son frère jumeau venir vers elle.

_ Esteban?!

_ Salut, lui fit son frère avec un sourire gêné. Je t'ai cherché dans tout le château avant d'apprendre que tu t'entraînais au Quidditch. Je t'ai pris quelque chose à manger dans la Grande Salle car le repas est fini depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Eléanore regarda son frère lui tendre une serviette dans laquelle était emballé un encas. Elle resta dubitative durant quelques secondes avant d'accepter ce que lui offrait son frère et de commencer à se remplir l'estomac. Esteban eut un grand sourire et l'invita pour une petite balade dans le parc.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée Elie, s'excusa le Gryffondor. J'ai laissé ma colère m'aveugler et je ne t'ai même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer.

_ Je ne t'en veux pas, dit Eléanore tout heureuse de retrouver son frère. J'ai très bien compris les raisons de ta réaction. Mais j'aimerais t'expliquer le pourquoi de mon comportement.

Eléanore expliqua alors tout à son frère de sa situation avec Ethan et celui-ci lui prêta une oreille très attentive. La jeune Serpentard avoua donc qu'elle était actuellement coincée avec Ethan par soucis d'honneur et afin d'éviter tout scandale inutile. En effet, rester pour l'instant avec Ethan lui permettait de maintenir sa promesse afin qu'ils prennent le temps pour savoir si les choses fonctionneraient entre eux deux. Eléanore rassura son frère sur ce point lorsqu'il contesta. Evidemment qu'elle n'envisageait pas à terme de rester avec Ethan. Elle devait néanmoins attendre le délai qu'il avait fixé afin qu'elle puisse le quitter en toute tranquillité. Après tout, il lui avait fait la promesse de ne pas la retenir si elle jugeait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre à ses côtés.

_ Et tu vas devoir te le coltiner durant combien de temps ?

_ Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas facilement le quitter avant la fin de sa septième année…

_ Je te plains sincèrement, compatis Ethan. Surtout que cela ne semblera pas être une chose facile pour toi.

_ Que veux-tu dire exactement par là ?

_ Qu'il est malheureusement très attaché à toi et que tu ne t'en débarrasseras pas facilement.

_ Hélèna m'a dit quasiment la même chose, se plaignit Eléanore.

_ Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qui t'empêche de tomber dans les bras de McDowell ? tenta soudainement Esteban.

_ Pourquoi cette question ?!

_ Parce que je suis certain que tu as quelqu'un d'autre en tête…

Eléanore se tourna vers son frère et vit une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Il s'amusait à la taquiner! La jeune fille en ria avant de pousser gentiment son frère. Soudainement, ce dernier l'attira plus près de lui et l'emprisonna de ses bras.

_ Promets-moi qu'on ne laissera plus rien nous séparer à l'avenir, lui demanda Esteban. Nous avons déjà perdu pas mal d'années avec nos enfantillages et je ne tiens personnellement pas à retenter l'expérience.

Alors qu'Eléanore faisait cette promesse à son frère et qu'elle resserrait son emprise sur lui, quelque chose leur fonça littéralement dessus. Eléanore baissa la tête pour apercevoir Eveline les prendre dans ses bras.

_ Bande de méchants ! Vous m'oubliez complètement !

_ Mais non, ria Esteban avant de l'emprisonner complètement dans ses bras. Comment pourrions-nous t'oublier ?!

_ Ah c'est certain ça ! renchérit Eléanore. Tu es tellement bruyante quand tu es dans les parages !

Eveline ria avant de tirer la langue à son frère et sa sœur. Elle avait suivit Esteban lorsqu'il était sortit de la Grande Salle en se doutant qu'il chercherait Eléanore. Plus que tout, elle voulait qu'ils se rapprochent tous les trois. La dernière dispute entre les jumeaux lui était remontée jusqu'aux oreilles et l'avait blessée. Elle ne voulait plus de la précédente hostilité entre ces derniers.

_ Vous êtes vraiment bêtes parfois ! plaisanta Eveline. Mais je préfère vous savoir en bons termes. Il ne faudrait pas que ce crétin d'Ethan ait la main mise sur toi, Elie.

Eléanore approuva sa sœur tandis qu'Esteban souriait de satisfaction.

_ Et si on rentrait ? proposa le Gryffondor. Je commence à attraper froid…

_ Petite nature, le taquina Eléanore.

Les deux sœurs emboîtèrent cependant le pas à leur frère. Alors qu'Eléanore marchait d'un bon pas, Eveline l'arrêta soudainement pour lui glisser discrètement à l'oreille.

_ Ta chasse gardée est en danger mais ne t'inquiète pas car je m'occupe de tout !

Eléanore fit le lien directement avec Remus Lupin et avala difficilement sa salive. Merlin ! A quoi devait-elle encore s'attendre de la part de sa petite sœur ?!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25 Les sélections des Gryffondor

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Eléanore partagea son temps entre les entrainements de Quidditch et Hélèna. Son temps libre était très limité et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle passait moins de temps avec Ethan et elle s'en portait mieux. Elle voyait aussi Esteban durant ses entraînements et était heureuse durant ces moments-là. Le seul point qui l'inquiétait était de ne pas avoir sa petite sœur à l'œil.

La dernière réflexion de la petite l'inquiétait énormément et elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle guettait Eveline dès qu'elle s'attendait à la voir mais la Serdaigle ne semblait pas faire quelque chose de sérieux. Elle se tenait juste toujours aux côtés de Remus lorsque Glory Sarandon était dans les parages. Eléanore désapprouvait totalement ce comportement mais elle remerciait intérieurement Eveline. Au moins, Remus n'avait-il pas vraiment de temps à passer en privé avec Glory.

_ J'en ai assez, soupira Hélèna.

Eléanore sortit de sa torpeur pour se tourner vers son amie. Elles se trouvaient en cours d'Histoire de la Magie en compagnie des Gryffondor. Et pour ne pas pallier aux bonnes habitudes, le professeur Binns avait un incroyable pouvoir soporifique.

_ Il nous reste encore un quart d'heure de cours, dit Eléanore en consultant sa montre au poignet gauche.

_ C'est plus chiant que d'habitude cette matière.

_ Tu m'étonnes, fit Eléanore d'un ton sarcastique en grimaçant devant sa prise de notes sur les gobelins.

_ Je m'ennuie, dit Hélèna en regardant autour d'elle comme pour se trouver une occupation.

Hélèna arrêta son regard sur les Maraudeurs. Lupin était absent et les trois autres semblaient endormis. Nul doute qu'ils avaient passés une sale nuit. La jeune Serpentard savait bien que les Maraudeurs tramaient quelque chose comme d'habitude mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à découvrir leur petit secret.

Eléanore vit Hélèna sortir en toute discrétion sa baguette et la pointa en direction des Maraudeurs.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Léna ?

_ Tu vas voir, répondit Hélèna tout sourire.

La jeune fille tourna sa baguette et lança un sortilège informulé. Soudainement, la bouteille d'encre à côté de Sirius Black explosa en milles morceaux et alla asperger les Gryffondor. Hélèna cacha rapidement sa baguette et fit comme si de rien n'était.

L'explosion sembla réveiller toute la classe et les Gryffondor en premier lieu. Black se frottait les yeux recouvert d'encre et Potter pestait pour ses pauvres cheveux qui commençaient déjà à perdre leur forme. Pettigrow se retenait de crier car il avait reçu un bout de verre dans la main.

_ Que se passe-t-il, enfin? s'inquiéta le professeur Binns.

_ Le pot d'encre a soudainement explosé, se plaignit Lily Evans en épongeant le liquide bleu qui avait atterri sur son parchemin.

Eléanore se retint de rire et s'empêcha de se retourner vers Hélèna pour ne pas risquer de trahir la culpabilité de son amie. Le professeur Binns envoya Pettigrow à l'infirmerie et ordonna aux autres élèves de nettoyer les dégâts causés par l'encre. Le fantôme allait reprendre sa lecture d'une voix monotone quand la sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin du cours.

_ La fin du cours est passé plus vite que prévu, sourit Hélèna alors qu'elle sortait de la classe en compagnie d'Eléanore. Il nous faudrait de l'animation un peu plus souvent.

_ Cause toujours White ! l'attaqua Sirius qui tentait toujours d'enlever l'encre recouvrant ses paupières. Je suis certain que tu es encore une fois dans le coup. Toujours aussi déçue que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi ?!

_ Black, fit simplement Hélèna d'un ton sarcastique. Crois-tu vraiment que mon monde ne tourne qu'autour de toi ? Tu es vraiment pathétique mon pauvre ! Allez, retourne voir tes amis et estime-toi heureux que je te ménage aujourd'hui. Tu as été assez ridiculisé face à cette Poufsouffle qui te préfère ton meilleur ami.

Eléanore entraîna aussitôt Hélèna loin de Black car elle ne voulait pas que la situation s'envenime. De toute manière, le sujet Remus-Glory était assez sensible pour elle ces derniers temps. Hélèna sembla comprendre la raison de l'embarras de son amie et ne rajouta rien.

_ Que comptes-tu faire ce soir ? demanda Hélèna alors qu'elles s'installaient toutes les deux à la table des Serpentard dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

_ J'ai mon dernier entraînement de Quidditch avec Bride avant les sélections, répondit Eléanore. Je sens qu'il va mettre la pression à deux cents pour cents. Mais j'espère vraiment que je serais sélectionnée demain pour intégrer l'équipe!

_ Tu as déjà une place assurée! dit Hélèna en se servant une part de rôti de viande alors que les divers plats de nourriture venaient de faire leur apparition dans la Grande Salle. Pourquoi, dans ce cas, le capitaine de l'équipe se serait personnellement chargé de ton entraînement alors?

_ Parce qu'Ethan le lui a demandé dans le but de m'éloigner d'Esteban, rétorqua Eléanore en repensant au fait que son fiancé avait nié ses allégations en lui assurant qu'il ne voulait que son bien.

_ Ce type est un crétin, dit Hélèna. J'espère que l'occasion de mettre les voiles se présentera bientôt pour toi.

_ Je pense que je peux encore attendre longtemps, soupira Eléanore en voyant Ethan s'approcher d'elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Salut les filles, dit le Préfet-en-Chef en s'installant à côté d'Eléanore et en l'embrassant passionnément.

Eléanore fut prise au dépourvu par tant de passion et n'en compris pas la raison. Elle se laissa donc faire et dès que le baiser pris fin, elle se contenta d'un faux sourire à l'égard d'Ethan. Elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'Hélèna faisait semblant de vomir et dût s'empêcher de rire.

_ Je ne peux pas rester longtemps Eléanore, dit tristement Ethan en avalant rapidement son repas. J'ai malheureusement une réunion avec Victoria Kaars pour l'organisation du banquet d'Halloween.

_ Victoria Kaars? fit Eléanore en ne voyant pas du tout de qui il s'agissait.

_ La Préfète-en-Chef, sourit Ethan. Elle est de Serdaigle. D'ailleurs, la voilà qui arrive.

Eléanore se retourna pour voir une superbe brune arrivé en se déhanchant plus que la normale. Elle fixait Ethan avec un vif intérêt.

_ Tu es prêt, Ethan? demanda Victoria en niant parfaitement Eléanore et Hélèna.

_ J'arrive, répondit Ethan en se retournant vers Eléanore. On se voit ce soir, chérie!

Eléanore laissa Ethan l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir. Elle croisa ensuite le regard noir de Victoria qui emboîta le pas à Ethan. La jeune Serpentard fut soulagée de les voir partir tous les deux.

_ Quelle pimbêche, dit Hélèna. Mais je jurerai qu'elle est amoureuse de ton crétin de fiancé.

_ Elle peut l'avoir quand elle veut! dit Eléanore en reprenant son repas. Mais je pense qu'il n'est vraiment pas prêt de lâcher l'affaire. Tu n'as pas vu comment il s'est agrippé à moi pour m'embrasser quand il est arrivé?!

_ Qui aurait-pu vous louper, hein? fit Hélèna d'un ton sarcastique. Mais c'était tout simplement du marquage de territoire.

_ Comment ça?

_ Lupin semble être sortit de l'infirmerie, répondit Hélèna. Il était à la table des Gryffondor et regardait dans notre direction.

Eléanore rougit aussitôt et elle dût faire un énorme effort pour ne pas se retourner vers la table des Gryffondor.

_ Quel rapport pour Ethan?

_ Je pense que, comme il connaît ton petit béguin pour Lupin, il prends tout simplement ses précautions, expliqua Hélèna.

_ Et Glory dans toute cette histoire? demanda Eléanore. Cela devrait le convaincre que... et bien que...

Eléanore ne trouvait pas les bons mots pour décrire la situation. Etait-ce le fait que cela annonçait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la moindre chance avec le Gryffondor? A cette idée, Eléanore sentit sa gorge se serrer.

_ Ils ne sortent même pas ensemble, rétorqua Hélèna. Elle est juste collé à lui comme un vieux chewing-gum à une semelle.

Eléanore sourit face à la comparaison et termina son repas en étant un peu plus sereine. Le reste de la journée se passa plus calmement et c'est d'un pas serein que la Serpentard se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elle passa par les vestiaires pour se mettre en tenue et prit la direction du terrain. Alors qu'elle mettait un pied sur la pelouse, Conrad Bride lui tomba dessus.

_ Ton entraînement d'aujourd'hui est annulée McGrégor, lui annonça le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. L'équipe de Gryffondor a avancé ses sélections de deux jours.

_ C'est fâcheux, dit Eléanore qui aurait bien aimé avoir un dernier entraînement.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Conrad. Tu es plus que prête!

Eléanore lui accorda un sourire de remerciements alors qu'il retournait dans les vestiaires des Serpentard. La jeune fille l'aurait bien suivie mais elle désirait voir ce que les sélections des Gryffondor allaient donner. Elle avait surtout hâte de voir son jumeau être à nouveau sélectionné. La jeune Serpentard prit alors la direction des gradins.

Eléanore repéra en premier lieu sa petite sœur qui était assisse au premier rang. Elle aurait dût s'en douter qu'elle serait là! Elle était en compagnie d'un petit groupe de personnes.

_ Eveline! l'appela Eléanore.

La jeune Serdaigle se retourna et se leva aussitôt pour venir serrer sa grande sœur dans ses bras.

_ Elie! fit Eveline toute heureuse. Je suis tellement contente de te voir! Quelle surprise!

_ Je venais pour mon entraînement avec Conrad Bride mais il vient de l'annuler à cause des sélections des Gryffondor, expliqua Eléanore. Je viens donc voir Esteban.

_ Viens assister aux sélections avec nous alors!

Eléanore observa alors le petit groupe de personnes. Elle remarqua tout d'abord son petit cousin Ayden qui était en compagnie d'une Serdaigle de son âge. Juste à côté, il y avait une Poufsouffle qu'Eléanore était certaine d'avoir déjà vue. Et pour cause! Il s'agissait d'Emilie Gleeson, la nœud-nœud du Poudlard Express. Et à côté de celle-ci se trouvait Glory. "Et flûte...", se dit Eléanore en la voyant.

_ Mouais, fit Eléanore à contrecœur voulant tout de même profiter de la présence de sa petite sœur.

La jeune Serpentard suivit donc sa petite sœur malgré elle. Elle alla aussitôt serrer son petit cousin dans ses bras et ce dernier l'accueillit avec joie.

_ Je suis heureuse de te voir Ayden! dit Eléanore tout sourire.

_ Moi aussi, répondit le jeune Serdaigle.

_ Et je suppose que tu ne connais pas les autres? fit Eveline.

_ Non, répondit Eléanore les lèvres pincées.

Eveline se chargea donc des présentations et Eléanore daigna à peine accorder un regard au reste des membres du groupe. Elle apprit que la jeune Serdaigle était Holly, la petite sœur d'Emilie. Les deux sœurs semblaient aussi craintives l'une que l'autre. Seule Glory n'eut aucune crainte à se lever et à la saluer.

_ Bonjour Eléanore.

La jeune Serpentard se contenta d'un bref signe de tête et concentra son attention sur les Gryffondor qui entraient sur le terrain. Eveline devint alors un incroyable moulin à paroles.

_ James a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe pour cette année, dit Eveline. Il est bien sûr sélectionné d'office pour le poste d'Attrapeur. Sirius repasse les sélections pour reprendre son poste de Batteur et Esteban pour celui de Gardien. Remus et Peter devraient bientôt nous rejoindre.

Eléanore observa Potter organiser les différents groupes pour chaque poste vacant dans l'équipe. Il les mit à l'épreuve au fur et à mesure. Les prétendants au poste de Gardien passaient en troisième position. Esteban trouva donc le temps de venir faire un rapide petit coucou à ses sœurs.

_ Content de vous voir! dit Esteban depuis son balai en stand-by devant les tribunes. Elie, j'ai hâte de voir tes sélections!

_ Elles seront bien meilleures que les tiennes, le taquina Eléanore.

_ Je ne vais pas me laisser battre par une débutante, rétorqua le Gryffondor avec un sourire mutin.

Eléanore tira la langue à son jumeau et ce dernier se mit à rire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle adorait ces moments de complicité entre eux!

_ Bonne chance pour ta sélection, Esteban! fit soudainement une petite voix.

_ Merci Emilie, dit Esteban en se tournant vers la Poufsouffle et en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Eléanore regarda d'un tour à l'autre Esteban et Emilie qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Elle rêvait ou bien son frère était en train de tomber sous le charme de cette maudite Poufsouffle?!

_ MCGREGOR, hurla la voix de James Potter au loin. REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE! JE NE TE PRENDS PAS SI TU CONTINUES À CRÂNER!

Esteban retourna aussitôt auprès du capitaine de l'équipe avant de s'attirer encore plus ses foudres. Eléanore se tourna alors vers Emilie et la fusilla du regard. La Poufsouffle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et détourna aussitôt le regard. Bon sang! Quand ce n'était pas Lily Evans, il fallait que ce soit cette Emilie Gleeson qui accapare son frère...

_ Remus! appela Glory en voyant le Maraudeur arriver.

Alors que le cœur d'Eléanore commençait à battre la chamade, elle évita de se retourner et concentra son attention sur son frère qui allait prendre position devant les buts. Elle vit du coin de l'œil, Remus prendre place aux côtés de Glory qui l'accapara aussitôt.

_ Peter n'est pas avec toi? demanda Ayden surpris par l'absence du dernier Maraudeur.

_ Non, répondit Remus en détournant son attention de Glory durant quelques instants. Il a préféré rester dans notre salle commune.

Eléanore n'accorda plus la moindre importance au Gryffondor durant tout le reste des sélections. Elle échangeait de temps en temps des commentaires avec Eveline sur les joueurs mais rien de bien passionnant.

A la fin des sélections, Esteban fut pris dans l'équipe sans aucune surprise et Eléanore se leva aussitôt pour retourner au château. Il était déjà plus de 17h45 et le dîner était servit à 18h.

_ Tu pars déjà, Elie? s'étonna Eveline en voyant sa sœur partir.

_ Oui, lui répondit Eléanore. Le dîner sera bientôt servit et je dois encore aller me changer.

Eléanore était restée en tenue de Quidditch depuis tout à l'heure et elle devait donc faire un détour par les vestiaires.

_ Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était déjà si tard, s'exclama Emilie en regardant sa montre. Glory, on avait promis de retrouver Ysaline et Valéry avant le dîner. Il fallait que l'on organise la soirée de samedi!

_ C'est vrai, dit Glory en se pinçant les lèvres. Allons-y maintenant! Remus, je compte sur ta présence samedi soir!

_ J'y penserai, répondit le Gryffondor en saluant les deux Poufsouffle qui partaient au pas de course.

Eléanore vit qu'Eveline regardait Glory partir avec satisfaction. Elle se demandait à peine ce que sa petite sœur allait encore inventer comme coup-fourré que cette dernière passait déjà à l'action.

_ Je vais aussi y aller, dit Eveline en se tournant vers Ayden et Holly. Vous venez avec moi?

Les deux jeunes élèves acquiescèrent et suivirent Eveline vers le château. Eléanore avait déjà une sensation de déjà vu. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa petite sœur s'arrangeait pour qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Remus. Eléanore fixa son attention sur Remus qui la regardait d'un air étrange. Faisant un grand effort sur elle-même, Eléanore détourna le regard de Remus et prit la direction des vestiaires.

Remus regarda Eléanore partir avec un petit pincement au cœur. Voilà des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlés. Enfin, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés durant les précédentes années de leur scolarité mais les choses avaient commencées à changer depuis quelques mois. Remus avait appris à apprécier Eléanore mais il ne pouvait surtout pas oublié ce moment où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras pour la consoler. Eléanore... Depuis quelques temps, il pensait qu'elle s'était enfin rendue compte de son existence en dehors du titre du "camarade de dortoir du jumeau détesté" mais il s'était largement trompé. Elle s'évertuait à le fuir depuis quelques semaines et ses fiançailles avec Ethan McDowell semblait largement compliqué les choses. Alors pour se sortir Eléanore de la tête, il tentait de se changer les idées auprès de Glory. Cela fonctionnait la plupart du temps sauf quand Eléanore se tenait dans les parages comme à cet instant précis. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il emboîta le pas à la jeune fille.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 Un penchant interdit

Eléanore finissait de mettre son uniforme de Poudlard lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur un banc dans les vestiaires. Elle était actuellement seule et comptait profiter de cette solitude pendant encore quelques instants. Là, elle se sentait destituée de toutes ses contraintes quotidiennes. Il n'y avait pas d'autres Serpentard pour la juger du regard, il n'y avait pas les autres filles qui accaparaient son frère lorsqu'elle était avec lui, il n'y avait pas sa grand-mère pour diriger sa vie à sa place et il n'y avait pas Ethan. Ethan qui l'enfermait petit-à-petit dans une cage invisible. Une cage qui l'empêchait de vivre comme elle le désirait, une cage qui l'éloignait tout doucement du chemin qu'elle voulait prendre. Un chemin où Remus Lupin ne semblait pas être une lointaine destination mais bien un point de départ qu'elle pouvait décider de prendre en toute liberté. Par Merlin! Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle donc pas à s'enlever ce garçon de la tête?! Et puis, quand cela avait-il commencé tout d'abord? La jeune fille se replongea dans ses souvenirs et se souvint d'une altercation dans un couloir de l'école.

Flashback

Une deuxième année de Poufsouffle est en train de bruyamment pleuré suite aux moqueries assez violentes d'un groupe de Serpentard à son encontre. Eléanore est seule avec eux et un autre grand nombre de Serpentard dans le couloir mais n'intervient pas. Ce n'est pas son problème et elle n'a pas envie de se mettre les gens de sa maison à dos. Oui mais voilà, les Serpentard vont trop loin et une voix lui crie qu'elle ne peut pas tolérer ça.

_ Hey la grosse vache! s'amuse un idiot de Serpentard. C'est vrai que tu es de sang-mêlé? C'est pas possible d'avoir une sang-mêlé aussi moche que toi. J'aurais plutôt cru que tu étais une sang-de-bourbe. Déjà que tu es à Poufsouffle! C'est la honte!

Eléanore voit la fille se recroqueviller contre le mur alors que des filles de Serpentard s'avancent vers elle pour encore plus la tourmenter. Eléanore avance automatiquement mais elle n'a pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre geste. Des Serpentard qui regardent la scène se mettent à rouspéter bruyamment alors que quelqu'un semble les bousculer pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Eléanore voit Remus Lupin rejoindre la Poufsouffle et se dresser face aux Serpentard.

_ Foutez-lui la paix, les avertit le Gryffondor.

Eléanore s'étonne de voir Lupin aussi énervé alors qu'il est d'habitude si calme. Cela ne ressemble pas du tout au Gryffondor. Ce dernier lance un regard noir au groupe de Serpentard qui le regarde d'un air mauvais.

_ Tes amis ne sont pas là pour te prêter main forte Lupin, dit Lucius Malefoy avec un sourire mauvais. On va t'apprendre à nous défier.

Eléanore voit que Lupin ne flanche pas face à la pression et sort sa baguette magique. La Poufsouffle derrière lui s'agrippe à son bras et tente de le raisonner en lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne fait pas le poids. Mais Remus n'en tient pas compte et continue à faire front. Eléanore fronce les sourcils alors que le Gryffondor lui rappelle quelqu'un. Il lui fait penser à Esteban. Son frère est aussi idiot au point de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin à n'importe quel prix. Elle ne comprends pas d'où leur vient ce courage stupide. La jeune Serpentard repense alors à sa première année; Lupin avait attiré son regard tandis qu'elle constatait sa ressemblance avec son frère.

_ Si tu penses me faire peur, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil Malefoy, dit Lupin la tête haute.

Eléanore hausse les yeux au ciel devant tant d'entêtement. Pourquoi cet idiot veut-il tant se prendre les coups à la place de cette Poufsouffle?! Mais plus le temps passe, plus elle constate que la tension monte. Eléanore ne peut pas laisser Lupin se faire passer à tabac. Son frère lui en voudrait encore plus si il apprenait qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour aider son ami alors qu'elle était juste à côté. Vite! Il faut qu'elle trouve de quoi faire une diversion.

_ McGonagall arrive! crie soudain Eléanore.

_ Qui a dit ça?! dit Malefoy en regardant autour de lui.

Le Serpentard n'aura jamais la réponse. Les autres Serpentard sont tellement pris de panique qu'ils prennent automatiquement la fuite sans avoir vérifier si c'était bien le cas ou pas. Eléanore se colle au mur pour laisser passer ses camarades de maison et voit avec plaisir Malefoy suivre ses amis après un dernier regard de défi à l'attention de Lupin.

Le Gryffondor ne remarque pas qu'une Serpentard est resté et il se tourne vers la Poufsouffle.

_ Tu vas bien, Glory? lui demande Remus avec un petit sourire.

_ Oui merci, répond Glory. Mais comment connais-tu mon nom?!

_ Tu es bien la cousine d'Esteban, n'est-ce pas? dit Remus avec un nouveau sourire.

_ En quelque sorte oui.

Eléanore s'étonne. Elle n'avait jamais vu Lupin sourire autant et elle doit dire qu'elle trouve le spectacle agréable.

_ Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie? demande Lupin.

Oups! A force d'être plongé dans ses pensées, Eléanore a loupé une partie de la conversation.

_ Oui ça va aller, le rassure Glory en ramassant ses affaires. Je vais retourner à ma salle commune et aller me reposer. Encore merci!

Eléanore regarde partir la Poufsouffle qui lui adresse un regard déçu avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Eléanore sait qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui vienne en aide. C'est une cousine à elle-aussi en quelque sorte et elle lui a demandé de l'aide. Mais Eléanore n'a pas osé bouger devant les autres Serpentard. Elle a été lâche et elle le regrette maintenant. Il a fallu qu'elle soit confronté à l'image de Remus lui rappelant son frère pour qu'elle lève le petit doigt.

_ Tu n'as rien? demande Eléanore malgré elle en voyant que le Gryffondor s'apprête à partir.

_ Non, répond Remus surpris qu'Eléanore s'adresse directement à lui alors qu'elle prend grand plaisir à l'ignorer d'habitude. Et merci pour le coup de main, au fait!

_ Mouais, répond Eléanore qui se sent à nouveau lâche. Pourquoi lui es-tu venu en aide?

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Je n'aime pas voir une personne être injustement traité, répond aussitôt le Gryffondor. Je t'aurais défendu aussi si tu avais été à sa place, tu sais!

Eléanore regarde étrangement Lupin tandis que son cœur s'accélère soudainement. Lupin semble gêné de ce qu'il vient de dire aussi spontanément et après un dernier signe d'adieu envers Eléanore s'en va aussitôt. La jeune fille le regarde s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

C'est le début de sa quatrième année et Eléanore trouve qu'elle commence étrangement. Ce soir-là, elle trouve difficilement le sommeil avec les évènements de la journée qui la hantent. Dans son esprit, un garçon au regard ambré qui la tourmente depuis peu de manière inhabituel n'est pas prêt de la laisser rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Fin du flashback

Ramenée à l'instant présent, Eléanore sortit brusquement de ses pensées tandis qu'elle entendait quelqu'un rentrer dans les vestiaires. La jeune fille ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle ressentit un étrange sentiment.

_ Qui est là?

La jeune Serpentard se leva tandis qu'elle ne recevait aucune réponse de la part du nouvel arrivant.

_ Lupin?! fit Eléanore totalement surprise de la présence du Gryffondor alors qu'il venait d'apparaître devant ses yeux.

_ McGrégor je..., commença Lupin alors qu'il semblait lui-même se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que l'on ne s'est pas parlé et je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

Eléanore fronça les sourcils devant les paroles inattendues du Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup?! Elle vit Lupin rougir d'embarras et décida de ne pas le laisser s'empêtrer encore plus en ne lui répondant pas.

_ Cela peut aller, fit Eléanore en ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans les vestiaires et Eléanore se sentit mal à l'aise. Son cœur battait désormais la chamade et une multitude de questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit dont celle de savoir ce que le Gryffondor faisait exactement ici. Pour tout dire, elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle s'était plaint ces derniers temps de ne pas pouvoir être plus proche de Remus et voilà maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui.

Remus se sentait stupide tandis qu'Eléanore le dévisageait en fronçant les sourcils. Nul doute qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait là mais le problème était qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir. Honnêtement, il ne savait même pas lui ce qu'il faisait exactement là. Il avait décidé sur un coup de tête de la suivre mais pour faire quoi ou lui dire quoi? Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le peu de moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble lui manquaient.

Remus et Eléanore se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux tandis qu'aucun des deux ne savaient quoi faire ni quoi dire. La tension dans la pièce se faisait de plus en plus pesante et Eléanore se sentait sur le point de craquer. Soit il se passait quelque chose, soit elle allait partir. Et elle allait être servit!

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Eléanore et Remus se jetèrent un regard paniqué. Le Gryffondor fut le premier à réagir car il empoigna Eléanore et la traîna derrière lui pour aller se cacher au fond des vestiaires, c'est-à-dire dans les douches. Eléanore et Remus s'enfermèrent in extremis dans une cabine tandis que des pas se rapprochaient d'eux. La personne semblait inspecter les cabines de douche une à une et se rapprochait de la leur. Eléanore commença à s'agiter de nervosité et Remus posa sa main sur la bouche d'Eléanore en lui intimant le plus parfait silence.

_ Ah, la voilà enfin, s'exclama la voix de Conrad Bride. Merci Merlin! Manquait plus que je l'ai définitivement perdue. Brianna m'aurait fait une de ces scènes!

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard semblait avoir perdu quelque chose qu'il était venu rechercher. Eléanore en aurait soupiré de soulagement si Bride ne restait pas étrangement sur place. La jeune fille était plus qu'angoissée car si on la retrouvait en compagnie de Remus dans les douches, c'était la catastrophe assurée. Elle se colla un peu plus à Remus pour trouver du réconfort et ce dernier la serra plus fortement contre lui.

Au final, Bride sembla s'en aller et le bruit de la porte se refermant ne mit pas longtemps à se faire entendre. Eléanore se détendit aussitôt et Remus finit par enlever sa main de sa bouche. La jeune fille respira à nouveau normalement et se tourna pour faire face au Gryffondor. Elle croisa un regard ambré d'une telle intensité qu'elle se sentit fondre. Remus avait toujours ses mains sur ses hanches et il raffermit inconsciemment son emprise sur elle tout en la rapprochant de lui. Eléanore se laissa faire sans broncher et se contenta de regarder Remus dans les yeux. Une sorte de tension électrique commença à se faire ressentir et Eléanore commença à avoir très chaud. Bon sang, Remus Lupin allait avoir sa peau!

Cependant, la jeune fille savait ce qu'il allait se passer si elle ne faisait rien et c'était loin d'être une bonne idée. Il ne fallait pas... Elle n'avait pas le droit... C'était ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire pour tenter de se raisonner mais c'était peine perdue. Dans une dernière tentative pour se raisonner, Eléanore tendit la main vers le robinet de douche afin que l'eau froide les asperge et les ramène à la raison. Mais à l'instant où l'eau se mit à couler, Remus posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Eléanore et plus rien ne compta mis à part leur baiser.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27 Si tu savais

Si on lui avait demandé de définir ce que le mot "passion" voulait dire, Eléanore se serait servit de ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant présent comme source d'inspiration. Remus la serrait le plus possible contre lui et lui offrait le plus beau baiser langoureux qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu. Malgré l'eau froide qui coulait sur eux, la jeune fille avait très chaud et cela semblait être également le cas pour son compagnon. Les papillons dans son ventre lui offrait un véritable baptême de l'air et son cœur jouait une symphonie qu'elle connaissait à présent sur le bout des doigts.

Profitant pleinement de l'instant présent, Eléanore se colla d'avantage à Remus et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux trempés. Elle sentit le Gryffondor sourire et ce dernier la plaqua contre le mur de la cabine tout en resserrant son emprise sur elle. Remus était souvent décrit comme un garçon timide mais cela semblait n'être plus le cas à présent. Depuis tout à l'heure, Remus goûtait amoureusement ses lèvres mais Eléanore en voulait plus. Elle décida donc d'approfondir le baiser en passant sa langue dans la bouche de Remus. Ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en plaindre car il continua sur cette même voie à cœur joie.

_ Eléanore, murmura amoureusement Remus entre deux prises de bouffées d'oxygène.

La jeune fille sourit et elle sentit son cœur battre encore plus vite au point où elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas transpercer sa cage thoracique. Les deux tourtereaux auraient pu rester ainsi pendant encore un long moment mais les coups de l'horloge de l'école qu'ils entendirent au loin les ramenèrent à la réalité. Remus se détacha des lèvres d'Eléanore et la scruta profondément. Le Gryffondor perdit petit à petit son assurance et prit un air ennuyé. Eléanore se doutait bien qu'il venait de se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il s'était passé et elle était actuellement dans le même état que lui.

_ Eléanore, dit le Gryffondor gêné. Je suis désolé! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

_ Nous le sommes tous les deux alors, fit Eléanore pour le déculpabiliser et tenter de remettre les choses rapidement en ordre.

Cela dit... Comment sommes-nous censés faire pour remettre les choses en ordre dans ce genre de situation? Comment cela avait-il encore commencé exactement? Pourquoi avaient-ils fait cela? Dans quel but? Tous les deux se posaient les mêmes questions mais aucun ne semblaient avoir de réponses. Alors qu'ils continuaient à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, Eléanore se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours collée contre le mur de la cabine et que Remus la tenait toujours dans ses bras. L'eau coulait toujours et Eléanore commençait à avoir froid depuis ce tragique retour à la réalité. Le Gryffondor se rendit compte que la jeune fille commençait à trembler et tendit le bras pour couper l'arrivée d'eau. Bras qu'il remit aussitôt inconsciemment autour d'Eléanore.

_ Et maintenant? demanda Remus.

_ Il faudrait que l'on sorte de cette douche afin de se sécher, répondit Eléanore qui semblait enfin reprendre ses esprits. Ethan m'attends, rajouta-t-elle malgré elle.

Eléanore vit de profonds remords passer dans le regard de Remus et ce dernier se détacha d'elle comme si qu'elle l'avait brûlé. Il sortit ensuite rapidement de la cabine de douche et entreprit de se sécher à l'aide d'un sortilège. Eléanore reçut comme un choc électrique en voyant Remus lui tourner le dos. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle parle de cet imbécile d'Ethan?! Cependant, les choses allaient bien au-delà de sa propre volonté. Elle n'avait pas le droit de quitter Ethan en un simple claquement de doigt pour aller avouer à Remus qu'elle était amoureuse de lui depuis plus de deux ans à présent. Car oui, elle aurait pu le faire à cet instant précis. Remus ne l'aurait jamais embrassé s'il n'éprouvait pas un quelconque intérêt personnel à son encontre.

La jeune Serpentard sortit à son tour de la douche et se mit à se sécher également. Quand elle fut totalement sèche, elle se dirigea vers la sortie des vestiaires avec Remus sur ses talons. Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée dans le but de l'ouvrir, Remus l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur la sienne. Eléanore se retourna pour lui faire face et elle vit Remus la regarder intensément.

_ Je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolée, lui dit le Gryffondor avec un sourire crispé. J'ai agit avec impulsivité sur le moment même et je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Excuse-moi.

Remus finit par ouvrir la porte et devança Eléanore en quittant les vestiaires le premier. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire exactement? "Avec impulsivité sur le moment même"? Il n'avait aucune arrière pensée au moment où il l'avait embrassé? Même pas un intérêt personnel d'ordre amoureux à son encontre?! Eléanore sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Ses brefs espoirs venaient d'être anéantit en quelques secondes.

Concernant Remus, il quittait le stade de Quidditch avec le sentiment de s'être comporté comme un goujat de la pire espèce. Mais quel choix avait-il? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser planer la moindre ambiguïté entre lui et Eléanore... Il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit. Il devait trouver une solution radicale pour se sortir Eléanore de la tête.

_ Où étais-tu passé? demanda Hélèna en voyant Eléanore rentrer dans la salle commune avec des yeux rouge et gonflés. Je t'ai attendue durant tout le dîner et je ne te parle même pas de cet idiot d'Ethan qui...

_ Ne me parle pas de lui, dit Eléanore en passant devant Hélèna et en prenant la direction de son dortoir. J'en ai assez des garçons!

_ Garçons? répéta Hélèna. Au pluriel?

Hélèna emboîta aussitôt le pas à son amie en sentant qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Eléanore ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et se laissa littéralement tomber sur son lit avant de fondre en larmes. Chance pour elle, le dortoir était vide à cette heure-ci.

_ Que s'est-il passé? demanda Hélèna en s'asseyant aux côtés de son amie.

_ Lupin, laissa échapper Eléanore entre deux sanglots. C'est un véritable goujat!

Hélèna tendit alors l'oreille pour tenter de comprendre les explications d'Eléanore parfois incompréhensibles à cause de ses sanglots. Elle comprit principalement les mots; vestiaires, Lupin perdu, Bride, douches, Lupin intense, chaud, eau qui coule, baisers, retour, réalité, Ethan, Lupin bizarre, pourquoi, Lupin goujat et Lupin partit.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les douches avec Lupin, Bride et cet imbécile de McDowell?! fit Hélèna choqué en imaginant les pires scénarios.

Eléanore ne put s'empêcher de rire bêtement en comprenant qu'Hélèna avait totalement compris de travers. Elle entreprit donc d'arrêter de pleurer et de raconter avec plus de clarté son histoire à son amie.

_ Il t'a embrassé? fit Hélèna alors qu'Eléanore finissait de raconter ses péripéties.

_ Oui mais il m'a dit avant de partir qu'il avait agit sur le coup de l'impulsivité, fit Eléanore en séchant ses larmes.

Hélèna secoua la tête de dépit. Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi stupide? Enfin, cela confirmait bien les soupçons qu'elle avait depuis le début de l'année à l'encontre de Lupin. Cependant, il était primordial qu'il reste à l'écart d'Eléanore au moins pour cette année. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'Ethan provoque une troisième guerre mondiale si il voyait que Lupin empiétait sur ses "plates bandes".

_ Il faut que tu oublies cet idiot, dit Hélèna en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Eléanore. Tu dois te concentrer sur un moyen de te débarrasser de ce boulet d'Ethan.

_ Mais j'ai déjà dit que j'attendrais la fin de l'année pour mettre fin à mes fiançailles avec lui.

_ Je sais mais je pense avoir trouvé un moyen beaucoup plus rapide pour te débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute, sourit Hélèna.

Eléanore s'en réjouit pleinement et remercia Hélèna chaleureusement. Cependant, elles ne se seraient pas réjouis si vite si elles se seraient doutés ne serait-ce qu'un instant de ce qui les attendaient pour les mois à venir.

_ Voilà, conclut Ethan en refermant avec joie son carnet de réunion. Tous les détails sont réglés, il ne restera donc plus qu'à charger les préfets des tâches respectives qu'ils auront à accomplir pour le banquet d'Halloween.

La réunion avec Victoria pour le banquet d'Halloween avait pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu et Ethan était pressé de rejoindre Eléanore qui devait sans aucun doute l'attendre dans leur salle commune.

_ Tu t'en vas déjà? lui demanda Victoria sur un ton enjôleur. Je suis certaine que nous pouvons trouver certaines choses à peaufiner.

Ethan lança un regard polaire à la Préfète-en-Chef tandis que cette dernière se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

_ Il reste toujours des choses à vérifier, rajouta Victoria en passant ses bras autour du cou d'Ethan. Comme avant...

_ Ça suffit Victoria, dit Ethan en détachant les bras de la Serdaigle de son cou.

_ Pourquoi?! demanda Victoria en perdant son ton enjôleur. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'invitation avant!

_ Je suis avec Eléanore à présent, dit Ethan d'un ton froid.

_ Mais elle ne semble pas partager la même vision des choses que toi, sourit Victoria. Allez! Tu sais bien que je ferais ce que tu me dis de faire. Je n'ai jamais été fort jalouse! Tu pourras même m'appeler Eléanore si tu veux.

Ethan lança un regard enflammé à Victoria avant de l'attraper par les cheveux et de l'embrasser violemment.

_ Tu l'auras voulu, murmura Ethan en poussant Victoria jusqu'au bureau le plus proche d'eux et de passer les mains sous sa chemise.

Victoria se laissa faire docilement pendant qu'Ethan lui faisait possessivement l'amour. Elle prit son plaisir habituel jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure "Eléanore" en fin de course et où elle vit rouge. Eléanore était de trop! Cette garce lui volait Ethan!

Sirius se promenait dans les couloirs en quête d'une nouvelle fille à conquérir. Il s'ennuyait ce soir et cherchait de quoi passer le temps. Et quoi de mieux qu'une charmante compagnie pour passer le temps?! Il aurait bien évidemment aimé se battre en duel avec White mais elle restait cloîtré dans son dortoir depuis plus d'une heure. Encore une chance que la carte des Maraudeurs existait! Cela lui faisait gagné un temps fou!

_ Père a décidé de te fiancer?! s'exclama une voix au détour d'un couloir.

Sirius s'arrêta d'un coup sec et se dissimula au coin du couloir. Il tendit discrètement la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait et il constata que les deux frères Lestrange étaient en grande discussion.

_ Oui, confirma le frère aîné en se massant la nuque. Père a choisi Bellatrix Black pour moi.

_ Je vois, répondit Rabastan en adressant un regard compatissant à son frère. Et bien, félicitations!

_ Ouais, dit Rodolphus crispé. Mais il m'a aussi parlé de toi dans la lettre qu'il m'a envoyé ce matin.

_ Et?

_ Il est en pourparler pour te trouver une fiancée, expliqua Rodolphus. Je pense qu'il tente d'avoir la main d'Hélèna White pour toi.

Sirius sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. White?! White allait être fiancé à Lestrange!

Eveline écoutait d'un air distrait la discussion d'Holly et Ayden. Son esprit était trop accaparé par sa sœur et Remus pour qu'elle puisse y accorder une grande attention. Comment cela s'était-il passé entre eux deux? Elle espérait que cela aille pour le mieux. Elle voyait le rapprochement entre Remus et Glory dangereux. Et malgré tout ses efforts pour les séparer, cela ne fonctionnait pas. La situation commençait à lui échapper complètement. Comme le comportement d'Aaron Green à son égard. Pourquoi ce maudit Serpentard passait son temps à la fixer du regard lorsqu'elle était dans son champ de vision? Elle pressentait qu'elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui.

_ Eveline, l'interpella Holly. Qu'est-ce que tu penses du prochain cours de vol qui nous attends?

Eveline chassa Aaron de ses pensées et se concentra davantage sur la discussion entre son cousin et son amie. Au diable, ce maudit enquiquineur!

Remus était couché sur son lit et tentait de faire fit des piaillements de James. Ce dernier était aussi excité qu'une puce depuis qu'il avait croisé Lily dans la salle commune. Il lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit alors qu'il montait se coucher et Lily lui avait souhaité une bonne soirée sans lever néanmoins les yeux de son livre. Il ne fallait pas beaucoup pour le rendre heureux celui-là!

Pourquoi n'était-ce pas aussi simple pour lui avec la fille qui occupait constamment ses pensées?! De toute façon, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était temps de faire une croix dessus. Et il comptait bien sur l'aide d'une certaine Poufsouffle pour y arriver.

_ Remus, tu viens faire une partie d'échecs avec moi? l'interpella soudainement Peter en sortant son jeux d'échecs version sorcier.

Le Maraudeur se leva alors de son lit en chassant définitivement Eléanore de ses pensées. Il était plus que temps qu'il passe à autre chose désormais. Esteban se joignit à eux en les regardant jouer. Ce dernier aussi était d'excellente humeur. Remus aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était grâce aux encouragements d'une certaine Emilie durant les sélections.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28 L'art de mettre le doigt sur ce qui fait mal

Eléanore sortit des cuisines le ventre plein et eut un petit sourire d'amusement en voyant les elfes de maison lui fourrer des muffins dans les mains. Etant donné qu'elle avait raté le dîner, la jeune fille se sentait mourir littéralement de faim dans son lit. Elle avait donc bravé le couvre-feu pour venir demander des petites choses à manger aux elfes qui s'étaient fait un plaisir de lui servir un véritable repas.

C'est donc le ventre bien remplit qu'Eléanore reprit le chemin de sa salle commune. Fallait-il préciser qu'elle y retournait avec des pieds de plomb et le moral dans les chaussettes? La journée avait été plus que pourrie et notamment ce moment où Lupin l'avait planté à la sortie des vestiaires. Rah! Ce qu'elle pouvait en vouloir à ce garçon! Durant un certain moment, elle avait eu l'espoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés mais c'était loin d'être le cas... Elle en avait versé des larmes après ça d'ailleurs. Hélèna l'avait un peu consolé après l'avoir écouté mais quand elle s'était mise au lit, les mauvais souvenirs n'avaient pas tardés à refaire surface. Se rendre aux cuisines avaient donc été une excellente échappatoire.

Eléanore traversa le grand hall, plongé dans l'obscurité à cette heure-ci, à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle eut rejoint les cachots de l'école et où elle se sentait en sécurité. Prenant ensuite la direction de sa salle commune, elle se mit à manger un muffin. Au détour d'un couloir, une baguette s'illumina et l'aveugla complètement.

_ Voilà quelqu'un qui va se retrouver avec une semaine de retenues, dit le propriétaire de la baguette en souriant. Mais tu... Eléanore?!

Eléanore ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'Ethan abaissait sa baguette. Il devait sans doute faire sa ronde habituelle en tant que Préfet-en-Chef. Et il ne manquait plus qu'elle ne tombe sur lui d'ailleurs!

_ Bonsoir Ethan, dit Eléanore en raffermissant sa prise sur ses muffins qui s'était un peu relâchée sous l'effet de surprise.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci?

_ Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'avais un petit creux, expliqua la jeune fille en montrant ses muffins à son fiancé.

_ Rentrons dans notre salle commune, dit Ethan en souriant d'amusement.

Eléanore le laissa passer un bras autour de ses épaules et elle se mit à le suivre jusqu'au mur de pierre dissimulant la salle commune des Serpentard.

_ Tu as changé de parfum? demanda soudainement la jeune fille en se rendant compte qu'Ethan avait une odeur inhabituelle sur lui.

_ Hm... oui, fit Ethan l'air ennuyé. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans la salle commune tout à l'heure?

Eléanore ne fut pas dupe devant le brusque changement de sujet d'Ethan mais elle n'en fit pas grand cas.

_ Je suis restée dans mon dortoir toute la soirée après mon retour du terrain de Quidditch, expliqua alors Eléanore. Je ne me sentais pas très bien et puis je suis redescendue quand j'ai eu faim car j'ai raté le dîner.

_ On est deux dans ce cas, dit Ethan. Ma réunion avec Victoria a duré beaucoup plus longtemps que prévu et je suis rentré tard dans la soirée. J'étais venu ici pour te faire un petit coucou mais tu n'étais pas là. Ensuite, j'ai dû aller faire ma ronde. "Prestance"!

Eléanore regarda le mur s'ouvrir alors qu'Ethan venait de donner le mot de passe et s'engouffra dans la salle commune déserte à cette heure-ci. Ethan la suivit rapidement et ne mit pas longtemps à l'attirer dans ses bras.

_ Où comptes-tu aller comme ça? sourit le jeune homme.

Eléanore se lassa faire tandis qu'Ethan l'embrassait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Remus un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et elle se crispa aussitôt.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? lui demanda Ethan en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Et si nous mangions ensemble les muffins? proposa Eléanore. Tu m'as dit que tu avais raté le dîner tout à l'heure.

_ Très bien, concéda Ethan un peu trop rapidement au goût d'Eléanore.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer tous les deux dans un canapé devant la cheminée et commencèrent à manger tout en discutant un peu de tout et de rien. Cela alla des cours à l'organisation du banquet d'Halloween.

_ On a décidé d'un peu innover cette année, dit Ethan sur un ton énigmatique. Tout Poudlard va beaucoup s'amuser durant cette soirée.

_ Et qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Eléanore dont la curiosité était piqué au vif et qui s'était largement détendue depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Surprise, dit Ethan en se rapprochant d'elle. Mais je peux te dire que les activités de la soirée se feront par équipe de deux et que ta présence est requise à mes côtés.

Ethan se rapprocha d'Eléanore et cette dernière recula aussitôt sous l'œil réprobateur de son fiancé.

_ Eléanore, dit alors Ethan. J'ai une proposition à te faire et je voudrais que tu y penses sérieusement.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur Poudlard mais dans un dortoir de la tour des Gryffondor, l'agitation était à son comble. Sirius Black retournait le dortoir dans tous les sens à la recherche de quelque chose et il tentait de ne pas réveiller ses amis endormis. Seulement, Remus Lupin n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil se leva brusquement en entendant le bouquant que faisait son ami.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Sirius? demanda le lycanthrope.

_ Je cherche "La carte des Maraudeurs", répondit Sirius. Est-ce que tu sais où elle est?

_ Dans la commode de James.

Sirius alla la fouiller aussitôt et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait à côté d'une photo étrange.

_ Mais c'est quoi ça?!

Remus s'avança pour mieux voir ce que lui montrait Sirius et dut se retenir de rire. James avait semble-t-il pris une photo de Lily Evans à son insu et dessiné des petits cœurs sur toute la surface du cliché. La Lily de la photo se recroquevillait dans un coin du cadre pour éviter les petites cœurs et lançait des regards noir à ceux qui l'observaient.

_ J'espère pour elle que James n'embrasse pas la photo avant de s'endormir le soir, fit Remus. Mais pourquoi ne quitte-t-elle pas la photo?

_ James a certainement jeté un sortilège pour que le portrait ne se fasse pas la malle, se moqua Sirius.

Ce dernier remis la photo là où il l'avait trouvé et alla s'allonger sur son lit en activant la carte.

_ Pourquoi en as-tu besoin soudainement?

_ Juste pour vérifier un truc.

Remus vit Sirius chercher un certain point du côté des cachots de Serpentard et sourit de soulagement en voyant le point d'Hélèna White dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année.

_ Au moins il est loin d'elle, murmura Sirius en regardant un autre point se trouvant dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Tiens, Esteban ne serait pas content de savoir ça. Voilà que sa sœur est dans la salle commune avec cet idiot de McDowell. Leurs points sont collés-serrés d'ailleurs. Tu penses qu'ils s'envoient en l'air?

_ Non certainement pas! répondit un peu trop vivement Remus à la question de Sirius.

Sirius quitta la carte des yeux et vrilla son regard sur Remus.

_ Tu n'aurais pas des choses à me dire par hasard?

_ Non, fit Remus en détournant un regard gêné. Au fait, Glory m'a invité à une petite fête qui aura lieu samedi soir. Cela ne te dérange pas que j'y aille avec elle? Comme je sais que tu avais des vues sur elle.

_ Ne te soucie pas de ça! fit Sirius en souriant. Je suis content que tu sortes avec elle. En plus, j'aurais d'autres chats à fouetter dans les mois à venir.

Remus sourit à son ami et retourna ensuite se coucher. Il trouva le sommeil tant bien que mal où il rêva d'une certaine Serpentard en train de prendre son plaisir dans les bras du Préfet-en-Chef. "Pas avec lui!", voulut s'exclamer Remus avant de se réveiller brusquement le lendemain matin.

Eléanore était assisse à la table des Serpentard et prenait son petit-déjeuner. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et la Hélèna grognon en face d'elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. La proposition d'Ethan tournait en boucle dans sa tête et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. En fait, elle désirait ne pas trop y penser pour l'instant. Vendredi venait d'arriver et avec lui les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard l'après-midi. Eléanore stressait énormément et elle n'avait pas du tout la tête à suivre le double cours de potions prévu pour la matinée.

Soudain, des hululements se firent entendre et Eléanore leva la tête pour voir le début de la distribution du courrier. La jeune fille vit son hibou grand-duc arrivé. Voilà, une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas vu Owly.

_ Salut toi, lui dit-elle alors qu'Owly venait se poser sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes de beau?

Son hibou tendit sa patte et Eléanore décrocha le rouleau de parchemin qui y était accroché. Il s'agissait d'un mot d'Ethan disant qu'il s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir être présent aux sélections de Quidditch car Dumbledore les avait convoqué, lui et Victoria, pour régler quelques détails concernant le banquet d'Halloween. Alors qu'elle levait les yeux de son courrier, Eléanore vit Hélèna blanche comme un linge à la lecture d'une lettre.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda aussitôt Eléanore.

_ Je..., commença Hélèna. Il faut que j'aille m'isoler. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Est-ce que tu peux me couvrir auprès de Slughorn pour mon absence, s'il-te-plaît?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Eléanore avec un sourire compatissant. J'espère que tu m'en parleras tout à l'heure.

Hélèna adressa un petit sourire crispé à Eléanore et quitta aussitôt la Grande Salle. La jeune Serpentard eut difficile à atténuer son inquiétude pour son amie et elle se força à terminer son petit-déjeuner après avoir renvoyé Owly. Eléanore prit ensuite la direction des cachots et attendit en compagnie des autres Serpentard, l'arrivée du professeur. Ce dernier arriva en même temps que les Gryffondor et Eléanore grinça des dents à la vue de Remus Lupin. Elle lui adressa un regard noir avant de saluer son frère d'un signe de tête et d'entrer dans la classe. Elle se dirigeait déjà vers sa place habituelle quand...

_ N'allez pas si vite Miss McGrégor, l'arrêta Slughorn d'une voix enthousiaste. Nous allons mélanger les binômes habituels afin d'avoir un peu plus de diversité. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard à chaque fois.

Eléanore soupira et pria pour qu'elle se retrouve au moins avec Esteban. Slughorn sortit un parchemin et commença à énoncer les binômes.

_ McGrégor et Black, fit le professeur avant de voir plusieurs têtes se tourner vers lui puisque plusieurs élèves portaient ces noms de famille dont Eléanore, Esteban, Narcissa et Sirius. Eléanore et Sirius, précisa alors Slughorn.

Eléanore soupira bruyamment et rejoignit la place qu'on lui avait attribué en traînant des pieds. Black la rejoignit avec le même enthousiasme qu'elle.

_ McGrégor et White, fit alors Slughorn. Mais où est Miss White enfin?!

_ Hélèna ne se sentait pas bien ce matin professeur, inventa aussitôt Eléanore. Elle est partie à l'infirmerie.

_ Oh très bien, fit Slughorn. Dans ce cas, Monsieur McGrégor, allez donc faire équipe avec Miss Black et Monsieur Lupin.

Eléanore soupira de soulagement et vit que Black la regardait avec un petit sourire.

_ Quoi?! fit agressivement Eléanore.

_ Ta copine n'était pas vraiment malade, pas vrai? sourit Sirius.

Eléanore ignora alors le Gryffondor en fixant son attention sur son professeur qui commençait le cours. Elle détestait le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait à l'instant même; celui d'avoir l'impression que Black savait quelque chose à propos d'Hélèna qu'elle ignorait.

La jeune fille passa donc les quatre heures suivantes à communiquer au plus strict minimum avec Black qui avait l'air de ne plus trop chercher les ennuis. Eléanore ruminait sans cesse son inquiétude pour son amie et même sa colère monstre pour Lupin qui se tenait juste devant elle n'arrivait pas à la distraire.

_ Psst Mumus, fit soudainement Black tandis que Slughorn avait le dos tourné.

_ Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme...

Alors que Remus se retournait pour sermonner son ami, il s'arrêta net dans sa lancée en faisant face au regard noir que lui adressa Eléanore. A vrai dire, il était tellement menaçant qu'il en ressentit des frissons dans le dos.

_ Tu sais me passer une queue de rat s'il-te-plaît?

Eléanore abaissa les yeux tandis que Lupin se tournait vers son imbécile d'ami. Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle. Dès qu'il s'était retourné, il avait fallu qu'elle lui communique toute sa rancœur qu'elle entretenait à son égard. Au moins, elle s'était sortit Hélèna de la tête pour un petit moment. Songeuse, elle retourna dans ses pensées mais Black avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

_ Ce sont les sélections de Serpentard aujourd'hui alors? lui demanda Sirius peu avant la fin du cours.

Eléanore lui jeta un regard agacé et ne lui répondit pas. Pourquoi cet imbécile devait à chaque fois mettre le doigt sur ce qui la tracassait ou la stressait aujourd'hui?! Par Merlin, elle allait tué Black!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29 Quidditch et horrible méprise

Eléanore fut littéralement soulagée de sortir de cette fichue salle de classe sinon elle aurait été arrêtée pour meurtre. Elle s'imaginait déjà enfermée pour le restant de ses jours à Azkaban avec tout de même le titre de "Service rendu à l'humanité" de la part d'Hélèna. Black ne savait pas à quoi il venait d'échapper!

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et avala avec peine son déjeuner. Le stress lui nouait l'estomac et elle se sentait incapable d'avaler son assiette dans son entièreté. En même temps, elle cherchait Hélèna du regard mais ne la trouvait nul part. Elle devait encore être dans son coin pour faire le point. Eléanore aurait bien été à sa recherche mais elle avait à peine le temps de rejoindre le stade de Quidditch pour le début des sélections. Eléanore passa au vestiaire enfiler sa tenue et évita de couler un regard vers les douches. Le souvenir de son baiser avec Lupin était plus que présent et il était vraiment temps qu'elle se le sorte de la tête.

Eléanore sortit des vestiaires et vit que les candidats masculins pour la sélection attendaient dehors pour rentrer se changer.

_ Enfin, fit un idiot de quatrième année qui en l'occurrence était son cousin Alexander. Quelle idée de laisser les filles se présenter aux sélections.

_ Tu feras moins le mariole quand je serais sélectionnée et pas toi, répondit Eléanore du tac au tac.

De l'équipe précédente, les deux batteurs se représentaient pour reprendre leur poste dont Alexander. Eléanore espérait donc bien prendre sa place. Elle rejoignit ensuite le terrain où Conrad Bride était déjà là et attendait patiemment les candidats.

_ Content de te voir McGrégor, fit le capitaine. Toi, au moins, tu es à l'heure!

Le reste des candidats arriva par la suite et Bride les divisa en groupe selon le poste à pourvoir. Eléanore se retrouva donc avec son cousin et un autre gars du nom de Samuel Maclellan, un cinquième année de Serpentard. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un petit sourire qu'Eléanore lui rendit. Enfin, une personne sympathique! Le capitaine de l'équipe fit ensuite un petit discours absolument accueillant.

_ Je suis ici pour sélectionner une équipe de choc, commença Bride. On intègre pas mon équipe pour faire le mariole ou crâner. Je ne veux pas non plus des lopettes qui passeront leur temps à jouer aux princesses! On est ici pour gagner la coupe alors il ne faudra pas avoir peur de se salir. Si je vous dis de ramper dans la boue en tenant votre balai au dessus de votre tête pour travailler votre endurance, j'attends de vous que vous le fassiez sans discuter! Le premier qui mouftera sera renvoyé. Pigé?!

Eléanore hocha de la tête en compagnie des autres et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était quasiment une des seules filles de sa maison à être candidate. Il y avait simplement une autre fille de troisième année qu'Eléanore ne connaissait pas au poste de poursuiveuse.

_ Maintenant en piste!

Bride fit faire plusieurs tours de vol autour du terrain de Quidditch pour déjà éliminer une bonne partie des incompétents. Ensuite, il fit faire plusieurs exercices à chacun des groups afin d'en ressortir les meilleurs qu'il sélectionnait aussitôt. S'ils étaient encore trop nombreux, Bride les départageait en fonction d'un certain nombre de critères: agilité, rapidité, etc.

_ Aux batteurs à présent!

Eléanore s'avança en compagnie d'Alexander et de Samuel et fit face au capitaine de l'équipe.

_ Je vais lâcher les cognards et vous vous les renvoyer, expliqua Bride. Le premier décontenancé sera le premier éliminé. Voyez les autres comme les joueurs d'une équipe adversaire.

Eléanore prit aussitôt son envol. Bride lâcha rapidement les cognards et la jeune fille prit un malin plaisir à viser particulièrement son cousin chaque fois qu'elle avait un cognard à portée de main. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son cousin allait faire front contre elle avec Samuel. Le crétin! Dire qu'elle l'avait pris pour quelqu'un de sympathique. Eléanore dût donc faire plusieurs esquives en plein vol et enchaîna des dizaines de figures aériennes. Elle avait l'impression de donner une démonstration de balai volant. La jeune fille était assaillie de toute part jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion s'offre à elle.

Les deux cognards se dirigeaient vers elle et Eléanore leur fit face. Chance pour elle, un des deux cognards avait une petite avance sur l'autre et elle en profita pour l'envoyer de toutes ses forces sur son cousin qui, distrait à ce moment-là par quelque chose dans les tribunes, n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et le reçu en plein dans la poitrine avant d'aller s'écraser au sol. Ensuite, elle réceptionna le deuxième en l'envoyant sur Samuel qui n'eut pas le moindre mal à l'esquiver. Bride sonna la fin de l'exercice à ce moment-là. La jeune Serpentard soupira de soulagement et alla se poser sur le sol avec joie.

_ C'est de la triche! hurla aussitôt Alexander qui se relevait avec peine. On m'a distrait pendant qu'elle me visait!

_ Les personnes dans les tribunes ne t'ont pas distrait mais ils t'ont encouragé, rétorqua Bride l'air blasé. Si tu n'es pas capable de te concentrer sur un match, c'est ton problème! Eléanore et Samuel, vous êtes sélectionnés!

Eléanore se retint d'hurler sa joie et se tourna vers les tribunes qu'Alexander regardait d'un œil noir. Esteban et Eveline y étaient assis et faisaient de grands signes. La jeune fille comprit aussitôt. Son frère et sa sœur avaient encouragé leur cousin durant la sélection. Mais ce dernier était tellement étonné que ce soit le cas qu'il s'était détourné durant le temps de jeu pour vérifier que c'était bien le cas. Sacré Esteban et Eveline! Il n'empêche que d'un certain point de vue, c'était bien de la triche...

Eléanore resta durant le reste des sélections jusqu'à ce que Bride ait toute son équipe. Au final, il y avait Bride au poste de gardien, Malefoy à celui d'attrapeur, Eléanore et Samuel comme batteurs et les poursuiveurs étaient la fille de troisième année qu'Eléanore ne connaissait pas, Evan Rosier et le meilleur ami de ce dernier Maxime Smith.

_ Super! fit Bride tellement qu'il était content. Les entraînements commencent mardi prochain. En attendant, reposez-vous bien durant ce week-end!

Eléanore se dépêcha d'aller se changer et rejoignit Esteban et Eveline qui l'attendaient à la sortie du stade.

_ Vous n'êtes pas croyables!

_ Hey! fit Eveline faussement indignée. Nous tenions juste à encourager notre cousin préféré pour ses sélections.

La jeune Serpentard éclata de rire en compagnie de son jumeau et ils prirent tous les trois la direction du château.

_ Eléanore, l'interpella Esteban avant qu'elle ne le quitte pour tenter de retrouver Hélèna. Nous organisons une petite fête demain dans une salle de classe du quatrième étage avec la permission du professeur McGonagall et je me demandais si tu voulais y venir. Ce sera en cercle restreint.

_ J'y penserai! répondit alors Eléanore avant de prendre la direction de la salle commune des Serpentard. On se voit ce soir au dîner!

Malheureusement pour elle, Hélèna ne se trouvait ni dans la salle commune, ni dans le dortoir. Eléanore partit donc à sa recherche à travers Poudlard.

Hélèna était assisse face à une fenêtre offrant une superbe vue sur le lac. Elle avait trouvé refuge au sixième étage derrière une statue la dissimulant entièrement à la vue des personnes passant dans le couloir. La lettre de son père à la main, elle rageait intérieurement. Cette dernière disait:

"Hélèna,

J'espère que tu vas bien depuis ces derniers temps et que tu travailles bien en cours. Ta sœur Eliane a fini d'emménager avec Tom et ils vivent dans un superbe manoir non loin du nôtre à présent. Elle est heureuse de sa vie de couple et se fait déjà une joie d'honorer ses futures obligations.

Je ne venais pas seulement aux nouvelles car j'en ai une grande pour toi, figure-toi. Le chef d'une famille de sang-pur très renommé est venu me parler de toi. Il m'a alors demandé ta main pour son fils de seize ans qui prendra épouse dès l'année prochaine. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, je suis fier de toi!

Cependant, les choses ne sont pas totalement réglées et nous avons donc décidé avec ta mère de te faire la surprise de son identité lorsque tous les détails auront été traités.

Prends soin de toi,

Ton père"

La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enthousiaste à son égard tout au long de sa vie. Inutile de dire que la nouvelle devait l'enchanter au point d'imaginer son père avec un discret sourire aux lèvres sur son visage dur. Enfin, ce qui l'agaçait était qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé son avis sur une affaire qui allait déterminer tout le reste de son existence. Elle se retrouvait à présent dans le même cas qu'Eléanore. Sauf que cette dernière y avait été confronté directement et que l'on ne lui avait tout simplement pas laissé le choix d'accepter.

Hélèna se demandait bien qu'elle était l'identité de son futur fiancé potentiel. Sa consolation était que son père n'aurait pas non plus accepté n'importe qui. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles de son père. Seulement, Hélèna détestait rester sans rien faire car cela la rendait folle. Elle comptait donc bien mener l'enquête de son côté afin de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Contente d'avoir retrouvé une certaine sérénité intérieure, Hélèna sortit de sa cachette et prit la direction des cachots. En chemin, et grâce à sa chance habituelle mémorable, elle croisa les Maraudeurs. Par Merlin! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle tombe sur ces crétins?!

_ White?! l'interpella aussitôt Black simulant la surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Hélèna n'était pas dupe et se demandait comment Black arrivait toujours à la retrouver où qu'elle se trouvait au sein du château.

_ Black, rétorqua Hélèna les dents serrés. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir ta sale tête en ce moment!

_ Tout doux, ma belle! sourit Black.

Hélèna tiqua sur les mots "ma belle". Depuis quand Black se permettait-il une telle familiarité avec elle?! Et pourquoi elle se sentait toute chose soudainement? Pff! De toute façon, elle s'en fichait car Black allait morfler. En fin de compte, cet idiot tombait à pic! Elle allait pouvoir évacuer sa frustration.

_ Dégage de mon chemin! s'exclama Hélèna en sortant sa baguette magique.

Les trois Maraudeurs s'écartèrent aussitôt et seul Black lui fit face en sortant également sa baguette magique de sa poche.

_ Ce que tu es susceptible, fit Black le sourire aux lèvres. D'habitude, il me faut beaucoup plus de temps pour te mettre en rogne. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Les dernières nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes?!

Hélèna ragea en voyant l'expression de triomphe sur le visage de Black. Sa dernière question était purement rhétorique! Comment savait-il pour ses fiançailles?! Non, non, non, non, non, non! Son père n'aurait jamais accepté Sirius Black comme…

_ Hélèna! fit soudainement quelqu'un venant d'arriver.

Voilà plus d'une heure qu'Eléanore fouillait le château de fond en comble à la recherche de son amie. Mais où pouvait donc bien être Hélèna, bon sang?! Alors qu'Eléanore entamait ses recherches au sixième étage, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Que se passait-il encore? Eléanore se rapprocha du lieu de la dispute et quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'elle trouva Hélèna et Black en train de se faire face baguette à la main. Et se tenant sur le côté, les trois autres Maraudeurs ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Eléanore s'arrêta net et croisa le regard ambré de Remus Lupin. Elle se sentit fondre face à l'intensité de son regard mais elle se reprit bien vite. Elle jeta un regard noir où elle exprimait toute sa rancœur à Lupin et se tourna ensuite vers son amie.

_ Hélèna! s'exclama Eléanore.

La jeune Serpentard, qui semblait mener un profond combat intérieur jusqu'à présent, se détourna de Black et regarda son amie.

_ Laisse-moi effacer Black de la surface de la Terre et je te suis juste après, dit Hélèna. C'est une question de dignité et de survie.

Black fronça les sourcils face à la dernière remarque de White. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là?

_ Sirius, intervint alors Potter. Nous devrions y aller. Mon petit doigt me dit que le professeur McGonagall arrive.

Le visage de Black s'illumina soudainement et il rangea aussitôt sa baguette.

_ Ce n'est que partie remise White, fit Black en lui tournant le dos et en suivant ses amis.

_ Compte-là-dessus abruti, rétorqua Hélèna.

Eléanore regarda les Maraudeurs partir et se tourna ensuite vers son amie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Black?!

_ J'ai vu sa tête et j'ai eu soudainement envie de l'amocher, expliqua Hélèna en haussant les épaules. Et si, nous allions discuter dans un endroit plus tranquille? Je pense que l'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Eléanore fronça les sourcils mais emboîta tout de même le pas à son amie.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30 La liste d'Hélèna

Le week-end venait à peine de commencer qu'Eléanore mettait déjà ses heures à profit. Elle rattrapait son manque de sommeil de la semaine en faisant une belle grasse matinée. Et ce ne fut que vers onze heures trente qu'elle daigna sortir la tête de sous la couette pour remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans son dortoir. Hélèna devait être partie faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Et après tout, elle la comprenait parfaitement. Lorsqu'elles étaient rentrés hier soir dans leur dortoir, Hélèna l'avait laissé lire la lettre que son père lui avait envoyé en lui faisant part de son appréhension. Se savoir fiancé à un inconnu était en effet très frustrant.

Eléanore se glissa hors de son lit et s'agenouilla par terre. Elle tira sa grosse valise qui se trouvait sous son lit et l'ouvrit avec peine. Elle était à la recherche d'un uniforme propre. Cela faisait six semaines qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard et elle n'avait toujours pas terminé de déballer sa valise. Oui. Elle était extrêmement fainéante pour certaines choses. En fouillant dans ses affaires, la jeune fille retrouva de tout sauf ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle finit donc avec deux cadeaux d'anniversaire en main; la robe de soirée offerte par sa grand-mère et l'écharpe d'Eveline qui alla aussitôt s'enrouler autour de son cou.

_ Tu as gagné, lui Eléanore en la caressant. Je te prends avec moi à partir de maintenant.

Depuis le début de l'année, la jeune Serpentard s'évertuait à convaincre son écharpe de rester sagement dans sa valise car il ne faisait pas encore assez froid pour elle. Mais la mi-octobre apportait avec elle un temps frais et surtout un vent glacial. C'était donc l'occasion de sortir son écharpe préférée. Elle inspecta ensuite sa robe de soirée et remarqua que quelque chose pendouillait dans une discrète petite poche de la robe. Eléanore la fouilla et sortit sa bague de fiançailles. Par Merlin! Si Ethan apprenait ça, il allait la tuer. Sa bague n'avait pas bougé de cette poche depuis le mois de juillet où il lui avait fait sa demande!

_ Eléanore, tu es réveillée? demanda Hélèna qui venait de faire irruption dans le dortoir.

_ Oui, oui! répondit Eléanore.

La jeune fille remit brusquement sa robe dans sa valise et passa sa bague autour du doigt sans plus y faire trop attention dans le but de ne pas la perdre. Elle trouva ensuite un uniforme qu'elle s'empêcha d'enfiler tandis qu'Hélèna déroulait un long parchemin sur son lit.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Eléanore en nouant sa cravate aux couleurs vert et argent.

_ Une liste de noms de mes potentiels fiancés, expliqua Hélèna en allant chercher une plume et un pot d'encre dans sa commode. Je me suis levée tôt ce matin pour aller établir la liste des garçons de sixième et septième année en allant voir le concierge.

_ Et il a accepté de te fournir les noms sans discuter? s'étonna Eléanore en se rappelant l'extrême antipathie du concierge.

_ Je lui ai dit que j'établissais des statistiques de délinquance à l'école, répondit Hélèna en haussant les épaules. Et il m'a cru sur parole en me demandant de lui rendre mes conclusions.

_ Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour lui rendre quelque chose?

_ Je lui dirais que les Maraudeurs sont les délinquants les plus actifs de l'école, dit Hélèna le plus naturellement du monde. Et en particulier, Sirius Black.

Eléanore éclata de rire et alla dans la salle-de-bain pour se coiffer et se brosser les dents. Elle se joignit ensuite à son amie pour l'analyse de sa grande liste de potentiels fiancés.

_ Il va falloir que nous réduisions les noms de cette liste au maximum, expliqua Hélèna. Une idée par où commencer?

_ Tu peux déjà supprimer les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés, commença Eléanore après réflexion. Ensuite, ceux qui viennent de familles que ton père déteste.

_ Excellent, commenta Hélèna en barrant déjà plusieurs noms.

Eléanore vit la liste se réduire à grande vitesse et s'en réjouit.

_ Et si nous faisions un nouveau tri par maison? proposa Hélèna.

Eléanore allait accepter mais son estomac la rappela à l'ordre. Il était déjà plus de midi et quart et il leur restait donc plus que quarante-cinq minutes pour aller dîner.

_ Allons manger, sourit Hélèna en roulant son parchemin et en le rangeant dans le premier tiroir de sa commode.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent la direction de la Grande Salle et allèrent s'installer à la table des Serpentard.

_ Quoi de prévu pour aujourd'hui? demanda alors Hélèna entre deux bouchées.

_ Esteban m'a parlé d'une petite fête organisée en cercle restreint ce soir, répondit Eléanore. Je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir mais je pense y aller. Tu veux m'accompagner?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, fit Hélèna. Cela dépend de qui il y aura.

_ Dans ce cas, j'irai me renseigner auprès d'Esteban dans l'après-midi.

Alors qu'Eléanore terminait son repas, une main menaçante vint se poser sur la table à sa droite. Alexander se pencha alors vers elle et la regarda de travers.

_ J'espère que tu es fière de toi Eléanore, dit-il d'un ton contrarié. J'ai été relégué au poste de remplaçant à cause de toi!

_ Tu n'as qu'à apprendre à rester concentrer, répliqua Eléanore sur une voix défiante. Assume donc tes erreurs.

Alexander fronça les sourcils et se pencha alors près de l'oreille d'Eléanore pour lui murmurer:

_ Fais attention à toi car un accident est si vite arrivé.

Eléanore le regarda s'en aller en fronçant les sourcils. Inutile de dire qu'elle n'avait pas finit d'entendre parler de son cousin…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? demanda Hélèna.

_ Evacuer sa frustration, répondit Eléanore en haussant les épaules

***************

En fin d'après-midi après un petit tour dans le parc de Poudlard, Eléanore retournait en compagnie d'Hélèna dans leur dortoir afin de continuer le tri des potentiels fiancés. Esteban leur tomba dessus à ce moment-là pour les inviter à la petite fête qui aurait lieu en début de soirée.

_ On vous attends dans une salle de classe vide au quatrième étage, expliquait Esteban. Pas besoin de tenue ou quoi que ce soit de spécifique. Nous organisons cette petite fête pour juste nous retrouver tous ensemble et calmer les tensions.

_ Qui sera là? demanda Hélèna qui se posait la question depuis le matin.

_ Surprise, sourit le Gryffondor alors qu'Hélèna lui jetait un regard noir.

_ A tout à l'heure!

_ Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il fasse des trucs de ce genre? se plaignit Eléanore en faisant référence au mystère garder par son frère.

_ On pourra toujours partir s'il y a des indésirables, dit Hélèna en haussant les épaules. Mais j'espère qu'il se passera des choses intéressantes de manière à pouvoir faire passer le temps dans les prochains jours. Il n'y a que trop longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de rumeurs scandaleuses à lancer.

Eléanore sourit devant l'espoir de son amie. Hélèna adorait fouiller dans la vie des gens et colporter des ragots. C'étaient ses passe-temps favoris après emmerder Sirius Black. Les deux amies retournèrent dans la salle commune des Serpentard et réduisirent encore la liste d'Hélèna.

_ Léna, intervint Eléanore alors qu'elle faisait le tri dans la maison des Gryffondor. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas encore supprimé Sirius Black de ta liste? J'aurais pensé que c'était le premier que tu aurais raturé.

Hélèna regarda Eléanore dans les yeux et pesa le pour et le contre. Eléanore était son amie depuis la première année. Elle pouvait donc bien lui dire.

_ Je soupçonne Black d'être un des potentiels fiancés…

_ Comment ça?! fit Eléanore, choquée.

Hélèna se chargea donc d'expliquer les doutes qui l'avaient assaillis lorsqu'elle faisait face à Black, baguette à la main.

_ C'était donc cela son allusion en cours de Potions, se dit Eléanore. Mais je pense que ton père ne te ferait jamais une chose pareille! Black est considéré comme un traître aux yeux de tous.

_ Oui mais tant que le sang et la fortune sont là, dit Hélèna en se pinçant les lèvres. J'espère que ce n'est pas lui en tout cas! Il est bientôt l'heure de ta fête débile! fit Hélèna en voyant l'heure sur l'horloge du dortoir. J'ai hâte d'aller ennuyer ces petits Gryffondor!

Eléanore sauta du lit et fit un rapide détour par la salle-de-bain pour se refaire une beauté. Elle mit un peu de mascara et de rouge à lèvres. Elle regarda ensuite son reflet dans sa globalité et secoua la tête à la vue de ses cheveux. Elle avait les cheveux très long et les laissait tout le temps attachés en queue de cheval pour ne pas être gênée. Exceptionnellement, elle les laissa donc retomber librement autour de ses épaules et y créa quelques ondulations à l'aide d'un sort.

_ Tu as terminé de te pomponner? demanda Hélèna en haussant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas comme si Lupin y sera…

Eléanore allait donner raison à Hélèna mais elle se rappela ensuite de l'invitation de Glory à l'encontre de Lupin durant les sélections de Quidditch des Gryffondor. Outch! Si Lupin y sera, les autres Maraudeurs le seront également. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle le dise à Hélèna!

_ Et si on y allait?!

Hélèna fronça les sourcils au brusque changement de sujet de son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui cachait exactement?!

******************  
Esteban souriait devant le monde présent à sa petite fête. La plupart des membres de sa famille étaient présents; Ysaline, Valéry, Glory, Ayden et Eveline. Alexander n'avait pas été invité et il supposait qu'Eléanore était en route. Quelques connaissances ou amis proches étaient également présents comme les Maraudeurs, Lily, Mary, Marlène, Emilie et sa petite sœur Holly. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait pas à quitter la Poufsouffle des yeux. Il adorait la voir rougir quand elle croisait son regard.

_ Va la voir, lui dit Glory alors qu'elle l'observait contempler son amie depuis une dizaine de minutes. Je suis certaine qu'elle te fera bon accueil.

_ Je pense aussi, sourit Esteban en écoutant distraitement et en ayant toute son attention tournée vers Emilie.

_ Je suis réellement contente pour vous deux, dit Glory en souriant. J'espère avoir la même occasion avec Remus ce soir.

_ J'espère aus… attends, quoi?! fit un Esteban un peu brouillon en se tournant vers Glory.

Seulement, la jeune Poufsouffle était déjà partit vers les Maraudeurs et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi n'apprenait-il que maintenant que le béguin de Glory pour Remus était du sérieux?! Il avait un mauvais pressentiment soudainement…

_ Eveline, appela-t-il soudainement.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 Une fête au goût amer

_ Tu étais au courant pour Glory et Remus? demanda Esteban alors qu'Eveline venait de le rejoindre.

_ Oui, soupira Eveline. Et malgré mes tentatives de ne jamais les laisser seuls, Glory est toujours intéressée par Remus.

_ Je crains le pire, fit Esteban en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

_ D'habitude je n'aime pas baisser les bras mais je pense que c'est trop tard, conclut Eveline en voyant Glory accoster Remus.

En d'autres temps, Eveline aurait fait les quatre cents coups pour éloigner la rivale de sa sœur mais là c'était une autre histoire. Et la jeune Serdaigle savait se montrer raisonnable quand elle ne devait pas jouer à la jeune fille capricieuse. Eléanore était bien sûr prioritaire à ses yeux mais Glory était aussi une cousine de la famille et les conflits familiaux étaient nombreux actuellement. Il était donc inutile d'en rajouter.

Remus passait du bon temps en compagnie de ses amis. Il était heureux de s'être laissé tenter par l'invitation de Glory car cela lui permettait de se changer les idées et de penser à autre chose qu'Eléanore. Depuis leur baiser, la jeune Serpentard n'avait pas quitter ses pensées une seule minute et il avait cru devenir fou. Mais bon sang! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de suivre Eléanore dans ces fichus vestiaires et de succomber à la tentation de l'embrasser. Surtout que ce baiser échangé lui avait laissé la brève illusion qu'Eléanore ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas, il pouvait en être sûr. Quelques secondes à peine après leur baiser, la jeune fille parlait déjà du fait que son fiancé l'attendait. Il avait donc bien eu la confirmation qu'il n'était qu'une façade pour elle. Surtout qu'elle lui lançait des regards noir dès qu'elle avait l'occasion de croiser son regard.

Le jeune Gryffondor sortit de ses pensées pour entendre son ami James annoncer qu'il les quittait pour rejoindre Lily exceptionnellement seule à l'instant. Remus coula un discret regard vers Lily et la vit prendre la fuite en voyant James aller dans sa direction. Son pauvre ami n'était pas encore au bout de ses peines avec la jeune fille. Quand est-ce qu'il arrêterait de se comporter comme un enfant dans le but de la séduire sérieusement?

_ Remus!

Remus fixa son attention sur Glory qui venait de l'interpeller. Il lui fit un sourire accueillant tandis que la jeune fille le lui rendait et se joignait à son groupe pour entrer dans la conversation. Il vit Sirius soupirer et montrer son profond ennui. Peter ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le message et invita aussitôt Sirius à aller faire un tour au buffet.

_ Je suis contente que tu sois venu Remus, dit Glory plus qu'heureuse de se retrouver seule en compagnie du Gryffondor.

_ Moi aussi, répondit Remus en souriant. C'est une chouette petite soirée.

Remus observa les invités dans la salle qui discutaient par petit groupe dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser sauf Lily collée à un mur avec un James Potter lui faisant du rentre-dedans et Sirius qui regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. Le tombeur de ses dames semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

_ Il faudrait se retrouver comme ça plus souvent, dit Glory en rougissant.

Remus posa ses yeux sur Glory et vit la jeune fille rougir. A son grand étonnement, elle semblait prendre les devants et il fut un peu pris de cours. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, il vit Esteban se diriger soudainement vers la porte d'un pas vif. Il releva alors les yeux et vit Eléanore entrer. Il fut incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose qu'elle dans les moments qui suivirent.

Eléanore se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers le quatrième étage en compagnie d'Hélèna. Cette dernière avait hâte d'arriver à la soirée afin d'y mettre un "peu d'ambiance" comme elle disait. Il était certain que si Sirius Black y était, il allait y avoir de l'ambiance! Mais ça, Hélèna ne le savait pas encore… Mais ce qu'Eléanore ne savait pas non plus, c'est qu'elle allait tomber sur Ethan au détour d'un couloir.

_ Eléanore, fit le Préfet-en-Chef sur un ton surpris. Mais que fais-tu ici?!

_ J'allais voir Esteban, répondit Eléanore après un petit sourire , trop heureuse d'aller retrouver son frère.

_ Tu es magnifique en tout cas, fit Ethan en tendant la main vers Eléanore et en caressant sa joue avant de descendre sa main dans ses cheveux et de l'attirer à lui.

Eléanore se crispa alors qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce geste. Elle repensa à la proposition d'Ethan faite quelques temps plutôt dans leur salle commune de Serpentard; celle de ne plus être aussi tactile avec elle sauf à son initiative personnelle. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme sembla s'en souvenir alors qu'il prenait un air gêné face aux toussotements d'Hélèna.

_ Je suis désolé, s'excusa Ethan. Mais c'était… hum… Comment dire… involontaire.

Eléanore baissa les yeux de gêne face au regard d'Ethan. Pourquoi le regard si passionné du jeune homme la troublait-il autant soudainement?! Peut-être parce qu'Ethan n'avait jamais été aussi spontané avec elle?

_ Evitez de me faire vomir par pitié, dit Hélèna en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Hum oui, fit Eléanore toute gênée. Donc que fais-tu là, Ethan?

_ Je dois rejoindre Victoria pour peaufiner quelques détails pour Halloween, répondit Ethan. Le Directeur a revu ses exigences à la hausse pour cette soirée. Il désire que tout le monde puisse se changer les idées ce jour-là. Avec tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, ce n'est pas bien facile.

_ Mais il n'y a que le banquet habituellement…

_ On a décidé de bousculer un peu les habitudes de l'école cette année, expliqua Ethan. On se retrouve dans une heure à la salle commune?

_ Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai, répondit Eléanore. Esteban a organisé une petite fête et je compte un peu en profiter.

_ Où se déroule-t-elle?

_ Au quatrième étage.

_ Je viendrai peut-être y faire un tour quand j'aurais terminé avec Victoria.

Ethan amorça un geste envers Eléanore pour lui dire au revoir mais il se retint au dernier moment et se contenta d'un simple sourire. La jeune fille le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin du couloir. Eléanore dût ensuite faire face au regard inquisiteur d'Hélèna.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dis pour la fête? s'indigna Hélèna. Maintenant, ce crétin va ramener sa fraise et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de l'y voir.

_ C'est sortit malgré moi, répondit Eléanore en se sentant coupable.

_ Allons-y, soupira Hélèna.

Eléanore suivit Hélèna et sentit l'appréhension l'envahir. Pourvu qu'Ethan ne fasse pas d'histoire à la petite fête de son frère. Hélèna avait totalement raison sur le coup. Elle n'aurait jamais dût dire quoi que ce soit à Ethan!

Les deux amies arrivèrent rapidement au quatrième étage et n'eurent aucune difficulté à trouver la salle de classe qui servait de salle de fête pour l'occasion. Eléanore ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra directement dans la pièce, Hélèna sur ses talons. Un petit buffet avait été dressé au fond de la salle et plusieurs personnes étaient présentes discutant par petit groupe. Eléanore vit son jumeau se diriger aussitôt vers elle pour l'accueillir et lui fit un grand sourire.

_ Je suis content de vous voir, dit Esteban en faisant un grand sourire à Eléanore et Hélèna. Bienvenue!

Eléanore acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se tourna ensuite vers Hélèna. Cette dernière avait espéré mettre de l'ambiance à la fête des Gryffondor afin de semer la zizanie mais ses plans avaient semblent-ils changer. Hélèna venait de remarquer Sirius Black et le regardait d'un air mauvais.

_ Je te laisse Elie, dit Hélèna. J'ai des comptes à régler avec Black par rapport à la dernière fois!

_ Oh non! fit Esteban en voyant Hélèna foncer sur Sirius comme une furie. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tout gâcher…

_ Cela ne changera pas de d'habitude, répliqua Eléanore en haussant les épaules. Black avait d'ailleurs l'air de s'ennuyer.

_ Allez viens t'amuser! dit Esteban en changeant de sujet et en tirant Eléanore derrière lui.

_ Attends, attends! soupira Eléanore en se dégageant de la poigne de son jumeau. Il faut que je te dise que…

_ REMUS! cria soudainement une voix. Tu m'écoutes, oui ou non?!

Eléanore se tourna dans la direction de la jeune fille qui venait de crier. La jeune Serpentard blanchit lorsqu'elle vit Lupin en compagnie de Glory dans un coin de la pièce. Ils étaient seuls et étaient très proche l'un de l'autre. Eléanore vit que le Gryffondor gardait son regard fixé sur elle au grand damne de Glory qui faisait tout pour attirer son attention. Pourquoi Lupin la fixait-il comme ça?!

_ Elie! l'interpella Esteban en espérant la détourner de Remus avant qu'il n'y ait véritablement de problèmes. Que voulais-tu me dire à l'instant?

_ Qu'Ethan risque de venir faire un tour à ta petite fête, répondit Eléanore dans un souffle alors qu'elle voyait Remus détourner son attention d'elle avec difficulté et… dégoût?!

_ Excuse-moi Glory, dit Remus en refixant son attention sur sa jeune amie avec difficulté. Que disais-tu?

_ Que nous pourrions éventuellement faire un tour dehors, répondit Glory, vexée. Tu m'as l'air un peu tête en l'air depuis quelques minutes…

Remus ne fut pas dupe face au sous-entendu de Glory. Il la négligeait au profit d'une autre fille et ce n'était pas correct de sa part.

_ Très bien, concéda Remus. Allons donc faire un tour dehors.

Glory eut un petit sourire satisfait et prit Remus par la main afin qu'il la suive. Alors qu'elle passait devant Eléanore, elle sentit Remus se crisper. Elle se doutait bien qu'il était intrigué par Eléanore mais il fallait que cela cesse. Si elle voulait aller au bout de son projet, il fallait qu'elle s'assure des sentiments de Remus sans distraction dans les parages. Et l'éloigner d'Eléanore était la meilleure chose à faire.

Sirius regardait sa montre pour la énième fois et bailla longuement au corneille. Par Merlin! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait à cette soirée. Attention! Cette petite soirée était très réussie mais cela manquait d'animation au goût du Gryffondor. Il aimait avoir de l'action pour pouvoir s'amuser. Et ce n'était pas Peter qui allait l'aider à mettre de l'ambiance…

_ Black! s'insurgea alors une voix qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à entendre ce soir.

Sirius, sous le coup de la surprise, recracha la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire et Hélèna l'esquiva de peu.

_ Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de me cracher à la figure, Black? attaqua directement la jeune Serpentard. Je te croyais un peu plus imaginatif.

_ C'est parce que je ne m'attendais pas à voir ta sale tête ce soir White, répliqua Sirius du tac au tac. Tu fais particulièrement peur à voir ce soir.

_ Arrête de te comparer à moi, dit Hélèna. Je suis vachement mieux que toi.

_ Que tu crois!

_ Que je confirme!

_ Euh… Je vais vous laisser, intervint alors doucement Peter en battant en retraite.

Mais Sirius et Hélèna ne firent absolument pas attention à lui et continuèrent à se lancer des regards menaçants.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, White? demanda alors soudainement Sirius. Je te manquais déjà tant que ça?

_ Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité! répliqua Hélèna.

_ Comment tu le sais? fit Sirius en reprenant soudainement son sérieux.

_ Hein? Quoi?! fit Hélèna en commençant à blanchir.

Est-ce que Black lui faisait un aveu à demi-mot en confirmant qu'il était son futur fiancé? Vite! Une corde et une poutre!

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive White? demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tu espérais que je sois attiré par toi?!

Hélèna serra les dents à l'idée que Black l'ait eu. Elle était tellement sur les nerfs avec cette histoire de fiançailles qu'un rien pouvait la faire paniquer.

_ J'espère pouvoir te rayer de ma liste aussi vite que possible, répliqua Hélèna. Tu n'es qu'un abruti, Black!

_ Quelle liste?! répéta Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, dit Hélèna. Maintenant, nous avons un compte à régler Black!

Hélèna empoigna sa baguette mais Sirius l'en empêcha en attrapant son bras.

_ Je ne tiens pas à gâcher cette petite fête juste pour tes beaux yeux White, fit Sirius. Alors laisse ta baguette ou elle est. Sauf si tu veux voir la mienne…

Hélèna fit semblant de vomir face à la blague douteuse de Black. Pourquoi devait-il être si… pervers sur les bords. Quand il ne faisait pas d'allusions perverses, il parlait de ses beaux yeux! Attendez… beaux yeux?! Hélèna sentit un frisson parcourir son échine…

_ Je finirai bien par te faire regretter tes allusions Black, conclut Hélèna. Ce n'est que partie remise!

_ Comme toujours, ajouta Sirius en faisant la moue. Mais nous pouvons aller régler nos comptes dehors si tu y tiens tant.

Pourquoi Hélèna avait l'impression que Black s'amusait à la troubler autant qu'à l'énerver? Elle allait le tuer!

Eléanore n'en pouvait plus. Même si elle passait du bon temps en compagnie de son jumeau elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Lupin. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que ce dernier était partit en compagnie de Glory on-ne-sait-où et elle commençait à redouter le pire. Cependant, elle jugeait qu'une heure d'avance pour Lupin et Glory était largement suffisant pour qu'elle puisse discrètement les suivre sans éveiller les soupçons. La jeune fille simula donc un soudain état de fatigue et expliqua à Esteban qu'elle allait prendre congé tout en le remerciant de son invitation. Eléanore alla ensuite arracher Hélèna à Black avant de quitter la petite fête. Comme à leur habitude, ils mettaient un point d'honneur à s'échanger des mots doux avec toujours autant de haine.

_ Allons-y Hélèna, dit Eléanore en emmenant son amie à l'extérieur de la pièce.

_ Bien que je suis contente de ne plus avoir la sale tête de Black en face de moi, peux-tu m'expliquer où nous allons exactement? demanda Hélèna.

_ Nous rentrons à la salle commune, répondit Eléanore.

_ Mais ce n'est pas la direction des cachots par là, contesta Hélèna.

Eléanore ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer à son amie mais garda finalement le silence. Un petit rire venait de lui parvenir aux oreilles et elle reconnut sans soucis Glory. Eléanore s'arrêta donc au coin du couloir et passa discrètement la tête au coin du mur. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'effroi. Remus était appuyé contre le mur du couloir et tenait Glory dans ses bras tout en caressant ses cheveux amoureusement.

_ Je t'aime, murmura Glory avant de capturer les lèvres de Remus dans un baiser passionné.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes? questionna Hélèna en s'impatientant.

_ Rien de spécial, dit Eléanore en dissimulant ses larmes. Rentrons maintenant!

_ Eléanore?! Tu me cherchais?

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Ethan arriver dans sa direction. Il ne manquait plus que lui…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32 Fin de soirée agitée

Ethan McDowell… Remus commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre d'entendre toujours parler de lui et surtout de la bouche d'Eléanore. S'il avait réussi à se détacher d'elle tout à l'heure, cela n'avait été que parce qu'elle avait parlé de la future présence d'Ethan à cette petite fête. Voilà donc pourquoi il avait sauté sur l'occasion quand Glory lui avait proposé d'aller faire un petit tour ailleurs. Et en passant aux côtés d'Eléanore, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'elle arborait sa bague de fiançailles au doigt. Quoi de mieux pour signifier son engagement auprès de son fiancé après tout? Le message était donc bien assez clair pour lui…

Le jeune homme coupa le fil de ses pensées lorsque Glory s'arrêta dans un couloir du quatrième étage assez loin de l'endroit où se déroulait la fête d'Esteban.

_ Je suis contente que l'on se retrouve enfin seul, dit Glory en rougissant.

_ Moi aussi, lui sourit Remus en repensant amèrement à la bague de fiançailles d'Eléanore.

_ Remus, je voulais te dire que… et bien que… en fait, je…

Glory s'en mêlait les pinceaux avec ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire à Remus par rapport à ses sentiments. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre avec Remus mais elle devait tenter sa chance.

Remus regardait Glory en pleine réflexion et devina ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire. En d'autres temps, il lui aurait dit qu'elle était avant tout une amie précieuse pour lui mais dans le contexte actuel… Eléanore avait préféré se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre et il ne passerait pas son temps à se languir d'elle. Elle avait fait son choix ! C'est pourquoi Remus attira Glory contre lui et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux en signe d'encouragement.

_ Je t'aime, murmura Glory avant de capturer les lèvres de Remus dans un baiser passionné.

Eléanore ne se retourna pas vers Ethan car elle avait dur à arrêter le flot de ses larmes. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule qui la força à se retourner.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ethan en la prenant dans ses bras.

A travers ses larmes, Eléanore vit Hélèna un peu plus loin faire une grimace de dégoût alors qu'elle observait Remus et Glory.

_ Tout s'explique, murmura Hélèna avant de lancer un regard compatissant vers Eléanore.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ethan à nouveau tout en allant voir ce que regardait Hélèna juste à l'instant.

Eléanore vit Ethan rayonner et s'engager dans le couloir où se trouvaient Remus et Glory. Hélèna en profita pour traîner Eléanore loin de là et aller vers les toilettes des filles du quatrième étage.

_ Il ne viendra pas nous déranger ici au moins, dit Hélèna en refermant et bloquant la porte derrière elle.

_ Je devrai bien lui faire face un jour ou l'autre et lui donner les raisons de mon état, dit Eléanore en séchant ses larmes et en allant se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Adieu le maquillage !

_ Je crois qu'il s'en doute depuis belle lurette maintenant, dit Hélèna en soupirant et en adressant un regard compatissant à Eléanore. Prends juste le temps de te calmer et de retrouver tes esprits.

_ Facile à dire, soupira Eléanore. Avant, il pouvait penser que je ne voulais pas de lui parce que j'espérais avoir une chance avec Lupin, ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Et si je ne trouve pas d'excuse valable, je n'aurais aucune raison de le quitter.

_ Le simple fait que tu ne veux pas de lui suffira si tu te décides enfin à l'assumer, rétorqua Hélèna en regardant le reflet d'Eléanore dans le miroir.

_ Je sais que cela ne tient qu'à moi mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas, dit Eléanore d'un ton las. Comment est-ce que mon refus sera interprété? Ma main a coupé que cela sera mal vu. Surtout à l'époque à laquelle nous vivons. Il y a trop de personnes impliquées dans cette histoire pour que je puisse prendre une telle décision égoïste.

_ Que comptes-tu faire alors? demanda Hélèna en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Pas grand-chose pour l'instant. Du moins, jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, répondit Eléanore en s'essuyant le visage avec du papier. Cela deviendra plus facile pour moi quand Ethan aura quitté l'école et ne sera pas constamment autour de moi à surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes. Pour l'instant, je vais endormir sa méfiance et me venger de Lupin car il s'est bien fichu de moi!

Hélèna sursauta face aux dernières paroles d'Eléanore qui ne lui ressemblaient absolument pas. Lupin avait dût profondément la blesser pour la faire réagir ainsi au quart de tour. Eléanore avait généralement pour habitude de réfléchir avant d'agir et Hélèna craignait qu'elle ne réagisse trop impulsivement à l'heure actuelle. Que comptait-elle faire exactement?

Eléanore finissait de se rafraîchir tandis qu'elle repensait à la scène qu'elle venait de voir entre Glory et Remus. Le Gryffondor s'était bien moqué d'elle ce fameux jour où il l'avait embrassé juste pour s'amuser. Mais la jeune fille se jura qu'elle ne se fera pas avoir une deuxième fois. Lupin allait s'en mordre les doigts.

_ Allons-y Hélèna, dit Eléanore en se dirigeant vers la porte donnant sur le couloir.

Mais Hélèna arrêta son amie dans sa tentative de sortie et la scruta profondément.

_ Ne fais pas quelque chose d'insensé que tu pourrais regretter plus tard, dit Hélèna d'un ton grave.

_ Je ne vais rien faire qui ne me compromette encore plus que je ne le suis déjà maintenant, répondit Eléanore en haussant les épaules.

_ Que vas-tu faire alors?

_ Simplement aller retrouver Ethan pour lui demander de me raccompagner à notre salle commune, expliqua Eléanore.

_ Très bien, rétorqua Hélèna en comprenant l'idée stupide d'Eléanore. On se revoit plus tard.

Eléanore regarda son amie partir et se sentit bien seule durant un instant. Est-ce que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'allait pas empirer sa situation? Durant un court instant, l'hésitation fut maîtresse de ses sentiments mais la jeune fille la balaya rapidement de son esprit. C'est donc en prenant une bonne inspiration pour se donner du courage qu'elle quitta les toilettes des filles et alla retrouver Ethan.

La jeune Serpentard retourna à l'endroit où elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois mais il n'y était plus. Par déduction, elle prit la direction de la petite fête de son frère et se réjouit d'avoir visé juste lorsqu'elle y retrouva son fiancé. Ethan était en grand discussion avec Emilie et Esteban. Ce dernier semblait plus fusillé Lupin du regard que de l'écouter réellement. Eléanore porta alors son attention sur Lupin qui tenait Glory par la main tout en discutant avec ses amis et les jumelles Ysaline et Valéry.

_ Tu vas bien, Eléanore? demanda Eveline en la rejoignant lors de son entrée dans la salle.

_ Je vais bien, répondit la jeune Serpentard en comprenant qu'Eveline faisait référence au couple formé par Remus et Glory. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour moi, Eve.

Eveline prit sa grande sœur dans ses bras afin de dissimuler les larmes dans ses yeux qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant.

_ J'aurais tant voulu que cela aille mieux pour toi, dit Eveline.

Eléanore sentit des regards se tourner vers elle et sa sœur et elle intima à Eveline de se calmer car elle ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle.

_ Calme-toi Eve, dit Eléanore en repoussant quelque peu sa sœur et en essuyant ses larmes. Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire. Je vais bien et j'ai tourné la page. Et puis, nous reparlons de ça plus tard _en privé._

Eveline renifla un petit peu mais finit par donner raison à sa sœur. Elle s'écarta alors d'Eléanore et alla se faire discrète afin de se remettre de ses émotions.

_ Elie, s'exclama alors Ethan. Je t'attendais justement!

Eléanore perçut une grande joie dans la voix de son fiancé et ne s'en étonna même pas. Ethan savait qu'il n'y avait à présent plus rien qui l'empêchait d'avoir Eléanore puisque le dernier obstacle, répondant au nom de Remus Lupin, venait d'être définitivement écarté selon lui.

_ Ethan, dit simplement Eléanore en adressant un sourire au concerné et en se dirigeant vers lui.

Plus le temps passait et plus Eléanore avait envie de se faire la malle. Elle pensait juste passer venir chercher Ethan pour qu'il la raccompagne à leur salle commune et que Remus la voit partir en sa compagnie afin qu'il s'en morde les doigts mais c'était peine perdue. Son fiancé se fait un malin plaisir à rester avec elle à cette petite fête afin de narguer Lupin qui réplique par des baisers échangés avec Glory. Plus le temps passait et plus Eléanore avait envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur.

_ Et si nous y allions, Ethan? demanda Eléanore.

_ Oui pourquoi pas? répondit Esteban avec colère. Il me semblait que tu comptais aller te coucher lorsque tu es partie tout à l'heure.

Eléanore fit la grimace tout en se reprochant son oubli concernant le mensonge qu'elle avait servit à son jumeau pour partir en douce espionner Lupin.

_ Oui mais j'ai croisé Ethan entre temps et il a insisté pour assister à ta petite fête, mentit encore une fois Eléanore afin de sauver la face.

_ Et tu es arrivé bien vingt minutes après lui, rétorqua le Gryffondor sur un ton signifiant "Vas-y, prends moi pour un idiot!".

_ Je suis allée au petit coin si tu veux tout savoir, dit Eléanore en ne mentant qu'à moitié cette fois-ci.

_ Exactement, répondit Ethan. Mais il est vrai qu'il commence à se faire tard, Elie. Allons-y!

Le jeune couple souhaita la bonne nuit à Eveline et à Esteban avant de prendre congé et de se diriger vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Alors qu'ils arrivaient aux escaliers afin de quitter le quatrième étage, Ethan entraîna Eléanore derrière une statue et l'attira dans ses bras.

_ Tu vas bien? lui demanda Ethan en la scrutant profondément.

_ Je vais bien, le rassura Eléanore.

_ Je suis rassuré alors, dit le jeune homme en mettant une mèche de cheveux d'Eléanore derrière son oreille. Tu es vraiment magnifique!

_ Merci, répondit Eléanore gênée par tant d'attention.

_ Eléanore, murmura Ethan en rapprochant son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Nous avons enfin l'occasion de repartir réellement de zéro toi et moi. Qu'en dis-tu?

La jeune fille ouvrait à peine la bouche pour répondre qu'Ethan fondait déjà sur ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33 Tension et tentation

Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée fiancée au mois de juillet à Ethan, Eléanore avait cru que c'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver dans l'année. Cependant, elle s'était lourdement trompée. Depuis la soirée organisée par son frère, les choses allaient de pire en pire et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Pour reprendre les mots d'Hélèna, "elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup toute seule". Elle n'avait pas repoussé le baiser d'Ethan sur le chemin du retour à la salle commune. Il en avait alors déduit que plus rien ne mettait des barrières entre eux. Et dès le lendemain, Ethan s'employa à montrer à tout le monde qu'il sortait avec Eléanore. Mais au grand soulagement de cette dernière, il semblait avoir retenu les leçons du passé et elle avait donc pu éviter un Ethan possessif, la suivant à la trace et voulant tout savoir de ses moindres faits et gestes.

Eléanore n'aurait pas eu à trop se plaindre si les conséquences découlant du comportement d'Ethan n'étaient pas si catastrophiques pour elle. Durant le mois d'octobre, elle partagea donc son temps entre les cours, les entraînements de Quidditch, Hélèna et Ethan. Elle ne parvenait plus à trouver du temps pour elle et encore moins pour Esteban et Eveline dont elle s'éloignait à regret. Elle avait l'étrange sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus réellement le contrôle sur le cours de sa vie et elle n'avait pas vraiment tord.

La jeune Serpentard voyait son petit monde changer et elle s'en mordait les doigts. La relation qu'elle entretenait avec Ethan avait redoré son blason aux yeux de ses camarades de maison et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non. Elle avait bien conscience que cette histoire l'éloignait à nouveau de son jumeau et d'Eveline et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle désirait. Cependant, elle savait à présent qu'ils étaient plus que compréhensifs. Ils comprendraient sa situation mieux que personne.

Eléanore ouvrit difficilement un œil tandis qu'elle sentait quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule en disant son prénom. Elle émergea petit à petit de son sommeil et se redressa dans son lit en position assisse.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Eléanore baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_ Il est sept heures trente, l'informa Narcissa. Tu vas être en retard en cours.

_ Quoi?! s'affola Eléanore. Mais pourquoi Hélèna ne m'a pas réveillé?

Eléanore sortit précipitamment de son lit et prit rapidement un uniforme avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain. Elle prit une douche express, enfila maladroitement son uniforme, se brossa les dents, se maquilla légèrement et remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus le temps de se coiffer. Elle laissa donc ses cheveux libre de toute attache et tenta de leur donner simplement un minimum de forme.

Elle sortit ensuite de la salle-de-bain et prit son sac de cours avant de se précipiter hors du dortoir. Eléanore pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir le cours de Potions en première heure car la salle de classe ne se situait qu'à quelques pas de la salle commune des Serpentard. Alors qu'elle traversait les cachots en courant à moitié, Eléanore démêlait les nœuds de ses cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts afin d'être un minimum présentable.

Ralentissant l'allure alors qu'elle s'approchait de la salle de classe du professeur Slughorn, elle grimaça en voyant que les élèves étaient déjà entrés dans le cachot. Elle s'approcha alors doucement de la porte restée ouverte et passa sa tête par delà le mur. Le professeur Slughorn avait le dos tourné et les élèves étaient penchés sur leur parchemin, prenant assidument des notes. Eléanore grimaça en voyant que les binômes imposés quelques temps plutôt par Slughorn étaient toujours d'actualité. Chaque fois avant d'arriver en cours, elle espérait que Slughorn ne respecte plus les binômes, et chaque fois en arrivant en classe, elle était déçue puisque ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'aller discrètement s'asseoir à sa place habituelle se trouvant aux côtés de Sirius Black.

Eléanore entra discrètement en classe et ignora les têtes qui se levaient sur son passage. Elle vit Narcissa lui accorder un petit sourire à son passage et elle lui retourna en lui soufflant un "merci" du bout des lèvres. Lupin, étant le binôme de Narcissa, la regarda passer sans rien faire de spécifique hormis la scruter de la tête au pied avant de détourner rapidement les yeux et de coller son nez à son parchemin en reprenant frénétiquement des notes. La jeune fille alla finalement s'asseoir en ignorant royalement Black et se retourna aussitôt vers Hélèna et son frère qui se trouvaient derrière elle.

_ Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé, Léna? demanda Eléanore après avoir salué Esteban.

_ Je l'ai fais Eléanore, répondit Hélèna en haussant les épaules. Tu m'as répondu que tu te levais dans cinq minutes et je t'ai laissé. Je suppose que tu t'es rendormie.

_ Je te crois, dit Eléanore en n'insistant pas plus que cela puisqu'elle se savait être une vraie marmotte. Qu'est-ce que l'on est en train de faire?

_ On prend des notes sur les effets de l'Amortentia, expliqua Esteban. Nous devrons ensuite la reconnaître parmi d'autres potions.

_ Miss McGrégor, intervint soudainement le professeur Slughorn. Bien que je tolère votre retard, vos bavardages me dérangent. Je vous saurais gré de ne pas abuser de ma patience.

_ Veuillez m'excuser professeur, dit Eléanore en baissant les yeux.

_ J'accepte vos excuses, dit Slughorn. Maintenant, veuillez venir devant la classe. Vous allez tenter de me retrouver l'Amortentia parmi les différentes potions ici présentes. J'ose espérer que vos devoirs de vacances auront porté leurs fruits.

Eléanore compris qu'il faisait référence à sa punition pour l'affaire concernant Lucius Malefoy et coula un regard en douce vers Hélèna qui resta de marbre. Elle s'avança ensuite devant une table où étaient disposés plusieurs chaudrons fumant. Elle les scruta et les huma pendant un certain temps avant de reconnaître l'Amortentia.

_ L'Amortentia se trouve dans ce chaudron-ci, dit Eléanore en pointant le chaudron le plus imposant de la table.

_ Très bien, sourit Slughorn. Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous l'avez reconnu?

_ La potion a une couleur nacrée qui lui est caractéristique et sa vapeur s'élève en forme de spirales, énuméra Eléanore.

_ Y a-t-il encore un détail propre à cette potion, Miss McGrégor? la testa Slughorn.

_ Oui, répondit Eléanore en tentant de repenser à son étude de cette potion avec Ethan. Elle a une odeur spécifique à chaque personne, selon ce qui est le plus attirant à nos yeux.

_ Excellent! commenta le professeur de potions. Dix points pour Serpentard!

Eléanore sourit, contente d'elle. Elle s'apprêta ensuite à retourner à sa place mais son professeur l'interpella une nouvelle fois.

_ Par pure curiosité Miss, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous sentez comme odeur?

Eléanore rougit quelque peu mais se rapprocha une nouvelle fois du chaudron pour humer l'odeur de la potion. Elle tenta alors d'identifier les différents éléments qu'elle humait.

_ Je sens une odeur de vieux livres, de fraîcheur nocturne et un parfum de…, s'interrompit soudainement Eléanore. Je suis désolée mais je n'arrive pas à identifier le dernier élément. Cela dit, je suis certaine d'avoir déjà sentit ce parfum quelque part.

_ Il s'agit sans aucun doute du parfum de l'élu de votre cœur, lui dit Slughorn avec un clin d'œil. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place à présent, Miss McGrégor. Vous avez fait un excellent travail!

Eléanore soupira de soulagement et retourna ensuite à sa place pour suivre le reste du cours en espérant que Slughorn la laisse désormais en paix. En passant à côté du banc de Narcissa et de Lupin, Eléanore dût retenir un sursaut. L'odeur qui se dégageait de Lupin était la même venant de l'Amortentia. Bon sang, elle était fichue!

Remus serrait les dents comme il le pouvait afin de ne pas laisser s'échapper la tension qui l'habitait depuis le début du cours. Il avait la sensation d'étouffer dans cette maudite salle de classe à cause de la chaleur qui y régnait ou bien était-ce tout simplement lui qui mourrait de chaud? Et tout cela à cause d'Eléanore McGrégor! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si attirante?!

Il avait commencé à craquer quand elle avait fait son entrée dans la salle de classe; la rougeur de ses joues dût à la course, ses cheveux lâchés encore un peu en pétard, sa cravate à peine nouée autour de son cou et les deux premiers boutons de son chemisier ouverts laissant entrevoir un décolleté plus que prometteur.

Le Gryffondor arrêta net ses pensées délirantes et se mit à rougir. Bon sang, depuis quand se mettait-il à penser de cette façon aux filles? Non, pas "aux filles" mais à Eléanore en particulier. La preuve était que Glory ne lui faisait pas un tel effet. Eléanore avait quelque chose de singulier qui l'attirait et le mettait dans tous ses états. Soudainement, Remus lança un regard embarrassé vers le bas de son ventre et rougit encore plus fortement. Il avança sa chaise pour dissimuler son petit souci grâce au banc et se mit à prier pour que Slughorn ne l'appelle pas pour aller identifier d'autres potions.

_ Tu as terminé de gigoter de la sorte, Lupin?! s'agaça Narcissa en lui jetant un regard courroucé.

Remus se tourna vers elle et lui accorda un petit sourire d'excuse étant dans l'incapacité de laisser sortir un seul mot de sa bouche. Surtout que les paroles de sa partenaire de potions avait attiré l'attention du professeur Slughorn sur lui.

_ Monsieur Lupin, sourit alors Slughorn. Venez donc vous joindre à moi!

"Tout mais pas ça!" se dit Remus en ouvrant de grands yeux horrifiés.

_ Avec toutes mes excuses, je refuse, répondit alors Remus en prenant son courage à deux mains. Je ne me sens pas très bien, professeur.

_ Oh! s'étonna Slughorn. Dans ce cas, souhaitez-vous aller à l'infirmerie?

_ Non merci, déclina Remus en se disant que c'était encore pire. Cela va aller mieux dans quelques minutes, j'en suis certain.

_ Très bien, consentit Slughorn avec un sourire bienveillant. Miss Black venez donc me rejoindre. Monsieur Lupin aura donc le temps de se sentir mieux en attendant son tour.

Remus se mit donc à penser à des choses lui donnant une occasion de se calmer. Comme lorsque Morgane Vandera s'était approché de lui en ayant la galle lorsqu'il était en compagnie d'Eléanore. Ah, Eléanore! Elle s'était mise à le soigner par la suite à la demande de l'infirmière. Il pouvait encore se rappeler la sensation de ses doigts parcourant sa peau. Stop! Ce n'était pas en pensant à elle qu'il arriverait à retrouver un état normal. Alors, voyons… Rah! C'était impossible de trouver quelque chose.

_ Est-ce que tout va bien, Remus? s'exclama Sirius derrière lui.

Remus se retourna et fit face à son ami qui le scrutait les sourcils froncés. Il semblait particulièrement inquiet pour lui.

_ Je… vais… bien, laissa échapper Remus dans un ultime effort.

Remus vit Sirius froncés encore plus les sourcils et lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Il était clair qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. D'ailleurs, Eléanore s'était également mise à le scruter mais elle détourna rapidement le regard lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. Par Merlin, elle était trop mignonne pour son propre bien! Finalement, Remus se contenta de se détourner de Sirius et d'Eléanore et ferma ensuite les yeux en attendant que la tension contenue par son corps redescende.

Hélèna lançait un regard menaçant à Black tandis que ce dernier communiquait silencieusement avec Potter sur l'état de Lupin. Il était, à ses yeux, encore plus débile que d'habitude! Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son ami était simplement dérangé par ses hormones en plein travail. Non vraiment mais quel abruti!

Il n'empêche qu'Hélèna trouvait très drôle de voir Lupin dans tous ses états. Et qu'adviendrait-il si cela arrivait à Sirius Black? Il lui suffisait de voler un peu de potions à Slughorn et à l'administrer en douce à Black. D'ailleurs, l'intérêt que ce dernier avait pour Glory dernièrement lui serait profitable. Cela créerait une petite tension entre Black et Lupin puisque ce dernier était son petit-ami. Elle pourrait ainsi venger Eléanore par la même occasion. C'était un plan excellent!

_ Miss White! l'interpella Slughorn. Venez vous joindre à moi, s'il-vous-plaît.

Hélèna obtempéra et se dirigea vers le devant de la classe pour se soumettre à l'exercice journalier de son professeur.

Tout au long du cours de potions, Esteban se réjouit de voir qu'Eléanore allait bien. Depuis la petite fête, il avait craint que cela ne soit pas le cas à cause du couple que formaient désormais Remus et Glory. Il avait eu peur qu'elle ne plonge dans une sorte de dépression et qu'elle se laisse totalement aller dans les bras d'Ethan. Cependant, il avait bien constaté qu'Eléanore n'était pas tombé sous l'emprise de ce maudit Serpentard et c'était très bien comme ça.

Désormais, il ne montait plus sur ses grands chevaux lorsqu'il s'agissait des fiançailles de sa sœur avec Ethan. Il savait qu'elle comptait mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade en temps voulut et il se tenait prêt à l'aider si besoin. Eléanore pouvait compter sur son soutien en toutes circonstances.

Esteban accorda un sourire à sa jumelle tandis que cette dernière se retournait pour lui montrer Hélèna lancer un regard menaçant à Black qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle tandis qu'elle se trompait dans l'identification des potions. Ces deux là étaient vraiment irrécupérables! Cela dit, leurs chamailleries intempestives étaient toujours distrayantes. Comme ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant par exemple. Hélèna venait de terminer son exercice et retournait à sa place tandis que Slughorn appelait Sirius devant la classe. En passant près du Gryffondor, la Serpentard tendit la jambe et fit un croche-pied à Sirius. Ce dernier s'étala de tout son long devant la classe entière qui éclata de rire. Sirius se releva tant bien que mal et voulut se jeter sur Hélèna mais Slughorn calma le jeu de suite en envoyant Hélèna à sa place et en entraînant Sirius dans son sillage. C'était tout simplement la bonne vieille routine!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34 Une vengeance au goût étrange

Glory tapait la pointe de sa plume sur son parchemin d'un air impatient. Le cours de Sortilèges lui semblait terriblement long et le fait de regarder sa montre toutes les deux minutes ne l'aidait pas à trouver le temps moins long. La jeune Poufsouffle attendait avec impatience la pause du matin afin de rejoindre Remus. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de l'apercevoir au petit-déjeuner et il lui manquait déjà.

Se mettant à penser à son petit-ami, la jeune fille se plongea dans ses souvenirs et un air béat s'installa sur son visage. Son béguin pour Remus remontait au début de sa troisième année. Des Serpentard l'avaient coincé dans un couloir isolé et étaient décidés à lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle avait eu terriblement peur et ne trouvait aucune aide nulle part. Eléanore avait tout simplement ignoré ses supplications et appels à l'aide. Et quand elle pensait être fichue, Remus était venu à son secours comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde. C'était un garçon avec un cœur en or et elle l'adorait. Elle savait quelle chance elle avait d'être devenue sa petite-amie.

Sa mise en couple avec Remus avait d'ailleurs fait jaser beaucoup de monde. Il était inattendu que Remus s'affiche aussi ouvertement avec une fille et surtout une anonyme pour la plupart des élèves de l'école. Elle savait qu'elle était jalousée par quelques filles et elle en tirait une certaine fierté. Elle, simple Glory Sarandon, avait réussi a capturé le cœur d'un des garçons les plus convoités et admirés de l'école. La jeune Poufsouffle était sur son petit nuage et elle n'était pas prête d'en redescendre. Enfin, pour le moment.

Eveline bailla longuement tandis que le professeur Bibine donnait une ultime explication sur la manière de se tenir sur un balai. La jeune Serdaigle était peut-être un peu trop sûre d'elle-même mais elle jugeait n'avoir plus rien avoir à apprendre concernant le vol sur balai. Elle s'était entraînée durant des semaines pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Et finalement, c'était pour apprendre que les premières années ne pouvaient pas intégrer les équipes sauf sur dérogation. Au-delà du fait qu'elle s'agaçait que son frère et sa sœur ne lui avaient rien dit, elle était passé outre et avait exigé une rencontre avec la directrice de sa maison et le capitaine de l'équipe des Serdaigle afin qu'elle puisse démontrer ses talents qui étaient « exceptionnels » selon elle.

Déterminée comme elle l'était, elle avait réussi à venir à bout de son objectif et la rencontre était prévu pour dans quelques jours. Madame Bibine l'avait justement gratifié d'un sourire par rapport à cela au début du cours et Aaron Green n'avait pas tardé à le remarquer. Il s'amusait même à la traiter de « fayotte ». Eveline attendait avec impatience que le professeur donne le signal de départ pour le décollage afin qu'elle puisse pousser Aaron de son balai en toute tranquillité.

_ Ne fais donc pas attention à ce qu'il te dit, lui murmurait Holly qui était à sa gauche en compagnie d'Ayden qui n'était pas très rassuré avec un balai à la main.

_ Je sais, répliqua Eveline en colère. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si ce crétin ne sait pas se la fermer et a toujours besoin de me faire savoir qu'il est là.

_ C'est justement ce qu'il recherche, expliqua Holly. Que tu t'énerves !

Eveline coula un regard en douce vers Aaron et vit ce dernier la fixer d'un regard moqueur. Elle dût alors prendre sur elle en reconnaissant qu'Holly avait raison et décida de faire abstraction de la présence du Serpentard pour tout le reste de sa vie, enfin de ses études à Poudlard, non de cette année scolaire, enfin disons plutôt durant le cours de vol, bref durant la prochaine minute!

_ McGrégor, tu es une fa…

Aaron Green n'eut jamais le loisir de terminer sa phrase puisqu'Eveline lui envoya son balai en plein dans la figure et que le jeune homme en tomba à la renverse. Madame Bibine fut alerté par les cris de surprise des autres élèves et alla vite auprès d'Aaron.

_ Mais que s'est-il passé?!

_ Lorsqu'il a dit "debout" à son balai, ce dernier s'est soudainement relevé avant de venir se cogner contre son visage, expliqua Eveline en prenant une mine inquiète.

La jeune Serdaigle lança ensuite un regard noir à ses congénères dans le but de les dissuader de la dénoncer et refixa son attention sur son professeur qui aidait le jeune Serpentard à se relever.

_ C'est quelque chose qui arrive parfois Monsieur Green, dit Madame Bibine. Miss McGrégor, veuillez conduire Monsieur Green à l'infirmerie, je vous prie.

Eveline ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Elle se résigna donc à s'avancer pour soutenir Aaron qui semblait plus que sonné. En prenant la direction de l'infirmerie, elle croisa le regard d'Holly qui semblait lui dire "Bien fait pour toi!". Eveline soupira et traîna Aaron vers l'infirmerie.

Eléanore attendait avec impatience la fin du cours de Potions. Qu'elle avait hâte de quitter ce cachot pour un délicieux repas à la Grande Salle! Elle terminait d'ailleurs tant bien que mal la potion que Slughorn leur avait demandé de concocter après leur analyse des différentes potions présentées en début de cours. A côté d'elle, Sirius Black peinait tout simplement à la commencer. Les aliments du Gryffondor disparaissaient mystérieusement les uns après les autres. Cet idiot n'avait tout simplement pas compris qu'Hélèna s'amusait à les faire disparaître à l'aide d'un sortilège. Eléanore devait d'ailleurs se retenir de rire afin de ne pas compromettre la petite blague de son amie.

_ Fin du temps imparti, scanda la voix du professeur Slughorn à travers le cachot. Prenez un échantillon de votre potion et venez me le remettre à mon bureau en main propre. Pensez à bien mettre votre nom sur l'étiquette de votre fiole.

Eléanore s'exécuta le plus vite possible et fut une des premières à remettre sa potion au professeur. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle bouscula Remus Lupin par mégarde et ce dernier fit tomber sa fiole qui alla se briser sur le sol en mille morceaux.

_ Je suis désolée, dit Eléanore en se baissant afin de ramasser les morceaux de verre.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui répliqua Remus en l'imitant.

Eléanore faisait tout pour éviter de croiser le regard de Remus depuis le début mais le fait qu'il s'abaisse à son tour afin de l'aider ne l'arrangeait pas. Le Gryffondor était plus proche que jamais d'elle et la catastrophe fut inévitable. Lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Lupin par mégarde, elle releva soudainement la tête en rougissant et son regard croisa celui de Lupin qui venait de faire la même chose qu'elle. Lorsqu'ils s'accrochèrent du regard, le temps sembla s'écouler différemment et Eléanore ne put reporter son attention nulle part ailleurs.

Les yeux de Remus semblait plus brillant que d'ordinaire et ce dernier la dévisageait avec un intérêt soudain. Eléanore sentit son cœur accélérer ses battements et elle fut bientôt à cours de souffle. Remus était si attirant… Par Merlin! Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se le sortir de la tête?! Tout aurait été plus simple si Lupin avait pu être à la place d'Ethan… D'ailleurs, Ethan la regardait rarement avec un tel intérêt. En ce moment, il avait plus des éclairs à la place des yeux. Hein?! En ce moment? Eléanore revint alors sur terre tandis qu'Ethan se raclait la gorge afin de signaler sa présence. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de classe.

_ Monsieur McDowell, fit alors le professeur Slughorn d'une voix joyeuse. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

_ Je viens chercher les préfets de Gryffondor et Serpentard de sixième année, répondit Ethan d'une voix froide. Nous avons une réunion de dernière minute durant notre heure de midi.

Eléanore lança un dernier coup d'œil à Lupin qui semblait embarrassé et retourna à sa place afin de ranger ses affaires.

_ Tu es vraiment nulle niveau discrétion, lui fit alors Hélèna qui l'attendait pour quitter le local.

_ Inutile de me le faire remarquer, rétorqua Eléanore en se sentant assez gêné comme cela.

La jeune Serpentard ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle avait eut de la chance que son échange avec Lupin ait échappé à la plupart des élèves de la classe mais pas à Ethan qui était, encore une fois, tombé au mauvais moment. Qu'allait-il encore lui faire comme scène? Eléanore sortit finalement de la salle de classe et croisa Ethan à sa sortie. Ce dernier eut alors une réaction à laquelle, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas. Ethan lui attrapa tendrement la main et l'attira à lui avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

_ Bonjour mon amour, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. On ne s'est pas vu ce matin dans la Grande Salle. Tu m'as manqué.

_ Je n'ai pas su me lever ce matin, répliqua Eléanore en rougissant de gêne.

Ce n'était pas normal qu'Ethan ne lui fasse pas une scène après ce qui s'était passé avec Lupin à l'instant. Cependant, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Eléanore pour comprendre le petit manège de son fiancé. Ce dernier avait repéré Lupin à quelques mètres de là et montrait clairement qu'elle était à lui et à personne d'autres. Le Gryffondor semblait attendre ses amis et feignait de ne pas la voir dans les bras d'Ethan. Eléanore allait en remercier Merlin mais Ethan finit par enfoncer le clou.

_ Lupin, l'interpella Ethan. Ne pars pas trop loin car nous avons une réunion dans dix minutes au deuxième étage. Prends Evans avec toi et dit à Victoria que j'arrive dans quelques instants. Je dois parler à Eléanore en privé.

Eléanore vit Lupin rougir de fureur et lui lancer un drôle de regard avant d'attraper Evans, qui sortait justement du cachot, et de prendre la direction du Grand Hall. Ethan se tourna ensuite vers elle.

_ Nous parlerons en cours de route Elie, lui dit Ethan.

Eléanore suivit donc son fiancé alors qu'Hélèna lançait un regard noir à ce dernier et qu'elle lui fit savoir qu'elle l'attendrait dans la Grande Salle à la table des Serpentard.

Eveline poussa la porte de l'infirmerie avec peine et traîna Aaron Green derrière elle. Elle était prête à parier qu'il feignait son inconscience afin de peser de tout son poids sur elle et ainsi de l'ennuyer encore plus longtemps.

_ Qu'est-il donc arriver? demanda Madame Pomfresh.

Eveline ne répondit pas tout de suite et se laissa aider avec plaisir par l'infirmière afin d'installer Aaron sur un lit. Cependant, la jeune Serdaigle aurait dût prendre le temps de répondre elle-même à la question de l'infirmière.

_ Elle m'a donné un coup de balai en pleine figure durant le cours de vol, expliqua Aaron semblant plus conscient que jamais.

Eveline savait bien qu'il le faisait exprès cet enquiquineur. Quel parasite! Maintenant, elle était certaine qu'elle allait réellement avoir des ennuis.

_ Que vous est-il donc passé par la tête Miss McGrégor? s'offusqua Pomfresh en constatant qu'Eveline ne se défendait pas et en auscultant Aaron. Je vous promets de prendre les dispositions nécessaires afin que votre directrice de maison applique une sanction à votre égard. Je vous prierai à présent de sortir de mon infirmerie.

Eveline tira la langue à Aaron aussitôt que l'infirmière lui eut tourné le dos et finit par s'en aller en traînant des pieds. Elle allait avoir droit à une retenue à coup sûr grâce à ce fichu Aaron Lewis Green. Par Merlin, qu'elle détestait cet énergumène!

_ Alors White, ton amie te laisse à l'écart? fit soudainement la voix de Sirius Black.

Hélèna se retourna et jeta un regard de dégoût à Black qui était adossé d'une manière nonchalante contre le mur. Le cours de Potions était à présent terminé depuis quelques minutes et Hélèna se retrouvait seule dans le couloir avec Sirius Black. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas supporté l'affront que lui avait fait Hélèna en classe et il avait décidé de se venger en la taquinant un peu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black? fit Hélèna en le regardant de haut en bas. Tu ne devrais pas être en compagnie de ton petit-ami Potter et Pettigrow?

_ Potter n'est pas mon petit-ami, répondit tout simplement Sirius.

_ Ah bon? fit Hélèna en haussant un sourcil. Tu ne sors pourtant plus avec aucune fille, Black.

Sirius releva la tête et fixa Hélèna d'un air étonné en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Depuis quand faisait-elle attention à ce genre de "détail"? Voulant la tester, Sirius mit Hélèna à l'épreuve.

_ White, White, White,…

Le Gryffondor avait quitté son appui confortable fourni par le mur du couloir pour se rapprocher d'Hélèna.

_ Tu penses être au courant de beaucoup de choses mais ce n'est pas le cas, dit Sirius en tendant la main pour prendre une mèche de cheveux d'Hélèna entre ses doigts. La preuve est que tu ne connais même pas l'identité de ton propre fiancé…

Hélèna avait déjà eut un mouvement de recul à l'approche de Black mais là, elle avait envie de s'encourir. Est-ce que ce crétin congénital était en train de faire allusion au fait qu'il s'agissait de lui son fiancé?!

_ Tu n'es… Cela ne peut pas être… Non, c'est impossible!

_ Et pourquoi pas après tout?

Sirius dût se retenir de rire en voyant White devenir blanche comme un linge. Il décida donc de l'achever en penchant sa tête vers celle d'Hélèna dans le but de lui faire croire qu'il allait l'embrasser. La jeune fille eut un temps d'arrêt de quelques secondes durant lesquelles elle eut un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps.

_ Ne m'approche pas! finit par s'écrier Hélèna en le repoussant et en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Sirius eut un large sourire en voyant White s'éloigner d'un air tremblotant. "Trop facile!", se dit-il. Elle était tellement sur les nerfs à cause de son mystérieux fiancé qu'il était aisé de la déstabiliser. Le Gryffondor prit donc la direction de la Grande Salle d'excellente humeur. Poussé à bout White, le faisait toujours plané sur un petit nuage. Mais pourquoi ce temps d'arrêt et ce frisson? Ne laissait-il pas White indifférente? Sirius eut un frisson de dégoût rien qu'à cette idée. Lui et White? Beurk, beurk et re-beurk! Alors pourquoi le parfum de la jeune fille continuait à hanter ses narines?

Plus Eléanore faisait de pas, plus elle avait l'impression que le bras d'Ethan, posé sur son épaule droite, pesait une tonne. Ils traversaient tous deux les cachots à vive allure et semblaient suivre le chemin qui menait à la Grande Salle. Cependant, Ethan ne tarda pas à bifurquer dans un petit couloir et à entraîner Eléanore dans un petit cachot qui semblait servir de débarras.

_ Pourquoi sommes-nous là? demanda alors Eléanore en regardant autour d'elle les divers seaux et serpillières qui traînaient dans un coin et l'autre de la pièce.

_ Il me semble que nous avions besoin de nous retrouver seul à seul, lui répondit Ethan avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Eléanore vit Ethan laisser son sac de cours tomber et fondre sur elle pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Il prit aussitôt possession de ses lèvres et il lui fut impossible de s'échapper de son emprise. Eléanore n'eut pas d'autres options que de jouer le jeu et de répondre au baiser d'Ethan. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, la jeune Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de repenser alors au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Lupin dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch. Plus elle repensait à cela, plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait tout simplement tout imaginé. Comment en était-elle encore arrivé là?

La jeune fille fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit Ethan accentué leur baiser afin de l'approfondir. Eléanore fut alors surprise de sentir des papillons volés dans son ventre. Pourquoi se mettait-elle à ressentir de telles sensations avec lui? Elle tenta alors de faire comprendre à son stupide corps qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Lupin mais ses hormones semblaient ne rien vouloir entendre.

_ Je t'aime Eléanore, dit soudainement Ethan en arrêtant leur baiser. Je suis désolé mais il faut que j'y aille. La réunion ne va pas tarder à commencer et je ne tiens pas à ce que Victoria me reproche de manquer à mes obligations. On se voit tout à l'heure!

Eléanore vit alors Ethan la planter là en sortant du débarras après avoir repris son sac de cours. Mais à quoi jouait-il bon sang?!

Ethan prit la direction du deuxième étage d'humeur légère avec le sentiment d'avoir regagné du terrain sur Lupin dans les pensées d'Eléanore. Il avait tout d'abord été fou de rage en voyant Eléanore si proche du Gryffondor durant la fin du cours de Potions. Cela signifiait donc qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à l'oublier malgré le fait qu'il sorte avec cette Glory Sarandon. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur ce simple fait. Il avait donc opté pour une nouvelle stratégie d'approche; "se faire désirer". Et quoi de mieux que les hormones d'une jeune adolescente pour l'y aider? Eléanore finirait bien par être lui d'une manière ou d'une autre de toute façon. Remus Lupin n'était qu'un contretemps dans ses projets d'avenir. Et il avait intérêt à y arriver. N'en témoigne les démangeaisons de son poignet droit dont il était victime de temps en temps.


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici enfin la suite :) Je m'excuse du délai mais je n'avais pas remarquer que la dernière update datait depuis si longtemps. Je dois dire qu'avec ma mission de consultance, mon mémoire, mes cours et mon travail à temps partiel, je ne vois plus le temps passer :/

Je vais donc m'arranger pour que les updates soient plus régulières et que l'histoire avance un peu plus vite.

Je vais pas trop m'étendre car je dois filer au boulot. Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 35 La décadence d'une Préfète-en-chef

Remus Lupin ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour ne pas exploser. Ethan McDowell lui avait fichu les nerfs et le voir se présenter à la réunion des préfets, la chemise débrayé et la cravate de travers avait fini de l'achever. Qu'avait-il fait avec Eléanore durant tout ce temps pour finir dans cet état? Surtout que ce crétin semblait avoir les lèvres gonflées… Il n'avait quand même pas pu l'embrasser?! Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire!

_ Tu es en retard, Ethan! claqua la voix de Victoria d'un ton de reproches. Tu nous as dit que tu n'en avais que pour quelques minutes avec ta copine.

_ Fiancée, corrigea aussitôt Ethan en s'installant en bout de table et auprès de Victoria.

Remus n'eut aucun doute sur la jalousie de Victoria rien qu'en voyant l'expression de son visage. Le Maraudeur ne s'en étonna même pas. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Victoria avait des vues sur Ethan. Ils faisaient d'ailleurs beaucoup d'heures supplémentaires ensemble l'année dernière pour finaliser certains détails.

_ Bien, commença Ethan en sortant une pile de parchemins de son sac de cours avant de les distribuer en un tour de main à l'aide de sa baguette et à tous les préfets. Tout d'abord, je suis navré pour cette réunion de dernière minute. Mais le professeur Dumbledore a revu certains points quant à l'organisation du banquet d'Halloween et des activités que nous avions prévus par la suite afin de continuer les festivités. Vous trouverez sur cette liste les tâches qui vous sont incombées.

_ Comme vous pouvez le constater, continua Victoria. Certains activités ont été supprimées et d'autres rajoutées. Le professeur Dumbledore trouvait que certaines activités ne favorisaient pas l'entente entre les maisons. Et sur ce point, il a également formulé une "certaine" demande. Comme vous le savez, il était prévu que les élèves forment les groupes de leurs choix après le banquet afin de s'adonner aux activités proposées. Et bien, cela va changer.

_ Quoi? s'étonna Ethan. Mais je n'étais pas au courant de ce changement!

_ Cela a été décidé en dernière minute, répliqua Victoria. Le directeur m'a envoyé un message durant mon cours de Métamorphoses. De ce fait, les groupes seront mixtes.

_ Mixte? répéta bêtement Ethan. Mixte comment? Selon le sexe ou la maison?

_ Les deux, répondit Victoria en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis-je savoir ce qui te perturbe dans toute cette histoire? On dirait qu'une de tes espérances tombe à l'eau…

Remus jeta un regard curieux à son amie Lily qui fut soudainement pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il avait raté quelque chose ou quoi?!

_ Et qui va former les groupes? demanda Ethan.

_ Le directeur a déjà procédé au tirage au sort, expliqua Victoria. La liste des groupes a été réalisé en quatre exemplaires que les différents préfets accrocheront dans leur salle commune. Je me chargerai de celle de Serdaigle, Ethan de Serpentard, Evans de Gryffondor et Diggory de Poufsouffle. Des questions?

Plus personne ne sembla vouloir intervenir et Victoria s'apprêta à annoncer la fin de la réunion.

_ Dernière petite chose, annonça la Préfète-en-chef. Halloween étant dans deux jours, je vous demande de remplir vos tâches assez rapidement. Bonne journée à tous!

Ethan ne bougea pas d'un pouce tandis que les autres préfets sortaient d'un pas précipité afin d'aller dîner à la Grande Salle. La faim devait se faire sentir encore plus que d'habitude. Victoria referma brusquement la porte lorsque le dernier préfet du sortit de la salle et se tourna subitement pour faire face à Ethan.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit?! s'exclama la Serdaigle. Pourquoi toute cette scène suite aux derniers changements du professeur Dumbledore?

_ Je ne pourrais pas être avec Eléanore, râla Ethan en rangeant ses affaires dans le but de partir. Je me demande avec qui elle va se retrouver.

Ethan prit soudainement le parchemin comportant la liste des groupes et se rendit à la lettre M. Il trouva rapidement le nom d'Eléanore et faillit rouler la liste en boule sous l'énervement. Eléanore allait se retrouver avec James Potter!

_ Au moins, tu seras avec moi! rétorqua Victoria en retenant un petit sourire victorieux prêt à s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Ethan, je suis là moi! Eléanore ne veut pas de toi. Elle n'a que Remus Lupin en tête et n'est pas prête de l'oublier. Toutes tes tentatives ne serviront à rien!

Ethan se retourna brusquement vers Victoria et lui lança un regard rageur. Il s'approcha ensuite d'elle et l'empoigna violemment.

_ Tu ne sais rien de ce dont tu parles, murmura Ethan à l'oreille de Victoria. Eléanore sera de toute manière à moi, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

_ Pourquoi… elle? demanda Victoria avec difficultés alors qu'elle avait de plus en plus dur à respirer. J'étais là bien avant elle. Tu disais m'aimer!

_ Eléanore est Eléanore, répondit énigmatiquement Ethan. Personne ne la remplacera.

_ Et notre dernier accord? tenta Victoria désespérée à l'idée de perdre Ethan.

Ethan relâcha la jeune Serdaigle et la regarda durant un long moment. Il semblait repenser au dernier moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble.

Eléanore pénétra dans la Grande Salle et chercha Hélèna du regard à la table des Serpentard. Curieusement son amie n'y était pas alors qu'elle lui avait signalé qu'elle l'attendrait à cet endroit. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et alla s'installer aux côtés de Rabastan Lestrange. Ce dernier se retrouvait seul en de rares occasions. Il traînait d'habitude avec son frère Rodolphus et tout le reste de la clique; Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa. D'ailleurs, Eléanore avait remarqué que ces derniers se rapprochaient de plus en plus de Mulciber, Avery et Severus.

Ethan prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à s'imposer en tant que leader de cette petite troupe et Eléanore commençait à se poser des questions. Surtout que Mulciber et Avery n'étaient pas du genre à cacher leur fascination pour la magie noire. La jeune Serpentard voyait Severus s'y plonger encore plus qu'avant et elle désapprouvait son choix. Il s'isolait de plus en plus souvent dans la bibliothèque et elle le voyait plus rarement dans la salle commune des Serpentard. D'ailleurs, Severus avait perdu l'amitié de Lily Evans en partie à cause de ça.

_ Bonjour Rabastan, salua Eléanore en s'installant à table pour dîner.

_ Bonjour Eléanore, lui répondit son camarade de maisons. Cela a été avec Ethan? J'ai cru qu'il allait s'étouffer d'énervement en te voyant avec Lupin.

Eléanore regretta aussitôt d'avoir recherché la compagnie de Rabastan. D'habitude, le jeune homme n'était pas aussi indiscret. Alors qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup?!

_ Je te demande pardon? fit Eléanore en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

_ Ne joue pas la comédie et sois franc avec moi Eléanore, répliqua Rabastan d'un ton sec. J'ai remarqué que toi et Hélèna, vous vous rapprochiez beaucoup des Maraudeurs ces derniers temps! Et ce n'est pas la choses à faire! Je vous le déconseille même.

Alors voilà la raison de l'énervement de Rabastan; Hélèna. Eléanore avait toujours soupçonné un certain intérêt de Rabastan envers son amie mais elle n'avait jamais rien eut pour affirmer cette supposition.

_ Si tu as un problème avec Hélèna, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut t'en prendre, dit Eléanore. Et pourquoi ce reproche, d'ailleurs? Hélèna n'a aucun compte à te rendre, il me semble!

_ A partir de maintenant si, claqua la voix de Rabastan. Mon père vient de tomber d'accord avec le sien pour m'accorder sa main.

Eléanore en fut tellement étonner qu'elle en lâcha son plat de pommes de terre qui rebondit avec fracas sur la table. Rabastan était le mystérieux fiancé d'Hélèna?!

_ Pourquoi te détournes-tu complètement de moi? réattaqua Victoria. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas jalouse.

_ Et ta petite crise de ce midi?! rétorqua Ethan en s'apprêtant à partir.

_ Attends! s'exclama Victoria horrifiée à l'idée de perdre Ethan. Je ne te referai plus jamais une scène pareille, je te le promets!

_ Et tu sais déjà que tu ne devras plus rien attendre de moi, n'est-ce-pas? renchérit Ethan en se retournant vers Victoria. C'est Eléanore que j'aime à présent et c'est avec elle que je me marierai.

_ Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas tout t'offrir pour l'instant, fit Victoria en abattant sa dernière carte. Ta fiancée est bien trop précieuse pour vivre dans le pêché. Tiendras-tu vraiment un an sans ça?

_ Tu as gagné Victoria, sourit Ethan en se rapprochant d'elle. Très bien, je consens à te prendre comme amante. Mais, encore une fois, ne t'attends pas à autre chose qu'à une relation basé sur le plaisir charnel. Je dois y aller à présent. Passe une bonne après-midi!

Victoria regarda Ethan partir et laissa s'échapper un torrent de larmes. Voilà ce qu'Ethan la faisait devenir. Elle, une fière Serdaigle, obliger à jour la catin par amour pour garder l'homme qu'elle aimait auprès d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se détester! Mais par-dessus tout, c'était la faute d'Eléanore. Sans cette petite garce, Ethan serait toujours à elle et elle n'aurait pas à jouer les tapins pour pouvoir le garder un minimum auprès d'elle. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait mais elle finirait par avoir sa revanche sur Eléanore.

_ Te voilà enfin! s'exclama Eléanore en voyant Hélèna arriver et s'installer à la place précédemment occuper par Rabastan.

_ Tu m'excuseras, dit Hélèna en posant violemment son sac de cours sur la table. Mais j'ai dû faire un long détour aux toilettes pour me désinfecter de la tête aux pieds!

_ Pourquoi donc? demanda Eléanore en fronçant les sourcils.

Hélèna hésita durant un instant mais finit par expliquer le petit incident qu'elle avait vécu avec Sirius Black juste après le cours de Potions.

_ Il a essayé de t'embrasser?! fit Eléanore en manquant de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

_ C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais effacer de ma mémoire, fit Hélèna en faisant la grimace d'un air dégoûté. Mais le pire c'est qu'il m'a laissé entendre que c'était lui mon fian…

_ En parlant de ça, la coupa Eléanore. Je viens d'avoir une conversation houleuse avec Rabastan mais il m'a avoué que c'était lui ton fiancé et que cela deviendrait bientôt officiel. Il a également spécifié qu'il désapprouvait le fait que l'on se rapproche des Maraudeurs. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas où il a vu ça… Surtout que toi et Black…

Eléanore s'arrêta de parler en voyant qu'Hélèna ne l'écoutait plus désormais. La jeune fille était verte de rage et ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose; Sirius Black s'était bien payé sa tête et il était temps qu'elle se venge!

Dumbledore regardait ses élèves présents dans la Grande Salle avec un grand sourire. Il attendait que les tables soient remplies au maximum avant de faire son annonce et il en mourrait presque d'impatience. Son petit discours allait avoir l'effet d'une bombe et il s'en doutait très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il finit par se lever et demanda le silence parmi l'assemblée.

_ Mes très chers élèves, commença Dumbledore. Je vous prie d'excuser mon interruption mais rassurez-vous car je n'en aurais pas pour très longtemps. Dans deux jours se tiendra le traditionnel banquet d'Halloween. Mais sachez que vos préfets vous ont réservés une petite surprise cette année et à ma demande. Après le banquet d'Halloween, vous pourrez participer à diverses activités animées par vos professeurs. Je ne peux pas vous en dire trop dans le but de ne pas vous gâcher la surprise mais… il s'agira de petits jeux de compétitions qui feront gagnés des points à chacune des maisons des gagnants. Je précise cela car les groupes seront constitués de deux élèves de maisons différentes mais issue de la même année. Ceci a été décidé face à un souci d'adaptabilité du niveau de difficultés des activités. Cela dit, les groupes ont déjà été constitués suite à un tirage au sort et vous pourrez en retrouver la liste dans chacune de vos salles communes respectives. A présent, bon appétit!

Dumbledore se rassit et contempla en silence ses élèves s'enthousiasmer de cette nouvelle tout en redoutant leur futur binôme. Par Merlin, que c'était amusant d'être directeur!

Voilà! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? :) Dites-moi tout! Je répondrai aux reviews dans la soirée quand je rentrerai du travail donc pas avant 21h sauf si on me laisse partir plutôt (l'espoir fait vivre après tout!).

Ah oui! Et n'hésitez pas à venir me rejoindre sur ma page facebook (lien sur mon profil) Vous pourrez y retrouver des bonus sur LPS ;)


	36. Chapter 36

Coucou tout le monde!

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas voici déjà la suite :) C'est grâce à une petite révolution technologique que j'ai découvert cette semaine que vous avez le chapitre aussi vite :p Mon chéri m'a offert un nouveau téléphone avec un écran beaucoup plus grand. De ce fait, j'ai installé word dessus et j'écris donc les chapitres directement sur mon téléphone. Pendant mes trajets en transports en commun, dans une salle d'attente, etc. Cette nouvelle manière de travailler me permet aussi d'être beaucoup plus productive car je ne suis pas distraite par des pages internet ouvertes comme c'est le cas lorsque je tape depuis mon pc.

Bref! J'arrête de vous ennuyer avec mon blabla et je vous laisse découvrir la suite ;)

Chapitre 36 Balade dans les cachots

Eveline était dans la salle commune des Serdaigle et n'osait pas s'approcher d'un pouce du tableau d'affichage. Évidemment, l'annonce de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore avait eut l'effet d'une bombe et elle se retenait d'aller lui faire manger sa barbe. En fin d'après-midi, tout le monde s'était précipité sur le tableau d'affichage pour découvrir la liste et voir quel était son binôme. Eveline ne cachait pas son impatience non plus et elle s'était sagement intégrée dans la file d'attente pour attendre son tour. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que la file avançait et que ses camarades de maison la regardaient d'un air compatissant, elle n'était plus si impatiente que ça de découvrir qui était son partenaire.

_ Cela va bientôt être à nous! S'exclama Holly d'un air enthousiaste et en tirant Ayden dans son sillage.

_ Mouais, fit Eveline pas enthousiaste du tout. Tu m'en diras tant!

Bientôt Eveline s'avancer et chercha son nom dans la liste qu'elle trouva d'ailleurs assez rapidement. Devait-elle fermer les yeux et prier Merlin pour effacer de sa mémoire ce qu'elle venait de voir ou bien aller mettre les points sur les i directement avec Dumbledore serait mieux? Aaron Green... Dumbledore l'avait mis avec Aaron Green. Nom d'un hippogriffe en furie!

Eveline tapa aussitôt du pied par terre et alla près d'un des canapés de la salle commune des Serdaigle où elle saisit un coussin. Elle plaqua ensuite ce dernier sur sa bouche et se mit à hurler jusqu'à se vider entièrement les poumons.

_ JE HAIS CE SATANÉ DUMBLEDORE! Cria Eveline pour évacuer sa colère. Je le hais! Je le hais! Je le hais!

Eveline tapait désormais des poings sur le bord du fauteuil tout en insultant le directeur de Poudlard de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passait par là tête. Les Serdaigle la regardaient d'un air sidéré n'en revenant toujours pas de voir une telle tornade se déchaîner sans aucune retenue.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? S'exclama la voix de la Préfète-en-chef.

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les élèves présents comme pour répondre à Victoria qui n'avait pas assister à toute la scène.

_ Tu vas te calmer oui? Dit-elle à Eveline après avoir entendu le récit des derniers évènements. Je n'ai jamais entendu une jeune fille de ton âge avec un si vilain vocabulaire.

Eveline leva la tête pour lancer un regard peu amène à Victoria. De quoi elle venait se mêler celle-là?! Après tout elle ne lui avait pas demandé qu'elle heure il était.

_ Te rends-tu compte que tu manques cruellement de respect à notre directeur? Insista Victoria.

_ Rooh ça va! S'exclama Eveline en sentant que ses nerfs commençaient de nouveau à lâcher. Tes leçons de morales, tu peux les harder pour toi!

_ Je te demande pardon?! Rétorqua Victoria en n'en revenant pas du manque de toupet de la petite fille blonde qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Tu te prends pour qui pour t'adresser à moi ainsi de la sorte? Il me semble que tu as besoin d'une retenue pour te remettre les idées en place. Je t'attends donc demain à 20 heures au deuxième étage. Copier des lignes te fera le plus grand bien.

Eveline sentit la rage l'envahir encore plus qu'au paravent et elle adressa un signe très peu poli à Victoria dès que cette dernière eut le dos tourné.

_ Quelle emmerdeuse! Fit Eveline en allant rejoindre Ayden et Holly.

Son cousin et son amie s'était tenus très loin d'elle le temps qu'elle laisse évacuer sa colère et son ressentiment.

_ Tu es loin d'être polie, lui fit remarquer Holly d'un air mécontent. Et ton manque de discipline te vaut une retenue en prime!

_ Je me fiche totalement de cette retenue, répliqua Eveline. Tout ce que je veux, c'est trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de mon binôme.

_ J'ai entendu dire que les groupes étaient définitifs et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de les modifier, informa Ayden.

_ Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à trouver un moyen de dissuader Green de se pointer au banquet d'Halloween, dit Eveline le plus naturellement du monde. Et il n'a pas du tout intérêt à me causer plus d'ennuis que nécessaires.

Eveline repensa avec un goût amer à la convocation qu'elle avait reçu quelques temps plutôt chez son directeur de maison après que Madame Pomfresh lui ait signaler l'incident qu'il y avait eut avec Aaron Green lors du cours de vol sur balais. La punition qu'elle avait eut avait entraîner la perte de dix points pour Serdaigle et beaucoup de ses camarades lui en avaient voulus pour cela. Déjà que plusieurs d'entre eux lui en voulaient pour le dédain qu'elle avait manifesté envers la maison Serdaigle lors du jour de la répartition... Sa dernière frasque en date n'avait donc pas aider à améliorer sa réputation auprès de ses camarades de maison. Cependant, la jeune fille s'en fichait complètement et elle n'en faisait une affaire d'état pour personnes. Ce que les autres pensaient d'elle, elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

_ D'ailleurs quand j'y repense. .. fit Eveline. Je suis certaine que Dumbledore a truqué ce tirage au sort pour la répartition des groupes!

_ Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça? Demanda Holly dépité par le fait qu'Eveline voyait des complots partout.

_ Sincèrement qu'elle était la probabilité que je me retrouve en binôme avec Green? Rétorqua la jeune McGrégor. Et comme par hasard, je me retrouve avec lui! Sans compter le fait que Remus se retrouve avec Glory, Severus Rogue avec Lily et Hélèna White avec Sirius Black! C'est un peu comme mettre une brebis galeuse dans la bergerie...

_ Et qui sont donc ces brebis galeuses? Demanda Holly au bord de l'éclat de rire.

_ Quelle question! Fit Eveline en feignant un air hautain. Il s'agit bien sûr de Green en premier lieu. Puis de Rogue, de Sirius pour Hélèna et...

_ Tu ne vas quand même pas mettre Glory dans le même panier qu'eux! S'indigna Ayden en devinant la fin de la phrase de sa cousine.

_ Je ne comptais pas la citer, répliqua Eveline en levant les épaules. J'aurais simplement aimer que Remus soit accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre.

Eveline resta évasive sur la personne à qui elle pensait même si Ayden le savait. Holly n'était pas au courant de l'amour que nourrissait Eléanore pour Remus et pour le moment, c'était bien mieux comme ça.

_ Moi, je suis contente pour Glory, intervint Holly. Elle est très gentille et elle aime sincèrement Remus.

_ Là n'est pas la question, intervint soudainement Morgane Vandera qui revenait du panneau d'affichage. Ce tirage au sort n'était absolument pas équitable! J'aurais parfaitement pu me retrouver avec Remus mais comme par hasard, il s'agit de sa "petite-amie". Je crie à l'injustice!

Holly regarda l'inconnue partir et se tourna vers Eveline pour la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Elle semblait lui demander silencieusement; "Mais qui était donc cette folle?!".

_ C'est une groupie de Remus, l'informa Eveline en haussant les épaules.

Ayden leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une chance qu'il n'y avait qu'Eveline et cette Morgane Vandera pour se plaindre de la répartition des duos pour le banquet d'Halloween. Cependant, il ne savait pas à quel point il avait tord.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, cela criait aussi au scandale. Enfin, chacun se plaignait de son binôme qui n'était pas à Serpentard mais les deux plus indignées étaient sans aucun doute Hélèna et Eléanore. Hélèna n'avait qu'une seule envie; celle de se pendre. Une soirée entière à passer avec Black, c'était au delà de ses forces. Cependant, elle ferait mieux de mordre sur sa chique car elle avait une vengeance à mener à bien auprès de Black. Il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse se payer sa tête sans retour de flammes aucun.

Eléanore, elle, se fichait totalement de son binôme qui était James Potter. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait était le fait que Remus Lupin se retrouvait avec Glory et qu'elle allait sans aucun doute passer sa soirée à se les coltiner. Ce fait impliquait donc les voir se bécoter et de les entendre se dire des mots d'amour. Par Merlin! Qu'avait elle fait pour mériter une chose pareille?! Ses nerfs n'allaient certainement pas savoir contenir une telle jalousie...

_ Hélèna, fit soudainement Rabastan qui venait d'arriver aux côtés des deux jeunes amies. Pourrais-je te parler s'il-te-plait?

Eléanore leva les yeux pour regarder Rabastan et vit ce dernier éviter son regard. Il était sans aucun doute gêné de s'être emporté contre elle tout à l'heure et il n'était pas du genre à faire des excuses. Cependant, Eléanore n'avait aucune envie de se tracasser pour ce genre de broutilles et elle se concentra sur Hélèna. A vrai dire, son amie l'intriguait. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé que Rabastan était son fiancé, la jeune White ne semblait pas avoir réalisé. Elle semblait plus obnubilée par sa vengeance qu'elle voulait mener contre Black pour s'être payé sa tête ce matin. Eléanore ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi une telle obsession pour Black.

_ Pourquoi souhaites-tu me voir? Demanda Hélèna après un instant de réflexion.

_ Je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons une conversation privée toi et moi, expliqua Rabastan.

Hélèna ne rajouta rien et suivit Rabastan à l'extérieur de la salle commune des Serpentard. Eléanore était rongée par la curiosité et elle décida finalement de suivre son amie après lui avoir laisser quelques minutes d'avance.

Chez les Gryffondor, l'ambiance n'était pas au mieux. La plupart des lions boudaient le tirage au sort de Dumbledore. Comme par hasard, la plupart d'entre eux se retrouvait avec un Serpentard et cela ne les mettait pas d'excellente humeur. Seuls quelques Gryffondor se réjouissaient de leur binômes. Mais Lily Evans et James Potter étaient les premiers à s'en plaindre. Lily n'était pas contente car elle savait qu'elle allait passer la soirée avec Severus accroché à ses baskets dans un ultime but de se faire pardonner. Cependant, elle se sentait incapable de lui pardonner l'ultime offense qu'il lui avait faite lors de la fin de leur cinquième année en la traitant de sang-de-bourbe. Elle s'était promis de ne pas laisser passer un tel affront et de le laisser s'en mordre les doigts.

Quant à James Potter, il déplorait le fait de ne pas être avec sa chère et tendre Lily.

_ Pourquoi je suis pas avec Lily? Boudait James tandis qu'il se tenait devant le feu de cheminée en compagnie des autres Maraudeurs et d'Esteban. Je pressens déjà que je vais passer une sale soirée!

_ Cesse donc de te plaindre, dit Esteban. Toi au moins, tu es avec Eléanore. Moi, je vais me farcis Jennifer Darcol toute la soirée.

_ C'est qui encore cette fille? Demanda Peter qui se retrouvait avec une anonyme de chez Poufsouffle.

_ Une groupie, répondit Esteban d'un ton dépité. Le pire est que j'ai vraiment espérer me retrouver avec Eléanore ou même Émilie durant un instant mais je n'ai pas eu de chance.

_ Ta groupie ne peut pas être si pire que ça quand même, fit Remus en repensant avec effroi à Morgane Vandera.

_ Cela te va bien de dire ça toi! S'emporta James sur un ton boudeur. Tu es avec ta petite amie! Tu ne pouvais pas rêver mieux!

_ Je pense que le pire à plaindre est quand même Sirius, reprit Peter. Il se retrouve avec Hélèna White quand même! Au fait, tu comptes faire comment pour survivre à cette soirée mec?

Les trois Maraudeurs et Esteban tournèrent la tête vers Sirius mais ce dernier ne les écoutait même pas. Il était étrangement concentrer sur son livre de Potions.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais? Lui demanda James en venant se glisser derrière le dos de son meilleur ami. Mais qu'est- ce que tu fais avec ça, bon sang?!

_ Il faut que j'y aille! S'exclama soudainement Sirius en refermant son livre et en le fourrant dans les mains de James. On se retrouve tout à l'heure!

Esteban regarda Sirius partir d'un air interloqué mais finit par laisser couler. Après tout, il avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça que pour se soucier en plus de l'étrange comportement de Sirius.

_ Je vais aller auprès de Lily avant d'aller dormir les gars, dit Esteban en se levant. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de soutien moral.

Les trois Maraudeurs regardèrent Esteban partir et Remus finit par se rapprocher de James pour pouvoir discuter en toute tranquillité.

_ Puis-je savoir ce qu'il traficote? Demanda Remus. Je suppose qu'il avait caché la carte des Maraudeurs dans son livre de cours, n'est - ce pas?

_ Tu as deviné juste... répondit James. Et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne surveillait White. Il faut aller l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

_ Allons-y dès maintenant alors! S'exclama Peter.

James fait signe à Remus et Peter de le suivre et emporta le livre de Potions de Sirius avec lui. Arrivé dans le couloir, James sortit discrètement la carte des Maraudeurs et rechercha le point indiquant la position de Sirius.

_ Mais il fonce droit fans la gueule du loup cet idiot! S'exclama James.

Sirius se dirigeait vers l'endroit où se trouvait Hélèna White et Rabastan Lestrange. La sœur jumelle d'Esteban semblait les suivre de très près. Et bien entendu, Ethan McDowell ne se trouvait pas bien loin.

_ Il faut qu'on aille rapidement le rejoindre! dit Peter qui regardait la carte par dessus l'épaule de James.

Remus, quant à lui, était bien silencieux. En vérité, il songeait au fait qu'Eléanore se trouvait quelque part au milieu des cachots de Poudlard avec Ethan à proximité. Eléanore semblait avoir une attirance plus prononcé qu'habituellement pour le Serpentard.

Eléanore progressait discrètement dans les cachots de Poudlard tout en faisant le moins de bruits possibles. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que voulait Rabastan à Hélèna et avait hâte d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Cependant, elle n'avait aucun doute quant à leur sujet de conversation; leurs fiançailles. La jeune Serpentard finit par se dissimuler derrière un pan de mur lorsqu'elle vit que Rabastan s'arrêtait pour inviter Hélèna à entrer dans un cachot. Eléanore n'était venue qu'en de rares occasions aussi profondément dans les cachots. Bien souvent, c'était pour rendre visite à Hélèna lorsqu'elle récurait les pièces laissées à l'abandon suite à une retenue donnée par un professeur pour la punir d'un énième duel qu'elle avait mené contre Sirius Black. Eléanore s'apprêtait à reprendre sa progression pour aller coller son oreille contre la porte lorsqu'une main se posa soudainement sur son épaule.

_ Tu sais que ce n'est pas poli d'écouter aux portes mon amour, lui dit Ethan avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Ethan! S'étonna Eléanore en ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette irruption plus que soudaine. Que fais - tu donc ici?!

_ Je voulais te proposer la soirée ensemble, sourit Ethan.

_ Serait-ce possible que je te rejoigne un peu plus tard? Demanda Eléanore en tenant de se faufiler jusqu'à la porte du cachot où Hélèna se trouvait.

_ Et pourquoi pas tout simplement maintenant? Proposa Ethan en barrant le chemin à Eléanore.

La jeune McGrégor ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'intime conviction qu'Ethan ne voulait sous aucun prétexte qu'elle entende la conversation qu'avait en ce moment Hélèna avec Rabastan.

Eléanore vit Ethan se rapprocher d'elle et elle se laissa prendre dans ses bras.

_Pourquoi ne pas reprendre là où nous en sommes restés ce midi? Fit Ethan d'un air amusé. Tu avais l'air d'y prendre goût.

Eléanore rougit comme une écrevisse en comprenant qu'Ethan avait deviné ses pensées. Des pensées qu'elle aurait aimé garder au plus profond d'elle - même.

_ Alors comme ça le Préfet-en-chef fricote en douce dans les placards avec sa petite-amie, se moqua la voix de Sirius Black qui résonna dans les cachots de Poudlard.

Eléanore rougit encore plus lorsqu'elle vit que Black était accompagné de toute sa clique de Maraudeurs dont Remus Lupin en tête. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe au mauvais moment lui?!

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous? Cracha Ethan en se mettant devant Eléanore dans un élan d'instinct possessif.

Eléanore ferma les yeux et s'empêcha de soupirer. Cela allait encore tourner au vinaigre, elle le sentait...

Voilà, voilà :) Qu'en avez-vous pensé? :) Dites-moi tout! =D On se retrouve au prochain chapitre ;) Et venez me rejoindre sur ma page facebook les loulous xD


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37 Le vrai visage des Serpentard

Ethan regardait toujours les Maraudeurs avec une lueur meurtrière dans le regard en attendant une réponse quant à sa question sur leur présence dans les cachots. Endroit où les Maraudeurs venaient rarement, cela va sans dire...

_ On se balade en toute liberté dans l'école puisque le couvre - feu n'est pas encore dépassé, répondit James. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_ Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Potter, répliqua Ethan. Nous ne sommes pas amis et je n'ai aucun lien avec toi!

_ Il est quand même le partenaire de ta copine pour la soirée d'Halloween, plaisanta Sirius avec un clin d'œil pour James.

Ethan ne fut guère enchanter par la remarque de Sirius et il lui lança un regard peu amène.

_ D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, fit Ethan. Tu as intérêt à garder tes mains dans tes poches Potter. Je me fais moins de soucis pour Lupin puisque ce dernier se retrouve avec sa petite-amie.

Eléanore mis ses mains sur son visage pour dissimuler sa gêne. Pourquoi fallait-il que cet imbécile d'Ethan la mette dans un tel embarras?!

_ Vous avez fini de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, oui?! S'emporta finalement Eléanore.

Elle feint de ne pas avoir vu Lupin lui lancer un regard rougissant et elle se concentra sur Ethan. Le but étant de se sortir de cette situation encore plus qu'embarrassante.

_ De toute façon il n'y a que Lily-jolie qui m'intéresse. Répliqua James en prenant un air rêveur. Elle est incomparable sur tous les points.

_ Tu pouvais pas éviter de le lancer sur le sujet? Fit Peter en s'adressant à Ethan. Maintenant, il va nous casser les oreilles avec la perfection de Lily et se transformer en guimauve.

_ En espérant de ne pas croiser Evans sur le chemin de retour, dit Sirius en faisant la grimace. Il serait capable de se jeter dessus.

_ C'est absolument dégoûtant! Fit la voix d'Hélèna qui venait de sortir du cachot en compagnie de Rabastan.

Eléanore se tourna aussitôt vers son amie et vit que cette dernière semblait particulièrement contrarier. Apparemment, elle venait de réaliser que Rabastan était son fiancé et elle semblait faire enfin face à la réalité.

_ White, dit Sirius d'un air amusé. On dirait que tu as enfin trouver ton fiancé.

_ Va te faire voir Black, répliqua Hélèna. Tu t'es bien joué de moi mais attends toi à de parfaites représailles.

_ J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu me réserves, dit Sirius en prenant un air moqueur. J'espère seulement que tu seras à la hauteur!

Eléanore remarqua que ce qui se jouait à présent était une exclusivité propre à Black et à Hélèna. De ce fait, ils se retrouvaient tous mis à part de leur joute verbale et ce n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Rabastan en particulier commençait à voir rouge et il décida d'intervenir.

_ Nous pouvons y aller à présent, Léna? Demanda Rabastan en faisait signe à Hélèna de bouger.

_ Je n'en ai pas terminé avec ce crétin! Fit Hélèna en incendiant Black du regard et en sortant sa baguette.

_ Écoute ta fiancée Lestrange, dit Sirius. C'est entre moi et White!

Eléanore leva les yeux au ciel et eut l'impression de voir un vieux couple. La jeune fille sourit et se fit une petite réflexion comique; Hélèna détestait tellement Black que Rabastan allait avoir du mal à évincer le jeune homme. Au fil des années, une sorte de relation haineuse s'était installée entre eux, les rendant ainsi inséparables.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire? Demanda soudainement Ethan.

En d'autres temps, Eléanore n'aurait pas apprécié partager un moment privilégié avec Ethan mais là, elle s'amusait beaucoup et était donc d'humeur joyeuse.

_ Je pense que l'on va beaucoup s'amuser, répondit Eléanore. Tu ne voudrais pas faire apparaître des petites trucs à grignoter? On peut également faire des paris pour savoir qui va remporter ce duel.

Ethan ria à la remarque d'Eléanore mais profita également de la situation.

_ Et que voudrais tu parier? Se renseigna Ethan. Un baiser langoureux que tu sembles tellement adorer?

Eléanore rougit violemment et ne remarqua que quelques secondes plus tard que Remus, s'étant rapproché, venait d'entendre toute leur conversation. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était donné l'impression aux autres qu'elle avait une certaine affinité avec Ethan. D'ailleurs, elle aurait préféré que Remus ne soit pas la personne qui venait d'entendre la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Ethan.

_ Tu es bien silencieuse tout à coup, fit remarquer Ethan.

Eléanore sentit son fiancé prendre son menton dans sa main droite pour attirer sur regard sur lui et la regarder dans les yeux. Eléanore ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle remarquait seulement à quel point Ethan avait des yeux très jolis. Pas aussi beau que ceux de Remus mais quand même...

_ Hum, Hum! Fit Sirius qui s'était détourné deux secondes d'Hélèna. Est-ce que cela ne vous dérangeraient pas d'aller faire vos cochonneries ailleurs?! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué Hélèna et moi - même sommes en pleine débâcle.

Hélèna regarda Sirius et lui adressa un regard dégoûté.

_ Quoi?! Fit le Maraudeur.

_ Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, répondit Hélèna. Les gens vont croire que j'ai une quelconque familiarité avec toi...

_ Et si vous retourniez simplement dans votre tour?! Intervint Rabastan qui en avait plus que marre depuis tout à l'heure. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici!

_ Tu as peur de la concurrence, Lestrange? Fit Sirius d'un ton prétentieux et en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. J'admets que j'aurais aussi peur de perdre la fiancée que mon père a négocié pour moi si je devais faire face à moi même.

Un froid sembla s'installer un moment dans les cachots. On aurait pu entendre une mouche volée. Les Maraudeurs regardaient leur ami avec des yeux ronds ne semblant pas croire à ce qu'il venait de dire. Eléanore eut dut mal à étouffer son rire et Ethan en profita pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'attirer contre lui. Elle ne faisait jamais rien pour se dégager de son emprise lorsqu'elle était de bonne humeur.

Rabastan allait déclencher un cataclysme mais se retint à la dernière seconde suite à un mystérieux regard de la part d'Ethan. Seule Hélèna ouvrit la bouche pour remettre le Gryffondor à sa place.

_ Je n'en reviens pas de tant de débilités Black! Dit Hélèna. Tu penses peut-être pouvoir prétendre me faire craquer?!

_ Mon charme ravageur en a déjà fait tomber plus d'une! Répliqua Sirius d'un ton joueur.

_ Les dindes de Poudlard, oui... ajouta Hélèna avec dédain. Bravo! Quel exploit, Black!

_ Il suffit maintenant, intervint Ethan qui sentait que Rabastan avait de plus en plus dur à se retenir. J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor et je vous donne une retenue à tous les quatre pour incitation à la bagarre. Retournez dans votre salle commune maintenant!

Les Maraudeurs ne semblaient pas décidés à bouger et Ethan n'avait plus une seconde à perdre puisqu'Eléanore commençait à s'éloigner de lui.

_ Allons-y à présent, dit Ethan.

Eléanore se sentit entraîner par Ethan et elle le suivit en direction de leur salle commune. En passant, elle croisa le regard de Remus et elle détourna rapidement les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le fait qu'elle ressentait un manque au plus profond d'elle lorsqu'il se retrouvait loin d'elle et de manière inaccessible. Rabastan invita Hélèna à le suivre et la jeune fille le fit après avoir lancé un maléfice à Black. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique Petrificus Totalus. Black tomba lourdement sur le sol et Hélèna lui marcha dessus d'un air victorieux afin de suivre ses camarades de maison.

_ On se retrouve au banquet d'Halloween Black!

Hélèna sourit d'un air victorieux et partit après avoir enjambé Sirius Black.

James alla aider son ami en le libérant du maléfice et regarda Sirius d'un air moqueur.

_ Pas besoin de tes commentaires, siffla Sirius d'un air furieux. Rentrons plutôt à la salle commune. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour faire passer l'envie à White de se moquer une nouvelle fois de moi!

_ Mais tu l'as bien mérité, rajouta Peter en retenant un fou rire. Un de ces jours, cette fille aura ta peau...

Sirius ne répliqua rien et menaça James et Peter des pires tortures s'ils continuaient à se payer sa pomme. Remus ne participa pas à la plaisanterie entre ses amis car il était préoccupé par bien d'autres choses. Pourquoi Eléanore lui manquait tant que ça?! Par Merlin, ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement parlés et il l'avait embrassé une fois. Alors pourquoi un tel attachement? Bon sang! Il espérait vraiment que sa relation avec Glory lui permette d'oublier rapidement Eléanore.

Eléanore regarda Ethan avec étonnement. Depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans leur salle commune, son fiancé s'occupait de virer la plupart des élèves des Serpentard de la salle commune. Ce qui était le plus étonnant était qu'aucun n'osait émettre une objection. Ethan avait également chargé Rabastan de réunir certaines personnes et Eléanore avait jeté un regard curieux à Hélèna qui ne semblait pas en savoir plus qu'elle. Elles attendaient donc toutes les deux en silence, confortablement installées dans des fauteuils en cuir.

Eléanore vit avec étonnement Rabastan revenir en compagnie de quelques uns de leurs camarades de maisons. Il y avait Severus, Avery, Mulciber, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus ainsi que Lucius. La jeune McGrégor eut un frisson de dégoût en voyant le regard de Malefoy posé sur elle. Malgré que le temps passait, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ce que cette ordure lui avait fait. Cependant, elle réussit à se détendre lors qu'Ethan vint la rejoindre et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où elle était installée. Lucius détourna rapidement la tête et se concentra sur le reste du groupe.

_ Severus, s'il-te-plait, le pria Ethan en montrant d'un mouvement du bras l'espace les entourant.

_ Assurdatio, lança Severus en faisant un étrange mouvement de baguette.

_ Parfait, dit Ethan. Nous pouvons désormais discuter en toute tranquillité sans risque d'être entendu par une personne indésirable.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'elles font ici?! Attaqua directement Bellatrix en montrant Hélèna et Eléanore d'un air dédaigneux.

_ Elles occupent dorénavant leurs places légitimes à nos côtés, répondit Rabastan en souriant. J'ai officiellement mis Hélèna au courant quant à son futur rôle d'épouse. Elle a donc le droit de savoir à quoi va ressembler notre avenir commun.

_ Rabastan a raison, sourit Ethan en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Eléanore en signe de caresse. Je pense également qu'il est temps qu'Eléanore soit au courant de ma situation afin qu'elle comprenne l'importance de notre union.

_ Alors?! Demanda Hélèna en perdant patience. Est-ce que je peux enfin avoir plus de détails sur cet avenir ou je suis sensé y jouer un rôle d'une importance capitale?!

_ Tu as devant toi la future élite des Mangemorts, sourit Bellatrix. Nous sommes désormais au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres! Quel honneur!

Eléanore devint aussitôt pâle face à l'annonce de Bellatrix. Voldemort, comme cet homme aimait se faire appeler, elle le connaissait de réputation. C'était un mage noir qui instaurait la terreur au sein du monde sorcier. Il clamait la suprématie des sangs purs et faisait la chasse aux nés moldus tout en haïssant les moldus. Il était connu pour ses crimes horribles et il était aidé par ses partisans qui aimaient se faire appeler "Mangemorts". Eléanore connaissait de réputation certains de ses partisans mais tout cela lui semblait tellement lointain. En étant à Poudlard avec l'esprit obnubilé par Lupin, elle vivait dans une tour d'ivoire. Mais la réalité venait de la rattraper soudainement et elle avait l'impression de recevoir une grande claque dans la figure.

Hélèna s'inquiéta de voir Eléanore blanche comme un linge face à l'annonce de Bellatrix. Nul doute que son amie avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Quant à elle, c'est à peine si elle s'en offusquait. Elle n'était pas étonné par cette nouvelle puisque son père ne cachait pas dans quel camp il était. Monsieur White était un fervent partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle s'était toujours douté à quoi s'attendre pour l'avenir que son père allait tracer pour elle.

_ Cela vous laisse sans voix, pas vrai?! Sourit Mulciber.

_ Dommage pour vous, railla Avery. Vous ne pourrez plus fréquenté ces sang-de-bourbe et traître à leurs sangs! Comme ton frère Eléanore!

_ Pardon? Fit Eléanore sans comprendre.

_ L'adhésion au camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres demande à avoir un certain comportement, expliqua Bellatrix. Comme Severus avec sa sang-de-bourbe. Tu vas devoir faire une croix sur ton frère et sa bande de joyeux lurons dégueulasses.

Eléanore ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Hélèna lui intima le silence en lui faisant les gros yeux. Ethan posa ensuite sa main sur son épaule et la compressa.

_ La conversion n'est pas dur, renchérit Bellatrix. Cissy n'a eut aucun soucis à renier notre abruti de cousin et Severus a envoyé cette saloperie de sang-de-bourbe au diable.

Eléanore regarda Severus l'air grave. Elle crut voir un élan de tristesse passer dans son regard mais cela fut bref. Non! Elle n'allait pas faire une croix sur Esteban. Pas alors qu'elle venait à peine de le retrouver.

_ Je ne renierai pas mon frère, dit Eléanore d'une petite voix.

_ Quoi? Fit Rodolphus en tendant l'oreille.

_ JE NE RENIERAI PAS MON FRÈRE! S'emporta Eléanore.

Un silence pesant s'installa et elle sentit la main d'Ethan lui compresser l'épaule à lui en faire mal.

_ Au moins, la femme de mon frère est plus docile, ria Rodolphus en faisant une bourrade amicale à son petit frère.

Eléanore regarda Hélèna et s'étonna de ne pas voir son amie se rebeller face au fait qu'on parle d'elle ainsi.

_ Tu vas avoir du boulot pour la soumettre en tout cas! Dit Bellatrix d'un air moqueur. N'oublie pas que tu as le droit d'utiliser la manière forte.

_ C'est plutôt sur toi que Rodolphus devrait utiliser la manière forte, répliqua Ethan en serrant encore plus fort l'épaule d'Eléanore. Il devrait t'apprendre à te la fermer.

_ Qui parle là? S'emporta Bellatrix.

_ Cela suffit Bellatrix! Intervint Lucius. Nous sommes ici pour nous assurer qu'Hélèna et Eléanore comprennent l'importance de notre cause. Alors est-ce bien le cas?

_ J'ai pris la liberté d'expliquer en détails à Hélèna ce que nous attendions d'elle à présent, répondit Rabastan. Je pense que nous n'aurons plus de soucis à l'avenir. Mis à part, l'épisode des cachots...

Hélèna regarda les visages se tourner vers elle et garda la tête haute tout en faisant silence. Nul doute, qu'elle connaissait la stratégie à mettre en place avec des personnes comme celle-là.

_ Je compte avoir une discussion plus que constructive avec Eléanore, expliqua Ethan en gardant sa main bien serré sur l'épaule d'Eléanore. Maintenant, allez donc vous coucher!

Eléanore fut une des premières à se lever en compagnie d'Hélèna mais Ethan la retint auprès de lui. Apparemment, il espérait avoir cette conversation assez rapidement et sur le moment même. Hélèna lui accorda un regard d'encouragement et finit par rejoindre le dortoir sans avoir adressé la moindre parole aux autres. Ethan se tourna immédiatement vers Eléanore dès que leur dernier camarade de maison eut quitté la salle commune.

_ Nous sommes toujours sous la protection du Sortilège de Severus, expliqua Ethan en emmenant Eléanore avec lui sur un canapé. Nous pouvons donc discuter en toute liberté.

_ Toi... commença Eléanore. Comment peux - tu être du côté de Tu-sais-qui?

_ Développe donc ta pensée. ...

_ Ton Grand - père est le Vice - Premier ministre de la Magie. . Comment peux - tu seulement...

_ Ma chérie, fit Ethan pour arrêter Eléanore. Sache que je partage la pensée du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le monde de la Magie est en péril avec tous ces moldus, ces né-moldus et les traîtres à leur sang. Comment garder cette pureté qui nous permet à terme de survivre? Le sang-moldu est un risque pour notre magie. Il doit être éradiqué avant de ne faire encore plus de dégâts qu'il n'en a déjà fait maintenant.

_ Jamais je ne cautionnerai une telle appartenance!

Eléanore pensait à ses cousins et cousines de sang-mêlés ainsi qu'à son frère considéré comme un traître. Ils étaient des êtres humains comme tous les autres.

Evans aussi était une sorcière à part entière et Eléanore se voyait mal de lui en vouloir pour le simple fait d'avoir des parents moldus.

_ Tu cautionneras bien un jour où l'autre, dit Ethan. Quand tu verras à quel point le monde magique va mal, tu nous rejoindras avec plaisir.

_ Si le monde magique va mal, c'est à cause de ton imbécile de mage noir!

_ Le monde magique va mal à cause des erreurs de la nature qui le composent. Tu n'as qu'à lever le bout de ton nez pour t'en apercevoir.

_ De quoi parles-tu donc?!

_ Ton Lupin adoré est un loup - garou!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38 Confidence au coin du feu

Eléanore resta sans voix durant un long moment suite à la révélation d'Ethan. Elle avait dur à associer Lupin et loup - garou dans la même phrase. Alors il était. .. Elle n'y aurait jamais pensé. Comment pouvait - elle n'avoir rien vu durant tout ce temps?! Il s'y prenait très bien pour dissimuler son petit secret. Mais serait-ce cela son petit problème de fourrure dont parlait quelque fois les Maraudeurs? Après tout, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru à cette histoire de lapin - nain mal élevé. C'était prendre les gens pour des débiles.

_ Le fait qu'il rende visite à sa mère malade une fois par mois est sa couverture pour dissimuler ses transformations mensuelles en monstre, continua Ethan.

Eléanore sortit de ses pensées et lança un regard critique à Ethan. Il semblait lui donner plus de détails pour lui faire comprendre ce fait et l'éloigner de Lupin.

_ Transformation en monstre? Répéta Eléanore en colère. Le seul qui s'est transformé en monstre ces derniers temps, c'est toi Ethan! Lupin n'y est pour rien et n'a rien demandé à personne. Toi tu te transformes en monstre avec plaisir! Jamais, je ne te suivrai! Tu m'entends?! Jamais, je ne partagerai vos convictions. Je ne vais pas devenir un monstre!

Eléanore ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce soudain élan de courage et de rébellion à la fois mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle avait horreur qu'on attaque des personnes innocentes.

_ C'est Lupin qui te donne envie de te rebeller, pas vrai! Constata Ethan. Eléanore! Tu ne sembles pas réaliser que toi et moi sommes liés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Tu vas me suivre dans mes ambitions que tu le veuilles ou non! Et je vais commencer par détruire ce qui te détourne du droit chemin. Dès demain matin, Lupin ne sera plus qu'un souvenir au sein de cette école! Sans compter ta famille! Je suis dans une position privilégiée auprès du Maître et il couvrira mes actes. Si tu ne respectes pas tes engagements, ta famille va en payer le prix fort.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?! Paniqua Eléanore.

_ Tout le monde saura qui est réellement Remus Lupin, expliqua Ethan. Je n'ai rien dit à personne jusqu'à présent par amour pour toi mais j'ai mal agit. Je vais commencer par en informer nos camarades de maison. Ensuite, je vais m'assurer que tes parents, ton frère et ta sœur paient le prix de ta trahison si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux.

Eléanore regarda Ethan lui tourner le dos et elle ne prit même pas une seule seconde pour réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte. La jeune fille sortit précipitamment sa baguette et la pointa sur Ethan.

_ Oubliettes!

C'était la première fois qu'Eléanore lançait ce sortilège sur quelqu'un et il n'était vraiment pas conseillé de le faire sans une bonne maîtrise. Le sortilège toucha donc Ethan et ce dernier tomba au sol, totalement inconscient. Eléanore rangea sa baguette et se leva précipitamment pour se mettre aux côtés d'Ethan.

_ Ethan? Fit Eléanore d'une voix paniquée. Ethan, réveille toi!

Le Préfet-en-chef restait totalement immobile et Eléanore commença à sérieusement paniquer. S'il arrivait quelque chose de grave à Ethan, elle pouvait être certaine de se faire immédiatement renvoyer et d'avoir des comptes à rendre au ministère, au grand - père d'Ethan, à sa grand - mère... Par Merlin! Qu'était - elle donc sensée faire?!

_ Elie?

La voix inquiète d'Hélèna la fit sortir de sa crise d'angoisse et elle alla littéralement se jeter dans les bras de son amie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

Eléanore tenta d'expliquer ce qui se passait mais les mots restaient bloquer dans sa gorge. Elle se contenta alors de montrer Ethan du doigt d'un air paniqué. Hélèna se rapprocha d'Ethan et alla palper son pouls. Ce crétin était juste inconscient.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Demanda Hélèna. Raconte - moi tout.

Eléanore regarda alors son amie pendant quelques instants avant de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour retenir ses larmes. Hélèna était sa plus vieille amie mais maintenant elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Après tout, elle n'avait pas l'air de se rebeller face à Rabastan et aux autres.

_ Je sais que tu ne sais plus à qui faire confiance, dit alors Hélèna. Ce n'est pas grave. Contentons - nous donc d'aller conduire McDowell à l'infirmerie. Nous dirons qu'il est tombé dans les escaliers.

Eléanore ne répliqua rien et alla aider Hélèna à relever Ethan. Elles le levèrent péniblement et le traînèrent tant bien que mal à travers le château. Heureusement, elles ne rencontrèrent personne et arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était justement en train de fermer ses portes quand elle les vit arriver.

_ Par Merlin... entrez donc vite!

Les jeunes Serpentard accueillirent l'aide de l'infirmière avec plaisir et elles hissèrent Ethan à trois sur un lit. Madame Pomfresh se mit immédiatement à la tâche et Eléanore croisa les doigts pour que l'infirmière ne découvre pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Il est simplement inconscient, diagnostiqua l'infirmière.

_ Il est tombé dans les escaliers, expliqua Hélèna.

_ Bien! Je vais le garder pendant quelques temps, dit Madame Pomfresh. Vous pouvez y aller mais je vais d'abord vous donner un justificatif pour vous déplacer dans l'école sans risquer une retenue afin de retourner à votre salle commune.

Eléanore ne se fit pas prier et partit rapidement en compagnie d'Hélèna. Elle prit aussitôt la direction des cachots mais Hélèna l'emmena derrière une tapisserie dissimulant un raccourci.

_ Elie, dit Hélèna. Je t'assure que tu peux me faire confiance. Les derniers évènements ne changent rien à notre amitié.

_ J'ai... j'ai...

Eléanore tentait d'articuler quelque chose mais les mots ne désiraient pas sortir. Elle pensait aux menaces d'Ethan et cela la faisait paniquer. Comment allait - elle s'y prendre pour protéger sa famille? Se débarrasser d'un fiancé était une chose mais se mettre à dos les fanatiques de Voldemort en était une autre.

Hélèna regardait Eléanore se dépatouiller avec ses sentiments et elle s'inquiéta pour son amie. Nul doute que l'annonce des autres Serpentard avait dut lui faire un choc mais il était important qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle n'avait personnellement pas ce dilemme car elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec un père Mangemort. Même si elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se soumettre à cette fatalité, elle n'avait pas réellement d'autres moyens d'y échapper. Comment ferait - elle pour vivre en dehors de Poudlard si son père la déshéritait et lui coupait ainsi les vivres?!

_ Ethan a émis des menaces à mon encontre...

Hélèna sortit de ses pensées et se concentra sur Eléanore. Cette dernière avait enfin retrouvé la force de parler et elle ne comptait pas laisser passer l'occasion de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'instant où elle avait quitté la salle commune des Serpentard. La jeune White écouta alors attentivement Eléanore lui expliquer tous les événements dans les moindres détails. Elle ne s'étonna pas des menaces proférer par Ethan pour qu'Eléanore se plie à ses désirs mais elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles lors qu'Eléanore lui avoua ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle qui était d'habitude si calme et docile pouvait se montrer redoutable et impitoyable dès qu'elle sortait les griffes.

_ Mais je m'inquiète des potentielles conséquences de mon geste, rajouta Eléanore en reniflant bruyamment. Le sortilège ne produit pas l'évanouissement d'habitude. Que vais je faire si cela a des dégâts irrémédiables?

_ L'infirmière a juste dit qu'il était évanoui, la rassura Hélèna. Je ne pense donc pas qu'il se passera quelque chose de grave.

_ Mais elle ne sait pas que je lui ai jeté un sortilège d'amnésie, rajouta Eléanore d'un ton dépité.

_ Nous verrons lors de son réveil alors, conclut Hélèna. Retournons donc à la salle commune maintenant.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'aller affronter les autres, dit Eléanore. Je veux d'abord voir mon frère.

_ Tu veux aller investir la salle commune des Gryffondor?! S'étonna Hélèna.

_ J'ai le mot de passe actuel, expliqua Eléanore. Il suffira juste d'entrer et d'aller réveiller Esteban en douce. Tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre dans la salle commune.

_ Et manquez une occasion de faire une mauvaise blague à Black?! Certainement pas!

Les deux jeunes Serpentard prirent donc la direction du septième étage et pénétrèrent sans grande difficulté dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Heureusement pour elles, il n'y avait personne mais un léger détail leur avait échappé.

_ Où se trouve le dortoir des garçons de sixième année?! Se posa enfin Eléanore comme question.

_ Euh...

_ Patmol, je peux savoir où tu vas? Fit soudainement une voix.

_ Je vais me dégourdir les jambes, répondit Sirius à la question de Peter qui était suivit par un Esteban en pyjama. J'en ai assez de voir James transformé en guimauve.

_ Je t'accompagne! Dit Peter en suivant son ami jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

_ Ne vous faites pas chopper! Dit Esteban en allant s'installer sur le fauteuil en face de la cheminée.

_ Tu as de la chance! Murmura Hélèna. Ton frangin est là.

Eléanore béni Merlin de sa chance. Elles avaient pu de justesse se dissimuler à la vue des garçons et Esteban lui était servit sur un plateau d'argent. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à le rejoindre, Hélèna sur ses talons.

_ Esteban!

Le jeune Gryffondor se retourna et fut étonné de voir Eléanore fondre sur lui pour trouver refuge dans ses bras. Mais qu'avait - elle donc?

_ Elie, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Eléanore sentit la boule au fond de sa gorge faire son apparition et les larmes se remirent à couler. Elle s'agrippa alors encore plus à son jumeau et elle laissa les larmes couler.

_ Elle veut te parler d'une chose importante, dit Hélèna. Je vais vous laisser seuls mais peux tu m'indiquer où trouver votre dortoir?

_ Sixième étage de la tour, escalier de gauche...

Hélèna laissa donc les jumeaux discuter seul à seul et elle se rendit au dortoir des Maraudeurs. La jeune fille jubilait littéralement. Tout au long de sa scolarité, elle avait tout tenté pour porter préjudice à Sirius Black. Et là, elle n'avait jamais réussi à aller aussi loin dans ses plans. Encore une chance qu'elle avait pris la peine d'étudier les sortilèges de Métamorphose nécessaire à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement la porte du dortoir et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle savait déjà que Black, Pettigrow et Esteban était de sortie donc il ne restait que Potter et Lupin pour lui poser un problème majeur dans le bon déroulement de son plan. Cependant, la chance était de son côté. Elle voyait Potter endormi sur son lit avec un air imbécile collé sur le visage. Il semblait tenir une photo dans la main et la personne sur la photo tentait de s'enfuir. Vraiment pathétique! Elle se demanda ensuite où pouvait se trouver Lupin mais le bruit d'écoulement d'eau provenant de la salle de bain finit par lui apporter la réponse. Parfait! Elle pouvait désormais prendre son temps pour effectuer sa mauvaise blague.

Eléanore peinait à trouver les mots pour expliquer la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait à son jumeau. Une fois que sa énième crise de larmes était passée, elle s'était employée à lui raconter ses déboires mais elle avait dur à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il lui avait été facile d'expliquer tout à Hélèna car elle était dans la même situation qu'elle mais son frère? Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire exactement sans risquer de donner des informations compromettantes. Par exemple, elle avait tout dit à Hélèna sans dévoiler le secret de Remus Lupin. Et puis, pourquoi ne ferait - elle pas la même chose avec son jumeau? Elle pouvait entièrement lui faire confiance de toute façon.

Eléanore décida donc de tout raconter à son frère sauf ce qu'elle savait sur Remus Lupin. Esteban l'écouta d'une oreille attentive sans rien dire même s'il fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils. Quand Eléanore eut terminé de raconter son histoire, Esteban la prit dans ses bras et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux pour la rassurer.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que tu as dû traverser, lui dit alors Esteban. Je comprends bien la situation délicate dans laquelle tu te trouves et je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. Cette situation, on va l'affronter tous les deux ensemble! Je ne te laisserai pas aux mains des partisans de Tu-sais-qui sans rien faire. Il va falloir œuvrer dans la plus grande discrétion mais de manière efficace. Maintenant, je suis avec toi et je ne te laisse pas tomber! Quant à Ethan, nous verrons bien demain ce que dira l'infirmière même si j'ai l'intime conviction que tout va bien se passer.

Eléanore regarda son frère d'un air attendrit et lui offrit un sourire émerveillé derrière ses yeux en larmes. Elle se sentait moins seule désormais et elle avait le sentiment que son frère allait la sortir de ce bourbier dans lequel sa fichue grand-mère l'avait mise. Elle pouvait enfin se reposer sur quelqu'un. Alors qu'un sentiment de plénitude et de soulagement l'entourait, Eléanore se sentit piquer du nez. Tout cette agitation émotionnelle avait fini par la casser et il était temps qu'elle rejoigne Morphée.

Esteban vit sa jumelle lutter contre le sommeil et il l'attira contra lui tandis qu'il s'installait confortablement dans le canapé. Il ne comptait pas la laisser partir de si tôt et il pouvait bien la laisser se reposer quelques minutes de plus. Surtout qu'Hélèna n'avait pas semble-t-il pas fini de mettre au point sa mauvaise blague pour Sirius. Tout à ses pensées, il ne se sentit pas piquer du nez à son tour.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39 Affaires de famille

Eveline McGrégor n'arrivait pas à dormir à seulement trois jours de la grande soirée d'Halloween. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyens pour dissuader Aaron Green de se présenter dans la Grande Salle le trente et un octobre. Elle avait beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne voyait aucune solution pour empêcher Green de venir... Holly et Ayden disait qu'elle faisait toute une scène pour rien mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer passer toute une soirée entière avec ce crétin. De plus, Dumbledore avait décrété que chaque élève devait venir déguiser au banquet d'Halloween. Personne n'avait bien sûr rien à se mettre et l'annonce d'une sortie spéciale à Pré-au-lard n'avait pas servit à rassurer tout le monde. Certaines avaient déclarés qu'elles ne seraient jamais prêtes. C'était certain que trois jours seulement pour faire un ravalement de façade n'allait pas suffire pour certaines.

Eveline fini par avoir soudainement une brillante idée! Pourquoi ne pas mettre à profit la dernière lubie de Dumbledore pour servir ses intérêts? C'était décidé! Elle allait s'attaquer au costume d'Aaron Green afin de l'empêcher de se présenter au banquet d'Halloween!

Kateline McGrégor se retenait d'étrangler sa belle - mère. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Comment cette vieille pie de Rose McGrégor avait - elle osé infliger "ça" à sa fille aînée?! Et Eléanore qui n'en avait strictement rien dit. Jusqu'à quel point l'éducation de Rose avait - elle influencé sa petite fille?

Kateline avait dur à l'admettre mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir protéger comme il se devait sa fille aînée. Elle se doutait bien que la soudaine relation qu'entretenait Eléanore avec cet Ethan ne sortait pas de nul part. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé à un mariage arrangé! Au pire, elle pensait qu'Ethan était juste un peu trop entreprenant avec Eléanore et que cette dernière était juste trop bien élevée pour lui adresser un non catégorique. Et maintenant, la situation était bien plus pire que ce qu'elle croyait.

Évidemment, cette vieille garce n'en aurait rien dit le plus longtemps possible mais elle se retrouvait prise à son propre jeu en quelque sorte. Le grand - père d'Ethan tenait à officialiser les fiançailles sur papier et Rose avait accepté tout de suite. Mais lorsqu'elle s'était présentée au Ministère pour le faire, elle avait gentiment été remballé en disant que seul un tuteur légal pouvait ratifier officiellement les fiançailles. De ce fait, Rose ne pouvait rien faire sans le consentement des parents. Kateline ne comptait bien évidemment rien en faire mais elle doutait quant à la position de son mari. Ce dernier n'aimait pas déplaire à sa mère et il faisait presque tout et n'importe quoi pour lui plaire. Mais Kateline osait tout de même espérer que cela n'incluait pas de mettre en jeu l'avenir de ses enfants sur l'échiquier des mariages arrangés.

_ C'est une occasion de rêve pour Eléanore! Disait Rose. Vous ne trouverez jamais un si bon parti ailleurs.

Kateline coula un regard vers son mari et le vit froncer les sourcils. Qu'allait il donc décider? En tout cas, elle tenait à avoir une discussion en privé avec lui avant qu'il ne prenne une quelconque décision. La mère de famille prit donc sur elle pour se maîtriser et ne pas cracher toute sa hargne au visage de sa belle - mère.

_ Nous vous remercions du si grand intérêt que vous portez au futur d'Eléanore mais nous allons en discuter entre nous avant de prendre une quelconque décision.

La matriarche de la famille jeta un regard noir à Kateline et se tourna vers son fils en attendant un soutien de sa part. Ce dernier étonna autant sa mère que son épouse.

_ Mère, je soutiens entièrement la décision de Kateline. Nous devons avant tout en discuter entre nous.

Rose sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez et Kateline serra les poings. Elle pressentait un orage qui allait arrivé et son déchaînement serait extrêmement dur. Elle savait que sa belle-mère n'aimait pas être contredite sur des sujets d'importance capitale pour elle.

_ Tu devrais apprendre à ta femme à tenir sa place! Pesta alors Rose. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que tu sauras prendre la décision qui t'incombe et te souvenir à qui tu dois une si belle vie. C'est certain que ce n'est pas avec vous que la famille McGrégor se relèvera et retrouvera sa gloire d'antan. J'en ai déjà eu assez avec ton frère Jonathan qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'épouser cette catin de moldue et de nous pondre deux maudits bâtards!

Kateline lança un regard à Edmund et vit que ce dernier avait pris un visage impassible. Il avait appris à ne rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions lorsque sa mère réglait ses comptes. Durant un instant, elle bénit le fait qu'il garde son calme et son impassibilité intacte. Elle était persuadée que Rose n'avait pas fini de régler ses comptes et elle n'avait pas tord.

_ Toi-même n'est pas mieux d'ailleurs! continua Rose avec hargne. Ta femme a bien un cadavre dans le placard! Tu penses peut-être que son frère illégitime est inconnu de tous? Si tu ne l'avais pas mise enceinte, tu n'aurais pas eu l'obligation de l'épouser! De plus, tu ne fais rien pour assurer une bonne éducation à tes enfants. Ton fils est un traître-à-son-sang et ne parlons même pas de ta fille cadette qui est un véritable monstre! Seul, William est digne de notre famille!

Kateline se leva de sa chaise pour dire ses quatre vérités à Rose quand son mari la retint à l'aide d'une poigne de fer.

_ Mère, fit Edmund d'un ton posé. Je sais que seul William trouve grâce à vos yeux mais regardez où l'éducation donné à ses enfants a mené Lowell. Il est inquiété par le Ministère de la Magie de pratique de Magie noire. De plus, Alexander semble suivre son exemple… Je n'appellerais donc pas cela une réussite en disant que lui seul est digne de notre famille.

_ Il suffit! Conclut Rose. Je n'attends plus grand-chose de toi mais assure-toi de faire le minimum pour que les fiançailles d'Eléanore deviennent officielles! Je ne tiens pas à continuer à vivre dans le déshonneur encore longtemps! Seule cette petite nous permettra de sortir de la disgrâce!

Rose McGrégor jeta ensuite un regard de dédain à son fils et sa belle-fille et s'en alla en levant bien haut le menton. Kateline et Edmund se regardèrent d'un air grave. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite!

Un vent d'octobre glacial qui la traversait de part en part, une pleine lune qui l'aveuglait par sa brillance irréelle, une paralysie qui la tenait de la tête aux pieds au vu de l'énorme animal qui lui tournait autour, deux yeux ambrés qui la scrutaient profondément et qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Un grognement bestial qui se fitt entendre, une patte qui lui caressa la joue d'un air tendre, un murmure qu'elle peina à comprendre… "Eléanore… Va-t-en… Il est dangereux. ELEANORE!".

La jeune Serpentard se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Mais que voulait donc signifier ce rêve énigmatique?! Son réveil avait tellement été brutal qu'elle peinait à reprendre ses esprits. Elle était totalement étrangère à l'agitation qui l'entourait et la jeune fille dût faire un effort sur elle-même pour accorder toute son attention à son frère qui la pressait à se lever.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Eléanore, la respiration courte.

_ McGo arrive, répondit la voix de Sirius. Il faut monter tout de suite au dortoir sinon elle va nous tomber dessus! On a réussit à l'éviter de justesse au détour d'un couloir mais elle a vu que nous étions de Gryffondor car Peter a laissé tomber son écharpe. Je t'avais d'ailleurs dit… Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

Eléanore cligna des yeux et regarda Sirius Black en plissant ces derniers. La lumière produite par le feu de cheminée lui faisait atrocement mal aux yeux et le monologue de Black lui avait donné un mal de crâne incroyable.

_ Peu importe, intervint Esteban en entraînant Eléanore dans son sillage. Il faut que nous montions au dortoir le plus vite possible. On dissimulera Eléanore à la vue de McGo! Dépêchez-vous!

Eléanore se laissa entraîner par son jumeau et monta dans les étages de la tour de Gryffondor suivie de Black et Pettigrow.

Hélèna était en train de remettre soigneusement les uniformes de Black qu'elle avait trafiqué dans la commode de ce dernier. Cependant, elle fut interrompue par des bruits de pas qui venaient du couloir. Ne perdant pas de temps, Hélèna alla se cacher sous le lit de Black. Dans l'état actuel des choses, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de la cachette et elle pourrait toujours sortir en douce au milieu de la nuit sans se faire remarquer par les occupants du dortoir. La Serpentard maudissait les personnes venant la déranger mais l'idée d'avoir mis son plan au point la satisfaisait au plus haut point et la consolait de son inconfortable situation actuelle.

Hélèna jeta un regard autour d'elle et grimaça de dégoût à la vue d'une vieille chaussette sale qui traînait au niveau de son visage. Black était dégoûtant! Cependant, elle pouvait remercier Merlin du fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vieux caleçon usagé. Elle imagina d'ailleurs l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'en serait dégagé avant de se taper une main sur le front. "Ne pense pas à ça, Léna! Pas maintenant!". La jeune fille secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées au moment où la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brutalement.

_ Non mais c'est pas vrai! s'exclama Peter. Où va-t-on pouvoir dissimuler Eléanore?! McGo est en bas des escaliers! Elle arrive!

Esteban et Sirius se regardèrent d'un air paniqué avant de regarder autour d'eux. En effet, aucune cachette ne se présentait à première vue.

_ Cachons-là sous mon lit! s'exclama Sirius.

_ Sûrement pas! contesta Esteban. Je sais que tu n'as pas jeté tes préservatifs usagés! J'ai eu la joie de les apercevoir après avoir fait tomber ma cravate près de ton lit!

_ QUOI?! s'exclama d'une voix Hélèna qui sortit à moitié de sous le lit de Sirius d'un air dégoûté. BLACK!

_ White?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous sous mon lit!

_ McGo est bientôt là! Paniqua Peter.

Tout se passa alors en l'espace de quelques secondes. Remus ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain au moment où Sirius se précipitait pour repousser Hélèna sous son lit avant de se dissimuler sous ses couvertures. Peter imita Sirius et Esteban poussa Eléanore dans les bras de Remus en lui criant à moitié "Allez-vous cacher dans la douche et tirer le rideau!" avant de rejoindre son propre lit. Remus était trop abasourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit et c'est Eléanore qui le tira derrière elle en pénétrant dans la salle de bain et en le poussant dans la douche. Remus sembla alors se réveiller et tira le rideau de la douche avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'arrivée d'eau. Seul petit bémol, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte de la salle-de-bain juste au moment où McGonagall ouvrait la porte de leur dortoir. Le regard de la directrice de Gryffondor lançait des éclairs et elle n'avait pas du tout l'air contente.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40 Dans la gueule du loup

Eléanore entendait son cœur battre à toute vitesse tandis qu'elle se retrouvait coller à un Remus Lupin comme un vieux chewing-gum à une semelle de chaussure. A coup sûr, le bruit d'écoulement d'eau ne suffisait pas à couvrir son souffle erratique et elle était trop proche de Lupin pour qu'il ne ressente pas les tremblements qui traversaient tout son corps.

Pourquoi se retrouvait - elle dans cette position encore? Ah oui! Elle avait été obligée de se cacher dans la douche du dortoir des Maraudeurs AVEC Remus Lupin. Ciel! Comment allait - elle encore gérer une situation pareille? La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvé sous la douche avec lui cela avait été très plaisant mais cela c'était mal terminé. Depuis, elle était sensée ressentir de la haine pour lui et non pas se sentir excitée comme une puce à cause de sa proximité corporel.

Stupides hormones! Mais Eléanore ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer. Avoir un Remus Lupin en serviette de bain coller à soi était une chose très excitante! Même un peu trop d'ailleurs… La jeune fille fit alors le vide dans son esprit et tenta de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Comme le fait que le professeur McGonagall sembla se rapprocher dangereusement de la salle-de-bain et que Lupin la serrait encore plus fort contre lui en l'emmenant juste sous le jet d'eau. Par Merlin! Elle avait l'air d'un chien mouillé avec les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le devant du visage sans compter son uniforme encore plus trempé qu'auparavant! De plus, pourquoi Lupin ne cessait de l'attirer de plus en plus contre lui? Ce n'était pas comme si McGonagall s'approchait d'eux! Si?

_ Puis-je savoir où se cache Monsieur Lupin?

La voix de McGonagall semblait provenir non loin de la porte d'entrée de la salle d'eau et Eléanore commença à craindre d'être découverte. Lupin la serra d'ailleurs encore plus fort contre lui et lâcha sa serviette salle de bain pour la mettre sur la bouche d'Eléanore et lui intimer le silence.

_ Je suis sous la douche professeur, dit alors Remus d'une voix vibrante à l'oreille d'Eléanore. Sirius a encore fait le plaisantin en laissant la porte ouverte. Pourriez - vous la refermer, je vous prie?

_ Oh! Fit McGonagall d'une voix gênée. Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses! Je vais vous laisser tranquille!

Eléanore entendit alors la porte se fermer et elle soupira de soulagement alors que Remus enlevait sa main de sa bouche pour rattraper sa serviette de bain qui semblait glisser à cause du poids de l'eau qu'elle avait absorbée depuis quelques minutes.

La peur du professeur disparut progressivement de la pièce pour laisser la place à une tension ambiante entre Eléanore et Remus. Eléanore s'attendait à ce que Remus la relâche mais il la gardait toujours bien serré contre son torse. Eléanore rougit encore plus d'embarras lorsqu'elle vit la main de Remus venir dégager les cheveux qu'elle avait sur le visage et les tirer doucement en arrière. Par Merlin! Il voulait la tuer ou quoi?! Et pourquoi venait - il mettre son nez dans son cou et humer sa peau à la recherche de son parfum? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de remonter vers son visage tout en tournant ce dernier pour le rapprocher de ses lèvres? La jeune fille n'eut jamais l'occasion de se poser encore d'autres questions puisque Remus posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dès qu'il y eut accès.

Hélèna pestait encore sur Sirius Black depuis que ce dernier l'avait repoussé sous son lit avant de se jeter littéralement dedans. Hélèna était d'ailleurs coincé entre le plancher et le sommier de Black qui s'affaissait sous son poids. Elle avait tourné la tête à la dernière minute pour éviter d'avoir le nez cassé par le sommier. Maintenant, elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force de garder sa tête sur le côté gauche. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'elle ait une capote usagée juste en face de sa tête et un horrible caleçon juste à côté. Un caleçon blanc avec des petits cœurs rouges dessus. Non mais vraiment! Si le fan club de Black était au courant de tout ceci, nul doute qu'il perdrait vite l'image d'un type glamour… Et elle ne pouvait même pas utiliser tout cela contre lui étant donné qu'il aurait dût justifier comment elle avait obtenue ce type d'informations.

_ Je suppose que vous savez sans doute pourquoi je suis ici Messieurs, claqua la voix de McGonagall. Je n'apprécie pas du tout que des Gryffondor enfreignent le règlement et se promènent la nuit dans les couloirs de l'école.

_ Mais…

_ Ne commencez pas Monsieur Black! Vous pensez peut-être que je ne vous ai pas vu? De plus, Monsieur Pettigrow a laissé tomber son écharpe avec son nom indiqué dessus. Je vous colle donc tous en retenue lundi soir prochain. Vingt heures dans mon bureau! Et n'espérez pas retenter l'expérience cette nuit! Je poste Monsieur Rusard devant l'entrée de la salle commune!

James regarda McGonagall partir d'un air endormi et fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait.

Eléanore ne savait plus comment réagir au baiser de Remus. Elle aurait voulu penser au fait qu'elle savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas un quelconque intérêt amoureux pour elle, au fait qu'elle lui en voulait terriblement de l'avoir laissé en plan après leur dernier baiser et surtout à Glory. Glory qui était la petite-amie officielle du Maraudeur et que c'était elle qu'il avait choisi délibérément. Eléanore aurait en effet voulu penser à tout cela mais les lèvres de Remus sur les siennes suffisaient à lui faire oublier tout le reste.

La jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou de Remus et approfondit le baiser dès qu'elle en eut l'occasion. Elle passa donc sa langue entre les lèvres de Remus et alla le goûter tandis qu'elle laissait ses mains descendre sur le torse nu de Remus. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette audace mais autant en profiter tant qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

Remus ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction d'Eléanore et en fut quelque peu gêné. La proximité de la jeune fille lui avait fait oublier la tenue indécente dans laquelle il se trouvait. A présent, il ne trouvait pas correct de se retrouver dans une telle situation avec Eléanore. Il lâcha donc sa serviette pour aller attraper les mains de la jeune fille et aller les repositionner sur ses épaules. Eléanore résista durant un moment mais il approfondit encore plus leur baiser pour la convaincre du fait qu'il ne désirait pas arrêter. Trop accaparé par le fait de continuer son baiser avec Eléanore, il ne se rendit pas compte que sa serviette lui glissa des hanches pour tomber lourdement sur le sol de la douche.

Esteban lança un regard énervé à Sirius tandis qu'il se retrouvait puni avec James et Remus alors qu'ils n'avaient strictement rien fait. James semblait particulièrement mécontent et forçait Peter à lui avouer ce qu'il avait trafiqué avec Sirius lorsqu'ils avaient quittés la salle commune des Gryffondor. Esteban aurait d'ailleurs bien aimé passer un savon à Sirius mais ce dernier était trop accaparé par Hélèna. Cette dernière lui criait de bouger "son postérieur" afin qu'elle puisse sortir de là mais Sirius prenait un malin plaisir à sauter dans son lit pour ennuyer encore plus la Serpentard. Esteban prit alors la direction de la salle-de-bain du dortoir afin de sortir sa jumelle de là et de chercher du soutien auprès de Remus pour faire des remontrances à Sirius et Peter. Pourquoi l'eau de la douche continuait à couler d'ailleurs? Ils n'avaient peut-être pas entendu le professeur McGonagall partir…

Eléanore entendit son frère entrer dans la salle-de-bain et se détacha rapidement de Lupin. Elle le regarda à peine et lui tourna le dos pour lui permettre de couvrir sa nudité. Foi de jeune fille bien élevée, elle n'avait strictement pas regardé ! De plus, elle n'osait pas le regarder en face. Elle était prise d'une bouffée de remords et n'osait pas croire en son comportement. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir si facilement?! Lupin n'était qu'un égoïste! Il ne pensait pas à elle, ni à Glory! Eléanore avait beau avoir peu de sympathie envers la Poufsouffle mais elle éprouvait des regrets à son égard. Elle n'aurait pas aimé que l'on lui fasse un coup pareil si elle s'était retrouvée à la place de Glory.

_ Le professeur McGonagall vient de partir, informa Ethan tandis qu'Eléanore sortait de la douche. Tu es fameusement trempée!

_ Il a fallu faire couler l'eau pour que cela soit plus réaliste, expliqua Eléanore tout en se séchant afin de cacher sa gêne.

_ On a eu chaud, reprit Ethan. Et je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu vas devoir rester un certain temps dans ce dortoir. La sortie de la salle commune est surveillé jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

_ G-E-N-I-A-L, intervint Hélèna au loin d'un ton sarcastique. Je vais devoir me coltiner Black encore plus longtemps! Maintenant, espère de dégénéré, tu vas dégager de ce sommier et me laisser sortir de sous ton lit! J'en ai par-dessus la tête de tes slips sales et de tes capotes usagées!

Eléanore sortit de la salle-de-bain derrière Ethan tout en ignorant "Lupin". Elle était décidée à oublier ce malencontreux épisode et à ne plus y penser. De toute façon, elle avait des problèmes plus sérieux sur les bras pour l'instant. Comme le fait d'un Ethan inconscient à l'infirmerie, d'être coincé dans le dortoir de son frère et des Maraudeurs et d'avoir une Hélèna qui hurlait à tout bout de champ sur Black.

_ Calme-toi Léna, intervint Eléanore en lui intimant de baisser le volume. McGonagall pourrait revenir!

_ Laisse-la donc tranquille, Sirius! renchérit Remus d'un ton autoritaire en sortant de la salle-de-bain.

Sirius se désintéressa quelques temps d'Hélèna pour suivre Remus du regard. Ce dernier était encore en serviette de bain et prenait la direction de son lit pour aller s'habiller. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sirius pour avoir une étrange lueur briller dans son regard.

_ Dit donc Mumus, fit Sirius avec un sourire sarcastique plaqué sur les lèvres. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu étais littéralement nu et sous la douche avec Eléanore?! Tu es plus entreprenant que je ne le pensais!

Eléanore rougit et lança un regard de reproches à Esteban. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait jeté dans les bras de Lupin! Ce dernier était d'ailleurs monté dans son lit et avait fermé les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Il était en train de s'habiller et adressa un doigt d'honneur à Sirius en passant sa main entre les rideaux.

_ Ce n'est pas très gentil ça! dit Sirius avant de se retrouver pousser hors de son lit par Hélèna.

La Serpentard avait profité de l'inattention de Sirius pour sortir du dessous du lit de l'autre côté. Elle prenait donc sa revanche sur Sirius. Ce dernier venait de se relever et avait déjà rejoint Hélèna sur le lit.

_ Bon, intervint James en se raclant la gorge. Je ne comprends pas tout à votre histoire mais j'aimerais dormir pour l'instant. Donc, chacun va se coucher et fait silence! Nous trouverons bien des solutions demain matin à la première heure. Bonne nuit, tout le monde!

Esteban regarda James d'un air curieux. A vrai dire, il n'était pas habitué à le voir aussi sérieux et à se poser en tant que personne raisonnable. Cela dit, le jeune homme devait planifier toute sa stratégie de jeu pour le Quidditch demain et il aimait être parfaitement reposé pour cela. Esteban entraîna alors sa jumelle vers son lit et l'invita à se coucher. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient un lit ensemble après tout. Ils avaient dormi ensemble durant toute leur enfance dans la même chambre et jusqu'à leurs six ans dans le même lit.

Eléanore alla donc prendre un pyjama dans la commode de son frère et alla se changer dans la salle-de-bain tout en évitant de penser à ce qu'elle y avait fait un peu plus tôt. Quand elle revint dans le dortoir, Potter et Pettigrow dormaient déjà profondément et Lupin, qui avait ré-ouvert les rideaux de son lit entre temps, regardait le plafond d'un air pensif. Esteban était couché et l'attendait d'un air patient. Seul, Sirius et Hélèna était encore une fois en pleine péripétie. La jeune fille les ignora et alla se coucher car elle tombait de fatigue.

Hélèna regarda Eléanore aller se coucher avec son frère d'un air scandalisé. D'accord, elle voulait bien admettre qu'elles n'avaient pas le choix de rester là puisque l'entrée, et accessoirement la sortie, de la salle commune était surveillé par Rusard. Mais comment son amie osait-elle l'abandonner dans le lit de Sirius Black?! La jeune White se tourna d'ailleurs vers ce dernier et le regarda d'un air dégoûté.

_ Prête à réaliser un de tes rêves les plus fous, White? fit Sirius d'un ton enjôleur.

_ Si c'est celui de te mettre mon poing dans la figure, je suis même plus que prête! Rétorqua Hélèna.

_ Mais non voyons! Celui de te retrouver dans mon lit!

Bon d'accord… Elle le tuait tout de suite ou elle attendait encore un peu?


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41 Des regrets amers

La moitié de la nuit était passée et Eléanore continuait à regarder le plafond du dortoir sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Ses tracas continuaient à la perturber et son esprit n'arrivait pas à trouver des solutions pour régler ses problèmes. L'énième dispute entre Hélèna et Sirius n'avait pas duré, ne la distrayant ainsi durant pas longtemps. La dispute avait tourné autour de la question de qui allait dormir dans le lit. Finalement, Hélèna avoir réussi à s'imposer à coup de sortilèges. Black dormait donc par terre sur un matelas de fortune et Hélèna dormait tant bien que mal sur le lit de Black. Elle avait désinfecté tout le lit à l'aide d'un sortilège avant de s'y allonger d'ailleurs.

Eléanore finit par quitter le lit de son frère et alla regarder par la fenêtre du dortoir qui lui offrait une vue du parc de Poudlard à couper le souffle. Les dortoirs de Serpentard était situé sous le lac de Poudlard et il n'y avait même une fenêtre. La seule chose notable était les vitres de la salle commune donnant sur les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard. Eléanore observa donc les alentours et se retrouva la tête dans les étoiles à admirer la lune. Cette dernière était à trois quart pleine. La jeune Serpentard se sentit quelque peu apaisée mais elle se détourna bien vite de la fenêtre. Eléanore allait retourner se coucher quand elle vit que Remus ne dormait pas et qu'il s'était même relevé dans son lit en entendant du bruit.

La jeune fille regarda Remus durant un certain temps dans les yeux avant de s'avancer vers lui. Elle avait décidé de mettre les choses à plat avec ce dernier. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien trop de remords envers Glory pour garder cela sur la conscience.

_ J'aimerais que nous discutions, murmura Eléanore en se tenant à côté du lit du Maraudeur.

Remus eut du mal à se concentrer sur les dernières paroles d'Eléanore. A vrai dire, il était tellement obnubilé par elle qu'il ne voyait qu'elle. Il finit par faire un effort sur lui-même et se recula dans le lit pour laisser de la place à Eléanore. Cette dernière s'y assit après un petit temps d'hésitation. Après tout, elle avait tendance à perdre le contrôle quand elle se trouvait trop prêt de Remus.

_ Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, dit Eléanore dans un souffle. Je ne voulais pas…

_ C'est moi qui te dois des excuses avant toute chose Eléanore, l'interrompit Remus. Mon comportement était plus que déplacé! Sans compter que…

_ Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Je…

_ Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est…

_ Pardonne-moi! finirent par dire Eléanore et Remus d'une même voix.

Ils se regardèrent alors tous les deux d'un air gêné et finirent par se sourire tendrement. Seulement, aucun des deux n'aurait dût faire cela. L'échange de regards venait d'arrêter le temps et Eléanore et Remus se crurent seuls au monde. Comme lors du cours de Potions. Eléanore était littéralement aspirée par les yeux ambrés de Remus et elle s'avança inconsciemment vers lui. Le jeune Gryffondor ne mit pas longtemps à s'avancer aussi et à se saisir du visage d'Eléanore entre ses mains. Il plaqua ensuite ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille et se mit à l'embrasser ardemment.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Eléanore pour entourer ses bras autour de la nuque de Remus et à se coller à lui. La passion était revenue et aucun des deux n'étaient capables de lutter contre ça. Le Gryffondor laissa échapper un gémissement et amena Eléanore au centre de son lit, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, et ferma ensuite ses rideaux pour disposer d'un peu plus d'intimité. Eléanore ne s'offusqua pas de ce fait et passa ses mains dans les cheveux du Maraudeur. Ils étaient particulièrement soyeux et sentaient atrocement bon. C'était une odeur qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier de si tôt.

_ Remus, gémit Eléanore dans un souffle en se mettant à califourchon sur lui pour approfondir leur baiser déjà bien entamé.

Remus laissa ses mains remonter le long du dos de la jeune fille et alla défaire sa couette. Les longs cheveux d'Eléanore tombèrent en cascade autour de son visage et l'entourèrent d'un halo blond.

_ Eléanore, dit Remus en posant sa main droite sur la joue de la jeune fille et en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Dit-moi ce qu'il se passe, en ce moment…

La jeune Serpentard se laissa à nouveau aspirer par le regard de Remus et passa son index sur les lèvres de ce dernier.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit sincèrement Eléanore. Je… Ce qui se passe est incompréhensible. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de…

Remus vit le regard d'Eléanore descendre vers ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de se remettre à l'embrasser fougueusement. Eléanore répondit à son nouveau baiser avec passion et se dépêcha de passer sa langue entre ses lèvres afin d'aller l'entortiller avec la sienne. Par Merlin! Elle voulait le tuer sous le coup du désir! En parlant de désir, une certaine partie de son anatomie avait commencé à se manifester et Remus s'empressa d'éloigner Eléanore de lui avant qu'elle ne remarque quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas de ça, pas comme ça… Il avait trop de respect pour elle. Il l'allongea donc à ses côtés et continua à l'embrasser tout en respectant une distance convenable. La jeune Serpentard se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance.

En fait, Eléanore avait tout de suite compris l'étendue du problème de Remus et en rougissait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela et le remerciait de la traiter avec respect. Cependant, cette nouvelle distance avait tôt fait de la ramener à la réalité et ses problèmes ressurgirent des méandres de son esprit. Remus avait la faculté de lui faire occulter tout le reste et c'est pour cela qu'elle se laissait aller facilement dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, la pensée de Glory refit surface dans son esprit et Eléanore fut prise d'une nouvelle bouffée de remords. D'ailleurs, si cette dernière venait à l'apprendre, elle en ferait un scandale. Ethan aurait tôt fait d'entendre parler de cela et s'empresserait de poser des problèmes à Remus et Eléanore ne voulait pas de ça.

_ Ethan et Glory, souffla Eléanore en se détachant de Remus.

Dans l'art de plomber l'ambiance, Remus aurait décerné le premier prix à Eléanore. Cependant, il devait bien avouer qu'Eléanore n'avait pas tord et il se mit alors à repenser à sa petite-amie qui avait été complètement occultée de ses pensées par Eléanore. Remus savait qu'il était en tord mais étonnement Glory passait en second dans l'ordre de ses pensées. Pourquoi Eléanore pensait encore à ce crétin d'Ethan?! Avait-il donc une place aussi important que ça dans le cœur de la jeune fille?

_ On en revient donc encore au même problème, dit Remus d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre. Tout cela n'était qu'une erreur.

Eléanore cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et ne crut pas entendre ses oreilles. Elle? Une erreur pour le Maraudeur? Quel sans gêne! Quand elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui… Elle risquait le renvoi pour le protéger d'Ethan au sujet de sa lycanthropie.

_ Une erreur? répéta Eléanore en sentant les larmes pointer le bout de leur nez au creux de ses yeux. C'était aussi une erreur de ma part de réduire Ethan au silence au sujet de ta lycanthropie afin que personne d'autre ne soit au courant?

Eléanore regretta ses derniers mots au moment où ils franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres. Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de lui prendre?! Remus était devenu blanc comme un linge et la regardait avec des yeux horrifiés.

_ Je suis désolée, rajouta rapidement Eléanore. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça! Je te le promets! Je comptais garder toute cette histoire pour moi.

_ Co… comment?

Eléanore baissa les yeux et se contenta d'expliquer à Remus qu'Ethan avait lâché l'information sur un coup de tête et désirait le répéter à les élèves de Poudlard.

_ Je… je n'ai pas pu supporter cette idée, avoua Eléanore d'une petite voix. Je lui ai alors lancé un sortilège d'oubli et il se retrouve à présent à l'infirmerie… Je suis la seule au courant à présent mais je te promets de garder tout ça pour moi! Je n'en soufflerai pas un mot.

_ Et… c'est tout? demanda Remus un certain moment après avoir été rassuré par les paroles d'Eléanore.

_ Quoi, c'est tout? répéta la jeune fille.

_ Tu… tu ne t'offusques pas sur le fait que je sois un monstre?

Eléanore regarda Remus d'un air interdit et le vit la scruter profondément. Une lueur d'inquiétude pouvait se voir au fond des yeux du jeune homme et Eléanore n'en comprit pas tout de suite la raison.

_ Un monstre? fit Eléanore. Comment peux-tu penser cela une seule seconde! Tu n'es pas un monstre, Remus! Tu n'as rien demandé à personne et tu es un des garçons les plus gentils que je connaisse. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme toi, avec le cœur sur la main, qui pourrait être qualifié de monstre. Au contraire, tu es…

"une des personnes que j'admire le plus et que j'aime!", voulut rajouter Eléanore qui se retint au dernier moment. Remus regarda Eléanore et fut profondément touché par ses paroles. Elle ne le voyait absolument pas comme un monstre et l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Il se retrouva bien vite sans mots devant les paroles de la jeune fille et il se contenta de prendre une de ses mains pour la serrer fortement entre les siennes. Eléanore se sentit rougir à son contact et se laissa une nouvelle submergée par le regard de Remus. Elle ne résista pas une nouvelle fois et se pencha pour recommencer à l'embrasser. Le Gryffondor répondit un instant à son baiser et finit par la repousser.

_ Eléanore…

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas convenable et je suis absolument désolée, dit Eléanore. Je ne serais plus une erreur pour toi à partir de maintenant.

_ Tu n'as jamais été une erreur pour moi, répliqua Remus en détournant le regard après avoir fait une dernière caresse sur le visage de la jeune fille. C'est plutôt moi qui suis irrespectueux de ta personne et qui en suis indigne. Pardonne-moi.

Eléanore comprit alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire auprès de Remus et qu'il regrettait amèrement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après tout, il regrettait "toujours" ce qui se passait entre eux. Mais il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas dans des positions faciles. Elle était enchaîné à Ethan et Remus avait choisi Glory. Glory… Eléanore souhaitait ardemment qu'elle n'apprendrait jamais ce qui venait de se passer entre elle et Remus. Eléanore descendit alors du lit de Remus et écarta les rideaux afin de partir rejoindre son frère quand Remus l'arrêta d'un geste.

_ Merci Eléanore, lui dit alors Remus.

La jeune Serpentard comprit alors qu'il la remerciait de faire silence sur sa lycanthropie mais son remerciement avait comme un goût de reddition. C'est sur un sentiment bien amer qu'Eléanore quitta Remus pour aller se recoucher. Les choses venaient de prendre une tournure qu'elle n'aimait pas et il était impossible de faire marche arrière à présent. Elle s'était approché de Remus dans le but de faire disparaître ses remords mais elle s'était enfoncée encore plus profondément dans les problèmes. Des problèmes dont faisaient partie les regrets de Remus et les siens. Ils n'auraient jamais dût agir ainsi.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42 Amnésie et hystérie

Le lendemain matin et ce, dès la première heure, Eléanore et Hélèna quittèrent assez facilement la tour des Gryffondor. Les Maraudeurs leur avaient assuré que la voie était libre et qu'elles ne rencontreraient personne d'indésirable sur leur route. Hélèna avait bien sûr voulut savoir comment ils en étaient si sûrs mais Sirius avait tôt fait de la faire taire à coup de menaces. En effet, Sirius avait de quoi la faire chanter avec le fait qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans son lit désormais. Hélèna s'était rebellé mais avait fini par céder.

_ Je vais aller au dortoir pour me changer, dit Hélèna en tripotant ses vêtements. J'ai hâte de retirer l'odeur de Black incrustée dans mon uniforme! On dirait qu'il a parfumé tout son matelas avec son parfum. Beurk!

Eléanore n'écoutait son amie que d'une oreille discrète. Elle était totalement absorbée par ses soucis et avait hâte de commencer à les régler au plus tôt. Elle prit alors la décision de se rendre au chevet d'Ethan. Elle tenait à prendre de ses nouvelles pour se rassurer sur le fait qu'elle ne risquait pas tant que ça le renvoi. S'il finissait par se réveiller, bien sûr. Par Merlin! Faite que cela soit le cas! supplia intérieurement Eléanore.

Ethan McDowell se réveilla avec un mal de crâne incroyable. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes venaient de lui passer sur le corps en le piétinant de leurs pattes sans aucune pitié. Le jeune Serpentard ouvrit difficilement les yeux et constata qu'il se trouvait dans une infirmerie. Oui mais quelle infirmerie?

Ethan tenta de fouiller dans ses souvenirs et il dut faire face à un épais brouillard durant un long moment. Pourquoi ce blocage?

_ Monsieur McDowell, dit une voix soulagée. Vous voilà enfin réveillé!

Ethan fronça les sourcils quand il vit une infirmière s'approcher de son lit et se pencher afin de commencer à l'ausculter.

_ Comment vous sentez vous suite à votre chute dans l'escalier?

Il était tombé dans les escaliers mais où? Où était - il exactement?

_ Je... pourrais savoir où je suis et qui vous êtes? Demanda Ethan d'une voix hésitante.

L'infirmière arrêta soudainement son travail et se recula comme si qu'elle avait reçu un électrochoc. Elle sembla en pleine réflexion durant un instant et se mit ensuite à ausculter sa tête.

_ Savez - vous quel est votre prénom? Demanda l'infirmière puisqu'elle avait passé la majorité du temps à l'appeler Monsieur McDowell depuis qu'il était réveillé.

Ethan tenta de se souvenir de comment il s'appelait mais toujours pas de moyens de se rappeler de ça non plus. Il vit l'infirmière de plus en plus froncer les sourcils jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie ne s'ouvre pour laisser entrer une jeune fille blonde à l'air inquiet.

_ Miss McGrégor vous tombez à pique! J'allais justement vous faire appeler.

Ethan regarda la jeune fille pâlir et s'approcher de son lit. C'est alors quand elle vint se mettre à ses côtés qu'un mot sortit spontanément de ses lèvres.

_ Eléanore, laissa échapper Ethan dans un souffle avant de poser sur la main de la jeune fille après que cette dernière se soit tourner vers lui pour le regarder.

_ Enfin quelque chose dont vous arrivez à vous souvenir! Fit l'infirmière.

Madame Pomfresh se mit ensuite à poser diverses questions à Eléanore quant à la chute d'Ethan. Cette dernière y répondit comme elle le put et l'infirmière finit par les faire patienter dans l'infirmerie afin d'aller prévenir le directeur à propos de l'amnésie d'Ethan.

_ Il va falloir que j'ai l'accord du directeur pour mettre en place la solution à laquelle je pense, avait alors expliqué Madame Pomfresh avant de retourner à son bureau.

Eléanore se tourna alors vers Ethan qui était allongé sur le lit et la regardait d'un air attendrit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu es très belle Eléanore, lui dit le Serpentard. Je ne me souviens pas d'où je t'ai connu mais je sens que nous sommes proches toi et moi.

La jeune Serpentard s'efforça d'offrir un sourire à Ethan et tenta de se contrôler comme elle le pouvait. Extérieurement, elle était l'image même d'une jeune fille parfaitement calme mais intérieurement, elle hurlait. Madame Pomfresh allait prévenir le directeur! Mais dans quel pétrin allait encore se retrouver si le corps enseignant décidait de pousser les investigations plus loin et découvrait qu'elle était à l'origine de la perte de mémoire d'Ethan. C'était le renvoi assuré! Et tout ça pour un garçon qui n'avait même pas d'yeux pour elle! Ce Lupin…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eléanore ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Dans le pire des cas, elle s'était attendue à devoir essuyer un renvoi pour expier ses fautes mais là cela dépassait tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Voilà que Dumbledore et Pomfresh n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui coller Ethan dans les pattes afin qu'il puisse retrouver tous ses souvenirs. Ils avaient estimé qu'elle était nécessaire pour l'équilibre mental d'Ethan puisqu'elle semblait être son unique souvenir. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer aussi pire punition.

_ J'espère de tout cœur que vous pourrez aider monsieur McDowell à retrouver la mémoire, dit Madame Pomfresh d'un ton ému.

Eléanore se retrouva donc à sortir de l'infirmerie, Ethan sur les talons.

_ Où allons - nous Eléanore? Demanda Ethan d'un sourire timide.

Eléanore se retourna et fit face au sourire candide d'Ethan.

_ A la recherche de tes souvenirs, répondit Eléanore dans un soupir.

Le lendemain, tout Poudlard était en effervescence. Halloween n'était que dans un jour et les préparatifs allaient bon train. . Le corps enseignant était mis à pied d'œuvre afin de finaliser les préparatifs de la soirée d'Halloween et les préfets terminaient de mettre au point l'organisation des diverses activités prévues avant de pouvoir profiter à leur tour pleinement de l'effervescence de la fête. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard, organisé par Dumbledore, avait porté ses fruits et presque tout le monde avait trouvé son costume, "presque" tout le monde.

_ Je ne comprends pas, dit Hélèna pour la énième fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche accroché à toi comme une moule à son rocher?! Tu ne peux pas lui dire de s'en aller?

Eléanore soupira et expliqua pour la énième fois la situation à Hélèna. Elle était le seul repère d'Ethan et était obligée de rester avec lui afin de l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs. De plus, elle ne tenait pas à attirer de soupçons sur elle en refusant nettement d'aider à améliorer la situation.

_ Oui mais est - il obligé de nous suivre partout? Insista Hélèna.

Eléanore offrit un sourire contrit à son amie tandis qu'elle lançait un regard gêné à la vendeuse du magasin qui la regardait d'un air soupçonneux. Eléanore reconnaissait que la situation pouvait porter à confusion. En effet, elle se retrouvait à attendre aux cabines d'essayage pour femmes qu'Hélèna ait enfin trouvé un déguisement qui soit à son goût. Et elle attendait patiemment en compagnie d'Ethan, ce qui pouvait bien entendu paraître louche.

_ J'ai hâte de voir le costume que tu vas prendre Elie, dit Ethan en la regardant amoureusement. Mais tu es tellement magnifique que tout irait à ravir.

Eléanore rougit furieusement et repoussa gentiment Ethan qui tentait de la prendre une énième fois dans ses bras.

_ On dirait qu'il a bu un filtre d'amour, dit Hélèna d'un air dégoûté tandis qu'elle sortait de la cabine pour montrer son nouveau costume. Qu'en penses-tu, Elie? C'est le dernier de la boutique qui soit à ma taille donc j'espère que ça ira.

Eléanore sourit devant la beauté d'Hélèna dans cette robe. Cette dernière était rouge sang en modèle bustier. La robe s'arrêtait à hauteur des genoux devant tandis qu'elle disposait d'une longue traîne à l'arrière.

_ Cela te va très bien, sourit Eléanore qui repoussait encore une fois les élans amoureux d'Ethan.

_ Je vois que vous avez trouvé votre costume idéal, dit la vendeuse du magasin d'un air soulagé.

Eléanore dut se retenir de rire en repensant aux premiers instants d'Hélèna dans la boutique. La vendeuse avait sauté sur cette dernière dans le but de lui trouver le déguisement idéal mais elle avait vite abandonné lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte du caractère difficile d'Hélèna.

_ Je vais vous apporter les accessoires qui vont avec.

Hélèna resta interdite lorsqu'elle vit la vendeuse disparaître dans l'arrière boutique.

_ Tu vas choisir ton costume, Elie? Demanda Ethan.

_ Euh... oui, dit Eléanore en se dirigeant vers la boutique. Tu devrais choisir le tiens aussi.

_ Je l'accorderai avec le tiens.

Eléanore rougit et se dirigea dans le rayon des déguisements à robe longue. Alors qu'elle sortait une robe blanche avec des rayures noires, le tintement de la clochette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre et Esteban entra en compagnie d'Eveline tandis que les Maraudeurs les suivaient. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient là?!

_ Eléanore! L'interpella sa petite soeur avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu choisis aussi ton costume aujourd'hui?!

_ Comment es - tu sortie de Poudlard?! S'étonna Eléanore. Je pensais que Pré-au-lard était interdit aux premières et deuxièmes années!

_ Dumbledore a donné son accord pour ceux qui pouvaient être accompagné par un grand frère ou une grande soeur. Les autres sortent avec un professeur.

Décidément, Dumbledore avait pensé à tout. Bref! Il était temps qu'elle choisisse son costume pour ne pas devoir croiser tout le reste de la population de Poudlard qui, comme elle, n'avait pas encore trouver de costume pour le banquet d'Halloween.

_ Coucou Elie, dit Esteban en rejoignant Eveline auprès d'elle. Comment tu vas?

_ Bien mais tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles, répondit Eléanore. Tu te souviens de...

_ Tu as trouvé ton bonheur Elie? Demanda une voix amoureuse en surgissant d'un rayon. J'ai trouvé un costume idéal! Et toi ma chérie?

Eléanore haussa les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Esteban et Eveline affichait un air dégoûté.

_ Je pense que tu me dois une explication, dit Esteban à Eléanore sur le ton de la confidence.

_ Promis, souffla Eléanore alors qu'Ethan arrivait.

_ Bonjour, salua le Serpentard. Qui êtes - vous?

Esteban et Eveline ouvrirent leurs yeux comme des soucoupes et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Eléanore.

_ Il s'agit de mon frère jumeau Esteban et de ma petite soeur Eveline, les présenta Eléanore en leur faisant signe qu'elle leur expliquerait tout plus tard.

_ Enchanté, sourit Ethan. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Eléanore chérie, je vais aller essayer mon costume. On se retrouve plus tard!

Eléanore ouvrait la bouche pour s'expliquer auprès de sa fratrie mais les Maraudeurs se rapprochèrent à ce moment – là.

_ Je vais y aller ! dit soudainement Eléanore. Il faut que j'aille essayer ce costume.

La jeune Serpentard se dépêcha donc de rejoindre les cabines d'essayage. Elle ne désirait pas tomber nez à nez avec Lupin. Elle était déjà assez bien une erreur pour lui sans en rajouter encore plus. Eléanore entra donc dans la cabine et ferma le rideau derrière elle. Elle s'était attendue à croiser Hélèna mais sa jeune amie avait disparu de la circulation sans crier gare. La jeune fille enleva alors son uniforme de Poudlard et enfila la robe. Ce qu'il y avait de pratique dans un magasin de déguisement sorcier, c'est que la taille du costume s'ajustait automatiquement à la taille de la personne qui le mettait. Hélèna avait prétendu que cela ne fonctionnait pas pour elle pour éviter que la vendeuse ne lui propose tout et n'importe quoi à essayer. Cette dernière avait bien entendu trouvé cela louche mais le caractère d'Hélèna l'avait dissuadé de chercher plus loin.

Eléanore se regarda donc dans le miroir et trouva la robe à son goût. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas à quoi ou qui se déguisement faisait référence. Elle remonta alors le côté gauche de sa robe le long de sa jambe afin de pouvoir lire l'étiquette. Il y était écrit en petites lettres imprimées « Katrina van Tassel, Sleepy Hollow ». Une référence moldue sans aucun doute. Eléanore choisit alors de prendre ce costume lorsqu'elle entendit la voix scandalisée d'Hélèna se faire entendre. Elle avait suivie la vendeuse jusque dans la réserve et en était revenue avec les accessoires de son costume qui ne semblaient pas lui plaire.

_ Cela ne va pas ! s'offusqua Hélèna.

Eléanore ouvrit le rideau de sa cabine pour voir ce qui se passait et elle est dût se retenir de rire à la vue d'une Hélèna portant son costume au grand complet. Cette dernière en rougissait de gêne et rageait sur son propre reflet qu'elle apercevait dans le miroir se trouvant juste en face d'elle. Cette dernière portait désormais des cornes sur sa tête, avait une fourche à la main et une longue queue pointue qui avait été rajoutée à sa robe tombait désormais jusqu'à ses pieds.

_ C'est très joli, sourit Eléanore en observant son amie sous toutes les coutures. Il faut que tu prennes ce costume !

Hélèna perdit peu à peu son air offusqué au fur et à mesure qu'elle inspectait son reflet sous tous les angles. Mais la Serpentard prit un air emplit de dégoût lorsqu'elle aperçut le reflet de Sirius Black dans le miroir qui l'observait en silence la bouche grande ouverte. Hélèna se retourna aussitôt pour lui faire face et sembla chercher sa baguette. Manque de chance, elle l'avait laissé dans la cabine d'essayage avec son uniforme. Elle brandit alors sa fourche vers le Gryffondor d'un air qu'elle désirait menaçant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Black ?! s'insurgea Hélèna. Tu voulais mieux m'attaquer par derrière, n'est-ce pas !

Sirius Black sortit de sa contemplation d'Hélèna et eut un sourire amusé. Apparemment, le charme d'Hélèna avait été rompu dès qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche.

_ Sirius ! Appela James Potter qui venait d'arriver. Viens m'aider à trouver un costume ! Je ne peux décidément pas mettre n'importe quoi si je veux réussir à séduire Lily.

James Potter repartit aussitôt qu'il était venu et Sirius entreprit de le suivre avant de revenir quelques instants sur ses pas pour lâcher un « Très sexy ! » du bout des lèvres à l'attention d'Hélèna. Cette dernière passa le restant de sa journée à en rager.

Eléanore soupira alors que c'était la bataille dans le dortoir pour la salle de bain. Narcissa y était depuis une heure et quart et les autres filles commençaient à s'impatienter. Encore une chance qu'elle avait pris sa douche et toutes ses affaires avant que la jeune Black n'investisse cette pièce. Hélèna se retrouvait dans la même situation qu'elle et était actuellement en train d'enfiler son "maudit" costume comme elle l'appelait depuis quelques temps. Bien sûr, la remarque de Sirius Black n'y était pas étrangère. Cette dernière s'apprêtait donc bon gré, mal gré tandis qu'Eléanore tergiversait sur la tenue à aborder. Elle avait bien entendu acheté la robe blanche à rayures noir mais elle ne savait pas comment elle allait s'y prendre pour reproduire la coupe de cheveux assez complexe qui devait accompagné la robe. La jeune Serpentard se tourna vers son amie Hélèna qui se maquillait dans le but d'implorer son aide.

_ Léna, l'apostropha Eléanore. Penses-tu pouvoir me faire cette coiffure?

Hélèna jeta un bref coup d'œil à la photo que lui montrait Eléanore, fournit quelques temps plus tôt par la vendeuse du magasin de costumes. Elle finit par soupirer d'exaspération.

_ Vivement que cette fichue soirée se termine au plus vite!

Hélèna poussa alors Eléanore à s'asseoir sur son lit et commença à faire des moulinets avec sa baguette. Quelques minutes plus tard, Eléanore arborait une magnifique coiffure et remercia son amie d'un sourire chaleureux.

_ Epargne-moi les câlins et les remerciements, s'il-te-plaît! dit Hélèna en retournant à ses préparatifs.

Eléanore ria du comportement de son amie et attaqua un léger maquillage. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était fin prête et attendait qu'Hélèna finisse de se préparer. Leurs trois colocataires étaient déjà descendues et Hélèna se faisait désirer.

_ Tu as terminé? lui demanda Eléanore.

_ Une minute!

Hélèna reposa sa brosse à cheveux et alla chercher quelque chose qu'elle avait caché tout au fond de sa valise. La jeune fille en sortit un petit flacon qu'elle chercha à glisser dans une poche de son costume. Malheureusement pour elle, la seule poche dont elle disposait était déjà occupée par sa baguette.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Eléanore.

_ Une petite surprise pour Black, répondit Hélèna en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ce soir, il va regretter d'être né!

Eléanore regarda son amie d'un air incrédule glisser la petite fiole dans son décolleté. Voilà un endroit où Black ne risquerait pas de chercher quelque chose. Quoi que…

_ En route pour régler nos comptes, Elie!


	43. Chapter 43

Hello,

Voici donc enfin la suite qui j'espère vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Feufeu acceptent même les reviews anonyme ^^ Pour ceux qui ne visualise pas toujours le costume d'Eléanore. J'en ai posté une photo sur ma page facebook . Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 43 La soirée d'Halloween

Eléanore faisait le pied de grue à la sortie des cachots tandis que tout le hall de l'école était embouteillé à cause du nombre impressionnant d'élèves qui s'y trouvaient. Hélèna commençait à perdre légèrement patience et se mit à menacer des premières années de Serpentard qui jacassaient trop à son goût. Il fallait dire que son impatience était dût également à la froideur des cachots. Son déguisement était très léger.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent, bon sang ?! S'exclama Hélèna en jetant des regards noirs aux personnes devant elle.

_ Ils font l'appel des binômes, lui répondit un Serpentard de septième année. Ils nous placent eux-mêmes dans la Grande Salle.

_ Ils choisissent donc nos places pour le banquet en s'assurant que l'on ne va pas tenter d'éviter notre binôme, conclut Eléanore.

_ La bonne blague, pesta Hélèna.

Eléanore et Hélèna avancèrent petit à petit au rythme de la foule qui pénétrait dans la Grande Salle.

_ Nous avons peu de chance de croiser Ethan ou Rabastan, dit Eléanore en se levant sur la pointe des pieds.

_ Si cela pouvait être Black, dit Hélèna.

_ McGrégor, Eléanore! L'appela son professeur de Métamorphose. Présentez-vous devant la Grande Salle.

_ J'imagine que Potter est déjà prêt du professeur McGonagall, dit Eléanore tandis qu'Hélèna était également appelée.

Les deux amies fendirent alors la foule tant bien que mal et firent bientôt face aux professeurs McGonagall et Sinistra qui rassemblaient les binômes au fur et à mesure que les élèves se présentaient face à elle et déclinait l'identité de leur partenaire.

_ Vous voilà! S'exclama le professeur d'Astrologie. Messieurs Black et Potter vous attendent à la table des Gryffondor.

Eléanore pénétra alors dans la Grande Salle et admira la décoration traditionnelle d'Halloween. C'était toujours impressionnant! Eléanore prit la direction de la table des Gryffondor à contrecœur. La première chose qu'elle vit fut Glory collé littéralement à Remus. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assis en face de Potter. Génial! Elle allait vraiment passé une soirée palpitante. En outre, son jumeau était avec Jennifer Darcol. La Poufsouffle cinglée fan de son frère. Bien! Elle avait de quoi se détourner de Remus au moins durant le repas.

_ Vivement que cette fichue soirée passe! Se plaignit Hélèna en voyant Sirius se retourner à son arrivée.

_ Elie! S'exclama Esteban en la voyant approcher. Tu es très jolie! En quoi es- tu déguisée?

_ C'est la réplique de la robe d'une certaine Katrina Von tassel, répondit Eléanore en prenant place à côté de Potter et de son frère.

_ Et c'est censé faire peur? Demanda Glory d'un ton hautain.

Eléanore se tourna vers elle et la regarda d'un air dur. Cette fille n'avait jamais parut inamicale avec n'importe qui et à présent elle sortait ses griffes. Eléanore ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui tombait sur elle mais il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire sans rien dire. Cousine ou pas cousine éloignée.

_ Pas autant que ta tête, lui rétorqua Eléanore d'un ton dur.

_ On se calme les filles, intervint alors Potter en faisant signe à Eléanore de s'asseoir près de lui.

Eléanore s'assit et se rendit compte alors à ce moment là que Remus détourna rapidement son regard d'elle d'un air gêné. Ne se serait- il pas détourné de sa petite-amie pour focaliser son attention sur elle durant un certain temps? Si c'était bien le cas, cela expliquait la réaction de Glory à son encontre. Mais quel crétin ce garçon! Comme si qu'elle n'avait déjà pas assez dur à l'oublier depuis leur dernier baiser.

Hélèna s'assit à côté de Black d'un air dégoûté en prenant ses distances le plus possible. Eléanore s'étonna de voir le Maraudeur rester muet face à son amie. En d'autres temps, il lui aurait déjà envoyé plusieurs remarques acerbes. Cependant, Black semblait être tétanisé sur place. Il observait Hélèna de la tête aux pieds avec de grands yeux. Il plongea d'ailleurs son regard dans le décolleté de cette dernière. La réaction de la jeune Serpentard ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre.

_ Pose ton regard ailleurs! Claqua la voix d'Hélèna en donnant une claque mémorable à l'arrière de la tête de Black.

_ Aïe, White! S'exclama Sirius en semblant reprendre connaissance de la réalité qui l'entourait. Frappe-moi encore et tu vas le regretter!

Génial! La soirée allait être tellement palpitante! Pensa Eléanore.

_ Quoi de neuf sinon? Demanda Potter en faisant fi des engueulades de Sirius et d'Hélèna. Ton petit ami va mieux? Il avait l'air étrange.

Eléanore fut prise au dépourvu et elle vit Esteban se tourner vers elle en la regardant d'un air intéressé. Il était vrai qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore donné le fin mot de l'histoire.

_ Oui, oui, répondit évasivement Eléanore. Il est tombé dans les escaliers il y a deux jours et s'est cognée violemment la tête. Il a d'ailleurs une amnésie assez prononcée mais Madame Pomfresh a bon espoir qu'il retrouve rapidement sa mémoire.

Eléanore abaissa le regard et s'appliqua à contempler les plats vides sur la table. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Lupin la regarder un bref instant avant de reporter son attention sur Glory qui lui parlait de la future soirée à venir.

_ Tu n'aurais pas vu, Lily ? demanda Potter à Eléanore. Elle doit faire équipe avec ce débile de Rogue et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le début de l'après-midi.

_ Euh non, lui dit Eléanore. J'ai juste aperçu Severus de loin avant de quitter les cachots. Il est déguisé en zombie.

_ Son teint cadavérique était donc de rigueur, ricana Potter.

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers son ami pour lui faire part de la bonne blague mais Black était trop absorbé par Hélèna pour lui accorder la moindre importance. Eléanore finit par se lasser et se mit à observer les déguisements des élèves se trouvant autour d'elle. Esteban était déguisé en une citrouille. Mais où avait-il trouvé ce costume ? Cela ne lui allait pas du tout… Jennifer Darcol était déguisée en un lutin « sexy ». Erk… fut la seule pensée d'Eléanore en regardant cette dernière. Potter s'était déguisé en prince tandis que Black l'avait imité en se déguisant en prince des vampires ? Enfin, la Serpentard pensait que c'est ce qu'il tentait de représenter avec une couronne dans ses cheveux et des canines assez prononcées. Ensuite, Glory s'était déguisé en chat et Remus en Beetlejuice ? Enfin, elle reconnue surtout le costume moldu qu'elle avait déjà pu observer à la télé chez Ayden. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas été jusqu'à recouvrir son visage de maquillage mais il était assez reconnaissable pour ceux qui connaissait Beetlejuice. Et en regardant de plus près, elle avait le costume assorti à celui de Lupin… Son frère jumeau semblait d'ailleurs être sur la même longueur d'ondes qu'elle au même moment.

_ Elie, s'exclama son frère jumeau en se tournant vers elle. Remus et toi avez un costume assorti !

C'était sûr qu'avec un costume blanc à rayures noires, ils ne passaient pas inaperçu assis en face l'un de l'autre. La jeune Serpentard fit un brève sourire à son frère tandis que Lupin relevait à peine. Glory était une vraie sangsue ce soir… Eléanore nia le jeune couple en face d'elle du regard et se remit à observer la Grande Salle. À la table des Serdaigle, elle vit Eveline assisse en compagnie d'Aaron Green. Eveline était déguisée en fée et Aaron en momie. Si Eléanore ne savait pas que le jeune Green était le binôme de sa petite sœur, elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnue. Ayden et Holly était avec de jeunes élèves de leur âge qu'Eléanore ne connaissait pas. Ayden était déguisé en dragon et Holly en princesse médiévale. Avaient-ils assortit leurs costumes tous les deux ? En tout cas, Eléanore les trouvait très mignons. Isaac, un quatrième année de Serdaigle et frère d'Émilie et de Holly, était déguisé en James Bond et semblait avoir une Serpentard de très mauvaise humeur comme binôme. Eléanore se retint de rire en voyant Morgane Vandera, déguisée en déesse grecque, en binôme avec un Serpentard qui l'ignorait royalement. Elle observa ensuite Ysaline qui était déguisée en nymphe et qui était avec un Gryffondor avec qui elle semblait en pleine conversation.

La vue d'Ysaline amena Eléanore à se tourner vers la table des Poufsouffle où elle constata que la sœur jumelle d'Ysaline, Valéry, arborait le même costume qu'elle et qu'elle était en binôme avec Pettigrow, déguisé en fantôme. Emilie, la jeune fille détestable que son frère aimait beaucoup, était déguisée en princesse Leia de Star Wars. Eléanore ne put qu'approuver son choix car elle adorait cette saga moldue. Cela avait du bon parfois d'avoir une partie de la famille à demi-moldue. Emilie était en binôme avec un Serdaigle assez entreprenant. Esteban allait voir rouge… Sandra Alper, la grande copine de Jennifer Darcol, avait également le costume assorti à son amie et elle était accompagnée par un Serpentard.

À la table des Serpentard, Eléanore constata que son jeune cousin Alexander était déguisé en ancien mage et était accompagné d'une Gryffondor de quatrième année qu'il dédaignait avec joie au profit de sa petite-amie Sophia également à Serpentard. Malefoy et toute sa clique était dispersé par ci, par là mais la jeune McGrégor ne désirait pas leur accorder d'attention pour cette soirée. Elle remarqua juste que Rabastan semblait en grande conversation avec Victoria Kaars, déguisée en vampirette, qui accompagnait Ethan, déguisé en cavalier sans tête. Victoria et Rabastan semblait débattre de l'état étrange d'Ethan qui semblait être dans la lune. Plus loin, elle remarqua Malefoy regardé avec satisfaction le Préfet-en-Chef. Mais qu'avait-il encore dont fait ? Elle détourna ensuite son regard vers Severus Rogue et Lily Evans. La Gryffondor était déguisée en ange et les plumes de ses ailes volaient dans tous les sens au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements. Elle semblait être en pleine conversation virulente en compagnie de Severus.

Eléanore fut interrompue dans le cours de son observation par Potter qui fit mine de se lever à côté d'elle. Il semblait avoir observé la même chose qu'elle à l'instant.

_ Je vais lui faire la peau, ragea Potter entre ses dents.

_ Laisse tomber, intervint alors Eléanore en le retenant de toutes ses forces. Evans sait parfaitement se défendre toute seule. De plus, je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait que tu mettes ton nez dans ses affaires. Elle a déjà une mauvaise opinion de toi alors inutile d'en rajouter.

Potter se rassit malgré lui. Il détourna son attention de Lily et continua à pester entre ses dents. Eléanore soupira de soulagement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était d'éviter de créer un scandale devant tout le monde. Eléanore vit avec horreur ses compagnons de table se tourner vers eux pour demander des explications mais elle fut sauver par l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle d'un pas amusé tout en arborant un costume de sultan. Il monta sur l'estrade où se trouvait la table des professeurs et intima le silence aux élèves. Tout le monde était désormais installé et Dumbledore allait prononcer son fameux discours d'Halloween.

_ Mes très chers élèves et collègues, commença Dumbledore. Je vous remercie de vous être prêté au jeu en vous déguisant. J'admire votre originalité pour certains et le côté plus traditionnel pour d'autres. J'espère que vous passerez une excellente soirée en compagnie de votre binôme et je me réjouis de voir toutes les maisons de Poudlard mélanger dans l'harmonie la plus totale…

Eléanore décrocha quelques instants pour se demander si Dumbledore ne se moquait pas un petit peu de tout le monde. N'avait-il donc pas entendu ou vu le comportement virulent de certaines personnes à l'égard de leurs binômes avant de rentrer dans la Grande Salle ?! Vraiment, quel étrange personnage.

_ Laissez-moi donc vous expliquer le programme de cette soirée, continua Dumbledore avec un sourire aux lèvres. Nous commencerons donc par le traditionnel banquet d'Halloween où un repas merveilleux nous attend. La soirée continuera ensuite son cours dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Des activités à faire en binôme pouvant faire rapporter des points à la maison respective de chacun d'entre vous. Il y en a pour tous les goûts et vous être libres d'en faire autant que vous voulez. Cela va de la chaise musicale à une course contre la montre. Ces différentes activités vous sont proposées aux quatre coins du château. A compter de la fin du banquet qui se tient donc jusque vingt-et-une heure, vous disposerez de deux heures pour participer aux différentes activités. Vous trouverez d'ailleurs en face de vous un plan reprenant où se trouvent les différentes activités.

Des exclamations ravies se firent entendre à travers toute la Grande Salle et la plupart des élèves se jetèrent sur leurs parchemins où se trouvait le plan du château. Dumbledore eut un sourire ravi mais demanda à nouveau très rapidement le silence.

_ Votre enthousiasme me comble de joie mais les surprises ne s'arrêtent pas là, reprit le professeur Dumbledore. Au bout de ces deux heures d'activités, les plus âgés d'entre vous, c'est-à-dire à compter de la troisième année, pourront revenir dans la Grande salle où une soirée dansante d'une heure conclura cette magnifique soirée. Passez une agréable soirée d'Halloween !

Un brouhaha intense se fit entendre tandis que la majorité des élèves acclamaient leur directeur. Une soirée dansante ! En voilà, une magnifique nouvelle palpitante ! Eléanore détourna son attention du reste de la Grande Salle et fit face à la table des Gryffondor pour découvrir avec joie les plats qui s'étaient remplies de toute sorte de nourritures différentes. Les Elfes de maison s'étaient encore une fois surpassés !

_ Bon appétit ! s'exclama Esteban avec joie en remplissant son assiette dans le but d'échapper à Jennifer Darcol qui se penchait déjà vers lui dans le but d'entamer la conversation.

Eléanore commença à son tour à remplir son assiette tout en évitant de regarder Remus qui échangeait un petit sourire avec Glory. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant à être aussi mignon lui ! La jeune Serpentard trouvait qu'elle s'en tirait plus ou moins bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette en même temps que Lupin la main sur la louche de soupe. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir de la tête aux pieds et elle enleva rapidement sa main en évitant le regard de Lupin.

_ Vas-y, je t'en prie, dit Eléanore en faisant signe à Lupin de se servir.

_ Non, toi d'abord, répliqua Remus en voulant se montrer galant.

_ Non, toi ! Insista Eléanore. J'insiste.

_ Non c'est moi qui insiste, dit Remus en poussant la louche vers Eléanore.

_ Non vraiment…

_ JE VAIS ME SERVIR ALORS ! S'emporta Glory en prenant rageusement la louche de la soupe. Ce que vous pouvez être ridicule tous les deux !

Eléanore regarda Glory avec des yeux gros comme deux ronds de flanc et elle vit Remus se tourner vers sa petite-amie dans le but de lui adresser ses excuses. Elle entendit Potter et Black rire sous la table et elle échangea un regard exaspéré avec son amie Hélèna. Eléanore finit par hausser les épaules et ne se concentra plus que sur son dîner. La discussion n'allait pas bon train à la table des Gryffondor et Eléanore s'ennuyait royalement. Esteban était en grande discussion avec son voisin de gauche dans le but d'éviter son binôme. Potter échafaudait des plans pour que Lily soit sa cavalière à la soirée dansante. Hélèna avait un éternel débat avec Black sur sa débilité profonde. Et Lupin… Lupin avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Glory et s'activait à lui murmurer des choses réconfortantes à l'oreille puisque la jeune Poufsouffle avait décidé de bouder depuis l'épisode de la louche de soupe.

La jeune Serpentard aurait pu en pleurer de rage. Voir Lupin faire des démonstrations d'affection à une autre fille devant elle lui donnait des nausées et elle avait fortement envie de vomir. Elle arriverait même à regretter de ne pas avoir Ethan sous la main pour coller sa bouche à la sienne et faire enrager Lupin. Par Merlin ! Elle devait être encore malheureusement sacrément mordue de ce gars pour vouloir en arriver à de telles extrémités. La fin du banquet sembla arriver après ce qu'il semblait être une éternité pour Eléanore. Elle se précipita d'ailleurs rapidement à la sortie de la Grande Salle et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait littéralement oublié Potter. Ce dernier finit par la rejoindre quelques instants plus tard dans le hall de l'école. Il amenait avec lui Black et Lupin.

_ On s'est dit que ce serait cool de faire le même parcours ensemble, lui expliqua Potter en répondant à son incompréhension silencieuse.

Eléanore soupira intérieurement et se mit à suivre Potter qui menait la marche d'un pas conquérant.

_ Et si nous commencions par cette mystérieuse activité ? proposa Potter en montrant du doigt sur son parchemin le quatrième étage du château où était représenté une bouche ficelée par du fil de couture.

Le reste du groupe approuva et tous se dirigèrent vers le quatrième étage. En chemin, Esteban les rejoint en courant en traînant péniblement Darcol dans son sillage.

_ Ce serait cool si on restait ensemble, les gars ! dit Esteban en leur faisant les gros yeux.

Eléanore compris alors que le binôme de son frère avait semble-t-il fait une tentative de rapprochement indésirable. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au quatrième étage et trouvèrent la salle de classe dédiée à la mystérieuse activité représentée par une bouche cousue. Ils furent accueillis par un professeur de l'école qui les fit se mettre en cercle autour de la salle-de-classe. Nature de l'activité mystérieuse ? Un jeu de gages et vérités. Eléanore n'en mena pas large durant la demi-heure que dura ce jeu. Elle ne prit aucun risque de devoir avouer quelque chose de compromettant puisque ne fit que des gages comme son amie Hélèna. De plus, elle n'avait pas peur du côté pratique de l'activité puisque le professeur était toujours là et que ses camarades ne purent lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Elle se contenta donc bien souvent de sauter à pieds joints ou bien de courir autour du cercle. Sirius s'amusa tout de même à faire jouer Hélèna à saute-moutons avec lui. Eléanore crut bien que son amie allait le tuer sur place. A terme de cette activité, chacun avait fait gagner des points à sa maison respective.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une activité nommée « la chaise musicale ». Hélèna feint un mal de cheville pour ne pas y prendre part et Eléanore eut du mal à cacher ses éclats de rire devant la mauvaise comédie de son amie. Eléanore ne trouva encore une fois rien de particulier à cette activité sauf le moment où elle se retrouva disqualifié par la faute de Lupin. Ils étaient tous les deux les derniers à ne pas avoir de chaises et foncèrent à toute vitesse sur la dernière de disponible. Le seul hic était que Lupin était plus rapide qu'elle à s'asseoir et elle se retrouva donc assisse sur les genoux du Maraudeur sans trop savoir comment. Ils eurent tous les deux un temps ahuri avant que le professeur chargé de cette activité ne siffle la disqualification d'Eléanore. La jeune fille prit donc ses jambes à son cou et alla rejoindre son amie Hélèna dans le couloir.

_ Je suis dans le pétrin, soupira Eléanore qui se retrouvait encore une fois dans tous ses états à cause de la proximité récente de Remus. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens tout ça que pour lui ?!

Hélèna se pencha vers son amie et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. La jeune White voulut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par Black qui venait de se faire éliminer et qui se dirigeait vers elle. Par Merlin ! Elle avait tellement hâte de lui faire ravaler sa superbe que cela lui brûlait les doigts. Elle attendait la soirée dansante d'un pied ferme pour prendre sa revanche sur le Gryffondor arrogant. Ce qu'il n'avait pas l'air débile avec sa couronne dans les cheveux d'ailleurs !

_ Gryffondor va remporter plus de points que Serpentard ce soir, White !

_ Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fiche, Black. Dit Hélèna en roulant des yeux.

Eléanore n'écouta pas le reste de leur conversation et se releva afin de s'éloigner de tout ce chahut dans le but de rechercher un peu de solitude. Ce qu'elle avait hâte que la soirée se termine… Bientôt, l'épreuve de la chaise musicale se termina et le groupe se dirigea vers d'autres activités à essayer. Eléanore ne fut que plus heureuse de voir vingt-trois heures pointé le bout de son nez. Tous les élèves se retrouvèrent dans le hall de l'école. Les professeurs se chargèrent de raccompagner les premières et deuxièmes années à leurs dortoirs respectifs et Eléanore adressa un signe de la main de loin à sa petite sœur. Elle semblait s'être encore battue avec Aaron Green puisqu'elle avait une aile cassée et que ce dernier avait la moitié de ses bandages qui avait brûlé.

Le reste des élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle où les tables des quatre maisons avaient été enlevées au profit d'une immense piste de danse et de quelques tables posées contre les différents murs faisant office de buffet et où se trouvaient également quelques rafraîchissements. Dumbledore leur fit comprendre que l'heure des binômes était passée et qu'ils étaient désormais libres de se retrouver avec qui ils voulaient. La musique retentit alors dans la Grande Salle et certains couples de danseurs ne se firent pas prier pour occuper aussitôt la piste de dans. Esteban se fit donc une joie de planter Jennifer Darcol à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et il invita sa jumelle à le suivre sur la piste de danse avec un grand sourire. Eléanore tenta d'oublier ses habituels tracas et elle savoura l'instant présent. Elle enchaîna alors des danses au rythme endiablé avec son frère tout comme des slows éternellement longs.

Elle ne voulut quitter la piste de danse que lorsqu'elle aperçut Lupin se rapprocher d'eux en compagnie de Glory qui peinait à marcher.

_ Est-ce que vous voulez bien me donner un coup de main ? demanda Remus d'un ton suppliant. Je pense que le ponch était un peu trop alcoolisé pour elle.

Esteban se dépêcha donc d'aider Remus à transporter Glory vers des sièges bordant la piste de danse. Eléanore leur emboîta le pas tout en savourant le fait de pouvoir aller bientôt s'asseoir dans le but de se reposer. Elle crevait de mal aux pieds.

Hélèna regardait Sirius Black d'un air mauvais. Il était installé sur un siège aux côtés de James Potter qui noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool suite à plusieurs refus d'Evans de danser avec lui. Elle avait décidé de passer à présent à l'action car elle voyait Lupin se diriger avec Glory vers ses deux amis. Elle servit donc deux verres de ponch et sortit un petit flacon de son décolleté. Elle servit le contenu dans un des verres et se dirigea vers Black. Elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire boire cette potion juste un peu avant qu'il ne pose ses yeux sur Glory. Il fallait qu'elle soit la première personne qu'il voit après avoir bu ce truc.

Remus et Esteban arrivèrent malheureusement quelques temps avant Hélèna et ils installèrent Glory à côté de Sirius. James ne fit même pas attention à eux car trop occupé à contempler le fond de son verre en se lamentant sur Lily. Eléanore arriva quelques temps après et s'assit à côté de Glory.

_ Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? S'enquit Sirius en posant une main sur le front de Glory.

_ Le ponch était un peu trop alcoolisé pour elle, expliqua Remus avec un petit sourire contrit. J'ai tenté de l'empêcher de boire mais elle a insisté.

Eléanore écoutait d'une oreille distraite les autres car elle vit son amie Hélèna arrivé auprès d'elle, l'air contrarié. Cette dernière ne semblait pas contente de voir Black entouré de ses amis et Eléanore décida alors de lui remonter le moral.

_ Merci pour le verre, la remercia Eléanore en lui prenant un verre de ponch car elle mourrait littéralement de soif. Trinquons à notre amitié si géniale !

_ Non, Eléanore ! S'exclama Hélèna d'un air horrifié.

Eléanore avala alors d'une traite son verre et ferma les yeux afin de se retenir de grimacer devant le goût alcoolisé du ponch. Il était beaucoup plus fort que dans ses souvenirs. Eléanore sentit soudainement sa tête lui tourner et elle allait s'écraser sur le sol si Lupin ne l'avait pas retenu de justesse. Dès que la jeune Serpentard ouvrit les yeux, elle vit un regard ambré la regarder d'un air inquiet et la jeune fille s'y perdit.

_ Remus…

Eléanore se jeta alors soudainement au cou du Maraudeur et le serra dans ses bras à lui en briser les os. Hélèna regarda d'un air horrifié son amie entraîner Lupin vers la piste de danse et se coller littéralement à lui pour un nouveau slow.

_ Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Esteban en regardant sa sœur tenter d'embrasser un Lupin qui résistait tant bien que mal.

_ Euh… commença Hélèna dans une tentative d'explication.

La jeune Serpentard se demandait comment expliquer le fait qu'Eléanore venait de boire un filtre d'amour qui était destiné à Black dans le but qu'il tombe amoureux de Glory pour semer le trouble entre les deux amis. Hélèna était en train de se dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée de vendre la mèche puisque Lupin semblait être capable de garder Eléanore à une distance raisonnable. Cependant, elle n'avait pas vu qu'Ethan se dirigeait vers le groupe et qu'il agrippa violemment Lupin pour que ce dernier lui fasse face. Esteban se précipita dans le but d'aider son ami mais Eléanore fit preuve d'une force surhumaine en repoussant Ethan de Lupin et en protégeant ce dernier de son corps. Elle lui hurla de ne pas toucher à l'homme de sa vie et se jeta sur lui pour le frapper. Cependant, la jeune fille s'empêtra les pieds dans la traîne de sa robe et tomba lourdement au sol en se cognant la tête. Eléanore n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle sombrait petit à petit dans l'inconscience et qu'une marre de sang fit son apparition à l'arrière de sa tête avant de se répandre sur le sol.

Une heure plus tard, Eléanore était allongée à l'infirmerie avec un bandage recouvrant tout son crâne. La jeune fille était plongée dans les méandres de son inconscience mais elle semblait en même temps agitée. Dumbledore avait donc conclu que son inconscience devait l'avoir plongé dans un rêve vivace et qu'elle finirait bien par se réveiller car aucun traumatisme sérieux n'avait heureusement été décelé. Le directeur de l'école finit par convoquer Hélèna dans son bureau qui s'était finalement dénoncé. Il demanda également à Remus et Ethan de les suivre afin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire de la bagarre puisque cette dernière n'était pas du ressort d'Hélèna. La nuit allait être longue…

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Le prochain chapitre sera un peu particulier mais je pense que vous l'aimerez. Bonne soirée !


	44. Chapter 44

Chapitre 44 L'étrange rêve d'Eléanore

Lily Evans regardait James Potter d'un air soupçonneux depuis le début du repas de midi. Le brun à lunette n'arrêtait pas de la regarder d'un air rêveur.

_ Pourquoi Potter me regarde d'un air abruti ? demanda la jeune Gryffondor à son amie Alice qui était plongé dans son livre de Divination.

_ Cela ne change pas des autres jours, répondit Alice en ne décollant pas de son livre.

_ Mouais, fit Lily tout en soupirant d'exaspération. Au fait, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de lire ce ramassis de bêtises ?

_ Le cours de Divination n'est pas un ramassis de bêtises, fit Alice avec un petit sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Et je te rappelle que nous avons cours dans une trentaine de minutes. Est-ce que tu as fait ton devoir ?

_ Malheureusement oui, répondit Lily. Mais franchement, devoir prédire son destin pour toute la semaine à venir, c'était mission impossible ! J'ai rencontré plusieurs difficultés mais j'y suis finalement parvenue.

_ Et qu'as-tu de prévu pour cette semaine ? demanda Alice.

Lily rougit furieusement. Elle n'allait quand même pas dire qu'elle avait totalement inventé les prédictions qu'elle avait mise dans son parchemin plutôt que de mettre les vrais ! Elle ne tenait absolument pas à ce que d'autres personnes soient au courant de certaines choses et surtout pas une en particulier…

_ Que je vais avoir une bonne note pour mon cours de divination, répondit simplement Lily tout en reprenant son repas sous le regard émerveillé de James Potter.

Lily ne tint d'ailleurs pas longtemps sous le regard plus que louche de James et se tourna vers son autre ami Esteban McGrégor.

_ Potter commence sérieusement à me faire peur, lui dit Lily alors que ce dernier se détournait de la contemplation de sa sœur jumelle assisse à la table des Serpentard.

_ Excuse-moi Lily, fit Esteban. Mais je surveillais Eléanore. McDowell est beaucoup trop proche d'elle à mon goût.

_ Je ne crois pas que tu dois t'inquiéter pour ça, dit Lily avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ta sœur n'a d'yeux que pour un garçon en particulier et ce n'est pas McDowell.

_ Qui est-ce ?! demanda aussitôt Esteban.

_ Tu ne crois sérieusement pas que je vais te le dire ? fit Lily d'un air amusé. Sinon, je te disais que Potter me faisait peur à me regarder comme ça.

_ Comment ?

_ Regarde-le et tu verras. Alice me dit que cela ne change pas de d'habitude mais là je pense qu'il est sérieusement atteint.

Esteban se pencha en avant et regarda en direction de James Potter, son colocataire de dortoir. Ce dernier soutenait sa tête d'une main et c'était à peine si un filet de bave ne coulait pas de sa bouche.

_ Je pense qu'il a un fameux problème en effet, dit Esteban en retournant aussitôt à la surveillance de sa sœur.

Lily soupira de désespoir et retourna finalement à son repas tout en se préparant à subir un cours de Divination et Potter en même temps. Voilà une après-midi plus que pénible qui s'annonçait…

Du côté de la table des Serpentard, Eléanore McGrégor tentait comme il se peut de se décoller de McDowell. Ce dernier s'était mis en tête de l'inviter à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. La jeune fille tentait de lui dire non gentiment depuis tout à l'heure mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile à faire. Par chance, son amie Hélèna White arriva juste au bon moment. Cette dernière posa brusquement son sac sur la table et soupira bruyamment.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Eléanore en voyant McDowell s'éloigner d'elle suite à la mauvaise humeur d'Hélèna.

_ Je viens de croiser Black à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, répliqua Hélèna. Et cet imbécile ne s'est pas gêné pour me faire remarquer que j'avais mal boutonné mon chemisier. Non mais quel abruti celui-là !

_ Ce qui m'étonne le plus, répliqua Eléanore. C'est qu'il a prit le temps de relever ce détail. N'était-il pas en compagnie d'une certaine Serdaigle ce matin ?

_ Si, fit Hélèna. Et en compagnie de Remus Lupin qui se faisait harceler par Morgane Vandera.

_ Quoi ?! S'étrangla Eléanore en avala de travers son jus de citrouille.

_ Je sais, dit Hélèna en interprétant mal l'air scandalisé de son amie. Cette fille me fait pitié. Elle est obligée d'harceler des garçons pour se trouver un petit-ami. Et d'ailleurs je me demande ce que fichait Black avec cette Serdaigle. Il avait l'air de préparer un mauvais coup…

Eléanore n'écouta pas la suite des paroles d'Hélèna car elle fixait à présent Remus Lupin à la table des Gryffondor. Elle avait un faible pour le Maraudeur depuis le début de sa quatrième année et avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher ce fait depuis que cette prétentieuse de Morgane Vandera avait jeté son dévolu sur Remus Lupin. D'ailleurs cette saleté de Serdaigle avait eu le toupet de s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Eléanore bouillonna intérieurement et tapa sur la table avec son point.

_ Tout va bien ? demanda Hélèna qui avait enfin arrêté de maudire Sirius Black ainsi que sa descendance.

_ Mouais, dit Eléanore. Je suis seulement énervée à cause de ce maudit cours de Divination que l'on va avoir. En plus qu'il faut rendre ce fichu devoir sur nos prédictions de cette semaine.

_ J'espère justement qu'elle va lire nos prédictions, rigola Hélèna en repensant à ce qu'elle avait mis sur les deux rouleaux de parchemin demandés pour ce devoir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as mis ? demanda curieusement Eléanore en détachant son regard de Remus Lupin pour le porter sur son amie.

Hélèna souri d'un air machiavélique avant de prendre ses deux parchemins dans son sac et de les tendre à Eléanore. Cette dernière les prit et commença à les lire.

« Devoir de Divination d'Hélèna White – Sixième année Serpentard – Prédictions de la première semaine de novembre.

Lundi 2 novembre : Va suspendre Sirius Black par les pieds dans les cachots après l'avoir battu encore une fois à un duel de sortilège

Mardi 3 novembre : Arrivera à humilier Sirius Black devant tout Poudlard après avoir exposé la lingerie fine qu'il s'amuse à porter

Mercredi 4 novembre : Gagnera un pari contre Sirius Black et l'enverra faire mumuse avec le Calmar géant dans le lac de Poudlard avec un boulet attaché à sa cheville gauche

Jeudi 5 novembre : Va attraper Sirius Black en plein irrespect du règlement et lui fera gagner une semaine de retenue

Vendredi 6 novembre : Arrivera à faire perdre toute sa popularité à Sirius Black auprès de la gent féminine après l'avoir surpris en train d'embrasser langoureusement Remus Lupin … »

Eléanore arrêta temporairement sa lecture pour porter un regard scandalisé sur Hélèna qui guettait ses réactions.

_ Quoi ?! S'enquit Hélèna en voyant Eléanore devenir verte.

_ Ce sont de vraies prédictions ? S'inquiéta Eléanore.

_ Bien sûr que non, répondit Hélèna en roulant des yeux. Bien que j'aurais voulu que cela soit le cas. Mais tu sais très bien que je suis parfaitement nulle pour faire des prédictions alors j'ai décidé d'en inventer dans l'espoir que la prof les lise devant la classe et que cela ridiculise Black.

_ Et d'où t'es venu l'idée de l'histoire du baiser entre Black et Lupin ?

_ Cela me paraît évident, répondit Hélèna en rigolant. On n'a jamais vu Lupin sérieusement avec une fille et je suis en train de me poser des questions sur l'orientation de Black…

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que depuis un certain temps il a arrêté de sortir avec une multitude de filles, dit Hélèna. Il est toujours accompagné mais ce ne sont que des filles qui lui courent après.

Eléanore soupira de soulagement discrètement et retourna à sa lecture du devoir d'Hélèna.

« … dans la Tour d'Astronomie.

Samedi 7 novembre : Va faire tomber Black de son balai en plein entraînement de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor

Dimanche 8 novembre : Savourera sa victoire en regardant Sirius Black la supplier à genoux d'arrêter de lui gâcher la vie ».

Eléanore voulut faire remarquer à Hélèna que tout tournait un peu trop autour de Sirius Black mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à s'attirer le courroux de son amie pour le restant de la journée.

_ Et toi, commença Hélèna. Comme tu as un semblant de don pour la Divination, qu'as-tu fait comme prédictions pour cette semaine ?

Eléanore avait toujours eu ce que l'on pouvait appeler de l'intuition mais de là à dire qu'elle avait un don, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Cependant, elle avait quelques fois fait des prédictions qui se sont avérés justes.

_ Rien de spécial, répondit-elle. J'ai fais des prédictions principalement en rapport avec mes notes de cours bien qu'il y en ait une qui concerne plus particulièrement le cours de Divination mais elle est très étrange.

_ Lit la moi, demanda Hélèna.

Eléanore sortit donc son devoir de son sac et commença à lire à haute voix sa prédiction sur le cours de Divination.

_ « Lundi 2 novembre : Le cours de Divination rapprochera les maisons ».

_ Effectivement elle est très étrange, dit Hélèna. Et même totalement improbable !

Eléanore sourit et rangea son devoir dans son sac avant de reprendre son repas. Cependant, elle fut interrompue quelques instants plus tard par la sonnerie qui signalait le début des cours de l'après-midi. Elle vit Hélèna soupirer bruyamment en face d'elle afin de montrer son mécontentement à tous. Eléanore se leva donc en même temps que son amie et elles se dirigèrent toutes deux en classe de Divination.

Lily Evans sentit comme sa sentence tomber en entendant la sonnerie sonnée. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à se faire porter malade ce matin ?! Elle y songera la prochaine fois en tout cas ! La jeune Gryffondor sentit son ami Esteban se lever à coté d'elle et Alice en face. Résignée, elle décida donc de se lever à son tour et de les suivre. Mais à son grand étonnement, elle vit Esteban prendre de l'avance en se précipitant vers la sortie de la Grande Salle tout en bousculant par accident les Maraudeurs.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Alice.

_ Je n'en sais rien, répondit Lily en regardant son ami d'un air inquiet en le voyant se rendre en territoire ennemi chez les Serpentard.

_ Hey ! Les accosta Remus Lupin. Qu'a donc Esteban pour partir comme si qu'un hippogriffe était à ses trousses ?

_ Aucune idée, fit Alice.

Lily continuait à regarder Esteban et le voyait à présent en compagnie d'Eléanore McGrégor, sa sœur jumelle, et d'Hélèna White. Comme si cela n'augurait rien de bon, Lily décida de rejoindre Esteban suivit par Alice et Remus et plus en arrière le reste des Maraudeurs. Elle fut capable d'entendre leur discussion lorsqu'elle fut plus près d'eux.

_ Je peux savoir qui c'est ? demandait Esteban d'un ton fâché.

_ Mais qui ça ?! répliquait Eléanore en voyant rouge.

_ Le garçon pour lequel tu as craqué !

Eléanore roula des yeux pendant qu'Hélèna suivait leur conversation un peu en retrait. Voilà maintenant que son frère jumeau venait lui faire un scandale pour quelque chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Enfin si mais il n'était pas sensé être au courant alors qui avait bien pu deviner son secret et avoir l'idée brillante d'aller le répéter à son frère ?!

_ Et je peux savoir qui t'a inventé un truc pareil ?! demanda Eléanore en fusillant à nouveau son frère du regard.

_ C'est… commença-t-il en lançant un regard hésitant vers son amie Lily Evans. Je pensais que tu en pinçais pour McDowell vu la manière dont il te collait alors on m'a dit que tu étais amoureuse d'un autre…

_ Quoi ?! dit Hélèna en n'arrivant pas à concevoir qu'un détail aussi croustillant ait pu lui échapper et qu'en plus il concerne son unique amie.

_ Et bien, White, dit Sirius Black en s'avançant vers elle d'un air narquois. Ne me dit pas que tu n'étais pas au courant d'une telle chose alors qu'elle concerne ton UNIQUE amie !

_ La ferme Black ! répliqua Hélèna qui commençait déjà à voir rouge.

_ La ferme Black, répéta Sirius en imitant très mal la voix d'Hélèna. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à répliquer, White ?

_ Bon, dit Eléanore qui commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de toute cette agitation autour d'elle. Nous n'allons pas rester puisque nous perdons plus de temps qu'autre chose ici. Esteban, arrête de te mêler de ma vie alors que cela ne te regarde absolument pas. Et la prochaine fois que tu viens me trouver, évite de ramener toute ta meute d'imbéciles. Sinon, je risque de faire une allergie aux Gryffondor… Surtout que l'on ne sait pas où vont traîner certains et avec qui, termina Eléanore en appuyant bien son regard en direction de Sirius Black et de Remus Lupin.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! demanda Sirius Black en ne comprenant pas où la sœur jumelle d'un de ses camarades de dortoir voulait en venir.

_ Tu es vraiment stupide, Black, répliqua aussitôt Hélèna. Avec tout ce que tu te tapes à Poudlard, on ne sait pas ce que tu aurais pu attraper avec les autres… Donc, reste disons… loin… de nous.

Hélèna se retourna pour cacher son éclat de rire alors qu'un autre faisait écho au sien. Eléanore regarda autour d'elle pour voir qui se moquait de Sirius Black avec Hélèna. Son regard croisa deux yeux dorés plein de malice et son cœur fit un drôle de bond. Remus Lupin, évidemment…

_ Lunard, s'indigna Sirius. Je te rappelle que McGrégor parlait aussi de toi !

_ Peut-être, dit Remus en réfrénant un nouvel éclat de rire. Mais je ne me sens pas du tout concerné.

_ Humm, dit Eléanore. Tu traînais bien avec Morgane Vandera tout à l'heure et je te conseille de regarder où traîne cette…

_ … chose, compléta Hélèna en savourant le regard choqué sur le visage de Black.

_ Après tout, continua Eléanore. On ne sait pas vraiment tout ce que fait cette fille et ses activités sont plus que louches.

_ Je te remercie de te soucier de moi Eléanore, dit Remus un sourire aux lèvres. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Eléanore se renfrogna alors qu'elle voyait Lily Evans lui lancer un regard amusé. Mais oui ! Voilà qui avait bien pu vendre la mèche à son frère Lily Evans ! Il ne manquait plus qu'elle lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce à présent…

_ Au fait Potter, appela Eléanore tandis que l'intéressé sortait de sa contemplation de la jolie rousse. Si j'étais toi, je tenterais ma chance avec Lily car elle ne s'est pas cachée face aux autres pour dire qu'elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour toi.

_ Quoi ?! dit Lily scandalisé.

_ C'est vrai, Evans ? S'enquit Potter en passant aussitôt la main dans ses cheveux.

_ Sûrement pas, Potter ! S'énerva Lily en partant à une vitesse hallucinante.

_ Mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! hurla Potter en se lançant à la poursuite de Lily qui se rendait au cours de Divination. Absolument tout !

_ Bon, dit Alice. Je vais aller en cours moi car je ne veux pas y arriver en retard.

_ Je te suis, dit Peter en partant avec elle alors que Frank Longdubat sortait de la Grande Salle et proposait à Alice de l'accompagner tout en saluant Peter d'un signe de tête.

_ Nous n'en avons pas terminé Eléanore, dit Esteban en partant également pour le cours de Divination.

_ Bien sûr, dit la Serpentard en suivant son frère jumeau. Mais tu ne penses quand même pas pouvoir te prendre pour notre père ?! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Esteban.

_ Je vais les suivre, dit Remus en laissant Hélèna et Sirius seul à seul. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils s'entretuent dans les couloirs de l'école.

Hélèna regarda donc Lupin partir en lançant un drôle de regard à Eléanore. Se pourrait-il que le coup de cœur de son ami soit ce Maraudeur ?! « Par Merlin, pensa-t-elle. Il est hors de question que je laisse une telle chose se produire ! Je ne laisserais pas Eléanore s'abaisser à sortir avec ce garçon. Après tout c'était un Gryffondor, un Maraudeur, un Préfet mais surtout un ami de Sirius Black. Il réunissait tous les défauts de la Terre à lui tout seul. Non, c'était certain ! Il n'était pas fait pour Eléanore… ». Alors la jeune fille commença à échafauder des plans pour ramener son amie à la raison tout en se rendant en cours de Divination. Elle laissa donc Sirius tout seul dans le hall de l'école qui le prit très mal d'ailleurs.

_ White ! s'exclama le Maraudeur. Tu ne penses quand même pas te permettre de me laisser en plan comme ça !

_ Oh ça va Black ! répliqua Hélèna. Dit plutôt que tu ne supportes d'être ignoré. Toujours le premier à faire tes grands airs pour être le centre de l'attention.

_ Non mais je rêve ! Qui est-ce qui passe son temps à me poursuivre dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour se battre en duel avec moi ?!

_ Et qui s'amuse toujours à venir fourrer son nez dans mes affaires ?

_ C'est plutôt toi qui fais ça à chaque fois !

_ Ou devrais-je plutôt dire « qui est-ce qui s'amuse à me faire remarquer que mon chemisier est mal boutonné ?! »

_ Je n'ai jamais…

_ Dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire Black ?!

_ Si vous avez terminé votre discussion les enfants, intervint le professeur de Divination qui venait de passer sa tête par la trappe au sommet de l'échelle permettant d'accéder à la salle de classe. Vous pourriez peut-être penser à vous joindre à nous ?

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur dispute que Sirius et Hélèna n'avaient pas remarqués qu'ils s'étaient rendus au cours de Divination.

Le professeur Séphira regarda ses deux derniers élèves entrés dans la salle de classe d'un air sévère. Pourquoi les quatre derniers groupes à être arrivé étaient aussi agités ?

_ Bien, commença le professeur après que les deux derniers arrivés se soient installés à la même table en faisant la grimace. Mettez vos devoirs sur votre table.

Tous s'exécutèrent et le professeur de Divination récupéra les devoirs grâce à un sortilège d'attraction.

_ Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous essayer aux différentes techniques de prédictions, continua le professeur. Pour cela nous allons utiliser les techniques suivantes les tarots, les feuilles de thé et les boules de cristal. Je vous ai donc placé en équipe de deux par table. Vous trouverez la technique que vous utiliserez en face de vous. Bon travail !

Eléanore grimaça en remarquant qu'elle se trouvait en équipe avec son frère jumeau et surtout face au fait que Remus Lupin était juste à la table d'à côté ET en compagnie de Morgane Vandera. La poisse ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, elle devait utiliser la technique de la boule de cristal. La jeune Serpentard regarda autour d'elle et se retint de rire en voyant qu'Hélèna devait faire équipe avec Sirius Black et utiliser la technique du tarot.

Soudainement, elle entendit son frère étouffer tant bien que mal un éclat de rire. Elle suivit donc son regard et vit Lily Evans à une table avec James Potter. Et apparemment, ils avaient hérités de la technique des feuilles de thé.

_ Et si nous commencions ? demanda Esteban.

_ Je t'en prie, répondit Eléanore en faisant la grimace et en poussant la boule de cristal vers son frère. Si tu veux perdre ton temps à ça…

_ Pour une qui s'amusait à jouer Madame Irma en étant petite, ton avis semble bien avoir changé sur ce genre de pratique…

Eléanore ne répondit rien et regarda son frère se plonger dans leur boule de cristal. Elle regarda autour d'elle et finit par poser son regard sur Remus Lupin qui souriait d'un air plus qu'amusé face aux prédictions que faisait sa groupie de Serdaigle dans les tarots.

_ Alors je vois que tu vas bientôt rencontrer ton âme sœur et qu'elle est plus proche de toi que tu ne l'imagines, disait Morgane Vandera.

Eléanore roula des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur son frère qui avait arrêté de regarder dans la boule de cristal.

_ Tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, répondit Esteban en devenant livide. Grand-mère va venir habiter avec nous.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Eléanore. Tu as sûrement dû te tromper. Donne-moi ça !

Elle arracha la boule de cristal des mains de son frère et s'y plongea. La jeune Serpentard n'y vit d'abord que de la brume avant que tout ne s'éclaircisse pour lui montrer des choses qui n'avaient pas vraiment de lien entre elles mais qui étaient plus improbables les unes que les autres. Elle vit d'abord James Potter et Lily Evans se disputer avant que James n'attrape cette dernière pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Puis ce fut le tour d'Hélèna avec Sirius Black. Eléanore voyait ces deux là se battre en duel jusqu'à épuisement avant que Sirius ne dise quelque chose à Hélèna qui arrêta soudainement le duel. Et vint enfin son tour à elle. Elle se voyait avec Remus Lupin dans une forêt en train de courir, ils semblaient vouloir se cacher de quelque chose. Ils allèrent s'engouffrer dans des buissons et Eléanore vit Remus lancer un regard inquiet vers les nuages qui se dispersaient pour laisser apparaître la pleine lune.

Eléanore était tellement plongé dans sa boule de cristal qu'elle ne sentit pas le professeur Séphira venir à ses côtés et agiter son devoir devant elle.

_ Je vous mets un Optimal Miss McGrégor ! Non seulement votre prédiction d'aujourd'hui était juste mais en plus vous venez d'avoir plus de visions qui précisent celle d'aujourd'hui.

_ Mais cela n'a aucun sens, dit Eléanore sous le regard curieux de son frère et des deux occupants de la table d'à côté.

_ Justement si ! Regarder bien vos camarades autour de vous et vous verrez que vos visions vont se réaliser un jour.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?! lui demanda précipitamment son frère une fois que leur professeur soit partit pour se diriger vers la table d'Hélèna et de Sirius Black.

Mais Eléanore ne répondit pas et observa attentivement la table de son amie Hélèna pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

Depuis le début du cours, Hélèna n'arrêtait pas de soupirer. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas la Divination, il avait fallu qu'elle se mette en équipe avec cet imbécile de Sirius Black. D'ailleurs, elle sentait des auras menaçantes tout autour d'elle qui venaient du fan club officiel de Sirius Black. Et bien tant mieux ! Elle adorait faire enrager toutes ces petites idiotes qui ne savaient faire que se pavaner devant Black.

Ensuite, il y avait eu le coup des tarots… Et depuis le début du cours, Black s'amusait à lui prédire son avenir à l'aide des cartes.

_ C'est vraiment triste White, disait Sirius en résumant toutes les prédictions qu'il lui avait fait. J'aurais presque de la pitié pour toi. Tu as tellement un sale caractère que tu ne trouveras jamais un homme pour te supporter et tu vas finir ta vie sans ami(e)s. Sans compter que tu vas faire s'écrouler tout l'empire de ton père après avoir voulu l'aider dans son travail. Vraiment pathétique tout ça !

_ Bien, répliqua Hélèna tout en tentant de se contrôler et d'éviter d'exploser de colère car elle ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à Black. Maintenant, à mon tour !

Elle voulut attraper les cartes mais Sirius les ramena vers lui et les colla contre son torse. Hélèna se pencha par-dessus la table pour les attraper mais Sirius mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Hélèna pour l'arrêter.

_ Pas touche White, dit Sirius avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de toucher mon corps de rêve mais c'est une propriété privé.

_ Black, répliqua Hélèna d'un ton acide. Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de toucher quelque chose qui a été touché par tout Poudlard !

_ A d'autre White ! dit Sirius. Dit-le donc que tu es folle de moi.

_ Dans tes rêves Black ! Maintenant donne-moi ces fichues cartes que je puisse te prédire la suite de ta misérable vie !

Sirius finit par céder en voyant le professeur passé non loin de leur table pour se diriger vers les McGrégor.

_ Alors, commença Hélèna après avoir battu les cartes et en les étalant devant elle. Tu es la honte de ta famille depuis que tu es né et ta vie n'est que misérable depuis ta naissance. Tu es un imbécile finit et ta vie sera aussi inintéressante que ta personne. Tu as beau avoir une multitude de conquêtes, et en passant plus idiote les unes que les autres, mais tu ne trouveras jamais la fille idéale pour toi car tu te seras rendu compte que tu es homosexuel et tu finiras ta vie marié à Lupin. Quand à ton futur travail tu n'en auras pas car aucun patron ne voudra jamais de toi. Voilà c'est tout.

_ White ! Bouillonna Sirius Black en sortant sa baguette. Je peux te prédire que dans les secondes qui suivent tu vas te convulser par terre dans d'atroces souffrances.

_ Et moi, répliqua Hélèna en sortant également sa baguette. Je te prédis que tu vas t'humilier dans les instants à venir car tu te baladeras habillé en soubrette dans la salle de classe.

Alors qu'ils étaient prêts à se battre en duel, le professeur Séphira arriva à cet instant.

_ Allons ça suffit tous les deux ! Intervint cette dernière. Si vous continuez ainsi, j'ai bien peur que les prédictions de Miss White pour cette semaine se réalisent toutes. Miss White, je déplore votre manque de considération pour mon cours mais je vous ai tout de même mis un E pour votre si grande imagination. Quant à vous Monsieur Black, le fait de ne pas avoir rendu votre devoir vous coûtera une retenue demain soir à 20h ici même.

Hélèna ricana tandis que le professeur leur tournait le dos.

_ Tais-toi White ! dit Sirius.

_ Tu voudrais que j'arrête de jubiler alors que tu viens de te prendre une retenue ?! Se scandalisa Hélèna.

_ Je ne vais quand même pas la faire de toute façon, avança Sirius sûr de lui et en se tourna vers son frère de cœur. Pas vrai Cornedrue ? Cornedrue !

Sirius voyait James Potter, à la table d'à côté, s'étouffer à moitié alors qu'il recrachait durement des feuilles de thé qu'il avait apparemment ingurgité. En face de lui, Lily Evans se contentait de le regarder les bras croisés et en savourant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

En fait quelques instants plutôt, James Potter était en train de prédire l'avenir de Lily Evans en regardant dans le fond de la tasse de thé de cette dernière et elle n'avait pas très apprécié ses prédictions.

_ Alors Potter, dit Lily d'un air ennuyé. Cela fait plus d'un quart d'heure que tu regardes dans le fond de ma tasse et que tu ne m'as toujours rien prédit…

_ Attends encore quelques minutes Lily Jolie, dit James en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant. Je viens de terminer l'analyse de tes feuilles de thé et je viens de conclure que la forme du crapaud au fond de ta tasse ne te représente pas toi mais une autre personne.

_ Quoi ?! Est-ce que j'ai une tête à ressembler à un crapaud ?!

_ Mais non, Lily ! Voyons lit un peu ton manuel de cours. Le crapaud est le symbole du Prince Charmant. Donc, cela veut dire que dans ton entourage il y a un garçon qui va s'avérer être l'homme de ta vie mais que tu ne le soupçonnes pas encore car il cache en lui toutes les qualités qui va faire que tu vas craquer pour lui. Le crapaud est également le signe de la carapace qui l'entoure.

_ Pour une fois que tu as préparé soigneusement une analyse des feuilles de thé, dit Lily qui inconsciemment réfléchissait à qui pouvait bien être ce garçon.

_ Et cerise sur le gâteau, continua James en souriant face au compliment de Lily. J'ai trouvé qui allait être l'homme de ta vie !

_ Laisse-moi deviner, dit Lily en sentant le coup à deux mornilles venir. C'est… toi !

_ Bien vu Lily, dit James en se rapprochant d'elle. Je vois que tu as enfin compris qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre.

_ Potter, commença Lily. Si j'ai dis ça c'est parce que je me doutais que c'était encore un de tes plans de drague à deux sous !

_ Quoi ?! s'indigna James. Je pensais que tu avais enfin compris que j'étais le seul homme capable de sortir avec toi et de te faire des enfants !

_ Co… comment ça le seul homme capable d'être avec moi ?! fit Lily scandalisé et en prenant sa tasse de thé en main suite à un tic nerveux. Est-ce que tu veux dire que je ne suis pas une fille assez bien pour que des hommes s'intéressent à moi ?!

Lily leva sa tasse pour le fracasser sur la tête de James mais en levant sa tasse elle aperçut son fond et arrêta donc son geste. Ses feuilles de thé n'avaient pas la forme d'un crapaud mais d'un faucon. Et le faucon était synonyme de réussite scolaire ou bien professionnelle. Fichu Potter ! Il l'avait complètement roulé et en plus il se permettait de l'insulter ! Elle prit donc ses feuilles de thé en main et se tourna vers Potter.

_ Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire, dit enfin James. Et je vais te prouver à quel point tu es attirante !

Il se rapprocha de Lily pour l'embrasser mais cette dernière porta sa main qui tenait les feuilles de thé à la bouche de Potter et les lui fit ingurgiter de force.

_ Tu es vraiment insupportable Potter ! lui dit-elle pendant qu'il tentait de recracher tant bien que mal les feuilles de thé. Et cela t'apprendra à te moquer de moi…

Non loin de là, Eléanore rigolait sous cape en compagnie de son frère en voyant la scène qu'offraient Evans et Potter à toute la classe alors que le professeur de Divination se précipitait vers eux pour voir ce qui se passait.

_ Pauvre James, dit Remus en essuyant une larme alors qu'il venait d'arrêter de pleurer de rire. Je me demande encore ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour enrager Lily.

_ Sûrement encore une énième technique de drague, dit Esteban qui reprit son sérieux et se tourna vers sa sœur. Alors, tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu as vu ?!

Eléanore soupira encore une fois d'exaspération. Pourquoi son frère tenait-il tant à savoir ce qu'elle avait vu dans la boule de cristal ?! De toute manière, elle ne comptait pas lui dire si facilement la vérité mais plutôt autre chose pour le faire enrager.

_ J'étais en train d'embrasser langoureusement Remus Lupin dans son dortoir, dit Eléanore du tac au tac. Content maintenant ?!

Eléanore rougit en réalisant ses paroles et détourna la tête pendant qu'Esteban s'évanouissait à moitié et que Remus ne comprenait rien.

_ Alors c'est de toi dont parlait Morgane tout à l'heure, se résigna Esteban. C'est toi l'âme sœur de Remus…

_ Mais n'importe quoi, s'emporta Morgane Vandera. C'est moi qui suis l'âme s…

_ On s'en fou, s'emporta Eléanore alors que Remus s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Cela n'a aucune importance à mes yeux de toute façon !

_ Ouf ! Soupira Esteban. Je n'imagine pas ce que cela donnerait si tu sortais avec Remus…

_ Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas assez bien pour ta sœur ? Questionna Remus en s'amusant apparemment beaucoup de la situation et en lançant un regard curieux à Eléanore qui gardait les yeux constamment baissés.

_ Ce n'est pas ça vieux, dit Esteban en accordant un sourire d'excuse à Remus. Mais c'est ma sœur et il est hors de question qu'elle sorte avec un garçon tant qu'elle n'aura pas eu l'approbation de notre père et la mienne.

_ Mais bien sûr ! S'emporta Eléanore. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre et je fais ce que je veux et avec qui je veux.

_ C'est beau de rêver Eléanore, répliqua Esteban. Mais crois bien que je suis sérieux !

_ Et moi aussi, dit Eléanore en attrapant Remus par le cou et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de l'embrasser fougueusement sous les yeux choqués de son frère jumeau.

Entre temps, Remus répondit au baiser d'Eléanore. Il commençait seulement à savourer le moment quand la sonnerie indiqua enfin la fin du cours et que la jeune Serpentard le relâcha avant de se précipiter vers la sortie avec Hélèna White sur les talons.

_ Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit d'embrasser Lupin ? dit Hélèna d'un air scandalisé à son amie qui s'était arrêté dans un couloir de l'école après avoir estimé avoir fuit suffisamment loin du cours de Divination.

_ Je… j'ai dû le faire car Esteban m'avait défié, répondit précipitamment Eléanore.

_ Prends moi seulement pour une idiote, fit Hélèna en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais très bien que ton frère n'est vraiment pas du genre à te lancer un tel défi. Avoue-moi plutôt que tu as craqué pour Lupin…

Eléanore se pinça la lèvre et lança un regard résigné à Hélèna qui comprit sa signification.

_ Par Merlin, continua Hélèna. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu plutôt ?!

_ Parce que j'ai tout fait pour que cela ne se sache pas, confia Eléanore. Par rapport à tous les Serpentard et aussi les Gryffondor. Et surtout toi, ajouta la jeune fille en lançant un regard équivoque à Hélèna.

_ Oui, avoua Hélèna. Si je l'avais su plutôt, j'aurais tout fait pour te dissuader mais même en l'apprenant maintenant, je vais quand même le faire.

_ Est-ce que tu me croirais si je te disais que j'ai déjà essayé de lutter contre mon attirance pour lui ?

_ Oui, répondit Hélèna. Et tu vas encore le faire parce que franchement tu vaux mieux que ça !

_ C'est quelqu'un de très bien à mes yeux, fit Eléanore. Et il vaut mieux que certains Serpentard même !

_ Tu es sensée te détourner de lui et pas lui lancer des fleurs, souligna Hélèna.

Eléanore soupira longuement. Oui elle était sensée se détourner de Lupin mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Elle avait quand même le béguin pour lui depuis le début de sa quatrième année.

_ Je sais mais c'est difficile.

_ Tu te dois de le faire ! C'est un garçon qui a trois gros défauts majeurs à son encontre.

_ Vraiment ? demanda Eléanore en haussant un sourcil.

_ C'est un Gryffondor en plus d'être un Maraudeur ET il est ami avec Sirius Black.

Eléanore rigola face aux raisons qu'avançaient Hélèna.

_ Dit plutôt que c'est juste pour cette dernière raison que cela te dérange…

_ Plus particulièrement oui, dit Hélèna qui n'avait pas compris ou n'avait pas voulu comprendre le sous-entendu d'Eléanore. Il est hors de question que j'ai quelque chose de commun avec ce rebut.

Eléanore ne dit plus rien tout en pensant à ce qui pourrait un jour faire changer d'avis son amie. Elle se remit donc en route en direction de son deuxième cours de l'après-midi qui malheureusement pour elle était en compagnie de certains Gryffondor.

_ Alors tu viens ? demanda-t-elle à Hélèna qui restait planter au milieu du couloir.

_ Comme si que j'allais courir pour aller en Histoire de la Magie, râla Hélèna. Sans compter qu'on a encore cours avec ces Bouffons d'Or.

_ Tu veux sécher ? demanda Eléanore alors qu'elle non plus ne voulait pas aller en cours d'Histoire.

_ Pourquoi pas ? dit Hélèna un sourire aux lèvres. On peut passer aux cuisines prendre des provisions et aller flâner au parc toute l'après-midi.

_ D'accord, fit Eléanore en se dépêchant pour aller aux cuisines. Faire l'école buissonnière est le meilleur des remèdes.

_ On verra après coup, rit Hélèna en emboîtant le pas à son amie.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent donc aux cuisines se remplir les poches de nourriture et allèrent trouver un coin discret dans le parc où elles pourraient profiter de cette après-midi ensoleillé sans se faire voir des autres élèves et surtout des professeurs.

En cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Lily Evans tentait de se concentrer afin de prendre des notes qu'on pourrait qualifié d'acceptable mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Lily n'avait vraiment pas l'esprit à suivre le cours. Étant quelqu'un de très sensible, la jeune Gryffondor ressentait la tension qu'il y avait parmi les membres de sa maison depuis la fin du cours de Divination et surtout au sein du groupe des Maraudeurs. Le seul qui n'était nullement touché par la tension qui régnait était Peter car celui-ci dormait comme un bébé depuis le début du cours.

Lily regarda donc autour d'elle pour passer le temps et divertir son esprit. À côté d'elle, Esteban n'arrêtait pas d'incendier Remus du regard depuis que ce dernier avait été embrassé par Eléanore. D'un côté, Lily comprenait la réaction de son ami mais ce n'était quand même pas la faute de Remus puisque c'était lui la victime dans l'histoire. Enfin quand on voyait Remus, il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir été lésé puisqu'il passait son temps à scruter la porte de la salle de classe avec espoir comme si il attendait quelqu'un. À côté de lui, Sirius passait son temps à faire des remontrances à Remus et à râler en parlant de l'absence d'Hélèna White. Apparemment, il avait comme projet de la dénoncer au professeur afin qu'elle écope d'une retenue.

Lily était en train de scruter Sirius et Remus quand son regard rencontra celui de James. Lily soupira car apparemment sa tentative de l'étouffer avec des feuilles de thé n'avait pas diminué sa pseudo attirance pour elle. Quand comprendra-t-il enfin qu'elle n'a et n'aura jamais aucun sentiment pour lui et ne serait-ce qu'une infime parcelle… Enfin, il était vrai que depuis un certain temps, elle commençait à changer d'avis à l'encontre de son prétendant. Peut-être même qu'elle commençait à le trouver à son goût mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être gamin par moment ! Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'imbécilité réuni chez un seul garçon.

Potter lui fit un drôle de sourire et Lily sentit une angoisse la prendre à l'estomac. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Quand elle avait ce genre de sensation, c'était que Potter mijotait un nouveau plan à son encontre.

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire, fit soudainement Esteban. Comment peut-elle sécher les cours ?! Je suis certain que c'est cette Hélèna White qui l'a entraîné là-dedans. Cette fille est une mauvaise fréquentation.

_ Tu la juges peut-être trop vite, répliqua Lily heureuse de pouvoir rompre le contact visuel avec Potter. Eléanore n'est pas si innocente que tu t'évertues à le croire. Elle a une personnalité bien à elle que tu ne veux pas voir.

_ Tu as vu comment elle tourne mal ? dit tout de même Esteban. Elle embrasse n'importe quel garçon et elle sèche maintenant les cours.

_ Remus n'est pas n'importe quel garçon, dit Lily. Je veux bien t'expliquer pourquoi si tu me promets de garder ce que je vais te dire pour toi et que tu ne vas pas mettre ça sur le tapis devant ta sœur à la première occasion.

_ Promis, dit Esteban au bout d'un moment.

_ Comme je te le disais Remus n'est pas n'importe quel garçon pour Eléanore, expliqua Lily. Elle a le béguin pour lui depuis le début de la quatrième année. Et si elle a soudainement embrassé Remus, c'était pour te montrer que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire dans sa vie et repousser Morgane Vandera par la même occasion.

_ Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'est pour Remus qu'elle a craqué ?

_ Je l'ai surprise à plusieurs moments lancé des petits regards à Remus quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait. Elle avait finit par constater que je l'avais repéré et elle est venue me trouver en me menaçant des pires tortures si je disais quoi que ce soit.

_ Elle a osé te menacer en plus ! fit Esteban d'un air scandalisé.

_ C'était pour être certaine que son petit coup de foudre n'allait pas être connu de tous, compatis Lily. Je ne lui en veux pas et elle avait tout intérêt à ne pas que cela se sache avec toi et Hélèna White dans son entourage.

_ Pour moi je veux bien comprendre, avoua Esteban. Mais pourquoi Hélèna ? Elle est son amie pourtant.

_ Tu imagines Hélèna White laissé son amie sortir avec un ami de Sirius ?

_ Sûrement pas, concéda Esteban. Non, vraiment pas en fait.

_ Donc maintenant tu comprends pourquoi…

Lily s'interrompit quand elle vit un avion en papier se poser devant elle. Croyant qu'il s'agissait encore un mot doux de Potter, elle incendia ce dernier du regard qui lui adressa un regard curieux en retour. Mais elle vit Remus lui adresser un regard suppliant pour qu'elle lise le message alors Lily déplia le mot et se mit à le lire. Il s'ensuivit donc un échange de petits mots entre Lily et Remus.

« Esteban m'en veut-il toujours pour tout à l'heure ? RL »

« Cela lui est passé. Je lui ai expliqué les raisons qui ont poussés Eléanore à agir ainsi et il s'est calmé. LE »

« Pour quelles raisons a-t-elle fait ça ? RL »

Lily sourit face à la question de Remus. Elle paraissait innocente aux premiers abords mais elle voyait son expéditeur taper du pied d'un air impatient. Et quelles seraient les conséquences si elle avouait tout à Remus ou même un aspect partiel des choses.

« Elle voulait remettre Morgane Vandera en place, je pense. Vous étiez proches tous les deux en cours :) LE »

« Ce n'était vraiment pas ce que tu sembles croire. Je ne voulais juste pas être impoli avec elle alors je suis resté amical. Tu crois que c'était ma proximité avec Morgane qui a dérangé Eléanore ? RL »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Pourquoi cela t'intéresse de savoir ça ? LE »

Lily attendit longuement avant que Remus daigne lui envoyer une réponse mais ce n'était pas un mot de Remus quand elle en reçu enfin un.

« C'est chouette de pouvoir t'envoyer des mots pendant les cours, Lily-jolie ! Pour une fois que tu n'es pas absorbé dans tes notes autant en profiter pour s'échanger des petits mots, non ? Au fait, qu'as-tu écrit à Remus pour le mettre dans cet état là ? Il est occupé à fixer ton dernier mot d'un air perdu depuis dix bonnes minutes. Tendrement, James. »

Alors que Lily grimaçait toutes les deux secondes en lisant le mot de Potter, elle eut soudain une idée de génie pour passer le temps. Peut-être que Potter allait enfin être utile à quelque chose pour une fois ?!

« Potter, premièrement de quel droit te permets-tu de m'envoyer des messages en classe ?! Tu me déranges plus qu'autre chose. Et rend-toi utile, veux-tu ? Dit à Remus de m'envoyer une réponse tout de suite ! Au fait, pourquoi Sirius a soudainement son nez collé à la fenêtre ? LE »

Lily n'était apparemment pas la seule à avoir remarqué le comportement étrange de Sirius car elle entendit Esteban lui poser la question qu'elle avait posée plutôt à Potter par l'intermédiaire du petit mot qu'elle venait de lui envoyer.

_ Je n'en sais rien, répondit Lily. Je viens de poser la question à Potter. Il faut juste attendre une réponse.

Du côté des Maraudeurs, James se retenait de sauter de joie en voyant que sa Lily avait répondu et s'empressa de lire le mot. « Oh ! Elle est encore plus mignonne quand elle s'énerve par écrit ! pensa James ».

_ Lunard, dit James en secouant l'épaule de Remus. Lily attends une réponse de ta part à son dernier mot.

_ Je sais bien mais je réfléchis à quoi lui répondre en ce moment, répondit Remus sur un ton blasé.

_ Fait vite avant qu'elle ne perde patience dans ce cas, fit James en rigolant. Bien que cela ne me déplaise pas de la voir s'énerver. Au fait, que fait Sirius depuis tout à l'heure ? Lily se posait aussi la question.

James et Remus tournèrent la tête vers Sirius et virent leur ami la tête collé à la fenêtre afin de regarder dans le parc de Poudlard.

_ Je n'y crois pas, murmurait ce dernier. Elle est en train de s'amuser dans le parc avec son amie et en plus elle ose me narguer !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sirius ? Finit par demander Remus après avoir échangé un regard curieux avec James.

_ Elle va me le payer, rajouta Sirius en ignorant Remus. Professeur ! fit Sirius en interrompant le cours.

_ Oui, monsieur Black ? demanda le professeur en levant les yeux de son manuel à contrecœur.

_ Je ne me sens pas très bien, mentit Sirius. Est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

_ Bien sûr, accorda le professeur en reprenant son cours.

Sirius se leva donc sous le regard étonné de ses amis ainsi que de Lily et d'Esteban et sortit de la salle de classe.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! S'exclama James à haute voix.

Remus se décala donc d'une place en prenant celle délaissée par Sirius et regarda à son tour par la fenêtre. Il vit donc Hélèna White debout et emmitouflée dans sa cape devant une Eléanore assise par terre contre un arbre et riant à gorge déployée. Le jeune Gryffondor se mit à regarder Eléanore pendant un certain temps avant que son attention soit attirée par le fait que Sirius venait de sortir du château et se dirigeait vers les deux Serpentard. Enfin, plutôt vers Hélèna White qui venait de se retourner en sentant Sirius approcher. Les deux ennemis de toujours semblèrent échanger quelques mots bien cinglants avant de sortir leurs baguettes et d'entamer un duel. Remus vit Eléanore se lever avant d'être touché par un sortilège qui avait été envoyé par Sirius et qui venait d'être dévié par Hélèna.

Il vit donc Eléanore se transformer en une petite créature qu'il ne pouvait identifier à cause de la distance. Cependant, les deux duellistes trop prit par leur activité, ne firent pas attention à Eléanore et continuèrent de se battre. Remus remarqua alors qu'Eléanore partait discrètement et allait se réfugier dans une autre partie du parc. Le Gryffondor fut sortit de sa contemplation par James qui s'impatientait derrière lui.

_ Alors ? Le pressait James.

_ Sirius est sortit parce qu'il a vu Hélèna White dans le parc, répondit Remus tout en ayant ses pensées tournées vers Eléanore. Il est occupé à se battre en duel en ce moment avec elle.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à faire une obsession sur cette fille depuis un certain temps ? Se questionnait James tout en rédigeant une réponse pour Lily afin de lui expliquer la situation. De toute façon, on va bientôt le voir. Le cours se termine dans dix minutes, et on a Soins aux créatures magiques, juste après.

Remus approuva tout en cherchant Eléanore des yeux dans le parc. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien de trop grave.

Transformée en un petit écureuil de la Forêt noire, Eléanore était perchée dans un arbre en attendant qu'Hélèna ait terminé son duel avec Sirius Black. Ces deux là allaient lui payer très cher ce qu'ils venaient de lui faire même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Black se ramène ?

Eléanore avait passé un excellent moment dans le parc avec Hélèna. Cette dernière s'amusait à lui raconter tous les derniers ragots qu'elle savait sur les élèves de leur année. Eléanore n'avait jamais trouvé les potins aussi divertissants. Et puis Black était venu provoquer Hélèna en lui faisait des allusions sur le fait qu'elle serait amoureuse de lui. Hélèna avait vu rouge et avait aussitôt sortit sa baguette pour faire ravaler sa superbe à Black. Et le duel avait donc commencé… Elle venait d'être transformée en écureuil et elle allait encore rater un cours. Elle avait convenu avec Hélèna que de rater le cours d'Histoire de la Magie et maintenant elle se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de se rendre au suivant. Mais comme il s'agissait du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, elle pourrait peut-être assister au cours perché dans un arbre non loin de là. Tout en étant à ses réflexions, Eléanore ne vit pas le professeur du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, madame Blanche, approcher d'Hélèna et de Sirius qui cessèrent aussitôt leur duel.

_ Monsieur Black et Miss White, intervint leur professeur. Vous serez en retenue demain à 17 heures avec moi. Je vous ferais passer l'envie de vous battre en duel ! Maintenant, suivez-moi pour votre prochain cours.

Hélèna lança un regard noir à Sirius avant de se retourner pour prendre ses affaires. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'Eléanore n'était plus là.

_ Alors vous venez Miss White ?! S'impatienta le professeur qui s'était déjà mis en route avec Sirius Black.

Hélèna regarda encore une fois autour d'elle et finit par se dire qu'Eléanore était partie directement après que Black soit arrivé.

_ J'arrive, répondit-elle d'un ton résigné alors que Black lui adressait un sourire moqueur.

_ Alors White, murmura Sirius sur un ton victorieux et qui se trouvait derrière le professeur aux côtés d'Hélèna. Tu es collée en retenue maintenant ?

_ Si j'étais toi je ne jouerais pas au malin, répliqua Hélèna. Je te rappelle que tu as une retenue demain en plus de celle de ce soir. Alors ravale ta superbe, Black !

Sirius se renfrogna et ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Le reste de la classe était là et le jeune Maraudeur dû faire face aux regards inquisiteurs de ces autres amis en plus de ceux d'Esteban et de Lily.

Hélèna regarda précipitamment autour d'elle mais ne trouva pas Eléanore. Aurait-elle décidé de sécher également ce cours ci ? Mais ce qu'Hélèna ignorait était qu'Eléanore se trouvait quelques mètres derrière elle et était perché dans un arbre afin d'assister au cours.

Eléanore avait une très bonne vue de là où elle se trouvait et adorait presque être transformé en écureuil. Grimper aux arbres était très chouette et amusant aux yeux de la jeune fille.

_ Bien, commença le professeur. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudiés les écureuils de la Forêt noire. Ce sont des spécimens assez rare et qui se trouvent exceptionnellement à Poudlard cette année. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a ramenés cette espèce afin que nous puissions les étudier dans leur période de reproduction. Si vous vous retournez, vous apercevrez une magnifique jeune femelle qui est apte à la reproduction que depuis peu de temps.

Eléanore sentit alors une trentaine d'yeux la scruter d'un air intéressé. Pourquoi ?! C'est alors que les paroles de son professeur arrivèrent enfin à son cerveau. À cause de Black, elle se retrouvait transformée en un écureuil de la Forêt noire et elle se trouvait en plein lieu de reproduction de ces écureuils.

_ Vous pouvez voir d'autres mâles et femelles approcher, continua à expliquer le professeur alors qu'Eléanore sentait d'autres bestioles derrière son dos. Les mâles vont à présent choisir la femelle avec qui ils vont s'accoupler.

Eléanore scruta autour d'elle d'un air paniqué afin de trouver une échappatoire alors qu'elle voyait un mâle se diriger vers elle d'un air intéressé.

_ Ne m'approche pas, sale pervers ! Voulu s'exclamer Eléanore mais ce ne fut qu'un petit pépiement qui sortit de sa gueule.

_ Tiens c'est étrange, s'exclama le professeur. Il est rare que la femelle repousse le mâle dominant.

« Encore mieux ! Black va me payer ça au centuple ! » Se dit Eléanore en sautant à présent de branche en branche afin d'éviter les assauts de l'autre écureuil en chaleur. Soudainement, elle croisa un regard aux deux yeux dorés qui la scrutait d'un air curieux. Eléanore sentit son petit cœur faire un petit bon inhabituel.

C'était Remus Lupin, évidemment ! Qui d'autre pouvait-il la mettre dans un tel état ? Mais la jeune fille ne perdit pas de temps en constatation car elle sauta de sa branche vers le jeune sorcier et se réfugia dans le col de sa chemise. Ce dernier sursauta et tenta de l'attraper mais elle se réfugia plus bas et finit au niveau du torse de Remus. Eléanore tenait sur Remus grâce à ses petites griffes qu'elle avait plantées dans son torse et le jeune homme en grimaçait de douleur.

_ Je crois que tu as une touche Lunard, plaisanta Sirius.

_ Et bien, intervint le professeur. La pauvre a eu la peur de sa vie avec ce mâle dominant. Je crois qu'elle ne décrochera pas de votre torse avant un long moment, Monsieur Lupin. Et si maintenant vous voulez bien tous continuer le cours, je vous demanderai de sortir plumes et parchemins et de commencer à faire un croquis de l'écureuil que vous aurez choisis. Vous n'avez qu'à essayer de convaincre les écureuils de prendre la pause. Une de leur caractéristique est qu'ils sont sociables avec les sorciers.

_ Au moins tu as déjà ton écureuil, Remus, plaisanta Lily auprès de qui le mâle dominant approchait déjà.

_ Hey ! s'exclama James en direction de l'écureuil de Lily. Ne t'approche pas de ma future femme !

_ Potter, commença Lily en tentant de cacher le fait qu'elle avait envie de rire face à cette situation. Tu ne vas quand même pas faire une crise de jalousie auprès d'un petit écureuil innocent ?!

_ Tu aimes quand je te fais des crises de jalousie, Evans ? demanda James sur un ton sensuel.

_ Pas si innocent que ça quand même, interrompit Remus en montrant du doigt Eléanore qui avait sortit sa petite tête de sa chemise. Il lui a quand même fait une sacrée frayeur.

_ Au moins tu es là pour la consoler, plaisanta Sirius. Dites, que fait Esteban avec White ?

Tous se retournèrent pour voir les deux autres et écouter leur conversation.

_ White, dit Esteban en s'approchant d'elle. Peux-tu me dire où est Eléanore ?

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Hélèna tout en scrutant toujours autour d'elle à la recherche de son amie. Elle a disparue quand Black est venu me casser les pieds pour attirer mon attention.

Remus allait dire quelque chose à Esteban et Hélèna quand le petit écureuil sortit précipitamment de sa chemise et vint lui tapoter l'épaule. Le jeune sorcier la regarda avec des yeux abasourdis en plus des autres élèves l'entourant.

_ Il est vraiment particulier cet écureuil, dit Peter.

_ Et je pense savoir pourquoi, dit Remus en commençant à faire le lien entre la métamorphose d'Eléanore et ce petit écureuil.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Lily avec curiosité alors que le mâle dominant défiait James du regard en se collant à elle.

Cependant, il garda le silence quand il vit le petit regard curieux d'Eléanore. Apparemment, elle ne savait pas qu'il était au courant pour sa métamorphose. Alors pourquoi le dire à tout le monde ? Il pourrait encore garder Eléanore et les autres dans l'ignorance pendant un petit moment et en profiter.

_ Non oubliez! Cela n'a vraiment pas de sens, dit Lupin. Et si nous commencions les croquis de nos écureuils ?

Remus s'installa donc dans un coin de la clairière sans plus faire attention aux autres. Il prit un parchemin, un encrier et une plume et se prépara à faire son croquis.

Eléanore regardait Remus faire comme si de rien n'était. Pendant un infime instant elle avait cru qu'il avait compris qui elle était mais cela semblait ne pas être le cas. Prise au dépourvu, elle ne se débattit pas lorsque Remus la sortit de sa chemise et la posa devant lui.

_ Si tu veux bien rester tranquillement là le temps que je fasse ton portrait, dit Remus. Ce serait vraiment super. Tu es très jolie en plus.

Eléanore rougit sous sa petite fourrure et heureusement cela passa inaperçu. La jeune Serpentard passa donc le reste du cours à prendre la pause pour Lupin.

_ C'est la fin du cours, annonça enfin le professeur. Vous pouvez donc rentrer au château mais déposer moi vos croquis avant. Bonne fin de journée.

Eléanore paniqua quand elle vit tous les élèves se lever et les écureuils repartirent dans la forêt, la jeune fille commença donc à tourner en rond et à couiner, malgré elle, d'un air apeuré. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Remus lui fit un grand sourire tout en ouvrant son pull pour lui montrer une de ses poches.

_ Viens, lui dit-il.

Eléanore hésita pendant un petit moment. Au loin, elle voyait Hélèna s'éloigner la mine sombre tout en ayant Sirius Black aux trousses. Elle aurait bien voulu aller rejoindre son amie et lui expliquer la situation pour qu'elle trouve une solution mais cela ne semblait pas une chose envisageable dans l'immédiat. Elle décida donc de suivre Remus en allant prendre place dans la poche de sa chemise. Et puis après tout, son cœur en sautait de joie.

Hélèna White quittait le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques dans une colère noire. Sirius Black avait semble-t-il décider de la suivre à la trace tout le restant de la journée. Déjà qu'il s'était arrangé pour quitter un cours pour venir lui chercher des noises dans le parc de l'école, cela n'était pas prêt de changer. En d'autre temps, elle aurait profité de cela pour l'attaquer en duel et lui mettre la raclée de sa vie mais elle avait d'autre chat à fouetter pour le moment. Comme par exemple retrouver Eléanore et connaître la raison de sa subite disparition. Elle avait en horreur de ne pas savoir ce que faisaient les gens de son entourage proche.

Elle retourna donc d'un pas énergique vers l'école et ne se retourna même pas une seule fois pour répondre aux provocations de Black qui avait de plus en plus de mal à la suivre car il se faisait accoster tout les deux mètres par ses groupies. Hélèna n'aurait jamais crue qu'elles auraient pu être utiles un jour mais grand bien lui fasse d'ailleurs!

Eléanore était installée sur le lit de Remus et le regardait sagement ranger ses affaires de cours car la journée venait enfin de se terminer. Le dîner allait bientôt se faire dans la Grande Salle et la jeune fille ne savait pas si elle pourrait y assister. C'est qu'elle commençait à avoir vraiment faim à présent! D'ailleurs son estomac commençait à se rebeller en criant famine car un petit bruit se fit entendre et cela attira l'attention de Remus.

_ Je crois que quelqu'un a faim, dit Remus avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Eléanore pointa un doigt vers elle d'un air interrogatif et Remus acquiesça puis Eléanore bougea frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite pour signifier un "non" catégorique. Le jeune Gryffondor éclata de rire avant de prendre le petit écureuil dans sa main.

_ Tu es vraiment trop mignonne, ne put s'empêcher de dire le Maraudeur.

Eléanore le scruta donc profondément intriguée par le regard attendrit que lui adressait le jeune homme. Que lui prenait-il tout à coup?! L'instant de silence fut interrompu par un Esteban en colère rentrant dans le dortoir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Remus en reposant Eléanore sur le lit afin de s'approcher de son compagnon de dortoir.

_ Je n'arrive pas à retrouver ma sœur, répondit le nouvel arrivant. Elle a complètement disparu et même White ne sait pas où elle est!

_ Elle ne doit pas être bien loin, dit Remus en commençant à éprouver du remord face au fait qu'il veuille garder Eléanore pour lui tout seul. Je suis certain qu'elle est quelque part dans le château et qu'elle voulait tout simplement se retrouver seule.

Depuis le lit de Remus, Eléanore regardait son frère d'un air peiné. Même si l'ambiance n'était plus au beau fixe depuis un certain temps entre eux, elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Elle réalisa donc seulement maintenant que sa disparition commençait à se faire longue.

_ Tu as peut-être raison, concéda Esteban face aux dernières paroles du Maraudeur. Je vais aller dîner et je recommencerais à la chercher dans l'école.

_ Bonne idée, dit Remus alors qu'Esteban sortait du dortoir. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Eléanore regarda d'un air intrigué Remus fermer soigneusement la porte du dortoir et revenir vers elle d'un air très sérieux.

_ Je pense que tu devrais retourner d'où tu viens petite, lui dit le Maraudeur. Je suis certain que certaines de tes connaissances t'attendent impatiemment.

La jeune Serpentard fut étonnée de voir Remus la prendre dans ses mains et de lui faire un petit bisou sur la tête.

_ J'ai vraiment bien aimé ces petits moments avec toi, lui dit Remus en la reposant sur son lit et avant de quitter la pièce.

Eléanore regarda Remus partir possédée par un étrange sentiment. Pourquoi décidait-il soudainement de la laisser partir juste après que son frère ait laissé clairement son désespoir s'afficher?! Remus Lupin sait-il quelque chose de plus qu'il ne veuille bien le laisser croire?

Cependant, elle voulait bien partir mais comment allait-elle faire pour reprendre sa forme humaine? Elle ne voyait donc qu'une seule solution, aller voir madame Pomfresh et c'est ce que la jeune fille fit en quittant la chambre alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer Sirius et James qui discutait bon train.

_ Allez Cornedrue, disait Sirius. Ne fais pas cette tête! Je suis certain que Lily est bien attirée par toi. C'est juste qu'elle ne veuille pas le montrer.

_ Un peu comme toi avec White, répliqua James alors que Sirius devenait rouge de colère.

_ Quoi?!

_ Ne fais pas l'innocent, reprit James. Tu penses que je ne t'ai pas observé ces derniers temps? Tu ne sors quasiment plus avec aucune fille et tu n'as d'intérêt que d'attirer l'attention de White sans compter que... Tiens! Est-ce que ce n'est pas l'écureuil de Lunard? dit soudainement James en venant d'apercevoir Eléanore à ses pieds.

_ Si, dit Sirius en se baissant. Il a dû oublier de la prendre. Déposons nos affaires et amenons-la auprès de lui. Je suis certain qu'il sera content de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Eléanore ne voulant plus se retrouver coincer avec les Maraudeurs et souhaitant reprendre sa forme humaine au plus vite décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle démarra donc au quart de tour et se dirigea en courant vers la porte de la chambre en passant entre les jambes de James. Pour son bonheur, les Maraudeurs n'arrivèrent pas à l'attraper mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle se retrouva lever du sol une fois dans le couloir.

_ Mais c'est le petit écureuil de Remus, dit une voix féminine qu'Eléanore ne connaissait que trop bien.

La jeune Serpentard leva donc sa petite tête et fit face à une Lily Evans resplendissante de bonne humeur.

_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il était triste, continua la préfète. C'est parce que tu t'étais échappée! Petite coquine! Mais je vais te ramener à ton maître et sa mine triste va le quitter aussitôt.

_ Lily! s'exclama James Potter qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Sirius. Merlin soit loué, tu as réussi à rattraper la bestiole de Remus. Elle vient de s'échapper de la chambre.

_ C'est parfait, dit Sirius. Remus va être content!

Lily sourit aux deux Maraudeurs et partit en compagnie d'Eléanore bien serrée dans ses bras. Elle ne vit pas James s'évanouir de bonheur derrière elle suite à son sourire.

_ Pourquoi t'être cachée ou bien échappée? reprit Lily en questionnant le petit animal qui la regardait d'un air mauvais. Remus est un garçon très gentil pourtant. Je suis d'ailleurs triste qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied. Enfin! J'espère que l'autre petite prétentieuse va y arriver. Elle a beau ne pas être la gentillesse incarnée, je pense qu'elle est faite pour lui.

Le regard qu'Eléanore adressait à Lily Evans changea tout à coup du regard noir au regard interrogatif. De qui la meilleure amie de son frère parlait-elle? Ce n'était pas de cette Morgane Vandera au moins?!

_ Dit donc, fit soudainement Lily en scrutant le petit écureuil de plus près. C'est vrai que tu es très particulière... Ton regard me fait penser à Eléanore Mc...

Eléanore s'échappa des bras de Lily avant que cette dernière ne finisse sa phrase pour se faire aussitôt rattraper par Sirius Black accompagné de James.

_ C'est vraiment une petite fuyarde, constata Sirius alors que James contemplait Lily d'un air amoureux.

Cependant, cette dernière n'avait rien remarqué trop occupée à contempler l'écureuil d'un air étonné alors que la petite bestiole la regardait d'un air suppliant. Lily Evans avait découvert qui se cachait derrière le petit écureuil.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire, se disait Lily alors qu'elle voyait Eléanore la regarder d'un air suppliant afin qu'elle ne dise rien. Il s'agit d'Eléanore! Enfin, cela explique sa mystérieuse disparition."

_ Est-ce que tout va bien, Lily? S'inquiétait James alors qu'il la voyait ne pas décoller son regard du petit animal de Remus.

_ Oui, oui, répondit précipitamment la jeune rousse. Je pense que nous devrions nous dépêcher d'aller en cours... euh... je veux dire au dîner sinon il va refroidir.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard étonné avant de suivre Lily à la Grande Salle. Ils y furent rapidement et trouvèrent Remus en compagnie d'Esteban. Ils s'installèrent tous avec eux et commencèrent à se servir dans différents plats.

_ Au fait Remus, intervint Sirius en lui tendant Eléanore par dessus la table. On a trouvé ta bestiole qui tentait de se faire la malle. Je l'ai rattrapé avec Lily et James.

_ Oh! fit Remus totalement embarrassé. C'est très gentil mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Eléanore et Lily regardèrent Remus au même moment et le Maraudeur sentit qu'il venait d'être démasqué. Eléanore était à présent persuadée que Remus savait qu'elle était cachée sous l'apparence du petit écureuil depuis le début et Lily en vint à la même conclusion. Cependant aucune ne dit rien. Eléanore parce qu'elle ne savait pas parler et Lily car elle pensait mettre à profit cette drôle d'histoire pour confronter Eléanore et Remus en face à face.

_ Voyons Remus, répliqua Lily en mettant son idée à exécution. Ne fais pas le garçon embarrassé! Tu sais très bien que cela nous fait extrêmement plaisir de faire quelque chose qui puisse te rendre heureux. Après tout, tout le monde avait compris qu'avoir ce petit écureuil à tes côtés te permettait de ne pas broyer du noir pour une fois.

_ D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu comptes lui trouver un nom? dit Peter d'un ton essoufflé et qui venait juste d'arriver.

_ Excellente idée! approuva Lily d'un ton très enjoué alors que Remus rougissait de plus en plus. D'ailleurs pourquoi pas "Elie"?

_ Euh oui, pourquoi pas après tout, concéda Remus face à l'insistance de Lily.

_ C'est le diminutif du prénom de ma sœur, intervint soudainement Esteban d'un air malheureux. Tout me fait penser à Elie en ce moment.

Eléanore plongé jusque là dans l'observation de Remus s'arrêta et se tourna vers son frère. Sa disparition l'affectait donc tant que cela? Elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'il la détestait cordialement.

_ Je suis certain qu'elle va bientôt refaire surface ta sœur, intervint soudainement Sirius. En tout cas, elle ferait mieux de se dépêcher au vu de l'état de White. Je suis certain qu'elle va passer un sale quart d'heure.

Esteban se tourna vers la table des Serpentard pour apercevoir Hélèna White scruter la Grande Salle dans toutes les directions d'un air totalement exaspéré.

Eléanore avait également observé son amie de toujours et se dit exactement la même chose que Sirius. Elle devait se dépêcher de reprendre sa forme humaine afin d'aller retrouver Hélèna rapidement. Elle ne savait déjà pas ce qu'elle allait dire à son amie pour expliquer sa disparition. En tout cas, pas tout de suite la vérité car Hélèna allait lui reprocher de ne pas être venue chez elle au lieu de rester avec ces satanés Gryffondor.

_ Bon, dit soudainement Remus en se levant de table et en prenant Eléanore dans ses mains. J'ai terminé et je vais ramener Elie maintenant. Bonne soirée tout le monde!

Remus quitta la table des Gryffondor sans un regard en arrière tout en serrant le petit écureuil contre lui. Eléanore n'osait plus bougé dans les mains de Remus car elle se sentait horriblement gênée de savoir que Remus savait qui se cachait derrière l'apparence de ce petit écureuil. Le jeune Gryffondor finit par atteindre son dortoir et posa Eléanore au pied de son lit.

_ Nous tenterons de trouver un moyen de rendre ton apparence dès demain! Lui expliqua Remus avant de se rendre dans la salle-de-bain dans le but de se mettre en pyjama.

Eléanore attendit donc le jeune Maraudeur en tournant en rond sur son lit. Elle tentait de trouver un endroit où elle ne dérangerait pas et ne risquerait pas de rentrer en contact avec lui durant la nuit. A vrai dire, c'était mission impossible. Eléanore fit semblant de dormir au pied du lit de Lupin quand ce dernier sortit de la salle - de - bain. La seule chose qu'elle désirait à l'heure actuelle était d'un face à face avec le Gryffondor qui lui demanderait des explications même si elle était dans l'incapacité de les lui fournir à cause de sa condition animale. De plus, elle ne tenait pas tant que cela à savoir comment Lupin savait qui elle était. C'était un mystère qu'elle comptait laisser non résolu pour l'instant.

_ Tu dors? lui demanda Lupin alors qu'elle serrait ses petits yeux avec force. J'espère vraiment que nous trouverons une solution à ton problème pour que tu puisses retrouver ton ancienne apparence. Je serais égoïste de vouloir le contraire. Enfin, passe une bonne nuit.

Mais enfin de quoi parlait- il exactement? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait regretter de ne plus l'avoir auprès de lui sous sa forme animale ou bien était- ce parce qu'il ne pouvait plus la sentir et qu'elle l'agaçait prodigieusement sous sa forme humaine? Ça par contre, c'était un mystère qu'elle avait envie de résoudre dans l'immédiat. La jeune fille ouvrit donc discrètement un œil pour observer le visage de Lupin sans qu'il ne le sache mais elle se fit prendre en flagrant délit puisque ce dernier l'observait minutieusement.

_ J'étais certain que tu ne dormais pas, dit Lupin avec un petit sourire triste affiché sur les lèvres. Tu m'ignores?

Eléanore secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite pour dire non. Elle ne voulait pas que Lupin pense cela alors que c'était effectivement le cas. En fait, elle avait en horreur de voir de la tristesse dans son regard alors elle aurait été capable de tout faire pour ne plus voir ça.

_ Tu es vraiment trop mignonne ! dit Lupin. Allez, dormons à présent. Il se fait tard et il vaut mieux que tu te reposes après une journée si éprouvante en émotions. Bonne nuit, Elie.

Eléanore regarda le jeune Maraudeur s'installer confortablement dans son lit et éteindre sa lampe de chevet avant de fermer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Au vu des cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, il avait l'air réellement épuisé. La jeune fille finit par aller s'installer au pied du lit du Maraudeur et par s'endormir. Eléanore fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par son frère et les trois autres Maraudeurs qui se couchaient. Elle les maudit d'ailleurs pour le tapage nocturne qu'ils faisaient en ce moment. Il venait de la réveiller alors qu'elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Le dortoir des garçons revint enfin au calme quelques instants plus tard et Eléanore chercha à nouveau le sommeil. Mais elle ne le retrouva pas et elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle mourrait de froid. Elle n'avait rien pour se couvrir au pied du lit de Remus et elle décida alors malgré elle d'aller chercher de la chaleur sous les couvertures du Maraudeur. Pour ce faire, elle devait remonter en amont du lit pour se glisser sous les draps.

Eléanore se mit donc à remonter tout en marchant sur Remus. Il y avait moins de plis dans les grosses couvertures sur le Maraudeur et c'était beaucoup plus facile pour elle de remonter par ce chemin. Avoir des petites pattes ne l'aidait pas à se mouvoir facilement. Eléanore arriva bientôt à hauteur du visage de Remus et elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder dormir grâce à la lumière de la lune qui filtrait entre les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Elle se mit à contempler le Maraudeur qu'elle trouvait magnifique. La jeune fille s'approcha du visage de Remus et ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de ses lèvres. Un bisou, juste un petit bisou de rien du tout. Le jeune homme ne serait d'ailleurs jamais au courant.

Au moment où Eléanore posa son museau sur les lèvres de Remus, un grand flash de lumière l'entoura et elle retrouva sa forme humaine. Elle écrasa alors de tout son poids Remus qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Il était certain que passer du poids d'un petit écureuil à un celui d'un humain faisait une grande différence pour Remus.

_ Eléanore, souffla Remus en reconnaissant la jeune fille et en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Tu as retrouvé ta forme humaine ! Mais comment as-tu fait ?

La jeune fille se mit à rougir tandis qu'elle se dégageait sur le flanc du jeune homme pour ne plus l'écraser. Comment allait-elle faire pour lui expliquer qu'elle venait de retrouver sa forme humaine grâce au baiser qu'elle venait de lui voler à son insu ? A présent, elle se sentait d'un ridicule.

_ Je… En fait, je…

Remus s'était redressé en prenant appui sur son coude gauche. Il contemplait donc Eléanore allonger à côté de lui d'un air curieux. Les rougissements de la jeune fille le mettaient sur une piste de réflexion intéressante mais il n'osait pas trop y croire. Eléanore l'embrasser lui ?

_ Je suis désolée si c'était déplacé, finit par avouer la jeune fille entre deux rougissements. En fait, je suis remonté en marchant sur toi mais j'ai glissé et mon museau à toucher tes lèvres et à ce moment-là…

Eléanore s'empêtrait dans ses mensonges et elle se rendait compte qu'elle se ridiculisait de plus en plus alors autant arrêté les frais tout de suite. Cependant, le jeune Gryffondor la regardait d'un air étonné mais pas du tout contrarié. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ressente quelque chose pour elle ? Les éléments de la journée précédente lui faisaient justement penser à ça. Mais elle n'osait pas trop y croire.

Remus n'en croyait pas les oreilles. Eléanore était-elle en train d'avouer à demi-mots qu'elle l'avait l'embrassé ? Le jeune homme n'osait pas trop s'avancer mais il voulait aller au fond de sa pensée. Il s'avança alors plus près de la jeune fille et déposa un baiser sur son front. Eléanore rougit à nouveau mais ne repoussa pas Remus. Ce dernier sourit alors et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille pour un baiser langoureux. Eléanore se laissa faire et entoura ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

_ Eléanore, murmura Remus entre deux baisers.

La jeune fille sentit un frisson la parcourir tandis qu'elle se rapprochait du jeune homme pour le serrer dans ses bras. Cependant, ses bras n'eurent soudainement plus aucune consistance solide et elle traversa Remus.

_ Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? demanda la jeune fille d'un air paniqué alors que son corps commençait à disparaître. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Remus la regarda disparaître avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et lui souffla de ne pas s'inquiéter. Eléanore eut juste le temps de voir Remus lui adresser un signe de la main avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45 Prise et reprise de conscience

Hélèna regardait le directeur de Poudlard d'un œil craintif. Elle était assisse face à son bureau en compagnie de Lupin et McDowell et le directeur les regardait d'un air sévère.

_ Si je comprends bien toute l'histoire, fit Dumbledore. Miss McGrégor a avalé un filtre d'amour par inadvertance qui était destiné à Monsieur Black de la part de Miss White. Elle a ensuite eut le coup de foudre pour Monsieur Lupin puisqu'il s'agit de la première personne qu'elle a regardé dans les yeux. Miss McGrégor a ensuite entraîné Monsieur Lupin sur la piste de danse où Monsieur McDowell l'a violemment agressé pour cause de jalousie.

Hélèna baissa la tête car elle se sentait honteuse. « Filtre d'amour … destiné à Monsieur Black de la part de Miss White ». Ces paroles tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et elle espérait qu'elles ne sortiraient jamais du bureau du directeur de Poudlard sinon cela était fini d'elle. La jeune Serpentard sentit sa gorge se serrer au souvenir de ses aveux.

Flashback

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?! S'inquiétait Esteban en voyant sa sœur allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie avec la tête en sang.

_ Je me le demande ! Intervint Ethan dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Pourquoi s'est-elle lancée ainsi dans les bras de Lupin ?!

_ Toi, tu la fermes ! Fulmina Esteban. Si ma sœur est dans cet état, c'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de venir mettre ton grain de sel ? Tu ne pouvais pas les laisser régler cette histoire à eux seuls ?! Remus s'en sortait très bien !

_ Et laisser ma fiancée dans ses bras ? Hors de question ! La place d'Eléanore est à mes côtés ! Trancha Ethan en faisant face à Esteban.

_ La place d'Eléanore est là où elle le souhaite et surtout pas à côté de la tienne ! Tenter de lui forcer la main ne fera que l'éloigner de toi !

_ Que t'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Ethan en baissant le ton et en regardant Esteban droit dans les yeux.

_ Rien du tout, répondit précipitamment Esteban en se rendant compte de son erreur. Il suffit de vous observer pour comprendre.

Hélèna regarda Ethan et Esteban à tour de rôle. Leur dispute avait du sens pour qui la comprenait. Ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Lupin qui restait bien volontiers en retrait. Après la chute d'Eléanore, Dumbledore avait vite emmené la jeune fille à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Madame Pomfresh. Il avait bien entendu sommé Lupin et McDowell de les suivre. Elle avait suivi instinctivement le mouvement en compagnie d'Esteban. A coup sûr, elle allait devoir expliquer le comportement étrange d'Eléanore. Et c'est ce qu'elle fut amenée à faire lorsque Pomfresh voulut diagnostiquer l'état d'Eléanore. Hélèna s'était alors discrètement avancer auprès d'elle afin de lui avouer sa faute.

Fin du flashback

Hélèna avait alors espéré que cela resterait un secret entre elle et le corps enseignant mais Dumbledore avait tôt fait d'expliquer toutes les histoires devant les deux autres. Peut-être que le souhait du directeur était avant toute chose d'arrondir les angles entre les différents protagonistes impliqués. À présent, Dumbledore s'appliquait à distribuer les punitions.

_ Monsieur Lupin, commença le directeur. Votre implication dans cette histoire n'a rien de volontaire et la bagarre n'était pas à votre initiative. Vous êtes donc libre de partir sans aucune restriction.

Le Gryffondor était resté silencieux depuis le début de toute l'histoire et il partit donc sans demander son reste après un bref salut envers le directeur de Poudlard.

_ Monsieur McDowell, continua Dumbledore. Je trouve votre attitude complètement irresponsable. Cela l'est d'autant plus depuis que vous avez retrouvé votre mémoire. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Préfet-en-Chef. Je vous retire donc ce titre jusqu'au 31 décembre. Vous ne pourrez prétendre à nouveau à votre titre qu'à partir du début de l'année prochaine et si je vous en juge digne. Vous irez également présenter vos excuses à Miss McGrégor et à Monsieur Lupin.

Ethan baissa la tête d'un air coupable et ne tenta même pas de se défendre face à Dumbledore. Lors du bal, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il avait vu Eléanore dans les bras de Lupin et il s'était précipité pour les séparer. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu qu'Eléanore allait lui résister et défendre le Gryffondor en le qualifiant d'homme de sa vie. Il allait d'ailleurs devoir remettre les choses au point avec elle. Même si le filtre d'amour expliquait en partie les choses.

_ Qui assumera la fonction du Préfet-en-Chef durant tout ce temps ? demanda Ethan malgré lui.

_ Je n'ai pas encore arrêté mon choix, répondit Dumbledore. Vous pouvez désormais y aller.

Ethan se leva donc en serrant les poings et lança un regard haineux au passage à Hélèna. Il allait aussi devoir mettre les choses au point avec elle aussi. Il allait en référer aux autres en rentrant à la salle commune de Serpentard. Il était plus que temps qu'ils apprennent à contrôler les choses s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire taper sur les doigts dès leur sortie de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils à l'entente des pensées de l'ex Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait exactement. Il se détourna cependant rapidement du jeune homme lorsque celui-ci eut quitté son bureau pour s'occuper pleinement du cas d'Hélèna.

_ Miss White, suis-je obligé de préciser à quel point vos actions étaient irresponsables ?

_ Non Monsieur, répondit Hélèna en baissant la tête.

_ La bagarre de ces deux jeunes hommes n'était pas de votre ressort et vos actions n'ont pas causé autant de dégâts que le dérapage de Monsieur McDowell. C'est donc pour cela que je vous laisse vous en tirer avec un simple avertissement. Si récidive il y a, je vous renverrai de l'école pour un délai indéterminé et j'écrirai à votre père. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_ Oui Monsieur, répondit Hélèna en n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Merci Monsieur.

_ Vous pouvez disposer.

_ Puis-je aller prendre des nouvelles d'Eléanore avant de regagner ma salle commune, Monsieur ?

_ Les visites ont été interdites par Madame Pomfresh mais c'est à vous de voir, répondit Dumbledore avec un étrange sourire. Quelqu'un est déjà au chevet de Miss McGrégor à l'insu de notre infirmière. Je pense que Monsieur Lupin et Miss McGrégor ont des choses à se dire.

Hélèna fronça les sourcils face aux paroles de Dumbledore. Cependant, elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta le bureau directorial aussitôt. Hélèna hésita durant un long moment à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elle se demandait ce que Lupin voulait à Eléanore même si cela lui paraissait assez clair. Il n'y avait que ces deux idiots et les personnes qui ne leur étaient pas proches pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils s'aimaient. Cependant, Eléanore était coincée à cause d'Ethan tandis que Lupin tentait désespérément de l'oublier dans les bras de Glory. Finalement, Hélèna décida de les laisser seuls. Après tout, cette histoire allait encore faire couler beaucoup d'encre et le courroux d'Ethan n'allait pas tarder à se faire ressentir. A cause d'elle, Eléanore allait avoir encore un peu plus de soucis avec Ethan et que celui-ci ait soudainement retrouvé la mémoire par miracle n'allait pas l'arranger. De plus, elle sentait bien les reproches de Rabastan auxquels elle allait avoir droit. S'il décidait de ne pas en référer à son père serait un miracle. Personnellement, elle n'avait pas peur mais cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise. Hélèna prit donc la direction des cachots de Serpentard afin d'aller se coucher mais elle n'avait pas prévu de tomber sur Sirius Black en chemin.

Remus regardait Eléanore plongé dans une sorte de sommeil profond depuis qu'elle s'était cognée la tête sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de son état depuis qu'elle était allongée dans ce lit d'infirmerie. Il avait été incapable de la protéger comme il aurait dût le faire. Il n'avait tout simplement pas vu Ethan venir trop absorbé par son conflit intérieur entre se laisser embrasser par Eléanore ou la repousser. Tous ses efforts pour l'oublier n'aboutissaient à rien du tout. Il suffisait qu'elle l'approche d'un peu trop près pour qu'il en perde la raison. Ou bien qu'elle fasse des mimiques trop mignonnes pour qu'il fonde comme neige au soleil et meurt d'envie de lui caresser le visage. Comme à cet instant précis par exemple. Remus posa sa main droite sur la joue gauche de la jeune fille et se mit à la caresser doucement.

Eléanore se sentit soudainement disparaître et ne plus pouvoir voir Remus lui prodiguait un sentiment de panique insoutenable. Eléanore se vit quitter le dortoir des Maraudeurs avant de se sentir comme aspiré dans un long tunnel. Elle finit par se retrouver comme propulser dans son propre corps avant de se réveiller subitement à l'infirmerie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva avec Remus penché au-dessus d'elle qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.

_ Eléanore ? fit le Gryffondor en la regardant d'un air étonné. Tu es réveillée ?!

_ Remus ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se redressant et en enserrant le Gryffondor dans ses bras. Malgré que tu me dises que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, ne plus te voir ou te toucher était tout simplement insoutenable. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre !

Remus regarda Eléanore le serrer dans ses bras d'un air étonné. Mais de quoi lui parlait donc la jeune fille ? Cependant, il referma ses bras autour de la jeune fille et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle semblait déboussolée et il ne voulait que la rassurer.

_ Je suis si contente de te retrouver ! dit Eléanore en desserrant un peu son emprise sur Remus.

Le Gryffondor s'abaissa à hauteur d'Eléanore et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air réellement soulagée de le voir là et il se demandait bien pourquoi. De quoi avait donc rêvé la jeune fille durant tout son temps d'inconscience ?

_ Est-ce que j'ai perdu connaissance durant longtemps ? demanda à nouveau Eléanore. Est-ce pour cela que tu m'as fait quitter ton dortoir ? Je te promets que ce n'était pas volontaire que je me glisse jusqu'à toi dans ton lit pour t'embrasser. Cela dit, j'ai été soulagé que tu me rendes mes baisers. J'ai eu si peur que tu me rejettes…

_ Mais de quoi as-tu rêvé ? S'étonna sérieusement Remus en regardant une Eléanore totalement déboussolée.

_ Rêvé ?!

Eléanore se rappela alors soudainement la soirée dansante d'Halloween ainsi que de sa chute qui l'avait mené tout droit vers une perte de connaissance. Tout ce qui s'était donc passé n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Se demanda-t-elle d'un air déçu. De plus, elle se ridiculisait depuis au moins cinq minutes devant Remus en lui avouant à demi-mots son étrange rêve. Elle rougit d'embarras tout en constatant que le Maraudeur la tenait toujours dans ses bras.

_ Tu es certaine que tu vas bien ? demanda Remus. Je peux aller chercher l'infirmière si tu veux. Je ne suis pas sensé me trouver ici car le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps. Cela dit, je pense que ce serait plus prudent que j'aille chercher Madame Pomfresh.

_ Non ! S'exclama Eléanore en retenant le Gryffondor qui venait à peine de la lâcher. Reste encore un petit peu s'il-te-plaît.

Remus se laissa tirer vers la jeune fille et s'assit au bord de son lit. Les voilà de nouveau dans une situation qu'ils étaient encore une fois jurés d'éviter. Est-ce que tout n'était qu'un éternel recommencement ? Le Maraudeur regarda Eléanore gardé les yeux baissés tandis qu'elle lui tenait fortement le poignet gauche. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lever la main droite afin d'aller caresser à nouveau la joue gauche de la jeune fille. Eléanore se laissa aller et ferma les yeux en se laissant bercée par les caresses de Remus.

Soudainement, elle sentit les lèvres du Gryffondor s'écraser sur les siennes et forcer le passage. La langue de Remus vint s'entortiller autour de la sienne et la jeune fille laissa un gémissement lui échapper. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie avec Remus allongé sur elle.

_ Eléanore…


	46. Chapter 46

Chapitre 46 Faux semblants à demi-mots

Hélèna regarda le Gryffondor qui lui faisait face d'un mauvais œil. Black était adossé au mur d'un air nonchalant et la regardait de haut en bas.

_ Tu ne quittes plus ton costume, White ? demanda Sirius sur un ton amusé. Mais on peut dire que tu es diablement sexy là-dedans.

Hélèna lança un regard hargneux à Black et tendit sa main vers sa poche dans le but d'atteindre sa baguette magique.

_ Tout doux ma belle, dit Sirius en devinant ce qu'elle comptait faire. Je ne suis pas venu te chercher misère mais te faire un compliment. Et prendre des nouvelles de ta situation.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela devrait t'intéresser, dit Hélèna en contournant Black dans le but de continuer son chemin. Dégage de ma vue avant que je ne décide de te jeter un sort qui te fera regretter de m'avoir approché.

_ White, souffla Sirius en l'attrapant par surprise et en la collant contre son torse. Cela m'intéresse bien plus que tu ne l'imagines.

Hélèna donna un puissant coup de coude à Black qui l'atteignit au milieu de l'abdomen et qui lui coupa le souffle. La Serpentard en profita ensuite pour se dégager de la poigne du Gryffondor et repris ses distances en le menaçant de sa baguette magique.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête depuis quelques temps Black mais je te conseille de garder tes distances, lui dit la Serpentard avec hargne. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui te tapent dans l'œil et que tu peux t'approprier. Je ne risque pas de fréquenter une vermine dans ton genre. J'ai une réputation à maintenir. Les traîtres à leur sang dans ton genre doivent être éradiqués de la surface de cette planète pour le bien de la communauté sorcière. Ne crois pas que je vais commencer à fréquenter des gens comme toi juste parce que ton copain attendrit Eléanore.

_ Tu penses donc comme eux, dit Sirius en reprenant son souffle et en regardant la Serpentard avec déception. Ton comportement de ces derniers temps m'avait fait penser que tu avais enfin appris à penser par toi-même mais tu n'es donc toujours qu'une petite idiote qui n'a rien compris à la vie. J'avais pensé que tu étais digne de nous, White…

_ Nous ?! S'étonna Hélèna en sentant la nausée faire son apparition. Arrête de parler de toi et moi avec un nous. Tu me donnes envie de gerber !

_ Pff, fit Sirius. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois que je pense à « ça » avec toi depuis tout à l'heure?! Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ce point-là juste pour toi, White ! Je parlais plutôt des « gens » bien en parlant de « nous » au sens général. Mais encore une fois, tu n'as rien compris. Retourne auprès de Rabastan… Lui, tu pourras parfaitement le comprendre !

Sirius sentit une pointe d'amertume en disant cela. Et dire qu'il pensait que la Serpentard avait réellement changé ces derniers temps… Il s'était lourdement trompé.

_ Arrête de parler par énigme, Black ! Ragea Hélèna. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne fais que me casser les oreilles et je commence à être à bout de patience…

_ Tu m'en diras tant, dit Sirius en tournant le dos à Hélèna. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi. Adieu, White !

Hélèna resta interdite en regardant Black partir en lui tournant le dos et en lui adressant un signe de la main. Pourquoi l'adieu du Gryffondor lui enserrait ainsi donc le cœur ?!

Eléanore passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Remus tandis que celui-ci lui prodiguait des caresses sur les hanches. Les papillons dans son ventre tournoyaient tellement qu'elle devait avoir des ouragans qui faisaient rage dans le bas de son ventre. Eléanore se croyait au septième ciel tandis que le Maraudeur quittait ses lèvres pour descendre vers son cou dans une myriade de baisers. La jeune fille tourna la tête sur le côté gauche et ouvrit soudainement les yeux tandis que Remus lui mordillait un peu l'épaule. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Ethan à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, les yeux fous et brandissant une baguette magique vers eux. Il montra le Gryffondor d'un signe de la baguette et fit comprendre à Eléanore qu'elle devait le faire partir tandis qu'il allait se dissimuler dans un coin sombre de l'infirmerie.

La jeune Serpentard repoussa alors soudainement le Gryffondor et le regarda avec des yeux terrifiés. Elle le força à quitter son lit et se recula le plus loin possible.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Remus. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!

_ Je… Nous n'aurions jamais dût faire cela, répondit précipitamment Eléanore. Je suis fiancée à Ethan et tu as Glory ! Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement !

_ Un moment d'égarement ? Répéta bêtement Remus sans comprendre. Après tout ce que nous…

_ Va-t-en ! Le coupa brusquement Eléanore afin qu'Ethan n'entende pas que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de choses se passaient entre eux. S'il-te-plaît, va-t-en !

Remus tandis une nouvelle fois la main pour caresser la joue d'Eléanore comme il savait qu'elle aimait tant mais la jeune fille détourna soudainement la tête en le fuyant. Le Gryffondor sentit alors son cœur se briser et tourna le dos à la jeune fille en quittant l'infirmerie dans le silence. Remus était beaucoup trop bouleversé par ce qui venait de se passer pour remarquer Ethan qui le regardait partir d'un air satisfait depuis sa sombre cachette.

Eléanore regarda Ethan fermer la porte de l'infirmerie et venir brusquement vers elle à travers ses larmes. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure au vu du regard fou qu'Ethan posait sur elle depuis tout à l'heure. La colère du jeune homme ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre après qu'Ethan ait tiré les rideaux autour du lit d'Eléanore et jeter un sort de silence. Ethan se jeta littéralement sur Eléanore et entoura la gorge de cette dernière de ces deux mains.

_ Depuis combien de temps est-ce que cela dure ?! Siffla rageusement Ethan entre ses dents.

_ C'était… la… seu… le fois, articula difficilement Eléanore tandis qu'Ethan serrait de plus en plus fort.

_ Ah oui ? Pour une qui joue la prude avec moi depuis le début, tu avais l'air de bien aimé qu'il te touche. Comment réagirais-tu si c'était moi ?

_ Non… s'il… te… plaît, gémit désespérément Eléanore. Cela… ne se… reproduira plus.

_ J'espère bien pour toi Elie ! dit Ethan en comprimant encore plus sa gorge. Parce que malheureusement pour toi Lucius m'a aidé à retrouver la mémoire. Ton sortilège d'oubli a échoué lamentablement. J'ai donc hâte de voir la tête que tu feras au moment où ton Gryffondor adoré devra quitter l'école sous les regards dégoûtés de nos camarades parce qu'ils auront tous malencontreusement appris qu'il est un loup-garou.

_ Non ! Rugit Eléanore alors qu'elle devenait de plus en plus bleue. Je ferai… tout ! Tout… ce que tu… voudras ! Pitié ! Tu… auras… tout ce que tu… veux !

_ J'aurais donc tout de toi ? demanda Ethan d'un air satisfait en desserrant sa poigne du cou de la jeune fille.

_ Je… promets…

_ J'espère bien pour toi que tu respecteras cette promesse Eléanore, répliqua Ethan tandis qu'Eléanore reprenait tant bien que mal sa respiration. Parce que si tu tentes encore une fois de jouer la maligne avec moi, ta famille paiera le prix de ta rébellion inutile en plus de ton cher et tendre.

_ Promis, toussota la jeune fille.

_ Bien, conclut Ethan avec un sourire satisfait. Maintenant, laisse-moi te purifier des mains impures de ce sale loup puant !

Eléanore sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux tandis qu'Ethan s'allongeait dans son lit et s'appliquait à l'embrasser à tous les endroits où Remus l'avait fait. Chaque geste du Serpentard la dégoûtait de plus en plus et elle voulut vomir au moment où il se rapprochait de son épaule. Endroit où Remus avait laissé une petite trace de morsure. Elle fut sauvé au moment où du bruit se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte de l'infirmerie. Ethan adressa un regard ennuyé à Eléanore avant de prendre la fuite par la porte de service de l'infirmière situé dans une petite alcôve au fond de l'infirmerie.

La jeune fille réajusta sa robe de nuit et sécha ses larmes tandis que la porte principale de l'infirmerie s'ouvrait discrètement et que des pas résonnèrent dans la grande pièce. Attentive à ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Eléanore en conclut que la personne se dirigeait vers son lit. En voyant les rideaux s'écarter, la jeune fille sentit l'angoisse étreindre son cœur mais elle laissa échapper un sourire soulagé en reconnaissant son frère jumeau Esteban. Ce dernier approcha de sa sœur et vint la serrer dans ses bras. Il écarquilla ensuite les yeux d'horreur lorsqu'il observa le cou de sa sœur. Eléanore remonta aussitôt le col de sa robe de nuit et se glissa sous ses couvertures pour se cacher.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! S'exclama Esteban.

Eléanore hésita durant un instant à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Après tout, elle pouvait épargner son frère de ses problèmes et lui laisser vivre sa vie tranquillement sans qu'il n'ait à se soucier encore plus d'elle. Cependant, elle se rappela qu'elle avait mis Esteban au courant en grande partie de ses mésaventures et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser tout simplement dans l'ignorance. Son frère avait le droit de savoir et Eléanore aurait un allié afin de protéger sa famille comme il se doit sans la mettre au courant des dangers de sa situation actuelle.

_ J'ai besoin de ton aide Esteban, dit Eléanore en prenant la main de son frère.

Eléanore s'employa donc à raconter ses dernières mésaventures depuis qu'elle avait quitté la tour des Gryffondor. La jeune fille raconta tout à son frère sans aucune restriction hormis ses rapprochements intimes avec Remus. Tout ce qu'il devait savoir était qu'elle s'entendait plus ou moins bien avec le Maraudeur et qu'Ethan était horriblement jaloux à cause de cette proximité.

_ Jaloux au point d'en être violent avec toi ! S'indigna Esteban. Attends que j'aille lui refaire le portrait ! Je vais lui apprendre à lever la main sur une femme, moi ! Qui plus est ma sœur !

_ Ne fais pas ça Esteban, le supplia Eléanore. Je dois absolument rentrer dans son jeu pour qu'il croie à sa domination sur moi. Je ne veux pas mettre Remus ou notre famille à danger à cause de moi. Promets-moi que quoi qu'il advienne dans les jours qui arrivent, tu ne feras rien pour tenter de remettre Ethan à sa place ou l'empêcher de faire autre chose qu'il souhaite.

_ Mais…

_ Je pense même qu'il est mieux que tu prennes tes distances, dit Eléanore la gorge serrée. Si j'évite des fréquentations douteuses à ses yeux, il me fichera plus la paix. Autant prendre un maximum de précautions possibles.

_ Mais tu ne comptes pas faire face toute seule à une bande de Mangemorts toute seule quand même ?! Paniqua Esteban.

_ Je n'ai pas d'autres choix pour le moment Esteban, expliqua Eléanore. Réfléchis donc un peu. Tant qu'Ethan est à l'école et m'a sous le nez, il peut surveiller le moindre de mes faits et gestes. Il est important qu'il pense que j'ai définitivement rejoins son côté. Une fois qu'il aura quitté l'école et que je ne serais plus à sa merci, je romprai les fiançailles et il ne pourra plus rien me faire.

_ Tu penses vraiment qu'il s'arrêtera après ça ?! Demanda Esteban. Au vu de son comportement, il ne s'arrêtera pas. Tu dois le dénoncer maintenant ! Sinon il ne sera qu'un boulet que tu traîneras toute ta vie, Elie !

_ Je ne veux pas d'effusions de sang et de conflits ! Trancha Eléanore. Laisse-moi régler cette histoire en douceur et tout ira pour le mieux !

_ Elie ! La supplia Esteban. Ne fais pas ça. Laisse-moi t'aider et cette histoire sera réglé plus vite que tu ne le penses !

_ N'insiste pas s'il-te-plaît, répliqua Eléanore. Je t'aime Esteban. Toi comme Eveline, Maman, Papa. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute ! Laisse-moi les protéger ainsi que toi de la meilleure manière que je pense être. Ne te mets pas en danger inutilement et protège notre famille contre de potentiels dangers extérieurs ! Je te préviendrai si cela est effectivement le cas et que j'en ai connaissance.

_ Tu es folle de te lancer dans une entreprise pareille et seule qui plus est !

_ Je ne suis pas seule car je sais que je peux compter sur toi en cas de besoin, répondit Eléanore avec un triste sourire aux lèvres. Reste dans l'ombre et tout se passera bien !

_ Fais attention à toi petite sœur ! Dit Esteban en prenant Eléanore dans ses bras.

_ Je suis plus vieille que toi d'une minute et vingt secondes !

_ Non c'est moi !

_ Moi !

_ Non moi !

_ Allez file avant que l'infirmière ne te tombe dessus ! Plaisanta Eléanore. C'est d'ailleurs un vrai moulin ici. Elle doit avoir un sommeil de plomb pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte du nombre de gens qui entrent ici en douce au nez et à sa barbe.

_ Ou alors elle s'en fiche et sa discipline professorale laisse à désirer…

Eléanore sourit face à la blague de son frère et elle le regarda partir avec des regrets plein les yeux.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47 Dans la tourmente

Eléanore eut toutes les peines du monde à tenir le coup dans les semaines qui suivirent ses dernières mésaventures. Tout d'abord, Remus semblait décidé à faire comme si qu'elle n'existait plus et avait soudainement disparue de la surface de la terre. Le Maraudeur ne lui accordait plus désormais un seul de ses regards même lorsqu'elle était amenée à le croiser brièvement dans un couloir. La seule personne qui semblait satisfaite de cette situation était Glory. La jeune Poufsouffle avait tout de suite remarqué le changement de situation entre Eléanore et Remus et s'en était réjouie. Elle passait beaucoup plus de temps avec son petit-ami et s'employait à le consoler consciencieusement.

Eléanore eut la gorge serrée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la relation de couple de Glory et Remus semblait s'être énormément consolidé au bout de quelques semaines. La Serpentard avait toujours trouvé Remus un peu distant avec Glory et n'accordant pas toujours toute son attention à cette dernière. Cependant, les choses avaient bien changé. Le jeune couple était désormais inséparable et passait tout son temps ensemble. Remus et Glory était d'ailleurs devenu les meilleurs amis du monde depuis qu'ils avaient appris à mieux communiquer ensemble et à partager leurs plaisanteries. En d'autres mots, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Eléanore avait espéré que sa nouvelle prise de distance avec le Maraudeur allait la préserver de se rendre compte de ces différentes choses mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. La faute était à incomber à une jeune première année de Serdaigle qui déplorait la situation autant qu'Eléanore. Eveline ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa grande sœur ne tentait rien pour détourner Remus de Glory. Eléanore était alors de tenter de lui raconter toute l'histoire mais elle tenait à préserver sa jeune sœur dans l'ignorance afin qu'elle ne se préoccupe pas de choses qui pourraient l'inquiéter outre mesure.

Au problème de Remus s'ajoutait sa prise de distance avec son frère jumeau Esteban. Eléanore venait tout juste de le retrouver depuis quelques mois et elle devait déjà faire en sorte de ne plus trop l'approcher de près afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Ethan. Ses contacts avec son frère se limitaient à de simples prises de nouvelles régulières sans pour autant aller plus loin. Eléanore souffrait énormément de cette situation et Ethan semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire en sorte d'écourter les brefs moments qu'elle pouvait passer avec son frère. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Eléanore commençait à vouer une haine sans limite à Ethan. Ce dernier était véritablement le poison qui gâchait son existence.

L'ex Préfet-en-Chef tenait à cœur de faire payer à Eléanore sa tromperie. La jeune fille commençait à assumer pleinement ses sentiments envers son Maraudeur préféré et Ethan ne pouvait pas le nier. Après l'avoir vu avec Lupin, il devait s'avouer que c'était lui qu'elle aimait et pas un autre. Eléanore ne tenait ses distances avec lui que parce qu'Ethan menaçait de dénoncer sa véritable nature à leurs camarades et cela, il ne le supportait pas. Savoir que Lupin était encore dans les pensées de la jeune fille le répugnait et il ne pouvait pas tolérer ce fait. Eléanore ne devait penser qu'à lui et pas à un autre. Alors il avait décidé qu'elle allait l'aimer coûte que coûte et quel qu'en soit le prix. Car il était hors de question qu'il soit le seul à aimer passionnément dans cette histoire. Pour Eléanore, ce serait lui et pas un autre. De toute manière, elle était à lui et elle devrait bien un jour s'y faire car sinon c'était Lupin et les membres de la famille McGrégor qui allaient finir par en pâtir.

Eléanore subissait de plein fouet les mauvaises humeurs d'Ethan. Non content d'avoir vu sa fiancée dans les bras d'un autre, il avait ressenti le besoin excessif de la remettre sur le droit chemin comme il aimait tant le dire. En d'autres termes, Eléanore était devenue sa prisonnière du matin au soir ne pouvant lui échapper que lorsqu'elle rejoignait son dortoir à une heure tardive suite avec la « permission » d'Ethan. Finalement, c'était comme une sorte de routine qui avait finit par s'installer et dont Eléanore s'échappait en pensée en repassant dans sa têtes à ses moments intimes avec son Maraudeur préféré. Penser à cela lui permettait de ne pas devenir folle tout en gardant la tête sur les épaules.

Ethan se permettait de faire tout ce qu'elle détestait qu'il fasse avec elle. Elle avait à subir ses rapprochements forcés lorsqu'il désirait la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser ou bien encore la toucher. Il ne cessait de lui répéter à quel point il la trouvait belle. Il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et y entortillait ses doigts pour tirer violemment la tête d'Eléanore en arrière et aller embrasser son cou. Il lui avait répété à maintes reprises qu'elle ne semblait pas autant apprécié son geste que celui de Lupin. Un jour, il avait même une fois tenté de pousser les choses plus loin en remontant sa main droite le long de sa cuisse mais Eléanore l'avait fortement repoussé avant de le gifler. Il l'avait alors violemment agrippé en lui exhibant sa marque des ténèbres sous le nez en lui rappelant qu'un seul mot de lui suffirait à faire en sorte que la famille d'Eléanore paie les conséquences de sa rébellion. Eléanore avait alors appris à serrer les dents et à ne plus s'opposer à Ethan. Cependant, le jeune homme n'avait plus jamais tenté quoique ce soit de déplacer et il se contentait désormais de surveiller la jeune fille.

Eléanore avait maintes fois versé des larmes de désespoir sur son oreiller avant de s'endormir d'épuisement. Elle aurait aimé confier son malheur à quelqu'un mais elle n'avait personne autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas en dire trop à Esteban afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop pour elle et qu'il ne puisse pas intervenir auprès d'Ethan pu de ses parents. Elle aurait pu se confier à Hélèna mais son amie avait déjà assez avec ses problèmes à régler comme ça sans qu'elle ne lui ajoute les siens sur ses épaules.

Hélèna était ressortie très chamboulée de cette soirée d'Halloween. Eléanore l'avait directement remarqué lorsque son amie était venue lui présenter ses excuses pour le coup du filtre d'amour. La jeune McGrégor avait tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez mais Hélèna n'avait accepté de lui confier ses tourments qu'à demi-mots. Hélèna devait d'abord apprendre à gérer son chamboulement émotionnel depuis que Black lui avait fait « ses adieux ». Cependant, elle n'avait pas trop eu le temps de s'interroger plus que nécessaire sur la question puisqu'un problème d'une plus grande ampleur avait tôt fait de faire son apparition. Elle ne savait pas comment mais le père d'Hélèna avait été mis au courant de son comportement au cours de la soirée d'Halloween et Hélèna avait reçu plusieurs lettres cinglantes dans le but de lui remonter les bretelles.

Le comportement de la jeune White avait été qualifié de scandaleux et elle avait ordre de se remettre sur le droit chemin. Maintenant qu'elle était fiancée à Rabastan Lestrange, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi et elle devait se comporter en tant que digne héritière de la famille White. Rabastan n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à lui manifester son mécontentement au même titre que son frère Rodolphus et Bellatrix. Hélèna se sentait écrasé par la soudaine pression qu'on lui mettait et elle n'avait même plus la possibilité d'évacuer sa frustration sur Sirius Black puisque ce dernier n'avait plus une seule minute à accorder à ses provocations. Hélèna se concentrait alors sur sa deuxième activité préféré après celle qui consistait à chercher des noises à Black. Il s'agissait de chasser les ragots et de les colporter autant que faire se peut si cela pouvait lui rapporter quelque chose ou bien si quelqu'un l'avait particulièrement contrarié. D'ailleurs, la Serpentard s'était fait pas mal d'ennemis.

Résultat, le mois de novembre se déroula dans la monotonie et Eléanore vit les premières neiges faire leur apparition. Les courants d'air froid dans les couloirs de Poudlard se firent de plus en plus oppressants et la jeune fille fut bien contente d'avoir son écharpe constamment autour du cou. Eléanore l'avait ressortie de sa valise au début du mois de novembre pour cacher les marques de strangulation d'Ethan qu'elle avait autour du cou. La jeune Serpentard avait en horreur ses marques et elle les dissimulait à ses yeux au même titre qu'à ceux du monde extérieur. Eléanore adorait également son écharpe car elle passait son temps à tenter d'étrangler Ethan dès qu'il passait trop près d'elle. Cette écharpe semblait être une véritable éponge par rapport à ses sentiments. Par exemple, elle adorait aller s'entortiller autour d'Eveline lorsqu'Eléanore la croisait par hasard dans les couloirs. C'est pour cela également que la Serpentard mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas trop s'approcher de Lupin quand il était dans les parages. Elle avait déjà assisté à l'excitation de l'écharpe dès que Remus était dans les parages. C'était une véritable bombe à retardement et Eléanore ne tenait pas à ce qu'Ethan fasse un scandale de plus. Elle en avait déjà assez de ses crises de jalousie lorsqu'il l'accusait de passer comme « par hasard » au même endroit que Remus.

Eléanore n'avait pas la possibilité de passer beaucoup de temps sans Ethan. Depuis que ce dernier avait été démis de ses fonctions de Préfet-en-Chef, il ne manquait pas de temps libre. Eléanore avait compté sur le Quidditch pour qu'elle puisse un peu respirer mais il la suivait même jusqu'au stade. En d'autres termes, Eléanore n'avait la paix que lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans les airs sur son balai, quand elle allait aux toilettes ou bien allait rejoindre son dortoir. Le sport l'aidait à évacuer les tensions et à se concentrer sur autre chose. C'est donc avec joie qu'elle accueillit le début de la saison du tournoi de Quidditch à Poudlard.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, Conrad Bride, doubla les entrainements de l'équipe et exigea que ses joueurs suivent un mode de vie stricte. Pas de consommation de boissons alcoolisée lors d'une quelconque fête, pas d'exagération dans la consommation de nourriture tout en veillant à manger sainement et de manière équilibrée, s'assurer d'un minimum de huit heures de sommeil par nuit, etc. Eléanore prenait souvent ces règles de vie comme excuse pour se débarrasser d'Ethan. Conrad Bride n'aimait d'ailleurs pas le voir tourner trop autour de l'équipe lors des entrainements de Serpentard. Il fallait dire qu'Ethan avait fait plusieurs scènes de jalousie à d'autres joueurs de l'équipe qu'il trouvait trop proche d'Eléanore. Même Lucius Malefoy trouvait que son comparse devenait trop lourd. Ce dernier décida donc de mettre les points sur les i avec Ethan. Malefoy le coinça à la sortie d'un entrainement rôdant autour des vestiaires où Eléanore se changeait. Les deux garçons eurent une altercation sans se rendre compte qu'Eléanore avait entrouvert la porte des vestiaires qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy ? S'emporta Ethan qui était souvent sur les nerfs ces derniers temps.

_ Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? Demanda Lucius qui gardait son calme. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre Eléanore et toi mais tu devrais lui lâcher la grappe.

_ Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ?! Celui qui a osé s'en prendre à elle d'une manière inqualifiable !

_ Là n'est pas la question, détourna Lucius. Il y a que depuis trois semaines tu ne lui laisses rien passer et tu l'empêches de vivre sa vie. Sans compter tes multiples crises de jalousie. Les gens commencent à se poser des questions. Même Rabastan n'en a pas fait autant lors des dernières frasques d'Hélèna. Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes sensés ne pas nous faire remarquer ? « Il » ne serait pas content de toi.

_ Eléanore est à moi et ne m'échappera pas !

_ « Il » pourra tout aussi bien se charger de procéder autrement, dit Malefoy d'un ton suffisant. N'oublie pas que tes fiançailles ne sont qu'une façade. Tu ne dois pas non plus en faire une affaire d'état. Si tu te laisses trop emporter par ton côté sentimental, tu risques d'être écarté.

_ Pff, soupira Ethan. De toute manière, mes fiançailles ne sont que la cerise sur le gâteau. La vieille n'est pas assez coopérative. Les fiançailles ne sont qu'un prétexte pour qu'elle soit plus coopérative justement.

_ Je suis étonné par la méthode douce qui est employé, constata Lucius. Pourquoi accaparé juste Eléanore dans le but de dire « nous avons votre petite fille en otage, veuillez coopérer ». Il aurait été vachement plus facile de la kidnapper non ?

_ Tu l'as dit, fit Ethan. Nous devons nous faire discrets. De plus, le père d'Eléanore est une langue-de-plomb. Nous devons y aller en douceur si nous voulons retirer toutes les informations qu'il nous faut sur les projets du Ministère.

Eléanore posa sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher l'entente de son cri de surprise. Ainsi donc, elle n'allait servir que de moyen de pression pour que son père donne des informations sensibles à l'ennemi. Et une fois la bague au doigt passé, elle n'aurait plus aucun moyen d'échapper à leurs griefs. Elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de leur échapper. Un moyen radical… Son frère Esteban avait raison ; elle n'allait pas pouvoir se défaire d'Ethan en lui rendant simplement sa bague.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, repris Lucius. Tu ferais mieux de changer de comportement si tu ne veux pas te retrouver écarter. Il me semble que Bellatrix et toi êtes en constante compétition pour savoir lequel est le plus fidèle non ? Toi qui te vantes sans cesse d'être le favori…


	48. Chapter 48

_**Hello me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre après avoir passé la majorité de mes examens. J'ai écris d'autres trucs entre temps mais j'étais plus inspiré pour des chapitres courts. Et il était plus que temps que je revienne sur cette fic d'ailleurs. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic toujours autant qu'avant même si elle prend un nouveau tournant un peu plus sombre.**_

 _ **A partir de ce chapitre la fic passe en rating -16 pour cause de violence. Je vais m'obliger de dégager un temps pour répondre à vos reviews :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

Chapitre 48 Une histoire entre nous

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Eléanore eut son temps complètement occupé par le Quidditch. Elle se laissait d'ailleurs volontiers submerger par ce dernier afin de se changer les idées. Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas et elle ne s'était toujours pas décidée sur la marge à suivre. Que devait-elle faire ? C'était la question qu'elle se posait tout le temps depuis qu'elle avait surpris par hasard la conversation entre Lucius et Ethan.

Mais pour l'instant, l'heure était à la concentration sur le premier match de Quidditch que s'apprêtait Serpentard à disputer contre Poufsouffle. Conrad Bride avait doublé leurs entraînements et était un véritable bourreau de travail. Cependant, chacun mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage et Eléanore avait confiance en l'équipe de Serpentard. C'est pourquoi elle mangeait son petit-déjeuner de bon cœur en ce samedi matin.

_ Ça va ? lui demanda Conrad qui était assis à côté d'elle. Pas trop stressée pour ton premier match de Quidditch ?

_ Non, lui répondit Eléanore tout sourire. J'ai confiance en notre équipe.

Eléanore vit Conrad lui offrir un sourire éclatant tandis qu'elle se perdait dans les yeux brillants de son capitaine. Eléanore se demanda durant un instant pourquoi Conrad la regardait comme ça mais elle fut interrompue dans son questionnement intérieur par l'arrivée de Brianna. Cette dernière était la petite amie du Serpentard depuis le début de l'année et était en septième année. La Serdaigle était belle, gentille et totalement amoureuse de Conrad. Ce dernier correspondait également à ces trois critères et c'est pourquoi Eléanore les trouvait terriblement bien assortit. La réflexion qu'Hélèna laissa échapper après le départ de Conrad et Brianna étonna alors Eléanore de plus d'une manière.

_ Il y en a un qui te fait les yeux doux, ricana Hélèna. Je vais finir par t'appeler Eléanore-joli-cœur.

_ Mais non voyons, répliqua Eléanore dont les joues devenaient écarlates. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

_ Parce que je vois bien comment il te regarde, répondit Hélèna d'un ton narquois. De plus, j'ai entendu dire que son couple battait de l'aile en ce moment. Il faut dire que vos longues heures passées ensemble au Quidditch y sont pour beaucoup sans compter le fait qu'il te défende à tous les coups.

Eléanore se sentit gênée face aux dires d'Hélèna. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais vu la situation sous cet angle-là et certainement pas Conrad de cette manière. Il était vrai que son capitaine l'avait entraîné durement avant les sélections de Quidditch et il était le premier à prendre sa défense lorsqu'Ethan venait faire de son nez lors des entraînements de Quidditch de l'équipe de Serpentard. De plus, elle pouvait faire confiance à Hélèna pour être au courant du fait que le couple du Serpentard battait de l'aile puisque son amie était toujours au courant de tout. Alors savoir qu'elle était la cause de tout cela la mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Eléanore n'avait jamais recherché l'attention de qui que ce soit. Malefoy avait tenté de l'approcher d'une honteuse manière, Ethan la forçait à entretenir une relation plus que malsaine avec lui et Remus lui était dorénavant totalement inaccessible alors que c'était le seul qu'elle voulait.

_ J'en ai marre des garçons, dit alors tout simplement Eléanore en terminant son petit-déjeuner. Dès que toute cette histoire est terminée, je fais vœu de célibat.

_ Histoire terminée ? répéta alors Hélèna sans comprendre.

_ Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je ne compte pas me laisser dicter ma vie par les autres, dit alors Eléanore. Viendra un temps où je vais leur dire d'aller se faire voir et de vivre comme je l'entends.

Hélèna regarda son amie avec des yeux ronds tandis que, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, l'image de Sirius Black vint s'imprimer dans son esprit. « Ce crétin », pensa alors Hélèna en serrant les dents. La Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour jeter un bref coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor où se trouvaient les Maraudeurs. Black était en train de charmer Marlène McKinnon sur laquelle il avait soudainement jeter son dévolu après sa dernière altercation avec elle.

_ Je vais y aller, dit Eléanore en se levant de table tandis qu'elle voyait Ethan arriver soudainement vers elle. Je dois aller me préparer pour le match de Quidditch.

Eléanore adressa un dernier signe à Hélèna et quitta la table des Serpentard. La jeune McGrégor avait encore l'espoir d'éviter Ethan mais ce dernier lui tomba dessus sans crier gare.

_ Elie, fit Ethan. Bonne chance pour le match de Quidditch !

_ Merci, répondit froidement la jeune fille en gardant ses distances.

_ Un baiser matinal n'est pas une option tu sais…

Eléanore regarda Ethan s'avancer d'un pas menaçant. Il fallait toujours que cet idiot la ramène et tente de l'intimider. Cependant, et ce depuis qu'Eléanore savait que sa famille était en danger à cause de Vous-Savez-Qui, la jeune fille était décidé à résister et à être plus farouche, peu importe ce que pouvait décider de lui faire Ethan.

_ Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour tes simagrées, lui dit Eléanore d'un ton ferme. Il faut que j'aille me préparer pour le match. À plus !

Eléanore passa alors sous le nez d'Ethan qui se mit à la suivre, les nerfs à vifs. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par cette petite pimbêche. Quand allait-elle comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se soumettre à sa volonté ?! Ethan attrapa violemment Eléanore à la sortie de la Grande Salle et la traîna avec force dans une salle de classe vide du hall d'entrée de l'école.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, Elie ? Attaqua directement l'ex Préfet-en-Chef. Il me semble que tu as besoin d'avoir les idées remises en place !

Eléanore serra les dents tandis qu'Ethan l'attrapait par les cheveux et les enroulait autour de sa main afin de tirer la tête de la jeune fille en arrière. Maudit cheveux longs ! se dit Eléanore. Ethan arrivait toujours à la soumettre en lui tirant violemment les cheveux en arrière.

_ Alors ?!

_ Va te faire foutre ! Lui cracha Eléanore au visage tandis qu'elle sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

_ Il me semble que je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de ne pas me parler comme ça !

Eléanore ne vit pas le coup venir tandis qu'Ethan envoya son poing droit en plein dans sa figure. Eléanore n'eut même pas l'occasion d'éviter le coup puisque ce dernier la maintenait bien immobile avec sa poigne. La jeune fille ressentit une douleur lancinante tandis que du sang se mettait à ruisseler sur son visage. Ce salopard lui avait pété le nez !

_ Excuse-toi maintenant ! reprit alors Ethan après l'avoir repoussé violemment contre le mur.

Eléanore s'effondra au sol, le nez en sang. Ethan n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant de violence à son égard et la jeune fille en tremblait. Il montrait enfin son vrai visage. Eléanore serra encore plus les dents tandis qu'Ethan l'attrapait par le col de sa chemise avant de lui cogner la tête violemment contre le mur.

Eléanore vit des étoiles se mettre à danser devant ses yeux et elle ferma ces derniers afin de se donner l'occasion de réfléchir rapidement. Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Depuis qu'elle avait entendu la conversation entre Ethan et Malefoy, Eléanore avait senti la rébellion naître en elle. Toutes les souffrances et les tourments que lui infligeaient Ethan depuis des semaines commençaient à sérieusement lui peser et une haine abyssale coulait dans ses veines à l'égard de son fiancé. Elle voulait avant toute chose se venger de ce que ce salopard lui faisait subir jour après jour. Au départ, elle avait l'intention de se soumettre et d'attendre le moment opportun pour se débarrasser gentiment de lui mais la conversation qu'elle avait surprise avait terminé de lui remettre les idées bien en place. Elle ne serait jamais débarrassé de cet imbécile alors pourquoi ne pas s'en défaire tout simplement? Elle craignait pour la vie de sa famille mais ce n'était pas Ethan qui était à la tête du camp du mage noir. Après tout, elle pouvait tout aussi bien faire semblant de se soumettre à lui et d'adopter son idéologie. Le lord noir pourrait tout aussi bien la débarrasser d'Ethan si elle lui prouvait son dévouement. Montrer son appartenance au camp du seigneur noir, permettrait à sa famille une certaine protection le temps qu'ils se réfugient en lieu sûr !

Trouvant un regain d'énergie avec ses dernières pensées, Eléanore trouva le courage de se relever et de faire face à Ethan. Elle regarda avec toute la haine qu'elle ressentait envers lui et lui cracha au visage.

_ Je ne m'excuserai pas, enfoiré ! Dit Eléanore en essuyant avec sa manche le sang qui s'était écoulé de son nez. Tes tentatives d'intimidation ne fonctionneront plus avec moi. Je pourrais moi aussi me dévouer au maître et à sa cause sans devoir être enchaîné à toi ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il en passera lorsqu'il saura que je compte le rejoindre de mon propre gré. Tes fiançailles à la con n'auront plus aucune raison d'exister !

Ethan laissa échapper un cri de rage tandis qu'il se jetait sur Eléanore. La jeune fille l'esquiva de peu et se précipita sur la porte de la salle de classe. Elle n'était pas de taille à affronter Ethan d'un point de vue physique et elle avait oublié sa baguette dans son dortoir. Au moment où les doigts d'Eléanore effleuraient la poignée, elle sentit les mains d'Ethan s'enrouler autour de ses jambes et la faire tomber. Eléanore chuta lourdement au sol et Ethan la retourna sans aucune délicatesse avant de se mettre à califourchon sur elle.

_ Tu penses pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, sale petite traînée ?! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas à ton goût hein ?! Tu as préféré t'enticher de ce sale loup galeux plutôt que d'un mec comme moi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?!

Tout en parlant, Ethan giflait violemment Eléanore dont la tête ne faisait que des mouvements de gauche à droite.

_ Tu aimes te faire toucher par ce genre de rebut de la société, Elie ?! Tu devrais bien aimer t'amuser avec moi !

Eléanore sentit les mains d'Ethan caresser son thorax tandis que ce dernier déchirait violemment sa chemise dont les boutons sautèrent dans tous les sens. Alors que la jeune Serpentard sentait des larmes de rage et d'impuissance faire son apparition, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit violemment et Conrad Bride fit son apparition.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?! Lâche-là bordel, Ethan !

Eléanore sentit le poids d'Ethan s'envoler et elle se releva difficilement tandis qu'elle se traînait jusqu'au mur de la pièce. Hélèna entra alors dans la salle et lui jeta un regard horrifié avant de se précipiter sur elle. Pendant que son amie l'aidait à se relever, Eléanore vit Conrad maîtriser Ethan et faire signe à Hélèna de l'entraîner au-dehors.

Eléanore se retrouva donc à traverser l'école, en direction de l'infirmerie, le nez en sang et le chemisier littéralement déchiré laissant voir en grande partie son soutien-gorge.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Lui demanda alors Hélèna en s'arrêtant pour laisser le temps à Eléanore de se remettre les idées en place.

_ Rien, dit précipitamment Eléanore qui ne voulait pas ébruiter inutilement l'affaire. Il ne sait rien passer et tu n'as rien vu !

_ Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser passer ça ! S'indigna Hélèna.

_ Eléanore ! Cria alors Conrad qui les avait rattrapés. Ce connard m'a échappé, je suis désolé !

_ Y'a pas de mal, lui répliqua Eléanore. Il faut juste que tu lui laisses le temps de se calmer !

_ Se calmer ? Répéta Conrad avec des yeux ronds. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il t'a fait ou pas ?!

_ Laisse tombé, lui souffla Eléanore. Je ne tiens pas à en faire une affaire d'État. C'est entre lui et moi.

_ Et que t'aurait-il fait si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps, hein ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer ou tu es juste complètement inconsciente et idiote ?!

_ La ferme ! S'emporta alors Eléanore malgré elle. Je ne tiens pas à étaler mes disputes de couple, ni à ce que tout le monde soit au courant de ma vie privée.

Hélèna observait Eléanore et Conrad se crêper le chignon sans intervenir. Elle comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de Conrad et aurait encouragé Eléanore sur la même voie mais il y avait bien d'autres choses en jeu qu'il ne fallait pas oublier.

_ Disputes de couple ? Ne me dit pas que tu comptes rester avec ce con ?!

_ Je fais ce que je veux Conrad ! S'emporta Eléanore.

Les deux Serpentard étaient trop accaparés pour se rendre compte du chahut qu'ils faisaient en plein couloir. Hélèna vit même les Maraudeurs faire leur apparition dans le couloir. Misère !

_ Je ne te laisserai pas Eléanore, reprit Conrad. Si tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser cet imbécile te…

_ Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Lui cria Eléanore. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Occupe-toi de ta copine et fiche moi la paix.

Eléanore se détourna alors de Conrad tandis qu'elle reprenait la direction de l'infirmerie. C'est alors que son regard croisa celui de Remus dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Eléanore pensa alors qu'il allait tout simplement l'ignorer mais il se jeta littéralement sur elle en prenant un air inquiet.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! Demanda Remus d'un air horrifié. Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie immédiatement !

Trop ébahie, Eléanore se laissa entraîner par un Remus terriblement inquiet de son sort. Ils laissèrent derrière eux un Conrad fulminant, une Hélèna dépitée et trois Maraudeurs perdus. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Black jette un regard dédaigneux à Hélèna et ne passa devant elle le nez en l'air. Le corps d'Hélèna réagit alors par réflexe et ce dernier avança son pied droit pour faire un croche-pied à Sirius Black qui s'étala de tout son long dans le couloir. Le Maraudeur venait de perdre toute sa superbe…


	49. Chapter 49

_*Entre dans la pièce en rampant entre les sièges et se racle difficilement a gorge*_

 _Bonjour tout le monde, comment est-ce que vous allez? Non, non, je vous assure que vous ne devenez pas tous dingues et que la consultation chez le psy ne s'impose pas. Effectivement, vous ne parlez pas à une morte à une portée-disparue depuis un an sur cette fiction maintenant (toutes mes fictions en fait). Absence suite à un gros souci d'ordre académique mais je ne vais pas m'étaler sur cela ici (j'en parle déjà bien assez sur ma page FB). Je suis avant tout ici pour vous parler de LPS._

 _Cette fiction est tout sauf abandonnée. Je l'avais d'ailleurs continué en tapant quelques lignes par ci, par là. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance pour reprendre la publication d'ailleurs avec un chapitre par semaine (le samedi soir, je pense). Cette fiction est mon petit bébé et j'ai toute l'histoire en tête jusqu'à la fin. Cette fic est partie pour être très, très, très longue d'ailleurs. La cinquantaine de chapitres est déjà bien entamée et je n'en suis qu'à la moitié de la sixième année. Imaginez donc! Cependant, je l'aime à en crever cette fiction et je n'aurai de repos lorsqu'elle sera clôturée!_

 _Maintenant, je sais qu'un an d'absence lui aura porté un grand préjudice mais j'espère que vous êtes encore là mes chers lecteurs et, qu'Eléanore saura reconquérir votre coeur!_

 _De fait, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

Chapitre 49 Des menaces explicites

Eléanore se laissa entraîner dans les couloirs de Poudlard par un Remus Lupin terriblement inquiet. La jeune fille ne fit rien pendant un certain temps, trop abasourdie par le comportement du Gryffondor. Cependant, la raison ne tarda pas à reprendre le contrôle de la Serpentard qui s'arrêta brusquement en plein milieu du couloir et arracha sa main à celle de Remus.

_ Je peux très bien aller à l'infirmerie toute seule, lui dit Eléanore. Laisse-moi tranquille!

Non franchement! Même s'il s'agissait de Remus, Eléanore en avait par dessus la tête des garçons. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait assez bavé avec leurs fichues histoires! Elle dépassa alors le Gryffondor qui fut trop ébahi pour amorcer le moindre geste dans le but de la retenir. Eléanore arriva donc à l'infirmerie où elle eut beaucoup de difficultés à éviter les questions gênantes de l'infirmière. Elle prétexta ne plus se souvenir de rien et ne tarda pas à partir dès que l'infirmière eut soigné son nez cassé et sa tête égratignée. Cependant, elle savait bien que Madame Pomfresh n'était pas dupe et qu'elle allait faire un rapport à son directeur de maison.

La jeune fille se rendit alors rapidement au terrain de Quidditch et se changea dans les vestiaires féminins. Elle rejoignit ensuite le reste de l'équipe qui s'apprêtait à entrer sur le terrain. Conrad cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en ne s'attendant visiblement pas à la voir là. Il avait appelé Alexander dans le but de la remplacer apparemment.

_ J'ai cru que tu ne serais pas en état, expliqua alors Conrad.

_ Je vais jouer, répliqua tout simplement Eléanore en ignorant royalement son cousin qui fulminait à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir monter sur le terrain.

_ Très bien, trancha alors Conrad.

Le sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit alors à ce moment précis et Eléanore enfourcha son balai sans plus tarder. Elle avait hâte de se défouler sur le terrain et de faire ses preuves. Voler lui procurait l'avantage de pouvoir oublier ses soucis.

L'équipe de Serpentard s'élança alors sur le terrain en même temps que l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Chaque équipe fit quelques tours de terrain pour se préparer au match et Madame Bibine les rassembla rapidement au centre avant de faire part de ses sermons habituels. Match fairplay, respect mutuel des joueurs et surtout du règlement. Bride s'avança et serra la main du capitaine des Poufsouffle. Eléanore se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne connaissait littéralement personne de l'équipe des Poufsouffle sauf l'une des fausses jumelles, cousines d'Ayden, Valéry. Elle semblait être la gardienne de son équipe. Eléanore la fixa durant un certain temps et finit par détourner les yeux lorsque Valéry lui accorda un petit sourire narquois.

Tous les joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs lorsque le sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit au sein du stade de Quidditch et le match commença.

Eléanore savourait la victoire des Serpentard sur les Poufsouffle alors que son équipe faisait un tour d'honneur du stade sous l'acclamation de leur maison et des huées des Gryffondor. Eléanore n'en revenait toujours pas que Serpentard ait gagné un match de Quidditch sans aucune tricherie pour une fois. Et il fallait rendre cet exploit à Conrad Bride et à sa nouvelle gestion d'équipe très performante quant à la sensibilisation au fair-play.

_ Bravo à tous! Les félicita Conrad. Il s'agit encore une fois d'un excellent travail d'équipe. Je suis content de tout le monde sans exception aucune. Eléanore et Lucius, je vous félicite particulièrement d'avoir mis vos différents de côté pour le match.

Eléanore afficha un sourire de façade tandis que Malefoy lui tendait la main pour afficher leur nouvelle bonne entente. La jeune fille sentit la bile lui remonter alors qu'elle se revoyait ivre, tentant de repousser Malefoy qui la pelotait. Apparemment, il avait pris ses sourires de gentillesses pour une invitation. Eléanore serra la main du jeune homme du bout des doigts avant de prendre la direction de la partie des vestiaires réservée aux membres féminins de l'équipe. Suzanne s'était déjà jetée sous la douche et Eléanore la rejoignit aussitôt après s'être débarrassé de son uniforme boueux.

_ Je parie qu'une sacrée fête nous attend dans la salle commune, affirma la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

_ Sûrement, répondit Eléanore qui se lavait les cheveux avec peine en évitant de se mettre du shampoing dans les yeux.

_ Bon, j'ai fini! Eléanore entendit Suzanne quitter les douches et aller se rhabiller.

_ Eléanore, la rappela alors Suzanne.

_ Oui?

_ Toute l'équipe nous attend, tu as bientôt terminé?

_ Non, répondit Eléanore qui était encore occupée à laver ses cheveux. Partez sans moi, je vous rejoins à la salle commune.

Eléanore entendit alors tout le reste de l'équipe quitter les vestiaires et le silence ne tarda pas à l'entourer. Elle termina alors de rincer ses cheveux non sans grande difficulté et attrapa la savonnette pour enlever cette horrible odeur de transpiration. La jeune fille termina enfin de se laver en se rinçant et coupa l'arrivée d'eau chaude au moment où elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore du shampoing dans les cheveux.

_ Fichu cheveux longs, râla Eléanore en ouvrant à nouveau l'arrivée d'eau.

Et merde! Du shampoing venait de lui couler dans les yeux à cause de ses mèches de devant et cela lui piquait atrocement. Eléanore s'empressa donc de mettre son visage sous le jet d'eau tandis qu'elle entendit la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrir. Tiens! Les autres n'étaient ils pas tous partis, il y a une dizaine de minutes à peine?! Les pas se rapprochaient des douches dans lesquelles elle se trouvait. Curieux!

_ Tu as oublié quelque chose Suzanne? Lança alors Eléanore.

Personne ne lui répondit alors que les pas du nouvel arrivé résonnaient dans les douches. Eléanore prit peur en comprenant alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Suzanne. Et ce fichu shampoing qui lui brûlait encore les yeux! Au moment où elle terminait de se débarrasser du shampoing, Eléanore ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Ethan McDowell lui foncer dessus avec un regard noir.

_ Ethan, qu'est-ce que tu...

La jeune fille eut la parole coupée tandis qu'Ethan la plaqua contre le mur et se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres. Eléanore aurait aimé repousser Ethan pour lui demander ce qui lui arrivait et quelle mouche l'avait piqué mais son fiancé avait beaucoup trop de forces et elle n'était pas en mesure de le repousser. Elle attendit alors qu'Ethan finisse de l'embrasser comme un désespéré et ne la relâche.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches?!

Eléanore coupa l'arrivée d'eau et sortit en trombe des douches en tentant de couvrir sa nudité autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se jeta sur sa serviette de bain et s'en recouvrit avant de faire face à Ethan, les mains sur les hanches. Le jeune homme l'avait suivit en dehors des douches et la regardait avec un regard calculateur.

_ Je suis venu te parler, plaida alors Ethan.

_ Plutôt t'excuser de m'avoir battu, non?!

Eléanore trembla tandis qu'Ethan lui accordait un petit sourire amusé. Ce psychopathe semblait réjoui par une situation qui lui échappait totalement.

_ Je ne faisais que te remettre à ta place, chérie. Si tu ne m'avais pas fait cette petite scène excentrique, je n'aurais pas eu à utiliser la manière forte. Cependant, je suis prêt à te pardonner ce petit écart de conduite si tu daignes m'écouter.

Ethan s'approcha d'Eléanore et l'accola contre le casier en métal qui lui glaça la peau à travers sa mince serviette de bain. Il approcha ensuite son visage du sien et alla coller ses lèvres à son oreille gauche.

_ J'ai bien compris tes plans pour te débarrasser de moi grâce au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais cela ne marchera pas Elie, rit Ethan. Que penses-tu qu'il se dira s'il apprend "malencontreusement" que tu fricotes avec un loup-garou? Il ne t'accordera aucun crédit et ce sera la déchéance sociale pour toi. Il ne restera alors plus personne pour assurer la sécurité de ta famille. Tes parents seront torturés jusqu'à ce que le Maître obtienne ce qu'il attend d'eux, ton frère Esteban sera tué pour être un traître-à-son-sang et ta petite sœur Eveline… J'ai entendu dire que Greyback raffolait des jeunes enfants. Cette pauvre petite innocente mordue par un méchant loup-garou. Demande à ton petit-ami Lupin, il en sait quelque chose lui…

Eléanore sentit des larmes s'écouler de ses yeux tandis que des images sanglantes défilaient dans son esprit. Ethan avait mit le doigt sur ses peurs les plus profondes et il en jouait pour la soumettre et la briser psychologiquement. Elle qui avait cru pouvoir lui tenir tête et lui faire face, elle voyait tous ses espoirs voler en éclats. Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser de telles choses arrivées. Jamais!

_ Et je ne t'ai pas encore annoncé la bonne nouvelle, continua Ethan en caressant les cheveux d'Eléanore amoureusement. Le maître a décidé que nous lui rendrions visite durant les vacances de Noël et Greyback sera là. Tu ne penses pas qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter qu'il sente l'odeur de Lupin sur toi. On dit que les loups-garous ont l'odorat très affûté pour se reconnaître entre eux et au vu de comment l'odeur de Lupin est imprégnée sur toi…

_ Tu mens! Dit Eléanore d'une voix tremblante.

_ De toute manière, cela importe peu…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'alarma alors Eléanore tandis que la main d'Ethan s'employait à décrocher sa serviette de bain.

_ Je réclame ce qui est à moi, rit Ethan avec un sourire pervers. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais doux comme un agneau. Il ne faudrait quand même pas que je t'abîme trop avant le mariage. On va terminer ce que nous avions commencé ce matin.

 _Voilà! Ce chapitre était destiné à être plus long afin de contenir un match de Quidditch détaillé mais je n'arrive pas à en écrire un seul de correct! Une lectrice m'en avait fait la demande et j'avais décidé de lui faire plaisir. Cependant, je n'y arrive tout simplement pas :/ Je retenterai le coup plus tard dans la fic!_

 _Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Le côté psychopathe/sociopathe d'Ethan est en train de clairement ressortir et c'est encore pire dans les chapitres suivants. Cependant, ne vous inquiétez pas! Eléanore sera très vite sortie de cette situation désastreuse. Et vous le verrez la semaine prochaine. Hahaha! Par contre, je ne vous cache pas le fait que je suis toujours aussi sadique XD A samedi prochain!_


	50. Chapter 50

_Coucou tout le monde! Je vous aime vous savez?! Je suis extrêmement heureuse de voir que vous êtes toujours présents pour suivre les aventures d'Eléanore :) Comme dit au chapitre précédent, je compte updaté cette fiction avec un chapitre par semaine. Cela me permet de garder de l'avance sur mes chapitres et de pouvoir écrire la suite à mon aise sans trop vous faire attendre :) L'update se fera chaque samedi normalement. Cependant, je poste la suite aujourd'hui car je pars ce week-end et que je ne serais pas chez moi._

 _J'arrive pas à croire que je poste le chapitre 50 de cette fiction. Quand je l'ai commencé, je ne pensais pas aller si loin et elle n'est pas prête de s'arrêter. Je ne suis qu'à la moitié de la sixième année et je dois encore raconter tout jusqu'à la fin de la septième année et peut-être même au-delà avec Eveline si le coeur vous en dit :P_

 _Le chapitre 50 tourne beaucoup autour d'Eléanore et Remus et je pense que je vais être détestée XD Je ne dis plus rien et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 50 Sentiments et faux semblants

_ NON ARRÊTE! Hurla Eléanore de terreur avant qu'Ethan ne lui recouvre la bouche d'une main et ne la force à s'allonger sur le sol.

Ethan tenait Eléanore d'une main tandis qu'il s'activait de l'autre avec sa baguette magique qui lui servit à attacher les mains d'Eléanore au dessus de sa tête. La jeune fille se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir et gesticulait dans tous les sens pour tenter de se détacher. Eléanore essayait d'appeler à l'aide mais Ethan l'avait bâillonné avec sa cravate, ce qui étouffait rapidement le moindre son qu'elle produisait.

_ Te débattre ne fera qu'aggraver la situation Elie, lui souffla Ethan dans l'oreille. Détend-toi et tente d'apprécier ce moment. Tu vas voir, je vais te faire du bien.

Eléanore sentit l'angoisse gagner encore du terrain en elle tandis qu'Ethan, venant d'enlever sa chemise, se mettait à déboucler sa ceinture tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce salopard se délectait de sa peur et de sa terreur. La jeune fille sembla alors se résigner et ferma les yeux pour ne pas lui donner le plaisir de la voir terrifiée et totalement soumise à son emprise. Si elle faisait tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas, elle pourrait peut-être gagner du temps jusqu'à ce quelqu'un vienne la délivrer de son bourreau.

_ Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu voudras Elie mais j'arriverai à mes fins comme j'en ai envie, dit Ethan en soupirant et tentant de garder sa tête droite.

Eléanore se débattit alors encore plus, ce qui ne tarda pas à énerver Ethan qui l'immobilisa à l'aide d'un sortilège.

_ Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. J'aurais préféré ne pas t'immobiliser afin que tu puisses un peu bouger pour profiter du moment mais…

Ethan se tut soudainement alors qu'il relevait brusquement la tête. Eléanore avait aussi entendu un bruit de porte. C'était sa chance! Le jeune ex Préfet-en-Chef regarda autour de lui dans le but de trouver une échappatoire pour lui et sa victime mais il n'en trouva aucune. Il se rhabilla alors en quatrième vitesse et se pencha à l'oreille d'Eléanore pour lui murmurer une dernière menace d'une voix de velours.

_ Je t'interdis de citer mon nom dans cette histoire sinon les conséquences pourraient être terribles!

Ethan s'enfuit alors par une porte donnant sur les vestiaires des Serpentard tandis que la porte du couloir donnant sur celui des filles s'ouvrait en même temps. Eléanore, toujours bâillonnée et ligotée au sol, sentit des larmes de soulagement s'écouler sur ses joues. Elle était sauve pour l'instant et se promit de remercier son sauveur.

_ Eléanore?

La jeune fille ne reconnut pas la voix de son sauveur dans un premier temps mais elle s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce qu'elle désirait à cet instant était qu'on vienne la délivrer. Alors elle s'activa pour se faire entendre à l'aide de "Mumm-humm" mais le sortilège d'immobilisation faisait encore effet. Eléanore eut peur que la personne ne reparte, en ne recevant aucune réponse, mais elle eut la bonne idée de faire le tour des vestiaires.

_ Eléanore!

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune fille quand elle vit Remus Lupin apparaître dans son champ de vision et qui la regardait d'un air horrifié. Le jeune homme se jeta alors à terre à ses côtés et se mit à chercher ce qui maintenait la jeune fille immobile. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre et sortit sa baguette magique rapidement.

_ Finite Incantatem!

La jeune fille se sentit soulagée alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement et tentait tant bien que mal de décrocher son bâillon. Dans sa précipitation, Ethan avait accroché plusieurs de ses cheveux avec sa cravate.

_ Attend, lui dit Remus d'une voix douce. Laisse-moi t'aider!

Eléanore se laissa faire et lorsque le jeune homme l'eut totalement libérée, elle se mit à trembler. Remus décrocha alors sa cape de ses épaules pour couvrir la nudité de la jeune fille et qu'elle puisse ainsi retrouver un peu de pudeur. Il chercha à croiser le regard d'Eléanore mais elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée. Il l'attira alors doucement dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

_ Que s'est-il passé, Elie?

Eléanore ne répondit rien et s'accrocha désespérément à Remus. Les menaces d'Ethan étaient encore trop présentes dans son esprit. Elle se rendit compte alors que Remus la reniflait. Elle releva la tête et, à travers ses larmes, lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_ C'est cet enfoiré d'Ethan, n'est-ce-pas? Lui demanda Remus avec une immense colère. Je suis désolé mais j'ai l'odorat particulièrement fin.

Eléanore baissa alors la tête, l'air coupable, et ses larmes se mirent à couler comme un véritable torrent. Remus sentit alors son cœur se serrer et s'installa confortablement par terre avant d'attirer Eléanore sur ses genoux pour la réconforter comme il le pouvait. En ce moment, il avait des envies de meurtres inexplicables mais il ne pouvait pas se jeter à la poursuite de cet enfoiré de première. L'état d'Eléanore le préoccupait beaucoup plus pour l'instant. De toute façon, il ne perdait rien pour attendre cet Ethan McDowell! Il pouvait tenter de se réfugier où il voulait, il ne tarderait pas à lui mettre la main dessus et à lui faire une tête au carré avant de le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive… Tant pis, pour le droit chemin et les promesses qu'il avait fait à Dumbledore. Dorénavant, Ethan McDowell était un homme mort et il n'avait jamais eu autant hâte d'être à la prochaine pleine lune.

Le temps passait et Eléanore continuait à pleurer. Le Gryffondor était dépassé par les évènements et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour permettre à la jeune fille de se changer les idées mais avant tout, il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il se doutait bien qu'Ethan avait tenté d'abuser sexuellement de la jeune fille mais avait-il réussi à parvenir à ses fins? Inconsciemment, il resserra son emprise autour d'Eléanore et la jeune fille se réinstalla confortablement sur ses genoux. Ses larmes s'étaient tarit mais elle avait encore quelques soubresauts parfois.

_ Eléanore, se lança alors Remus. Est-ce qu'il…

_ Non, répondit la jeune fille difficilement. Tu es arrivé à temps et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cela.

Remus sentit le soulagement l'envahir et il ne dit plus rien par la suite. Il resta ainsi avec Eléanore dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se calme entièrement et ne se relève toute seule.

_ Je vais reprendre une douche, expliqua alors Eléanore. Il faut que j'efface les traces qu'a pu laisser Ethan sur moi. Il faut que je me lave…

Eléanore prit alors la direction des douches et enleva la cape de Remus avant de la pendre au crochet. Elle n'alla pas aux douches communes mais alla prendre possession d'une des deux cabines de douches qu'il y avait également. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de la douche, elle repensa à la présence de Remus non loin d'elle et se tourna vers ce dernier. Le jeune Gryffondor avait détourné les yeux d'un air gêné et ne savait plus où il devait se mette. Eléanore sentit alors son cœur se gonfler d'amour devant la vision que lui offrait Remus à cet instant. Elle lui devait tellement… Maintenant, elle en était sûre. Jamais personne ne pourrait un jour le remplacer dans son cœur et c'était lui qu'elle aimait d'un amour fou, irrévocable et irrémédiable. Elle avait Remus Lupin dans la peau et le sang!

_ Tu… tu veux que je m'en aille? Demanda maladroitement Remus.

_ Non! Répondit un peu trop précipitamment Eléanore. Enfin, je veux dire… tu peux rester. Je… J'ai peur de me retrouver seule entre les griffes de… enfin, tu vois.

Eléanore était incapable de prononcer le nom d'Ethan. Elle savait que si elle prononçait ce prénom à voix haute, elle allait revivre les évènements atroces qu'elle venait de traverser. Elle s'en remettait à peine et ne voulait pas à nouveau flancher. Elle… elle devait rester forte avant toute chose! Cependant, elle était plus que fragile émotionnellement et son corps se remit à trembler et les soubresauts refirent leur retour.

La jeune fille serait repartit dans une nouvelle crise de larmes si Remus n'était pas de nouveau venu vers elle pour la réconforter en la prenant dans ses bras. Eléanore laissa l'orage passé et se calma à son aise tout en s'enivrant de l'odeur de Remus. L'odeur qu'elle avait sentit au dernier examen de Potions et qui émanait de l'Armortentia. Elle remonta alors doucement ses bras, laisser le long de son corps durant un long moment, pour enserrer la taille de Remus. Le jeune homme se crispa avant de brusquement resserrer son étreinte et de poser sa tête sur celle d'Eléanore.

La chair de poule parcourut le corps de la Serpentard qui soupira d'aise lorsque Remus se mit à caresser sensuellement un de ces bras du bout des doigts. Instinctivement, Eléanore releva la tête pour regarder Remus dans le blanc des yeux et elle se sentit fondre. Mais la froideur des vestiaires la rappela bien vite à la réalité quand un courant d'air s'engouffra sous la porte et qu'elle se mit à trembler. Le Gryffondor se mit à frictionner ses bras dans le but de la réchauffer mais laissa ses doigts s'égarer sur la peau douce d'Eléanore. La chair de poule de cette dernière lui indiqua combien ses caresses lui procuraient du plaisir mais cela pouvait être également à cause du froid.

Cela faisait quatre mois à présent… Quatre mois à jouer à se rapprocher, s'aimer, s'éloigner, s'ignorer pour à nouveau se retrouver. Il savait qu'il ne laissait pas Eléanore indifférente tout comme elle vis-à-vis de lui. Il en avait assez du jeu du chat et de la souris et ne désirait qu'une chose; lui avouer ses sentiments. Il avait tout fait pour l'oublier, même sortir avec une autre fille, mais il n'arrivait pas à passer outre. Eléanore l'avait véritablement ensorcelé et il n'arrivait pas à se la sortir de la tête. Il ne voulait qu'être avec elle et ne faire que son bonheur.

_ Il… il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire Eléanore, dit Remus en cessant ses caresses sur les bras de la jeune fille.

Eléanore sentit son cœur intensifier sa lambada face aux dernières paroles de Remus. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il allait lui dire mais elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Son avenir s'annonçait plus compliqué et sanguinaire que prévu et elle ne voulait pas mêler l'amour de sa vie à tout ça. Elle devait renoncer d'une manière définitive à lui. Le comportement d'Ethan lui avait montré qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui pourrir la vie et elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de lui résister longtemps. Elle était certaine qu'il allait mettre tout en œuvre pour la détruire psychologiquement et avoir le dessus sur elle. Cependant, il n'arriverait pas à lui souffler le seul petit moment de bonheur qui s'offrait à présent à elle…

La jeune Serpentard prit alors sa décision et se laissa instinctivement guider. Elle avança son visage de quelques centimètres et ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de Remus. Le jeune homme se raidit et Eléanore eut peur qu'il ne la repousse avant qu'il ne s'enflamme et ne la rapproche brusquement de lui. Leurs dents se heurtèrent en un léger coup et ils entre-ouvrirent aussitôt leurs lèvres qui enflammèrent leur baiser. L'air vint bientôt leur manquer et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Eléanore mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Remus avant qu'il ne se remette à l'embrasser langoureusement.

Entretemps, les mains du jeune homme s'activèrent sur le corps d'Eléanore et ses caresses lui arrachèrent un gémissement. Eléanore bondit sur ses pieds et alla entourer les hanches de Remus avec ses jambes pour se cramponner à lui. Mais ce ne fut pas du goût de Remus qui se crispa aussitôt et écarta Eléanore.

_ Elie, dit Remus sur un ton gêné. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie mais pas ici et pas comme ça surtout après que… Bref, je pense que tu es plus que chamboulée et que tu as grand besoin de te reposer.

Eléanore eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide et elle se détacha de Remus en moins de deux secondes. Elle rougit aussitôt de honte et tourna le dos au Gryffondor.

_ Excuse-moi, dit-elle avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la cabine de douche.

Eléanore fit couler de l'eau bouillante sur son corps durant un long moment avant de se frictionner la peau avec du savon jusqu'à faire rougir plusieurs endroits de sa peau. Elle se lavait de l'humiliation d'Ethan et avait l'impression que ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle lava également une nouvelle fois ses cheveux que son bourreau aimait tant attrapé pour la soumettre ou encore renifler d'un air pervers en enroulant les pointes autour de ses doigts. Ethan arrivait à la dégoûter d'elle-même…

Les larmes refirent leur apparition et Eléanore décida qu'il était temps de quitter la cabine de douche. À l'instant où elle en sortit, une grande serviette de bain fut posée autour de ses épaules et Eléanore releva son regard larmoyant pour voir Remus commencer à la sécher tout en l'attirant dans ses bras.

_ Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, dit Remus en séchant à présent ses cheveux. Mais ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour ça. Tu mérites mieux et je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal que n'en a déjà fait l'autre pourriture.

Eléanore serra Remus dans ses bras en signe de remerciements. Elle voulait lui dire qu'il avait entièrement raison mais les mots lui manquaient. Elle finit de se sécher elle-même et remit son uniforme après que Remus lui ait tourné le dos. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme si le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le temps de l'observer dans son plus simple appareil.

_ Que vas-tu faire maintenant? Lui demanda Remus.

_ Il faut que j'aille dans ma salle commune, répondit Eléanore. Il y a une fête organisée pour célébrer notre victoire.

_ Très bien, répondit alors Remus.

Était-ce de la déception qu'elle avait pu observer un bref instant au fond de ses yeux? De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait décider de tout plaquer pour vivre comme elle le voulait. Elle devait d'abord se défaire de l'emprise d'Ethan, revenir en vie de sa rencontre avec Vous-Savez-Qui et s'assurer que sa famille pourrait être protégée. Tant que cette guerre n'aurait pas pris fin, elle ne pourrait pas vivre comme elle l'entendait. Elle devait d'abord régler ses problèmes seule et penser à vivre si jamais elle s'en sortait vivante.

C'est pour cela qu'elle devait absolument se résoudre à repousser Remus une bonne fois pour toute! Cependant, plus elle s'obstinait à le repousser, plus le destin s'acharnait à les rapprocher. Encore et toujours, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Remus s'immiscer dans ses affaires au risque que le jeune homme en paie les pots cassés.

Sur le chemin du retour, Eléanore restait plongé dans ses pensées alors que Remus lui lançait de temps en temps des œillades inquiètes. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir devant le silence persistant de la jeune fille. Après tout, elle avait subi un sacré choc quelques heures plutôt et il n'était peut-être pas prudent de sa part de la laisser retomber de si tôt entre les griffes de ce salopard d'Ethan. En parlant de ça d'ailleurs…

_ Eléanore, tu ne peux pas laisser Ethan s'en tirer à propos de cette histoire d'agression, fit Remus en arrêtant la jeune fille alors qu'ils longeaient les serres désertes un jour de week-end. Il faut que tu ailles en parler aux professeurs. C'est trop grave pour laisser passer ça sous silence.

_ Non, répondit alors Eléanore d'un ton ferme et désolé. Je ne peux pas dénoncer Ethan.

Remus sentit la colère bouillonner en lui. Pourquoi Eléanore s'obstinait à protéger ce salopard au risque d'être blessé irrémédiablement? Cet enfoiré lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs de la pire manière qui soit et elle le laissait faire. Cela durait depuis plusieurs mois d'ailleurs!

_ Il faut que tu le fasses! Il recommencera à coup sûr!

_ Non! Répondit Eléanore plus fermement.

Eléanore aurait aimé expliquer toute son histoire à Remus mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. La seule personne à qui elle s'était confiée était Esteban et elle ne lui avait pas encore tout dit. Remus devait être la dernière personne à être au courant de ce qui se passait dans sa vie actuellement. Il pourrait tout chambouler en un instant avec ses bonnes intentions et faire plus de mal que de bien en voulant protéger autrui. Comme d'habitude. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours; défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Après tout, ils étaient quand même stupides ces Gryffondor à toujours foncer tête baissée et à réfléchir aux conséquences après quand il fallait défendre l'opprimé.

_ Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai! La menaça alors Remus.

Eléanore devint pâle. Remus n'allait quand même pas faire ça! Si? Mais de quoi se mêlait-il enfin?! Devant le regard d'incompréhension de la jeune fille, le Maraudeur crut bon de s'expliquer plus en détails. Après tout, se dévoiler ne devrait pas lui faire de mal puisque tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Eléanore depuis le début de l'année le confortait dans ses espoirs les plus fous. Il était persuadé que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

_ Je ne laisserai pas la fille que j'aime souffrir en silence, claqua alors la voix de Remus qui scruta la moindre réaction chez Eléanore.

Eléanore sentit son cœur faire une embardée face à la déclaration d'amour du Maraudeur. Aimer… Il l'aimait bon sang! Son cœur se gonfla de joie avant que la jeune fille ne redescende subitement sur terre. C'était les mots qu'il ne fallait pas que le jeune homme prononce. Si Ethan l'apprenait, elle ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux. Le Serpentard avait montré aujourd'hui qu'il était capable du pire et Eléanore ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il puisse faire de la vie de Remus un véritable enfer. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça! De plus, quel avenir avaient-ils pour l'instant ensemble? Il était primordial pour Eléanore de d'abord penser à la sécurité des êtres qu'elle aimait. Et cela commençait par éloigner Remus pour le mettre à l'abri, d'une manière définitive, de l'épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de sa tête par Ethan. Même si cela lui brisait le cœur…

_ Tu… tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça Lupin, dit Eléanore d'une voix blanche.

_ Quoi? Demanda Remus sans comprendre. C'est… c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire?

Eléanore voyait le visage de Remus se décomposer rapidement. Il semblait s'attendre à une réponse positive à sa déclaration d'amour et il n'avait pas tord. Cependant, il n'avait pas connaissance de tous les éléments de l'histoire.

_ Je suis désolée mais tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés, clarifia Eléanore. Tu n'es donc pas en position de faire quoi que ce soit. Et même si… même si il te venait à l'idée de dénoncer Ethan, je nierai toute l'histoire.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne te crois pas! Dit Remus en prenant Eléanore par les épaules alors que son cœur se brisait au fur et à mesure. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi. Pas après, tout ce que l'on a vécu ces derniers mois!

Eléanore ferma alors les yeux. Pourquoi?! Pourquoi Remus ne pouvait donc pas se contenter d'un simple refus et s'en aller? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il ainsi ? Elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire plus de mal que nécessaire mais le jeune homme ne lui laissait pas le choix. Pour son propre bien…

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit Eléanore en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux mais en fuyant le regard du Gryffondor. C'est vrai qu'on s'est bien amusés ces derniers temps et que tu as été une chouette distraction mais cela s'arrête là pour moi. Les fiançailles m'ont un peu stressé et je me demandais ce que cela faisait de "sortir" avec un garçon en dehors des liens officiels. Je t'ai donc choisi pour un peu changer mes idées et cela a été amusant. Cela l'a été même plus quand tu as commencé à sortir avec une autre fille. Mais cela s'arrête là pour moi.

_ Non, pas ça! Pas… pas toi! Je ne te croirai que si tu me dis dans le blanc des yeux que tu ne m'aimes pas!

Eléanore se crispa et refoula ses larmes. Remus avait décidé de les tuer tous les deux aujourd'hui. Par Merlin! Pourquoi ce stupide garçon s'obstinait à se faire plus de mal que nécessaire?! La jeune Serpentard releva alors le regard pour ancrer ses yeux dans les iris ambrés de Remus. Elle y vit tant de détresse qu'elle sentit son cœur se briser et son âme se déchirer. Prenant son courage à deux mains et faisant fi de son malheur, elle termina d'achever le pauvre garçon en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

_ Je ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimerai jamais, Lupin! Claqua la voix d'Eléanore. Comment pourrais-je aimer un garçon tel que toi? Qui… qui le pourrait d'ailleurs?

Eléanore vit des larmes perlées aux coins des yeux de Remus et elle se détourna rapidement de lui pour ne pas le serrer dans ses bras, s'excuser, lui ordonner d'oublier tout ce qu'elle venait de dire car ce n'était pas vrai et lui rajouter qu'elle l'aimait à en crever. Avant de bifurquer à droite après avoir longer la serre principale, Eléanore se retourna pour voir si Lupin la suivait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le jeune homme était simplement toujours au même endroit et regardait étrangement dans le vide. Une garce! Elle n'était qu'une simple et pauvre garce!

 _Voilà :) Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Je suis sadique, hein? XD Ne vous inquiétez pas! Ils se quittent pour mieux se tourmenter et c'est ce qu'on aime :P Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé de la déclaration de Remus? Est-ce que cela est la suite naturelle des choses ou bien cela tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe? Vous vous en doutiez ou pas des sentiments de notre Maraudeur préféré? :D_

 _On a déjà vu comment Eléanore était tombé amoureuse de Remus lorsque de son flashback au chapitre 26 ou 27 (je ne sais plus trop exactement). Je vous réserve donc la vision de Remus pour un des prochains chapitres :) A la semaine prochaine!_


	51. Chapter 51

_Bonsoir à tous :)_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien :) Je poste le chapitre avec un jour d'avance car je prends congé toute la journée de demain afin de pouvoir étudier pour mon test de néerlandais de lundi. Croisez les doigts pour moi d'ailleurs :/_

 _Cette suite est un peu plus "douce" et va certainement beaucoup vous plaire :-D Cependant, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre par vous-mêmes ^^ Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 51 La fureur d'Esteban

Eléanore accueillit avec grand bonheur la dernière semaine de cours du mois de décembre. Elle n'avait jamais eu plus hâte de quitter l'école qu'en ce moment même. Et les regards haineux, que lui envoyait Remus Lupin dès qu'il la croisait, la confortait encore plus dans son envie de partir. Une semaine était passée depuis qu'Eléanore avait repoussé les avances du Gryffondor et elle vivait un enfer depuis. Enfin, tout cela n'était pas dut qu'à l'attitude de Lupin, puisqu'elle avait cherché à provoquer ce résultat, mais également suite au comportement d'Ethan. Depuis son agression, le jeune homme aimait la tourmenter et il s'en donnait à cœur joie dès qu'une occasion se présentait. Eléanore passait son temps à l'éviter et s'arrangeait pour ne pas se retrouver seule en sa compagnie.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Lupin? La questionna pour la énième fois Hélèna alors qu'elles dinaient dans la Grande Salle la veille de leur départ de Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël.

_ Rien, répondit Eléanore en se concentrant sur son assiette.

_ Et tu penses sincèrement me faire croire ça? Il est passé du grand amour à une haine abyssale envers toi en moins d'une semaine.

Eléanore se crispa face aux paroles de son amie. Voir que Remus lui en voulait à mort était une chose mais se l'entendre dire en était une autre. Voir Remus la haïr comme ça lui brisait le cœur mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle ne voulait pas que Lupin prenne cause pour elle et ne s'attire plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en avait déjà.

_ Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien...

_ Ce n'est pas vrai! Râla soudainement Hélèna en changeant subitement de sujet. Voilà le boulet qui se ramène.

Eléanore se retourna pour voir Ethan venir auprès d'elles. Il ne manquait plus que lui!

_ Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, les salua Ethan en s'asseyant auprès de sa fiancée. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de voir à quel point vous êtes contentes de me voir.

Eléanore ne répliqua rien tandis que Hélèna se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel sans prendre la peine de répondre. Ethan profita du fait qu'Eléanore était à ses côtés pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocher de lui.

_ Dis-moi Elie, je suis content de voir que tu as suivi mes conseils à la lettre. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu mettrais tant d'ardeur à repousser Lupin. Il te hait à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Eléanore trembla de dégoût tandis qu'Ethan lui mordillait l'oreille. Depuis son agression, elle n'arrivait plus à le regarder en face et passait son temps à tenter de le fuir. Le jeune homme la terrorisait et elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui échapper. Elle regrettait même parfois de ne pas avoir suivi les conseils de Lupin.

_ Au fait, dès qu'on arrive à Londres demain soir, tu rentres avec moi!

_ Pourquoi? Demanda Eléanore d'une voix tremblante.

_ Quelqu'un est impatient de rencontrer ses nouvelles recrues.

Eléanore sursauta et regarda Ethan d'un air terrifié. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas en train de parler du Seigneur des Ténèbres?!

_ Demande à ta copine, elle sera de la partie!

Ethan plaqua alors un dernier baiser d'une manière grossière sur les lèvres d'Eléanore avant de partir en affichant un sourire satisfait.

_ Hélèna, commença Eléanore d'une voix tremblante. Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense…

Hélèna aurait bien voulu affirmer à Eléanore que ce n'était pas le cas mais elle se contenta d'un regard désolé à l'attention de son amie. Elles n'allaient pas passer d'agréables vacances de Noël mais c'était ça ou pire. Tandis qu'Eléanore perdait le peu de couleurs qui lui restait sur le visage, Hélèna se plongea dans ses pensées. Rabastan lui avait annoncé quelques jours plutôt ce qui les attendait durant la période de Noël. Hélèna n'était pas très rassuré par ce fait d'ailleurs mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Son père était un partisan du lord noir et elle ne devait en aucun cas lui faire défaut. Si elle tenait à la vie, elle avait tout intérêt à faire profil bas et à se montrer docile.

À la table des Gryffondor, Esteban mangeait son repas en fronçant les sourcils. Il observait attentivement sa sœur et avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était attablé en compagnie des Maraudeurs dont James qui l'observait attentivement, semblant attendre une réponse à une quelconque question.

_ Quoi? Lui demanda alors Esteban d'un air distrait.

_ Je te demandais où était Lily, répéta James en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin et j'aimerais lui offrir son cadeau de Noël avant notre départ de Poudlard.

_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Esteban en osant les épaules.

Il était trop préoccupé par Eléanore pour se soucier de choses aussi futiles. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à sa sœur et le plus tôt serait le mieux!

Eléanore regardait Poudlard s'éloigner d'un air malheureux, le visage appuyé contre la vitre du compartiment du Poudlard express qu'elle occupait avec Hélèna. Plus le temps passait et plus elle s'enfonçait dans les ennuis.

_ Comment est-ce que je vais annoncer ça à ma famille? Soupira encore une fois Eléanore en quémandant de l'aide à Hélèna.

_ Le plus simple serait d'aller prévenir Eveline et Esteban de ton absence dans le train tout en évitant de croiser tes parents à Londres à la descente du train, répondit Hélèna en adressant un regard compatissant à son amie.

_ Mes parents vont être furax…

_ D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il ne s'agit que d'un week-end au manoir des Malefoy. Tu peux aisément inventer une histoire d'escapade romantique à tes parents.

_ Oui, c'est exactement ça! Une escapade romantique d'un week-end où je vais flirter avec la mort…

Hélèna ne dit plus rien et laissa Eléanore à ses pensées. De toute manière, qu'aurait-elle pu dire afin de consoler son amie? Qu'il était plus facile pour elle d'avoir une famille totalement dévouée au Lord noir contrairement à elle? Non, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle remue le couteau dans la plaie. Eléanore avait assez de problèmes comme cela.

_ Bon, j'y vais! Dit soudainement la jeune McGrégor après de longues minutes de réflexion. Je vais aller trouver Esteban. Il s'occupera de relayer l'information au reste de la famille.

Eléanore quitta alors son compartiment réconfortant afin de rejoindre son jumeau qui devait, sans aucun doute, se retrouver à l'autre bout du train en compagnie du reste de sa maison de Gryffondor. Et qui disait Gryffondor, disait un certain préfet répondant au nom de Remus Lupin. Par Merlin, elle n'était pas sortie d'affaire… Décidant de sortir Lupin de ses pensées, Eléanore se concentra sur son frère.

Esteban était un des seuls au courant de la situation qu'elle traversait actuellement. Et même s'il n'était pas au courant des derniers évènements (il ne valait mieux pas d'ailleurs), il avait promis de l'aider au moindre nouveau problème qu'elle rencontrait. En toute logique, il ne devait donc pas trop faire de vagues. Eléanore trouva facilement son frère dans le dernier wagon du Poudlard Express. Il se trouvait en compagnie de Lily Evans, Mary McDonald et Marlène McKinnon. Elle grimaça à la vue des trois jeunes filles mais elle se réjouit que son frère n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de traîner avec les Maraudeurs à cet instant précis. La jeune Serpentard fit donc coulisser la porte du compartiment et s'y glissa le temps d'interpeller son jumeau.

\- Esteban, est-ce que je peux te parler un instant?

Le Gryffondor lança un regard curieux à sa sœur avant de se lever et de la suivre après un bref salut à ses compagnes de voyage. Eléanore l'entraîna alors dans un compartiment qu'elle trouva vide. Il y avait bien des valises dans les portes bagages mais ses occupants semblaient avoir déserté les lieux. De toute façon, cela ferait bien l'affaire pour quelques minutes.

\- Je t'écoute Elie, encouragea Esteban en s'installant sur une des banquettes.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce dont je t'avais parlé le soir où j'ai envoyé Ethan à l'infirmerie?

\- Oui, fit Esteban en serrant les dents puisque sa sœur n'avait jamais daigné lui expliquer la suite des événements.

\- Et bien, c'est encore pire qu'avant.

Eléanore avait pour projet de n'expliquer que le strict minimum à son frère mais elle avait besoin de parler et de se confier entièrement à quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait plus compter sur Hélèna malheureusement pour cela. La jeune McGrégor fit donc un récit détaillé des derniers événements à son frère. Elle fit même mention des menaces d'Ethan, de la tentative de viol et du sauvetage de Lupin. Elle eut dur à continuer son récit à ce moment là car son frère entra dans une colère noire et se mit à frapper du point sur une vitre.

\- JE VAIS L'ENVOYER BRÛLER EN ENFER, CE FILS DE...

Esteban ne finit pas sa phrase car sa main finit par éclater la vitre de la porte du compartiment qu'il malmenait dans le but d'évacuer sa frustration. Le sang se mit rapidement à s'écouler et Eléanore se précipita sur son frère afin de le calmer.

\- Esteban, attends! Je comprends ta colère mais ce n'est pas finit. Ethan m'emmène ce week-end chez les Malefoy. Tu-sais-qui y sera...

\- Hors de question que tu y ailles!

\- Je n'ai pas le choix! Je dois y aller et peut-être que je trouverai un moyen de me débarrasser d'Ethan grâce à lui.

\- Oh, Elie! Esteban attira sa sœur dans ses bras en faisant fi de sa main dégoulinante de sang et des gens qui les observaient avec curiosité depuis le couloir, alerté par le bruit de la cassure de la vitre.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens... je ne vous dérange pas au moins?! Fit Ethan qui les observait avec malveillance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?! Répliqua Esteban qui rêvait déjà d'étrangler ce putain de Serpentard.

\- On m'a alerté d'une bagarre potentielle chez les Gryffondor. Mais je ne pensais pas tomber face à ma fiancée qui n'a strictement rien à faire ici. Eléanore, je pensais que tu savais que tu devais rester avec Hélèna... Viens!

Eléanore trembla à l'idée d'attiser la colère d'Ethan. Elle ne voulait pas à nouveau faire face à son côté psychopathe/sociopathe (rayez la mention inutile). Elle s'avança alors d'un pas docile vers Ethan.

\- Reste ici, Elie, fit Esteban en la retenant par le bras. Tu n'as aucun compte à rendre à ce type.

\- Elle est ma fiancée, fit Ethan sur le ton d'un enfant boudeur.

\- Plus pour longtemps, dit Esteban.

\- Ah ouais?

\- Ouais!

Eléanore aurait dut le prédire mais elle ne vit pas le premier coup venir. Esteban s'était jeté sur Ethan et lui avait explosé son poing de toutes ses forces dans sa figure. Le bruit d'un craquement horrible retentit et Ethan se mit à saigner abondamment tout en allant s'avachir contre le mur derrière lui sous le coup de l'impact. Esteban n'attendit pas qu'il s'en remette pour passer à la suite. Il attrapa la tête d'Ethan par les cheveux avant de lui abaisser la tête et de la frapper à l'aide de son genou. Il jeta ensuite Ethan par terre, qui était trop sonné pour se défendre, et se mit à le rouer de coup sans plus aucune retenue.

Eléanore se figea d'horreur en voyant son frère aussi hors de lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Cependant, même si voir Esteban remettre à sa place son bourreau lui faisait plaisir, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Esteban tuer Ethan et avoir de gros problèmes. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et s'avança dans le but d'arrêter son jumeau. Elle attrapa donc son frère par les deux bras et le tira en arrière de toutes ses forces. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes aux alentours qui les observaient mais aucun ne bougeaient pour faire quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'à l'arrivée des Maraudeurs et de Lily Evans.

Les colocataires d'Esteban se figèrent sur place et ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Ils étaient apparemment trop surpris de voir Esteban dans cet état pour ne fût-ce que bouger d'un iota. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas de Lily qui se précipita pour aider Eléanore à arrêter son frère dans sa folie meurtrière. Mais même avec Evans en renfort, Eléanore n'arrivait pas à faire stopper son frère. Elle se tourna alors vers les Maraudeurs pour quérir de l'aide. Mais ce fut en vain.

Potter et Black étaient occupés à prendre des paris sur la résistance d'Ethan et Peter s'était mis à encourager Esteban. Quel abruti celui-là! Eléanore se tourna alors vers son dernier espoir qu'incarnait le plus raisonnable des Maraudeurs: Remus Lupin. Mais elle ne réussit pas à capter son attention car ce dernier regardait Ethan se faire malmener avec un certain plaisir malsain.

\- Lupin, aide-nous! Lui cria alors Eléanore.

Ce dernier se tourna enfin vers elle et se mit à la scruter profondément avant de hausser les épaules avec un niveau de je-m'en-foutisme incroyable et de reporter son attention sur autre chose. Ce comportement choqua Lily qui se mit à hurler après Lupin pour que ce dernier "bouge ses fesses" afin de les aider. Lupin n'eut pas trop choix que de collaborer pour éviter la colère de son amie de toujours. Les filles réussirent à enfin arracher Esteban à Ethan et elles l'emmenèrent dans le wagon à la vitre brisée. Lupin se chargea alors de maintenir Esteban en place tandis qu'Eléanore tentait de le calmer. Lily se chargea alors du reste.

Lily confia la tâche à Potter et Pettigrow d'emmener Ethan à l'infirmerie du train en quatrième vitesse tandis qu'elle appelait un troisième année auprès d'elle. Ce dernier se vit confier la lourde tâche d'aller avertir les accompagnants de ce qui venait de se passer et de les avertir de son arrivée imminente en compagnie d'Esteban dès qu'il se sera calmé. Elle ordonna à Black de réparer la vitre tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à chasser les curieux à coup de menaces de retenues pour non-assistance à personne en danger. Dès que tout cela fut fait, elle entra dans le compartiment en compagnie de Black. Elle comptait bien demander des comptes aux jumeaux.

 _Voilà :D_

 _Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre comme vous vous en doutez XD J'espère qu'il vous aura plu :)_

 _Passez un excellent week-end! Je vous fais des gros bisous et vous donne rendez-vous le week-end prochain ^^_


	52. Chapter 52

**Coucou!**

 **J'ai une super grande nouvelle à vous annoncer :D J'ai enfin décroché ce satané diplôme ^^ J'ai enfin mon master! Hourra! :D**

 **Bref, on s'en fout :P Je vous livre donc un nouveau chapitre de LPS :D Je sens que certains d'entre vous vont encore me détester :D Je suis hyper sadique, je sais :P Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir ^^ On se retrouve en bas :D**

Chapitre 52 De feu et de glace

_ ALORS?! S'énerva la voix de Lily pour la énième fois. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!

Esteban s'était calmé depuis un moment et s'appliquait à bouder dans son coin en regardant par la vitre. Eléanore était à ses côtés et regardait ses pieds d'un air gêné. Elle n'osait pas trop la ramener devant Lily car elle savait qu'elle faisait face à la Préfète et non pas à la meilleure amie de son frère. Black était assis dans son coin en regardant la situation d'un air intéressé et en guettant le retour de Potter et Pettigrow. Lupin était assis aux côtés de Lily et assistait à l'échange d'un air impassible.

_ Je ne vais pas encore une fois me répéter, dit Lily. Si vous voulez éviter une exclusion de l'école, c'est maintenant qu'il faut parler. Surtout toi Esteban!

_ Je n'ai fait que remettre ce petit merdeux à sa place, répondit le concerné.

_ Et? L'encouragea Lily à continuer.

_ Il le méritait amplement, continua Esteban. Ce n'est qu'une pourriture et je ne vais pas le laisser s'approcher de ma sœur.

Eléanore ne disait toujours rien et s'obstinait à garder les yeux baissés. Elle en avait assez d'écouter les remontrances de la Gryffondor. Certes, son frère avait bel et bien foiré mais, en ce moment, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Comme faire accepter à Esteban de marcher dans son plan, par exemple. Même si c'était loin d'être gagné. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes alors que Lily ne semblait jamais à court de souffle. Au final, elle s'interrompît au retour de James et Peter.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, lui dit James alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Ethan s'est soudainement remis de son passage à tabac et à filer à toute vitesse vers les compartiments des Serpentard.

Eléanore pâlit car cela ne présageait absolument rien de bon pour elle. Ethan était peut être allé chercher du renfort et l'arrivée à Londres se faisait désirer. Que devait-elle faire? La jeune fille était sûre de souffrir milles tourments si elle acceptait de suivre Ethan durant tout ce week-end. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle l'accompagne mais elle n'avait peut-être pas le choix après tout…

_ Dans combien de temps serons-nous à Londres? Demanda Esteban qui semblait lire dans les pensées de sa sœur.

_ Dans deux heures, répondit Sirius en regardant sa montre.

Esteban s'empressa d'ouvrir sa valise et d'en sortir plume, parchemin et encrier.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'alarma Eléanore.

_ J'appelle les parents à la rescousse, dit Esteban en grattant ardemment son parchemin à l'aide de sa plume. Il n'y a qu'eux qui peuvent te sortir de ce merdier. Va chercher ta valise et Eveline en même temps. On se retrouve à la fin du train.

Eléanore ne se le fit pas dire deux fois car elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accompagner Ethan durant ce week-end mais Esteban lui faisait miroiter un espoir fou. Elle laissa d'ailleurs Esteban se débrouiller avec ses amis puisque Lily venait à nouveau d'élever la voix.

_ Tu ne peux pas partir, Esteban! Je dois t'amener chez les accompagnateurs du train! Tu as des comptes à rendre!

Eléanore retourna donc au compartiment qu'elle partageait avec Hélèna en priant pour ne pas croiser Ethan en chemin. Cependant, cela n'allait pas être facile de traverser le territoire des Serpentard car son wagon était le plus éloigné et se trouvait en tête de train. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de traverser tout le wagon occupé par une majorité de Serpentard.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte du wagon lorsqu'elle sentit une main la tirer très fortement en arrière. Eléanore n'eut même pas le temps de lever le petit doigt que la porte des toilettes des filles se refermait devant elle et que son kidnappeur lui imposa le silence d'une main sur la bouche.

_ C'est moi Elie! Ne crie pas!

_ Hélèna! Murmura Eléanore en enlevant la main de son amie. Que fais-tu ici?

_ Je pensais ne plus te voir revenir!

Eléanore fut soulagée de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Hélèna. Elle avait craint durant un court instant qu'il ne s'agisse d'Ethan venant se venger.

_ Bon sang, Elie! Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas? C'est le branle-bas de combat chez nous depuis qu'Ethan est revenu le nez en sang.

_ Il a eu un petit accrochage avec Esteban...

_ Je suppose donc que tu ne viendras pas ce week-end?

Eléanore baissa la tête en comprenant le sous-entendu d'Hélèna. L'altercation que son frère venait d'avoir avec Ethan signait la fin de la comédie qu'elle menait depuis quelques mois. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire croire au seigneur noir qu'elle était de son côté tout en ramenant les informations dont il avait besoin et que seul son père semblait détenir. Sa famille était à présent considérée comme opposante au même titre que les Potter ou encore les Weasley.

_ Tu penses que je peux encore rattraper le coup? A ce stade, soit je suis Esteban et je signe définitivement l'arrêt de mort de ma famille, soit je rejoins Ethan et je lui demande pardon à genoux.

_ Eléanore, dit Hélèna d'un ton choqué. Ne me demande pas une telle chose! Tu me demandes, à moi, de soit te conseiller de te jeter dans le gueule du loup ou bien de saisir la seule chance que tu auras peut-être de t'échapper loin de ces fous.

_ Maintenant, la seule chance que j'aie de sauver ma famille est d'aller demander pardon à Ethan à genoux.

_ Tu as donc fait ton choix Elie, constata Hélèna sur un ton désolé.

_ Tu penses que j'ai une chance pour qu'il me pardonne?

_ Ce type n'est pas tout seul dans sa tête, fit Hélèna en soupirant. Tu arriveras peut-être à le manipuler de manière à ce qu'il passe à autre chose.

_ Tu veux bien m'emmener auprès de lui, s'il-te-plaît?

Hélèna mena donc Eléanore à Ethan en traversant tout le wagon des Serpentard. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que cet imbécile n'aille se réfugier dans le compartiment le plus éloigné du wagon. La jeune White se tourna vers son amie et la regarda d'un air grave avant de lui faire un signe de tête encourageant. Eléanore prit alors son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte du compartiment.

_ ... ce n'est qu'une sale petite garce et je te l'ai toujours dit!

_ Rien à foutre! Elle est à moi et je compte la garder... Eléanore!

Ethan était en train de se faire soigner par Victoria Kaars sous les yeux attentifs de Lucius Malefoy et de Bellatrix Black. Eléanore comprenait la présence des Mangemorts mais qu'est-ce que Victoria venait faire ici?!

_ Je... je voudrais te parler Ethan.

Eléanore rougit et détourna la tête pour feindre des remords. Elle espérait qu'Ethan se laisserait avoir et qu'il ne lui en ferait pas trop voir de toutes les couleurs. Cela sembla marcher car la colère du jeune homme se calma quelque peu et il se mit à regarder Eléanore d'un air curieux.

_ Dehors tout le monde!

Lucius et Bellatrix sortirent aussitôt après un sourire narquois mais Victoria resta planter là. Ethan ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir car il força Eléanore à s'asseoir et s'agenouilla face à elle en la scrutant profondément. C'est alors que les dires d'Hélèna lui revinrent en tête. Ceux lui disant qu'elle avait l'impression qu'Ethan n'était pas tout seul dans sa tête. Et à bien y réfléchir à présent... Tout au long de l'année, elle avait dut faire face à deux Ethan radicalement différents. Le premier était celui qui semblait fou amoureux d'elle et qui s'angoissait à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose ayant pu la contrarier, le second était celui qui était obsédé par elle et qui n'hésitait pas à la menacer et à la frapper pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Aussi, le second semblait ressortir plus souvent quand il s'agissait de Lupin ou qu'elle se rebellait un peu trop tandis le premier apparaissait le reste du temps mais de plus en plus rarement. Et en ce moment, elle faisait face à la pire facette d'Ethan.

_ Ton abruti de frère a une sacrée droite, commença le Serpentard d'un ton froid. Cependant, il a eu de la chance de m'avoir prit au dépourvu. Se battre comme un moldu! Franchement, ce n'est pas un traître-à-son-sang pour rien… Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chien s'en mordra bientôt les doigts de s'être attaqué à moi. Qu'en penses-tu, _Elie_?

Eléanore frissonna de peur tandis qu'elle fuyait le regard menaçant d'Ethan. Cependant, ce dernier ne sembla pas accepter la situation car il attrapa le visage d'Eléanore et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Dit-moi ce que je devrais faire concernant ton frère Eléanore, dit Ethan. Ton silence cautionnerait donc son attitude à tes yeux?

_ Non! S'empressa de dire Eléanore alors qu'elle sentait que la situation prenait un chemin glissant. Il ne s'agit rien de tout cela! Esteban est… Il a dépassé les bornes, je sais mais… Ethan, je…

Eléanore sentait que c'était le moment idéal de présenter ses excuses. Elle ne fuyait plus Ethan du regard et le regardait droit dans les yeux en prenant son air le plus triste au possible. Elle avait décidé de cacher la peur qu'il lui inspirait afin de jouer le rôle de la jeune fille éperdue de tristesse et voulant absolument se rabibocher avec son fiancé. Ethan avait tendance à se délecter de la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Elle devait donc feindre la soumission. Cela semblait d'ailleurs fonctionner durant un quart de secondes car le doute traversa le regard d'Ethan et la pression qu'il exerçait sur le visage d'Eléanore s'atténua.

_ Je voudrais que tu saches à quel point je suis désolée!

_ ELLE MENT ETHAN! Regarde, elle te mène en bateau!

Ethan sursauta face à la subite intervention de Victoria. Eléanore se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas senti sa présence jusqu'à maintenant car il l'aurait mit à la porte depuis longtemps. Il se tourna d'ailleurs vers elle et la regarda longuement. Eléanore crut voir ses chances d'attendrir Ethan partir en fumée lorsque ce dernier passa son regard de la Préfète-en-Chef à elle à plusieurs reprises. Ethan hésitait et ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Cependant, elle avait peut-être encore un espoir.

_ Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis Victoria! Maintenant, tu sors et tu nous laisses tranquilles. Assure-toi que personne ne vienne nous déranger.

_ Mais Ethan…

_ FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS BORDEL!

Eléanore sursauta et regarda Victoria partir en prenant peur face à l'emportement d'Ethan. Oh non…

_ A nous deux, Eléanore.

Eléanore regarda Ethan s'approcher d'elle et vit une lueur inquiétante au fond de ses yeux. Il se mit à nouveau à genoux face à elle et reprit son visage entre ses mains.

_ Que vais-je donc faire de toi, Elie?

_ Ethan, je suis sincèrement désolée. Pardonne-moi s'il-te-plaît. Je ne voulais pas ça et…

_ Mais tu ne veux jamais rien, Elie, soupira Ethan d'un air résigné. Si tu arrêtais d'aller te plaindre aux autres, il n'y aurait aucun problème entre toi et moi. Ne pourrais-tu pas tout simplement accepter le fait que tu m'appartiens désormais?

Eléanore sentit les larmes ruisselées sur son visage et elle renifla péniblement. Elle dégagea ensuite son visage de la main d'Ethan et détourna les yeux. Ethan lui tendit alors un mouchoir en commençant à lui caresser les cheveux.

_ Je veux bien attendre que j'ai légèrement dépassé les bords ces derniers temps, reprit Ethan. Cependant, je suis prêt à faire des efforts dans l'éventualité où tu en ferais également.

Eléanore se força a arrêté de pleurer et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Les paroles d'Ethan lui donnaient de l'espoir mais elle le connaissait assez bien à présent pour ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Elle devrait perpétuellement se méfier de lui.

_ Si tu me promets de mettre les choses au clair avec ta famille à mon sujet, je suis prêt à me montrer clément envers eux. Dans une certaine limite, bien sûr!

_ Je pense que…

_ Et concernant Lupin, tu devras…

_ Je me suis déjà occupé de lui, le coupa Eléanore en repassant au rejet qu'elle avait dut lui imposer malgré elle.

_ Très bien, dit alors Ethan d'un ton satisfait. Maintenant sois belle et tais-toi. Plus tu seras sage et plus je serais moins enclin à me fâcher.

_ Et concernant Esteban, tu…

_ Chut, fit Ethan en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de parler, chérie.

Est-ce que c'était une blague? Comment devait-elle prendre le nouveau comportement d'Ethan?!

_ Je ne t'ai laissé que trop de liberté jusqu'à présent, expliqua le Serpentard. Je vais donc t'apprendre à rester sur le droit chemin en tout temps et en toute heure, Elie. Mais pour répondre à ta question, je ne vais rien faire à ton imbécile de frère. Maintenant, laisse-moi profiter de nos retrouvailles et de notre nouvelle entente.

Eléanore se retrouva alors entouré des bras d'Ethan tandis que ce dernier la serrait contre lui. Il jouait avec ses cheveux et s'amusait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Bientôt une de ses mains descendit vers sa hanche et Eléanore le repoussa. Les yeux d'Ethan ne tardèrent pas à jeter des éclairs.

_ Pas ici et pas comme ça, s'empressa alors de dire Eléanore en passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'Ethan. Tu as aussi besoin de te reposer.

_ Tu as raison, dit le jeune homme en baillant et retrouvant son calme. Je ne manquerais pas d'occasion de te montrer à quel point je t'aime ce week-end.

Ethan poussa Eléanore au bout de la banquette et s'allongea tout en posant la tête sur ses genoux. Il prit ensuite sa main et la posa dans ses cheveux afin qu'elle le caresse.

_ Je suis bien comme ça. Merci, chérie.

Eléanore se mordit la lèvre tout en repensant au fait qu'elle était revenue à la case départ. Ses tentatives d'échappatoire avaient toutes échouées et elle ne serait jamais débarrasser d'Ethan. Après avoir rejeté Lupin, elle allait devoir rejeter le reste de sa famille pour leur propre sécurité. La vie était injuste.

 **Ah, ah! Ne croyez pas que je ne vous ai pas vu avec vos sacs de cailloux! La lapidation, c'est pas encore aujourd'hui :P Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? ^^ Je précise qu'Eléanore n'est pas une moule mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix malheureusement :D Ne vous inquiétez pas trop par contre, Papa McGrégor va débarquer au prochain chapitre et ça va faire des étincelles... ou pas XD**

 **Après les vacances de Noël, l'histoire prendra un nouveau tournant pour une période un peu plus calme du côté d'Eléanore. Je pense donc vous amener vers les autres maisons un peu plus souvent et pour plus de détails. Eléanore (tant qu'elle ne se sera pas décidé) n'aura pas grand chose de nouveau à nous raconter malheureusement :/ Par contre, on pourra faire plus amples connaissances avec les jumelles, Glory, Emilie, Esteban, Eveline, etc. Qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **Petite info :) Au lancement de la fic, j'avais demandé aux lecteurs ce qu'ils voulaient savoir sur LPS en plus dans des OS à part. Je les avais laissés de côté mais j'ai repris les demandes. Il y a donc deux OS en cours d'écriture:**

 **\- Eveline et sa première blague faite aux jumeaux**

 **\- La relation d'amitié entre Esteban et Lily**

 **Ils seront à venir très prochainement :)**


	53. Chapter 53

_Bonjour,_

 _Je suis navrée du retard mais j'ai perdu un être cher jeudi dernier et la pilule est difficile à digérer. J'étais donc un peu déphasé ce week-end et la publication à faire pour ce chapitre m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Je vous présente donc toutes mes excuses._

 _Ce chapitre conclue donc la première partie de la sixième année (et je m'étonne toujours du nombre de chapitres constituant cette fic à présent). Nous nous concentrons un peu plus sur Ethan et sur la famille McGrégor. Nous retrouverons Eléanore dans le chapitre suivant ;)_

Chapitre 53 Crise familiale

Alors que le Poudlard Express faisait son entrée dans la gare de Londres, Eléanore n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Ne la voyant pas revenir auprès de lui, Esteban était venu jusqu'au wagon des Serpentard afin de venir la chercher. Cependant, les Serpentard avaient fait bloc contre lui et l'avait fait repartir sous la menace d'un passage à tabac s'il n'obtempérait pas. Eléanore avait eu le cœur brisé face à cela mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Tandis que le Poudlard Express s'arrêtait enfin, Eléanore vit Ethan se lever et lui indiquer d'aller chercher sa valise.

_ Je t'attends sur le quai, lui dit Ethan d'un ton sec. Lorsque tu descendras du train, nous partirons tout de suite en transplanant alors ne perd pas de temps en frivolité et dépêche-toi.

Eléanore comprit très bien le message et prit la direction du compartiment qu'elle partageait avec Hélèna au départ de Poudlard en début de journée.

De l'autre côté du Poudlard Express, Esteban fulminait et devenait incontrôlable. Tout à l'heure, il n'avait reculé face aux Serpentard que parce qu'il avait parfaitement compris qu'il n'était pas de taille face au nombre des verts et argent. Cependant, cela lui en avait franchement coûté émotionnellement parlant. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'Eléanore était retombée entre les griffes d'Ethan et il s'en voulait terriblement. Il aurait dût aller chercher cette fichue valise lui-même! Il avait envoyé Eléanore directement dans la gueule du loup et il avait dût l'abandonner par la suite. Son dernier espoir résidait en ses parents qui pourront peut-être arracher Eléanore de l'emprise d'Ethan car il était temps qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire face aux Mangemorts éternellement seule.

_ Esteban, arrête de tourner en rond s'il-te-plaît! Tu me donnes le tournis.

Le Gryffondor se tourna vers Lily qui le regardait avec un regard compatissant. La jeune fille s'était relativement calmée lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué qu'Eléanore se trouvait dans une situation extrêmement délicate à cause d'Ethan. Cependant, la partie n'était que remise avec son amie mais il n'avait pas encore le temps de s'occuper de telles futilités. Entre temps, les Maraudeurs étaient retournés à leur compartiment sans demander d'explications supplémentaires à Esteban sur son comportement douteux. Ils savaient très bien qu'il ne fallait pas trop insister auprès de lui sous peine de l'énerver encore plus et de faire face à un véritable ouragan.

_ Nous sommes arrivés, dit soudainement Lily alors que le train entrait en gare. Esteban que vas…

Esteban ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter son amie jusqu'au bout car il se précipita en dehors du compartiment et mit à courir afin d'aller retrouver Eveline. À défaut de pouvoir secourir seul Eléanore, il allait d'abord mettre sa petite sœur en sécurité avant d'aller chercher sa jumelle en compagnie de son père. Il ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à tomber sur Eveline et à l'arracher à ses amis tout en entraînant Ayden avec lui.

_ Esteban, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang ?!

_ Suivez-moi et ne faites pas d'histoire, leur ordonna Esteban en ouvrant soudainement la porte du wagon pour les faire descendre du train.

La chance devait être aux côtés du Gryffondor à cet instant précis car il ne mit que quelques instants à retrouver ses parents sur le quai. Il poussa alors Eveline et Ayden dans les bras de sa mère et tira don père en direction de la queue du train.

_ Où est Eléanore ?! S'inquiéta sa mère. Nous avons accouru dès que nous avons reçu ta lettre mais je m'attendais à voir tes deux sœurs à tes côtés !

Esteban se tourna vers ses parents et expliqua rapidement la situation tout en traînant son père dans son sillage. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer Maman ! Eléanore est retombé entre les griffes d'Ethan et il faut la libérer dès à présent sinon il va l'emmener aux côtés de Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est un Mangemort !

La mère d'Esteban porta une main à sa bouche et ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Son ami lui ordonna alors de rester à cet endroit en compagnie d'Ayden et Eveline tandis qu'il allait chercher Eléanore en compagnie d'Esteban.

_ Soyez prudent ! leur cria Eveline dont la voix tremblait d'inquiétude face à la nouvelle.

Plus loin sur le quai, Ethan attendait en compagnie de ses amis de Serpentard qui transplanaient au fur et à mesure en groupe avec leurs parents. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que lui qui patientait en attendant la descente du train d'Eléanore d'un air très impatient. Mais que fichait-elle bon sang ?!

De son côté, Eléanore traînait péniblement son énorme valise en tirant de toutes ses forces. Elle arriva finalement à la sortie du wagon et Ethan fit descendre sa valise à l'aide d'un sortilège.

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu donc pas utilisé la magie ?! S'agaça Ethan.

_ Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas encore majeure, s'expliqua Eléanore. Je porte donc encore la trace sur moi et je ne peux pas pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école !

Ethan ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer à Eléanore mais des bruits de pas d'une course effrénée leur parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ ELLE EST LÀ ! Vociféra une voix.

Ethan et Eléanore se retournèrent pour apercevoir Esteban et son père courir vers eux. Eléanore n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'Ethan l'attirait dans ses bras et reculait brièvement du train. Alors que la Serpentard jetait un regard désespéré à son père et son frère, elle disparut dans un pop sonore en compagnie de son maudit fiancé. Ethan venait de transplaner en kidnappant Eléanore sous les yeux de sa famille.

Dire que la famille McGrégor était inquiète était un euphémisme. Ils avaient regagné la villa d'Edmund dans le Cheshire difficilement. Les parents d'Ayden les avaient également accompagnés lorsqu'ils les avaient rejoints en venant chercher Ayden. Ils étaient à présent tous dans le salon de la villa familiale et se regardaient d'un air grave.

_ Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda Jonathan, le frère d'Edmund et père d'Ayden.

_ Je pense qu'il serait mieux que les enfants ne restent pas dans le salon, intervint alors Kateline, la mère des jumeaux et d'Eveline. Eveline emmène Ayden dans ta chambre s'il-te-plaît. Nous vous appellerons lorsque vous devrez redescendre.

_ Ce n'est pas juste ! Commença à râler Eveline. Moi aussi, je veux savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Eléanore.

Kateline ouvrit la bouche pour enguirlander sa fille lorsque sa belle-sœur Sarah prit la parole et la calma en posant une main sur son épaule.

_ Je vais m'occuper des enfants pendant ce temps et tu me raconteras tout plus tard, rajouta-t-elle dans un souffle. Ayden, Eveline, suivez-moi. J'ai besoin de vous pour mettre Laura au lit. Elle doit faire sa sieste.

_ Oui maman, dit Ayden avant de tirer Eveline de force dans son sillage et en prenant la direction du dernier étage.

Esteban, qui s'était laissé tomber lourdement dans un des canapés du salon, vit toutes les têtes se tourner vers lui. Sa famille attendait sans conteste des explications mais à vrai dire il ne savait pas par où commencer.

_ Est-ce que vous étiez au courant des fiançailles d'Eléanore ? Finit par demander Esteban.

_ Quelles fiançailles ? Demanda son oncle Jonathan.

_ Les fiançailles organisées par Mère entre Eléanore et Ethan McDowell à notre insu, finit par avouer Edmund à contrecœur.

_ Le petit-fils du Vice-Premier Ministre de la Magie ?!

_ Oui, dit Kateline d'un air triste.

_ Nous étions au courant depuis quelques semaines, expliqua finalement Edmund. Mère a tenté de faire valoir officiellement les fiançailles en passant par le Ministère de la Magie. Si elle avait réussi, Eléanore aurait été dans l'obligation d'épouser Ethan et elle n'aurait pas pu rompre sa promesse. Cependant, Mère s'est heurtée à une obligation légale à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Il fallait que ce soit un des parents ou le représentant légal d'Eléanore qui signe les papiers officiels. Mère est donc venue faire pression sur Kateline et moi afin que nous acceptions le mariage qu'elle avait négocié dans notre dos.

_ Mais nous l'avons gentiment renvoyé chez elle en lui disant que nous allions y réfléchir, continua Kateline. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, nous désirions avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Eléanore de vive voix. Voilà pourquoi nous attendions les vacances de Noël afin de la voir. Mais la situation semble être encore plus compliquée et dangereuse que nous ne le pensions.

Tout le monde se tourna à nouveau vers Esteban et ce dernier se décida ensuite à raconter dans les grandes lignes ce qu'Eléanore lui avait confié. Il garda tout de même pour lui la tentative de viol et limita les menaces qu'elle avait subies. Il se doutait bien que sa sœur jumelle ne voudrait pas avoir tout ce qu'elle avait enduré étalé devant tout le monde. Après tout, elle n'en parlerait avec les autres que quand elle se sentirait vraiment prête. Cependant, Esteban mis bien en évidence qu'Ethan était une des pires ordures que la Terre n'ait jamais portée.

_ Pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle rien dit ? Fit Kateline en s'effondrant sur le canapé. Mon pauvre bébé !

Edmund alla auprès de sa femme dont les larmes commençaient à ruisseler sur son beau visage. Il sentait également la tristesse l'envahir en apprenant par ce quoi sa fille aînée était passée mais il devait rester fort. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'apitoyer sur son sort car il se devait de ramener Eléanore coûte que coûte à la maison et de la protéger !

_ Qu'allons-nous faire à présent ? Demanda Jonathan qui était prêt à en découdre pour permettre à sa nièce de retrouver la liberté. Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu t'opposer ouvertement à Mère Edmund mais tu ne peux pas cautionner un tel comportement. Elle a mis ta fille en danger !

Edmund se tourna alors vers son frère et sourit face au soudain soutien que ce dernier lui apportait. Ces dernières années, ils s'étaient quelques peu éloignés l'un de l'autre. Jonathan était le fils indigne aux yeux de leur mère. Il avait renié son statut de sang-pur afin d'épouser Sarah, une moldue. De leur union étaient nés Ayden, qui avait le même âge qu'Eveline, et Laura qui allait bientôt avoir trois ans. De fait, et voulant ne pas contrarier sa mère, Edmund s'était mis à ne fréquenter Jonathan qu'en de rares occasions et toujours très discrètement. Et il commençait à en ressentir une certaine culpabilité. Cependant, il n'était jamais trop tard pour se racheter et il comptait bien le faire aussitôt que possible.

_ Nous devons arracher Eléanore à l'entreprise de ces Mangemorts, finit par dore Edmund. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas où ni comment nous allons pouvoir retrouver Eléanore. Il va falloir que je demande de l'aide à Potter.

Ne pouvant pas supporter cet Auror, Edmund grinçait déjà des dents à l'idée de lui demander de l'aide. Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix et Potter était le meilleur dans son domaine.

De son côté, Eléanore se remettait difficilement du transplanage en catastrophe que lui avait fait vivre Ethan. Ils venaient d'arriver au manoir des Malefoy et Eléanore fut contente de retrouver un visage amical en la présence d'Hélèna à ses côtés. Nul doute qu'elles allaient devoir se soutenir l'une l'autre afin de s'en sortir vivante de ce fichu week-end en compagnie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'ailleurs, Eléanore se demandait quand les ennuis allaient pointer le bout de leur nez et elle ne dût pas attendre longtemps. Ethan la traînait de force dans une pièce inoccupé afin de régler ses comptes avec elle. Le week-end commençait bien !

 _Voilà! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;) Je répondrai à toutes vos reviews d'ici aujourd'hui ou demain pour l'autre chapitre. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous ce week-end pour le chapitre suivant ;)_


End file.
